Aloha Pokémon!
by Pogona104
Summary: Just a normal day in Hawaii till another one of Hamsterviel's schemes lead the experiments to be scattered across the pokémon world. Now Lilo and Stitch team up with Ash and Pikachu to recapture the experiments and find their one true place. What surprises will the experiments bring to the pokémon world?
1. Aloha Pokémon!

**My second crossover! Please read, enjoy and review. ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo and Stitch_**** belong to their respective creators. **

**Note: It will be a few chapters before pokémon characters themselves make their appearances but I hope it will be worth the wait. However, pokémon will be increasingly mentioned in early chapters.**

* * *

**Aloha Pokémon!**

**Location: The beach**

Another warm humid day upon the island of Kauai; a few clouds blanket the sky and some gulls fly above but it's just the norm. The only thing unpleasant are the crowded beaches from the tourist but that isn't enough to stop one young, bright thirteen year old native and her best friend in the world from a day of surfing.

The screams of laughter and joy fill their mouths as they ride across the monstrous waves of the Pacific. Though they are busy with the surf, curtsey of Cannonball, they couldn't help but to ruminate the past. Neither Lilo nor Stitch could believe it's been around eight years since they first met and seven years since they began capturing Jumba's experiments; three years capturing all of Stitch's cousins for it all to come to an end with the defeat of Hamsterviel and his army of Leroy's.

In the end, both are thinking about how Gantu and Rueben were able to join the side of good and become part of the extended family, or Ohana, as Lilo paddles the board towards shore. Stitch gazes at her amazed of how much she has grown. When they first met they were roughly the same size but now she stands over four feet tall.

"Race you home!" Lilo challenges, making a grab for her old duffel bag and sprints from the shore.

"Meega gonna win!" Stitch proclaims, defending his speed.

"We'll see about that Mr. Coconut cake for breakfast," she teases.

Stitch gasps. "That personal," he jokes.

Running down the streets is like a stroll down memory lane; nearly three years was spent here rounding up the loose experiments. The experiments all go through their daily routines and wave at the duo. Stitch looks back at his friend; she's no longer the little girl in the red muumuu running beside him. She now adorns a red top with the same color scheme and pattern as her muumuu and blue jean shorts. It isn't long till they arrive home, the place where it all began.

Vroom! The sound of a running vacuum cleaner roar in the living room, a vacuum being maneuvered around by the one-eyed Pleakley. He silently hums to himself as he sucks the filthy dust away. Spring cleaning, one of Pleakey's favorite times of year!

Pleakley has already taken care of the bedrooms and beds while Jumba had all ready finished the dishes then headed out to spruce up the ship, while Nani currently takes care of the laundry.

The front door swings open. "I'm home," Lilo announces, throwing her duffel bag to the floor.

"Stitch home, too!"

"And just in time," Pleakley replies, handing Lilo a feather duster and Stitch a mop, much to their displeasure. "You know what today is? It's spring cleaning!"

Lilo and Stitch attempt to form an excuse but just before she says it the bigger sister walks in. "Lilo, you're thirteen. It's important you help out."

The duo mopes but sucks it up. "But wait; where's Jumba?" Lilo asks. Stitch activates his x-ray vision to find the home vacant of his presence.

"Jumba is currently sprucing up the ship," Pleakley explains. "See, even evil geniuses like to keep their quarters neat and tidy."

"So I think if Jumba can clean I believe you two can as well," Nani adds. Lilo and Stitch look at each other, both having the same idea.

"You're right."

"Ih," Stitch nods in agreement.

"If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if we help Jumba tidy up the ship?" Lilo asks.

"Not at all Lilo; I'm sure Jumba could use the extra hands," Nani replies where as Pleakley has finished his vacuuming.

"Extra hands," Stitch repeats, as he extends his extra arms to make a point at Nani's compliment. The older sister just sighs.

"Now run off you two." No telling them twice, the two bolt out the door and head towards the ship.

**Location: Jumba's lab**

Meanwhile, Jumba looks upon the clutter that has claimed the interior of the ship; clothes and tools litter the floor, as well as old pizza boxes and the latest evil genius magazines. Broken or spilled test tubes litter the tables and the floor. And that only barely scratches the surface about how untidy his craft is. "Perhaps I was a tad behind cleanup," the four eyed alien says, referring to no one in particular.

"Well, I better start –" He didn't finish the sentence. The doors to his ship open. He didn't need to here nor see the intruders. He knows exactly who they are and has prepared accordingly. The two intruders sneak up on the alien who quickly turns around.

"Ah, little girl and 626, what brings you to my ship?" he asks coolly, fully aware as to why they're here, glancing at the mop and feather duster they're carrying.

"Well, we tell Nani we want to help clean ship," Stitch elaborates with a smile.

"So, you need the extra help?" Lilo asks with a wink. Jumba smiles at the two of them.

"Of course, Jumba could be using some company." He clears his throat and speaks in a more authoritative voice. "Computer, activate automatic cleaning and…" he spoke the rest more coolly, "bring the three of us some snacks."

"Request accepted," the computer replies back, handing all three some cookies and initiates the cleaning process. Jumba heads to the back of the room.

"Now the most important question," Jumba informs the two, gesturing to the couch and flat screen TV. "What shall we be watching while computer cleans my ship?"

**Location: Back in the house**

"And done," Pleakley informs as he pulls out today's dinner from the baking hot oven, as he smells the wonderful aroma. "The Thanksgiving Turkey is complete!"

Nani just stares at him, nodding at his work. It's been eight years since he moved in and Pleakley still hasn't grasped that Thanksgiving is once a year, but you can't complain for trying; the best you can do is humor him, and besides, it does help keep the family close.

"And Nani, while I go get Jumba, do you mind getting the plates and servings ready?" he asks while hanging up his apron and toque.

"Not at all Pleakley," she responds happily, reaching for the cupboards. Pleakley thanks her and heads off for the ship.

**Location: Jumba's lab**

Back in the ship, the computer continues its excellent job at cleaning while the trio continues watching TV. "Oh, I love this part!" Jumba exclaims with a light chuckle at the scene about to unfold in the episode of _Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters_.

_"And what could have possibly compelled you to bring the native?"_

_Wheeljack contemplated Ultra Magnus's question thinking back just before they left base. "Yo," a voice calls behind him. It's Miko. "Can I come with?"_

_Wheeljack shrugs with a smile. "Why not?" _

Jumba, Lilo and Stitch laugh at the scene; in a sense, it relates to them on so many levels. They jump at the sirens of Jumba's ship going off and the show being replaced with security footage.

"Oh no, it's walking noodle Pleakley!" Jumba informs while jumping off the couch. He hurries and grabs some cleaning supplies. "You remember protocol?" he asks. Lilo and Stitch nod.

The doors to Jumba's lab open to allow the one-eyed alien access. "Hey guys, the Thanksgiving feast is ready!" Pleakley hollers the information. "Guys! Oh, there you are," he says with an oblivious smile. Jumba, Lilo and Stitch all smile as the continue 'cleaning' the ship.

Pleakley looks around the ship with a nod of approval. "Wow, sure it still needs sprucing up, but you three did good. Now doesn't it feel so rewarding inside knowing that you three did all this by yourselves?"

The trio nod with plastered smiles. "Ih, Stitch feel good inside," the experiment replies.

"I'm just glad I could help," Lilo blatantly lies.

"We cleaned with such precision you would be swearing that computer was behind it," Jumba lies defectively, getting elbowed by Lilo for nearly blowing it.

Luckily it flies over Pleakley's head. "Well that's good to hear. And I bet you three worked up an appetite so let's go inside and eat!"

**Location: Galactic prison cell**

Elsewhere among the universe, far beyond the Milky Way, an asteroid, home to a prison for the most diabolical villains the galaxy has ever known, floats in the vastness of space; one of the villains being Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel.

Since his arrest he's been scheming to get revenge on the not so little anymore Earth Girl and her precious experiment 626, and the rest of her ohana. After seven long Earth years of covert planning he will soon be initiating the plan. Years of planning constantly being re-updated and fixed; this was especially so when all the Leroy's, minus the original, perished from their glitches. The only reason the original survived was due to Jumba's fusion chamber, and hopes that by saving the original it would somehow save the others. However, the results didn't work like they hoped.

Lilo was heart-broken to hear all the Leroy clones have perished, having always hoped that they too could somehow be rehabilitated to benefit society, like the rest of Stitch's cousins – something that's now been lost.

But still has hopes for the original Leroy.

The only reason the Galactic Alliance tried to save the Leroy's is because the prison cares for all of its prisoners, and treats them humanly, even though some can argue they don't deserve it. However, the Grand Councilwoman is against cruel and unusual punishment, believing that allowing those to suffer horrific fates intentionally are no better than the criminals themselves. It's these policies that have gained the staff some respect from many of the prisoners with an exception to one.

Quietly looking around the edges of his cell, to make sure that the halls are clear of guards, which they are, Hamsterviel returns to his bed and opens a secret compartment. Inside he begins working on a top-secret project.

He grins menacingly. "Soon, I will recapture my experiments and revenge shall be mine for my name is… Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel!" he shouts with an evil laugh.

His laugh of self gloating is swiftly interrupted by the other prisoners pounding on their walls, demanding for him to shut up. They all say the same thing. "Shut up you moron!" Hamsterviel just grumbles something to himself as he continues on with his work.

He lifts up a small metallic box that's the size of a pack of gum. The device contains four wires, two on each side. There's also a small screen on the front and three buttons beneath. He grins at his newest invention.

"Soon, very soon, I will rule not only the Inter Galactic Alliance but also all the known dimensions!" he hysterically laughs to no one but himself.

"Shut up already!" one of the prisoners scowls the rodent. The verbal outburst is swiftly followed by a punch to the wall, denting it too!

"Simpleton!" the rodent mumbles to himself.

"What was that!?" the same voice yells.

"Nothing!"


	2. Hamsterviel's Escape!

**Okay, another chapter up. I was having mental blocks writing this, and I somewhat rushed, but this was the best I could do. I hope it will be enjoyable. **

**I promise that the next chapter will be significantly better.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Hamsterviel's Escape!**

**Location: Asteroid Prison**

"I'm gonna make my escape and rule the Galactic Alliance!" the prisoner across from Hamsterviel's cell mocks. He continues the taunts in a comical high-pitched girlish voice, trying to represent the rodent's tone. "Soon all shall kneel before me and worship my gerbil-likeness."

Hamsterviel rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Hamster, not gerbil you simpleton you!" he viciously growls beneath his breath. Two days have passed, and like the months earlier, after finishing with formulating the plan – with some outside help, of course – things are now starting to wrap up nicely.

_Just have to make a little calibration here._ Some sparks fly from his miniature torch and the metallic looking device. _Perfect!_ Unlike the other project, from a few days ago, this one is bulkier.

He grins maliciously at his latest creation, ignoring the prisoner's taunts and the guards that joined in on the laughter. The hamster, really a gerbil, chuckles quietly to himself. "We'll be seeing who is to be getting the last laugh."

The velociraptor like guards wearing full body junk suits continue with their laughter at the prisoner's jeering. "Now that I am ruler of the Galactic Alliance I command that we rename the Galactic Alliance to the, uh, Galactic Gerbil Alliance!" The guards begin bursting with laughter.

A fearsome explosion that originates from Hamsterviels cell blasts the guards down to their feet! Red lights now flash through the entire building as sirens echo everywhere through the halls, as a response to the attack. "Warning! Warning! Prisoner escape: Sector two! Cell eight!" an automated voice warns several times throughout the prison.

Hamsterviel casually walks out unscathed, as if he just exited a spa. He looks at the two injured, but alive, guards before looking back at his former neighbor. "Look who got the last laugh now," he sneers with a light hiss. "Ha, ha, ha!"

However, now is not the time to gloat for he must finish the first phase of the plan. "I'll be back!" he threatens and flees down the hall. This time fear, not humor, fills the prisoner who once happily taunted the little rodent.

Running through the halls, luckily seeing no sign of guards, makes it to his first destination. Slapping another metallic box on to a prison cell, he presses a button and ducks for cover.

"There he is! Fire!" one of the many guards orders. All of them draw their plasma blaster but before any could fire they're all sent flying back, like projectiles that slam on to the other cells and walls, from another furious explosion. With this cell destroyed it now allows who ever is inside the destroyed cell the ability to escape. Though the blast was powerful, fortunately the blast did not kill any of the guards. As the smoke clears a pair of glaring eyes can be seen.

"Roar!" a red furred experiment snarls, jumping from his containment cell.

"Enough with the traumatic entrance! Now is to be making for our escape!" Hamsterviel orders. Leroy grunts as he allows Hamsterviel to climb to his shoulder.

More guards arrive on scene firing, the plasma bullets ineffectively making contact with Leroy. Each blast is effortlessly swatted away and sometimes redirected towards the guards themselves. The false hamster yawns at the monotonous scene they have had the privilege to take part in.

The rodent yawns as he waves if hand in the air. "Leroy, their shooting bores me. Please to be doing me a favor and finish them." The last of Jumba's experiments grins, having been waiting for the opportunity. Once the gerbil is on the ground the red experiment lunges.

The guards scream in horrid fear and pain as Leroy throws them across the room. Some of their weapons are quickly eaten but Leroy insures to keep some for accessory. Guards now out-of-the-way Leroy places the self-proclaimed hamster back on his shoulder and races to the jail's parking lot to finish phase one.

Inside the parking garage their get away vehicle is ready. Now all that is left is to steal it. It's no issue for Leroy, having to pry the door open, kick out the occupants and hot-wire it. More guards arrive and fire futilely at the craft as it slowly rises above the ground.

Leroy smiles at the lever he spots and quickly pulls it without any hesitation. "Hyperdrive activated!" an automated voice informs.

"Run!" the guards shriek at the sounds of the turbo engines charging for long distance travel. In a flash the craft propels itself into the vastness of space. The shock wave caused from the escape craft blasts the guards and parked crafts through the garage, reducing the place to rubble as the ceiling collapses.

"Someone call the Grand Councilwoman, now!" an injured guard orders, ignoring the searing pain in his body before collapsing into unconsciousness.

**Location: Planet Turo - Intergalactic Federation**

In the building of the United Intergalactic Alliance, on Planet Turo, the sliding doors of the facility open to allow a furious turquoise blue alien in. "Where is he!?" the alien, known as the Grand Councilwoman, yells demanding the answer.

"I'm sorry your highness but his location is unknown," an alien working the monitors informs. "The ship's tracking beacon was disabled shortly after takeoff."

She sighs. "Contact Captain Gantu!" she orders. "And tell him to head to Earth. After words, contact Lilo Pelekai and Stitch at once. It's imperative that they know that Hamsterviel has escaped and that there is no doubt he'll try to recapture the experiments."


	3. The Epic Battle: Reuben Vs Leroy!

**Okay, another chapter is up! This I would say is the best chapter so far. In any of my writings I would say this fight scene will be the most epic one I have ever written. I hope you readers enjoy this and please comment and review.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**The Epic Battle: Reuben Vs. Leroy!**

**Location: Quadrant thirty, sector 205; area forty-three – The Dusty Galaxy**

All is peaceful for the BRB 9000 as it moves through the cosmic vacuum of space, till an intruder found his way inside and began his attack. Plasma blasts fire through the halls of the ship. The assailant is none other than Leroy! Somehow, Hamsterviel was able to bypass the ship's security frame and deactivate all the automated weapons, allowing Leroy free rein. So there is no choice but to battle Leroy himself, which ended in only a fruitless quarrel. Several crew members lie motionless on the floor and heavily wounded from battle. Leroy laughs at the carnage he has caused.

"Shut your senseless laughter and continue with your mission!" Hamsterviel scowls through Leroy's earpiece. Leroy flinches, bot from the comment but the high-pitched yell. He growl but obeys without question.

He run downs the halls which comes to a startling halt as the captain slams his foot in front of him. The twenty foot tall Gantu glares at the intruder. "Well, well, well, it looks like someone decided to turn himself in!" he says with sarcasm, pointing his plasma gun at him.

"Under the orders of the Galactic Federation, you are under arrest for escape, the harming of my crew, and trespassing!" Captain Gantu recites. He pulls the trigger, unleashing the torrent of plasma blasts, only to have them effortlessly swatted away.

It didn't stop there; Leroy manages to grab hold of some of the plasma and heaves it at Gantu. There is no time to dodge it. Gantue braces himself for the blasts that never came. Fortunately, Reuben deflected the blast saving Gantu from serious injury.

"Thank you Reuben," Gantu says to his galley officer, and friend.

"What are partners for?" he replies. "Hurry, you go see if the power can be restored, I'll hold him off!"

Gantu is about to deny it but stops himself. Reuben's face is dead serious and Gantu knows it is the right choice. Leroy managed to overthrow the crew with ease. If anyone can defeat Leroy it would be another experiment, one with all of Stitch's powers!

Though Reuben is not as athletically fit as Stitch he has greatly improved in battling since the Leroy incident, just for the purpose if Leroy ever escaped. Though Reuben has yet to win a sparring match against his blue furred cousin two things besides Reuben's increased battling skill and moves give him a great advantage – Reuben and Stitch have the same IQ but he's better at planning ahead than Stitch and surprisingly he is technically physically stronger than Stitch.

Both Stitch and Reuben were built to lift three thousand times their weight, yes, but Reuben in ten pounds heavier than Stitch. But there is a downside. Despite Reuben's greater strength, and the fact he can also swim, Stitch has always able to win because he can think faster than a supercomputer, Reuben can't – that is the only Stitch power he does not poses, but Reuben's thinking is at the level of a supercomputer. It's mainly because of Stitch's near instantaneous thinking that allows him to win matches against Reuben.

But Leroy was able to beat Stitch when they first encountered one another, but being fair Leroy only got the upper hand because Pleakley accidentally distracted him. And back when Stitch and the original Leroy fought for the last time they both seemed perfectly matched. All Reuben can do here now is hope that his slightly greater strength and smarts is enough to take Leroy down. Following Reuben's orders Gantu flees to try and revive power.

Once Gantu was a safe distance away the battle began. Reuben charges at full speed while extending his hidden arms and delivers a mighty uppercut to the chin. The force throws Leroy back a few feet.

But the attack is short-lived. Leroy gets back to his feet and moves swiftly on the side of the wall and delivers a powerful kick to the side. But Reuben isn't going down that easy. Before the kick sends him flying Reuben makes sure to grab the still evil experiment's foot. As Reuben hurdles towards the wall he spins Leroy in the air like a cowboy does a lasso and slams him into the wall behind him, cushioning Reuben's impact.

Reuben jumps before Leroy could fire a devastating punch, but Reuben is close enough to counter it by grabbing Leroy's fist and tossing him through the air. Quickly climbing on to the wall towards the ceiling Reuben's fist collides with Leroy's face at full force, causing Leroy to hurdle into the floor, leaving a crater where he lands.

"Youga stronger than meega remember!" the red experiment hisses.

"A lot has changed prisoner. I might not be able to defeat my cousin yet, but I will do everything in my power to ensure you lose!"

Leroy chuckles. "Big talk for sandwich boy." Leroy then roars and charges for the yellow furred experiment. Reuben jumps to dodge but is a second too late. Leroy grabs his foot and hurls the former lazy experiment into the wall, leaving a dent. Before Reuben even got to blink Leroy soon follows the assault with another punch to the face. Leroy jumps back to give his opponent the chance to grasp what just happened.

Reuben jumps from the wall. He's dazed but still able to battle. Luckily, he knows Leroy has all the moves as him and Stitch. How he uses those moves however is all guess-work and memory from his last encounter with Leroy. The two experiments charge colliding fists that threw them back several feet from another. Leroy breathes heavily, fatigue setting in. The downside was that the same is also happening to Reuben himself.

In the bowels of the ship Gantu has just arrived to the power generator. It is still in good use. Taking the time to press several buttons and reboot the system the power generator hums to life and the lights turned back on. But automatic weapons are still down! Now that the power was on it was time to help aid his fellow partner, second in command and friend.

Reuben's powerful kick to the abdomen sends Leroy back a couple of yards. The red experiment clenches his stomach trying not to allow fatigue and pain to set in. Reuben took a bit of damage as well from Leroy clawing his arm the moment Reuben kicked the evil experiment away. Not to mention, fatigue is also starting to take effect. Though Reuben has fought and apprehended countless crooks none can compare to Leroy. The closest thing to battling Leroy is Stitch and the other physical fighting experiments, like Kixx.

Though Kixx is a good battle partner who rivals both Stitch and Reuben himself he only gets to spar with them once or twice every couple of months, hardly ever able to get such physical training with those who rivals his strength. Despite fatigue and the tremors throughout his body Reuben knows that if he loses this would give Leroy and Hamsterviel a major advantage and he would have failed the Galactic Alliance that he swore to protect.

He must win! Soon the tremors and fatigue go away as he got his second wind. Reuben launches forward with astonishing speed and slams his fist deep into Leroy's face sending him all the way to the other side of the hall. Reuben's increased stamina surprises Leroy as he painfully forces himself to stand.

It really looks like Reuben can win this. Just one more hit is all he needs. Full speed Reuben charges towards his enemy, eyes locked on. Leroy slowly rises to his feet as he sees his cousin hurdling towards him. "Leroy, unleash your new move," Hamsterviel orders calmly, yet wickedness present in his tone.

Leroy grins. He's been waiting for this. Leroy charges towards Reuben, surprising the chubbier of the two. But this mustn't get him off focused. Reuben needs to win! He readies his fist but at the last second Reuben thrusts himself at amazing speed. He didn't even have enough time to recalculate his punch before he feels the sweltering punch to the abdomen. What he saw had to have been impossible!

As he flew back Reuben could have sworn he saw Leroy's fist on fire! He slammed through the wall, leaving a large hole for Leroy to follow. What he saw had to be impossible. He clenches his abdomen to feel a searing pain. He's been burned, his fur now singed. Reuben for the first time looks at his opponent in utter fear. Where had he learned to punch fire?!

"Put me on speaker, put me on speaker!" Hamsterviel orders. Leroy obeys and does so, taking the earpiece out and pushes a button. The rodent's laugh echoes through the device. "I wish I could have seen your face 625 –"

"That's Reuben to you. Only Jumba has the right to still call us by our number!"

"Oh, I'm so heartbroken! Boo hoo, hoo," he sarcastically cried. "So tell me _Reuben _how did you like Leroy's fire punch?"

"B-but how –?"

"None of your business! But I do have good news; you get to join my army."

"I'll never join you!"

The rodent only laughs. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Leroy!" he hollers. Said experiment grins pulling out a small metallic box that was the size of a pack of gum with four wires attached to the sides, two on each side. There's a small screen on the front and three buttons beneath. It's the device Hamsterviel was working on back in his cell!

Leroy points the device at the downed Reuben. Before he clicks the button Leroy is back by several plasma blast. "You leave my partner alone you abomination!" Gantu bellows.

"Well, isn't it my old partner. But too bad this little reunion has to be so short. Leroy! Take care of him." Gantu readies his blaster.

"Gantu, no, run! He knows new moves!" Reuben warns.

Gantu doesn't listen. He is Captain of this ship and like Reuben he has sworn to protect it, the crew and Galactic Alliance with his life! He fires the blaster till it has emptied, but Leroy only swatts them away. Like before, Leroy's fists become engulfed by flames and Gantu is blown back by the searing pain in his abdomen. Gantu struggles to get up but Leroy won't allow it, so he kicks the side of his face. Before Leroy could follow another attack Reuben sucker punches him, sending Leroy into the wall.

"So, it would seem 625 still has fight left in him. "Leroy, try another move," Hamsterviel suggests wickedly, wanting pain to be caused. Leroy loves the sound of that. Before Reuben got back to his feet, a surge of electricity charges through his systems from a devastating punch of electricity.

Gantu couldn't believe his eyes. His partner down and out, lying unconsciously on the floor. Leroy turns back to Gantu, a new wave of electricity charging in his hand. "Leave him! We have more important matters," the rodent orders. The electricity dissipates from Leroy's hand as he moans in disappointment. Leroy grabs the small device, which Hamsterviel dubs the Experiment Harvester, or 'EH' for short.

Aiming the EH machine at Reuben Leroy presses the top button, directly below the screen, and fires a yellow beam of light at him. "No!" Gantu's cry echoes though the entire vessel. Where Reuben once lied is now a dehydrated experiment pod.

"Experiment harvester success," Leroy informs.

"Excellent! Now, bring it to me!" Leroy deactivates the speaker and put it back into his ear. Pushing the bottom button a red light fires at the experiment pod, making it vanish from sight.

On the screen the number '625' pops up which is followed by an automated voice. "Experiment 625 captured."

"Now my experiment, return to me so that we may capture the rest of the experiments!" he orders, laughing hysterically. Leroy leaves the injured Gantu ,who blacks out seconds after Leroy's departure.

"I-I've failed," Gantu manages to muster his words before collapsing.

Back on Hamsterviel's ship Leroy activates hyperspeed, destination: Earth!

* * *

**So, what did you think of Leroy's new abilities? And how on earth did Leroy do this? And will Lilo, Stitch and Gantu be able to save Reuben? Please comment and review.**


	4. A Startling Revelation!

**Okay, the latest chapter is up. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Again, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me; they belong to their respective creators.**

**Please comment and Review.**

* * *

**A Startling Revelation!**

**Location: Planet Turo ****–** The Intergalactic Federation

"What?!"

Gantu's report on the attack startles the Grand Councilwoman, along with everyone else present in the room. Gantu's report on the about the incident, along with Reuben's fate and Leroy's new abilities are send chills down the Councilwoman's spine. Gantu's face is up on the monitor, and the bandages around his face don't hide the bruises he had received from the evil experiment.

The Councilwoman inquires about the crew's welfare and Gantu assures that the rest of the crew are alive but injured. These were new lengths for Hamsterviel, never has he caused this kind of harm before. The years he spent in jail along with his constant failures must have hardened him up, making him more desperate to continue his goal. And with the capture of Reuben this only confirms her theory of his plans to obtain the experiments.

"Grand Councilwoman, what about Lilo and the experiments back on Earth? Do you wish for me and my crew to head down there?" he asks. "Not to mention to make that vermin pay for harming my partner!" he adds with a low growl, directed to no one.

The Grand Councilwoman glances disapprovingly at Gantu. "Er, Sorry ma'am. Just a little bitter and greatly concerned for Reuben."

"Your actions are understandable and your outburst will be dismissed, however it is more imperative you and your crew arrive back at headquarters for treatment." The twenty-foot tall alien isn't pleased with the orders but obeys non the less.

Gantu salutes his boss. "Understood your highness. But I must ask, what about Lilo and Stitch?"

"Do not worry Captain; I've already contacted Cobra on the issue. However, with the new piece of information, I will ensure that he is updated."

"Understood. Over and out!" Gantu finishes the call with a salute. Shortly after the screen goes blank.

**Location: Quadrant seventeen, sector 005; area fifty-one. Earth. Kauai, Hawaii. **

The living room is in complete ruins. The room literally looks like someone released several wild monkeys in the room, no, this is actually worse. Nani is fuming mad about this. Nani places her hand on her face, trying to calm herself as she stares at the mess Lilo and Stitch had made, again. Clothes and used plates and cups litter the living room floor and couch. Books, records, DVD's, VHS's have also found their way among the floor. She's thirteen but Nani could swear she is still six.

"Lilo!" she screams for her younger sister. "Where are you?!"

"I think she and Stitch are at hula practice," she hears Pleakley respond nonchalantly from another room. "So what's with the grumpy –?"

That's when he sees it, just a second after walking into the room. "My living room! All my cleaning for loss!" he cries into his hands.

Knock, knock! Someone's at the door. "The moment she gets home I'm gonna – Cobra!" she jumps in surprise at the supposedly ex-CIA agent. Nani immediately straightens herself out to seem more professional.

"Cobra," she said more composedly, "what a surprise. Come in."

The large man walks in to see the room in complete disarray from all the clutter. Reminds him of the first day of his visit. Nani couldn't help but to let out a few nervous chuckles.

"Excuse the mess. So, what brings you here?" Nani asks. It is rather unusual; besides the holidays the Pelekai residence hardly hears from Cobra – aside from Lilo's monthly checkups on Shush, or the occasional meeting on the street.

"I received word from the Intergalactic Federation on some… Urgent matters," he informs the older sister, trying not to make the news sound too serious.

But, it doesn't work. Nani knows that if things aren't serious he wouldn't have come but called. But she did a lot better at keeping her cool than one resident.

"Urgent?! Urgent as in very bad?" Pleakley hounds for answers, terrified at the though of anything urgent.

"Ahem," Cobra coughs staring at the one-eyed alien through his shades. Pleakley is subconsciously grabbing the collar of his suit. Pleakley realizes this and let go.

"Oh!" he responds to his sudden realization and removes his grip with nervous chuckle. He then dusts his shirt with the feather duster he has in his hand. "Sorry."

"Anyway, is Lilo home? It's important that she hears what the Grand Councilwoman informed me not long ago." Nani shakes her head.

"No, she's at hula practice. Do you want either I or Pleakley to give her the news."

Cobra shakes his head. "Sorry, but as of now the information is classified, and I would prefer for this to only be mentioned once." Nani understands and does not question again.

"If it's not too much to ask, may I stay here till she arrives home?" Cobra unsurprisingly asks.

"Of course. Make yourself at home," Nani responds. The man nods and takes a seat on the couch. Cobra takes a quick glance at his watch hoping the wait won't be long. Current time is twelve-thirty PM.

Cobra hardly moves as the hour passes by since his arrival, aside from breathing that is. It's likely he also blinked during this time, but who can tell with the sunglasses on his face. Durring this time Nani and Pleakley clean the room to make it more presentable, but something tells them that Cobra didn't care about it very much.

The engine of the dune buggy roars outside as it comes to halt in the driveway. Considering Lilo is still too young to drive, and since Jumba and Stitch are with here, Jumba is likely the one driving. But that didn't matter. Cobra helps himself to his feet for the first time since his arrival and makes himself professionally presentable.

"We're back, and we have **–**!" Jumba ceases his holler when he spots the familiar guest.

"Cobra?" Lilo questions. Stitch and Jumba too are surprised by his unexpected visit. Stitch walks over and sniffs his foot, wanting to see is this is some kind of hoax. It is the real Cobra Bubble's alright! Lilo and Jumba come closer.

"So, what are you doing here?" Lilo asks.

"Important issues I have –" Cobra began but pauses. He lifts his shades to reveal his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things. He isn't. In the room is another young girl who adorns a red tank top and blue jean shorts. On her shoulder is a purple bat-like experiment known as Snooty.

"Lilo, who is this?" Cobra asks coolly.

"This is my friend… Victoria. Victoria, this is Cobra… Bubbles," she hesitantly introduces the two, especially revealing his last name. Victoria couldn't help but to chuckle internally at the man's last name. Hopefully he didn't acknowledge it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Mr. Bubbles," she greets cautiously with a handshake. The man returns the gesture.

"The pleasure is mine." He turns his attention back to Lilo. "Is there a place where I may speak to you and your family in... private?" he inquires.

Cobra doesn't even have to say anything more. Lilo knows that when Cobra appears on your doorstep from out of the blue it must be serious. Lilo has a strange feeling that whatever news Cobra has the experiments must be involved. And since Victoria knows about the existence of the experiments, and on top of that, one lives with her. So it is probably best for her to know too.

"Cobra, if it wouldn't be too much of an issue could Victoria please join us?" Before Cobra can interject Lilo continues. "She's aware about the experiments and one lives with her," she gestures to Snooty who waves in return, "and since this probably relates to the experiments I feel that she should probably be in on it."

Cobra gives it some thought and he reluctantly permits it. "Is there anyone else whom may need to know this?" Cobra asks.

"Mertle also lives with an experiment," Lilo explains.

"Very well, after this you are to inform her about the news ASAP. The info I'm about to disclose is top secrete," he explains to everyone in the room. After they gave their confirmation of understanding Cobra goes in-depth on what the Grand Councilwoman informed him earlier today; he makes sure to include all the details from the escape, Reuben's capture, and Leroy's mysterious new powers. Lilo and the others are sad yet angry at Leroy and Hamsterviel about what happened to Reuben and Gantu, they are also somewhat relieved to hear that Gantu and his crew weren't seriously harmed.

"You're saying that Leroy was punching with fists of fire and electricity?" Lilo inquires, wanting to make sure she heard this right. Cobra confirms this.

"But how? I thought you told me that Leroy was just a more enhanced version of Stitch," Victoria says.

"He is, but I don't understand where he got these powers from," Lilo explains.

Pleakley and Nani are just as perplexed as the two girls. Though Nani didn't witness the battle she heard from Pleakley and the others. Nothing was ever mentioned about these powers. A small gasp escapes from Jumba; unlike the others, he knows how Leroy has obtained his new powers. He is just surprised Hamsterviel had managed to figure out the process to allow it.

Jumba wants to keep this a secret but he has no choice. This is something that absolutely no one but him and his ex-partner know this; not even the experiments themselves know. With an audible sigh, Jumba speaks up.

"I know how Leroy obtained his new powers." All eyes are on Jumba.

"You do?" Pleakley asks.

"So how did Leroy get these powers?" Lilo asks. Jumba is visibly uneasy. When Jumba turned in his files about the experiments creation there were bits of information he had removed.

"The truth is… Leroy has always had these powers but it has just been dormant," he explains. The room is visibly confused and before anyone could ask a question Jumba interrupts. "Please to be waiting one moment," he says.

Jumba gets up and goes to his and Pleakley's room. After about a minute he returns with some device in his hand. Nani has a concerned look on her face.

"Jumba, what is that?" she asks, fearing it could blow up. Jumba takes his seat before explaining.

"What you see here is called a pokédex; it's function and sole purpose is to scan and identify different kinds of pokémon," he informs everyone.

"Pokémon?" Victoria questions. Like her, everyone is greatly confused.

"Is that like something from an anime or something?" Lilo questions. Jumba shakes his head.

"No, pokémon are inter-dimensional beings, sort of the plants and animals of an alternate Earth," Jumba explains. "These pokémon all possess powers unique to certain types and are the primary source..." he pauses with hesitation about revaling this. He sighs and reveals the information. "The primary source of the genetic material of which all my experiments are being derived from."

The news drops like a bombshell which makes everyone's pupils widen in disbelief. The experiments are derived from beings very similar to them?! That would mean that the experiments truly do belong to an existing species: pokémon! And this whole time absolutely no one knew this till now!

Stitch's and Snooty's jaws just drop, visibly stunned by this as well; never have they assumed that they are derived from creatures like them. And whatever's been done with Leroy, that allowed his powers to activate, could it be done to them? Boy does Jumba have some more explaining to do.

* * *

**So what did you think about this? The experiments are actually pokémon! Please comment and let me know what you think about this. It will still be a few more chapters before they arrive into the pokémon world but I hope the wait will be worth it. **

**So again, please comment and review.**


	5. Explanations

**Okay, the new chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Like before, ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Please review and comment.**

* * *

**Explanations**

**Location: Pelekai residence**

Jumba spends the first twenty minutes explaining what pokémon are and what they're capable of. He also uses the pokédex he retrieved earlier to show everyone what various pokémon look like. The ex-evil genius also takes the time to explain type advantage and disadvantage and that humans regularly take part in pokémon battles and contests, the most shocking piece of information is that humans also live in this dimension.

"Wait! They make pokémon fight each other?" Victoria questions, rather disgusted by this. In this dimension that is abuse but _there_ it's sport?!

Everyone else there are holding similar views as Victoria. Even Cobra internally cringes at the thought.

"Not to be worrying," Jumba intervenes with a slight chuckle. "Most pokémon enjoy the battles and contests, and attacks typically do not cause any serious lasting harm. You see, all pokémon have the dream of becoming stronger and these battles accomplish just that."

Everyone is still unsure about this but they took his word for it. Though the humans are still apprehensive about the idea Stitch really likes the idea. "But what about the capturing?" Pleakley questions.

"Is true most pokémon refuse to be taking partnership with humans and domesticated pokémon but once captured human has earned pokémon's respect and almost always love their new life. Some pokémon are even known to willingly allow themselves to be captured," he clarifies further. "In fact, is rather similar to what you and 626 use to do," he reminds Lilo and Stitch of their days of experiment catching.

The two love the old days and remember it well. Plus, many of the experiments did have some love of fighting. Surprisingly, even the more peaceful and seemingly delicate experiments not designed for battle, like Mr. Stenchy and Babyfier, enjoy watching fights, in fact, those two did take part in the battle between the Leroy clones. Perhaps this interest in battling most of the experiments have is a carryover from their pokémon roots.

Now that Jumba has finished his explanation on the details of the pokémon world there are still more questions. "Jumba," Stitch calls.

"Yes?" said alien responds. By the tone in Stitch's voice he has a good guess about what Stitch is going to ask. Once Stitch cleared his throat he spoke what was on his mind.

"If Jumba was evil genius wanting to rule galaxy…" he pauses trying to think of how to say it. "Why youga nagga give experiments all pokémon powers?"

As he thought, Stitch asks exactly what Jumba knew he would say. The question also makes the others wonder as well. If Jumba truly wanted to rule the universe then, why didn't he just give the experiments all of their pokémon powers? Jumba just looked down.

"Is because I was not able to," is his response. "When it came to creating the experiments that was original goal but for some odd reason activation of these genes responsible for powers was nearly impossible – and very expensive – to do so. So unless power served purpose to experiment design I typically left it alone and used genes instead for experiments' physical design."

"So, what about Leroy?" Lilo questions.

"Is because Hamsterviel found way to activate those dormant genes like I have long ago."

"You figured out how to unlock their pokémon genes?" Pleakley questions. "Why would you do that?!"

"Is because I was still curious about it," he retorts to Pleakley's outburst.

"When exactly did you figure it out?" Nani questions reluctantly.

"Er, back when experiments were still being activated."

"And you kept this secrete?" Lilo questions.

"Was no reason to be even using it," Jumba says defending his actions.

"Do you think activating the pokémon genes within Stitch could give us an edge against Hamsterviel?" Cobra asks. This is the first time he spoke since learning about the experiments true origins. Jumba rubs the back of his head wondering how he should respond to this.

"Uh, is possible but there is downside," he hesitantly replies.

"How so?" Lilo asks.

"Well… first off, activation of genes could result in 626 possibly losing some abilities and defenses," the scientist explains.

"Like what?" Pleakley chimes.

"Well, he'd likely lose his fire proofing and super speed, and possibly more, to accommodate these genes. Some of the experiment DNA is artificial and would likely be replaced by natural genes as they exit dormancy."

Everyone nods in understanding. "But, there is more news which may be beneficial to us." Jumba says, once again gaining the room's attention. "Pokémon are only capable of learning no more than four moves."

"Four?" Pleakley repeats as a question.

"How come?" Victoria asks.

"To be honest, no one really knows why but it has been theorized that this is nature's way so that new generations of pokémon have a fair shot in their early years of life – though, interestingly, there are documented cases of some fully evolved pseudo-legendaries knowing more than four move, but this is extremely rare," Jumba concluds.

"So how would this be beneficial?" Nani asks Jumba.

"Well, since we already know two of Leroy's moves – fire punch and thunder punch – we can be better prepared for next encounter." Jumba has a look to his face which worries Pleakley.

"Does this mean you're –?" Jumba cuts him off.

"Yes; I am suggesting we awaken 626's pokémon DNA… but only if he is willing."

Now all the attention is on Stitch, and honestly, he doesn't know if he should. Sure it would be cool to know these bizarre moves, but at what cost? Would it be temporary? Probably not. But Jumba could probably reverse it if it is permanent. Then there's the concept of what moves would he have. But what would be the consequences of gaining four moves be if he loses most of his unique characteristics? Then again, from what he heard of Leroy it doesn't sound like he would lose too much. _Maybe I shouldn't do it,_ Stitch thinks to himself.

"I'll do it," Stitch confirms without a doubt. His announcement surprises everyone, including Jumba.

"Stitch, are you sure about this?" Lilo asks her long time friend. Stitch understands her worries but he knows it's the best thing to do. If Leroy was able to take down Reuben, and he's no push over **–** a worthy sparring partner who's nearly defeated him from time to time – so there's no doubt that Leroy will be stronger. This is especially so since he has never defeated Leroy on a one on one battle. Not only does the fate of Reuben, the other experiment, Earth, the Intergalactic alliance, and possibly this other dimension, but his ohana is on the line. So doing this might be the safest bet. Stitch looks confidently into Lilo's eyes.

"Ih!" he replies with a firm nod. He then faces his creator. "Meega ready."

"Splendid! I will go prepare formula," Jumba informs.

"I best be going' I'm sure the Grand Councilwoman is going to want to know what was learned here today," Cobra announces abruptly, freezing Jumba in his tracks. The alien sweat drops and gives a nervous chuckle as he turns to face the agent.

"Is there really any necessity to be revealing this to Intergalactic Alliance?" There is no need for Cobra to remove the sunglasses. Jumba can feel the cold stare he's receiving from the social security worker. "Right. I will just go to preparing formula."

Before Cobra exits the home he glances back to Lilo. "I would suggest you go brief this Mertle and the other experiments to keep an eye out for any signs of Leroy or Hamsterviel. And F.Y.I, there is no need for anyone else to know about this alternate world and pokémon; all they need to know are Leroy's new powers. Capisce?"

"Crystal," Lilo replies.

"Ih," the experiment nods.

Cobra gave one last glance to Victoria. "Understood," said girl responds, Snooty giving a head nod of understanding.

"Good day," he says before finally making his leave. Like Cobra said, it was now time to tell Mertle and the rest of the ohana.

**Location: Mertle's home**

Ding dong. Ding dong. "Hold on, hold on, I'm coming!" thirteen year old Mertle hollers at the door. Ding dong.

Mertle too has change since her younger days. She now wears a green tank top similar in design to the shirt she wore as a kid and a blue skirt. By her side walks a white furred toy breed of dog, Gigi. The only thing was it wasn't a dog, she's another one of Jumba's experiment, 007. Mertle of course knows this and has grown to accept all the experiments, mostly because of Gigi. She also grown to view Lilo as like family, a bit anyway. The young teen opens the door.

"Ich, what are you doing here?" the redhead sneers at Lilo. Okay, she may have grown to see her more as family but is always strained. Mertle has grown to accept her for who she is and won't tolerate anyone bullying her; well, aside from herself that is. But the relationship is better, nonetheless.

"Howdy cousin," Gigi greets. Mertle rolls her eyes. She will always respect Gigi's wishes of ohana and has grown to enjoy talking with her. But one rule has always remained – she can only talk around her or anyone else who knows about the experiments.

"Hey Mertle, Gigi, how's it been?" Lilo replies, ignoring the harsh comment from Mertle, and waves.

"What's it matter?"

"Been good cuzz." Honestly, Lilo wishes Gigi's traits would have rubbed off on Mertle. "So what brings ya in the neighborhood?"

"Have you seen any unusual activity?" Lilo asks.

"Aside from you, no," Mertle replies.

"Why?" Gigi asks more politely. Lilo is hesitant to tell them. The news of Leroy's and Hamsterviel's may invoke powerful memories but it needs to be known. Lilo takes a breath before she explains the news.

"Hamsterviel and Leroy escaped from prison and they're likely on their way to Earth."

"What?" both Mertle and the experiment gasp; Mertle quickly grabs Gigi into her arms and holds her close.

"How did those two pieces of rotten kibble escape?" Gigi growls. The temper is quite unusual for her but understandable. Lilo takes the time to explain about the escape, Leroy's new-found abilities, while also being careful to leave out all information regarding anything pokémon.

"And that's it," Lilo finishes.

"Well, like I said before, we saw nothing out of the ordinary," Mertle replies.

"But we'll keep our eyes peeled," Gigi finishes.

"Mahalo," Lilo thanks as she waves goodbye. Surprisingly, Mertle too waves goodbye and closes the door.

"Okay," Lilo breathes. "Now to inform the others."

Like everyone else, Stitch, Victoria and Snooty, Nani and Pleakley went out to tell the experiments while also leaving out anything related to pokémon.

**Location: Sparky's Lighthouse**

Sparky sits on top of the light frame of his lighthouse and continues looking out the window. The scenery is beautiful. Many ships and boats sail by and birds of all sizes fly the air as well. As he sits back and admires the scenery he spots a speck of blue running towards his home. Sparky smile, he enjoys visits from his ohana.

Lilo has already informed him about Leroy and Hamsterviel so he knows about the powers. So it looks like Stitch wasn't given the memo yet. But, it isn't a problem, all he has have to do is let him know he knows.

"Aloha, Sparky," the blue furred experiment greets coolly as he approaches.

Sparky flies over to greet him. "Aloha cousin?" Stitch pants. The walk up the stairs can be exhausting, especially when one has been running around the island. "Meega have horrible news."

"Meega know. Lilo tell Sparky already," he informs his cousin. Stitch looks at him.

"Oh, that not news meega have?" Sparky raises an eyebrow, signaling his confusion.

"Then what cousin doing here?" he asks.

"Welcome to army," Stitch replies with a sinister grin.

"Huh?" Sparky asks before suddenly being thrown black into the glass wall with enough force to crack it. Sparky gasps for breath from the force of the impact and collision, as he looks at his cousin with the feeling of betrayal in his heart. That's when he feels it. He's been burned! His cream-colored belly singed.

Wait! Burned!?

It couldn't be! Sparky looks back at Stitch whose fur color is changing from blue to red. Leroy! Sparky forgot he could do that. Sparky shoots a bolt of electricity at the evil cousin Leroy, who only dodges it with ease. Sparky tries to get up but the pain forces him back to the ground. Sparky attempts another electrical blast but before he could Leroy points the EH machine (Experiment Harvester) at him. With the press of a button Sparky's life flashes before his eyes as the yellow light engulfs him, causing everything to go dark. The last words Sparky hears are the last ones he wants to hear.

"Aloha, cousin," Leroy taunts a goodbye at his podded cousin.

Leroy grins at his handy work. He presses the bottom button which shoots another a red light at the yellow experiment pod, sucking it into the machine. "Experiment 221 captured," the automated voice reports.

Leroy smiles at the success and leaves to continue on with his mission.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Good, bad? It will still be a few more chapters before Ash and Pikachu arrive (hopefully only one or two chapters) but I hope the wait will be well worth it. So again, please review and comment. **


	6. Captured!

**Another chapter is up! Hope this too is a good chapter and please tell me what you think.**

**Like before, Pokémon and Lilo & Stitch do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Captured **

**Location: Mertle's House**

_"And that's it," Lilo finishes._

_"Well, like I said before, we saw nothing out of the ordinary," Mertle replies._

_"But we'll keep our eyes peeled," Gigi finishes._

_"Mahalo," Lilo thanks as she waves goodbye. Surprisingly, Mertle too waves goodbye and closes the door._

Once Mertle closes the door she face palms herself is annoyance. "Did I actually just wave goodbye to her?" She questions herself with a mental scowl.

Gigi couldn't help but to give a light chuckle. She just can't understand why Mertle doesn't like Lilo. What's wrong with her? Sure she's not like the other girls when it comes to hobbies but she's still a good-hearted person. But hey, Mertle's been making some improvements. Not a lot but some. She can't even remember the last time Mertle has refered to Lilo as Weirdlo.

Mertle places Gigi back on to the floor as they head towards the kitchen. "Come on girl, lets get you something to eat."

"Oh, goody!" she cheers. The thought of that beefy tasting kibble is enough to make her mouth water. "Ggggrrrrrr!" she starts growling before viciously barking.

"Gigi, what's gotten into you?" Mertle asks as Gigi charges towards the kitchen. There's a yelp which is soon followed by a yellow light. "Gigi!"

Mertle runs into the room and screams at the red experiment. He growls at the girl as the EH machine finishes with absorbing a white experiment pod. "Experiment 007 captured," the automated voice reports.

"Let her go!" Mertle yells, banging her fist on the experiment's head. It doesn't even faze him. Mertle gasps and tries to run when Leroy lifts a plasma cannon. Leroy presses the trigger and fires a net that quickly engulfs her.

Personally, Leroy would have much rather use one of his new moves – like thunder punch – but Hamsterviel was clear on what his priorities are when it came to Lilo's friends. They know too much and would only warn Lilo about what happened if he left them. Serious injury is out of the question because it would be too suspicious to do so. So his orders are clear: capture anyone who's associated with both experiment and Lilo.

Mertle thrashes around in the net as she tries to break free. It's an effort that is only in vain. "Let me out of here!" she orders. Leroy only scoffs as he hops out the window to drop off the girl back at the lair then return to capture the rest of the experiments.

**Location: Outside Victoria's House**

It's now getting late. The sun is going down painting the sky a golden orange as the clouds flutter by the sun. As one watches you could spot a few bats flying overhead as they awake from their slumber. After hours of tracking the experiments down Lilo, Stitch, Victoria and Snooty finally catch up with each other.

"Hey," Victory happily hollers for Lilo and Stitch to approach.

"Victoria, how did it go?" she asks.

"All right. The experiments know and they promised to let us know if they see anything suspicious."

Lilo nods. "And how did they react about Leroy's new… abilities?" she asks.

"They were curious and wanted to know more… so I just told them that Hamsterviel did something that allowed it," she reports. Lilo nods. That's exactly what happened with her, Stitch, Pleakley, and Nani.

"But there was an issue with Nosy, he feels that there's more," Victoria explains. Shouldn't be surprising there. He's designed to unearth secrets and blab them to the world. Though he's gotten better at not doing that he still does it regularly.

"I'll have to have a talk with him. It would be better if he hears it from me," Lilo explains. After all, Lilo is one of the few Nosy will not blab out an important secret from. She tells him to keep his mouth closed on it, he listens.

Lilo yawns. "Well, I better get going. Last thing I need in Nani hounding me for missing curfew."

Both the girls chuckle at the comment. With a quick hug goodbye the two say their farewells and head on their way with their respective pal. Victoria makes sure to give one last wave before she and Snooty head back inside. She shut the door behind her. Her parents are away for a few days so she and Snooty get the run of the place.

"Feel like having a snack?" Victoria asks as she retrieves a juice box from the fridge, her nose stuffy from all the pollen in the air. She sneezes. "Stupid allergies!"

Snooty licks his lips and grunts a 'yes' to the question, wrapping his wings around her face and sucks the excess mucus out. After he finishes Victoria inhales a deep breath and exhales with satisfaction. She can breath again.

"Thank you Snooty." The bat-like experiment grunts a 'no problem' to his friend. The two return to Victoria's room to settle in for the night. Victoria lifts her arms into the air to stretch before she grabs her pajamas. She walks over to the bathroom to change leaving Snooty to contend to his own devices: watching TV. Snooty watches his show while an ominous figure looms above him.

Back with Victoria, she has already changed into her pajamas, an orange t-shirt and black sweats, and is now finishing with brushing her teeth. After she finishes and brushes the hair follicles that were dangling in front of her face away she resumes with heading back to her room. Before exiting the bathroom she sees a yellow light flash in her room, followed by a shriek. It's Snooty!

Victoria's heart literally skips a beat. "Snooty!" she cries frantically and races to her room. "Ah!" she screams in fright at the red experiment before being engulfed by a net.

**Location: Lilo's house**

The duo walk up the stairwell to their house. The sun has already set and the moon has risen. The only things stirring tonight are the bats and creepy crawlies of the night. The door swings open and Lilo and Stitch invite themselves in, both letting out a yawn.

"We're back," Lilo groggily reports to everyone present.

"Meega need sleep," Stitch exclaims before collapsing to the floor.

"How'd everything go?" Nani asks as she enters the room. Lilo yawns as she picks up her sleeping friend.

"Good. We informed the experiments and they all agreed to keep their eyes out," she reports with another yawn. "Nosy however seems to be getting suspicious so I'll probably let him know in the morning. So, has Jumba finished the formula?"

"Still working at it," said alien hollers from his room, soon followed by a small explosion. The noise and mess Jumba is making in their forced Pleakley to take refuge on the couch for the night.

Nani yawns before speaking. "I think it's about time you two get to bed," she gestures to the sleeping Stitch in Lilo's arms. His tongue is hanging out as he snores, loudly at that. Lilo chuckles at the sight.

"Night Nani."

"Night Lilo," Nani replies, rubbing her eye as she returns to her room. Lilo carries the blue fuzzball up the elevator-like shaft into their room. Much has changed since childhood.

While Stitch's bed remains the same Lilo has adopted a real bed that's on the side of the room she has always slept at. Lilo's room has taken on a more girly appearance but still has the touch of Lilo in there. Elvis related items sit proudly on shelves and desks; her Scrump doll and old record player is kept on her work desk. Elvis records piles near the entrance to their room. Lilo has also gotten herself interested in carnivorous plants and keeps a variety of species along her windowsill – her favorites being the sundew plants and venus flytrap. On the wall Lilo has taken down her pictures of random tourists, replacing them with a variety of Elvis and some modern rock stars. But she still kept the pictures in an album. On the center of the wall are two very precious treasures; first is a small plastic bag that houses a couple of strands of hair that belong to the king of rock himself: Elvis; second, the _most_ important of her treasures, the picture of her parents.

Lilo places Stitch on his bed and goes back down the shaft to change into her pajamas. Outside, no one knows that they're being watched. His eyes glow green as he watches the inhabitants go about their nightly ritual. A few minutes in and Leroy turns off his thermal vision and goes to continue the plan.

**Jumba's Ship**

From the darkness within the vessel's lab two glowing green orbs pierce through the empty void of darkness. He growls that everyone knows of his escape but it was to be expected. Slowly walking on the clean ceiling he makes his way to a vault. Ear against the lock he quickly finds the right combination after hearing a click.

Opening it up he has found exactly what Hamsterviel sent him to find. "Master, experiment 627 pod found," Leroy reports through his earpiece.

"Excellent! So my ears weren't deceiving me when I heard my old, now goody two shoes, ex-partner Jumba that he made 627. Now bring it to me!" Hamsterviel orders.

Obeying orders Leroy points the metallic box he used on Reuben and the other experiments and presses the bottom button; the same red light shoot out of the slit and engulfs 627's pod. On the screen the number '627' pops up. It is soon followed by an automated voice. "Experiment 627 captured."

Ready to leave the overly simple job to capture Stitch something at the very back of the vault captures his attention. The red furred experiment smiles maliciously and wickedly with a low chuckle to match. "Meega naga remember hearing about this."

The red experiment grabs it before he makes his leave.

**Lilo's House**

All members are blissfully asleep for the night. To avoid making any noise Leroy climbs the walls of the elevator-like shaft as he silently invades the room. He looks around to see Lilo deep in a blissful slumber and then walks over to Stitch. Apparently his younger cousin buries himself under the covers.

A wicked grin forms on his face as he readies the EH machine and gently grasps the covers. A mighty tug on the covers with the ready to fire EH machine he unveils the sheets. He did not expect to see this.

"I love you!" a baby doll, that had its head chewed off, says.

"Uh," is all Leroy can muster to say. Why would Stitch own this? Well, before the Leroy incident, and the experiment on the loose thing, Stitch got hungry and ate the head off Mertle's doll. Stitch replaced the head with a basketball with a poorly drawn face and tried to return it. Mertle was angry and slammed the door on him and Lilo. So Stitch kept it and later popped the basketball.

"Now Stitch!" a feminine voice orders.

Leroy gasps and turns just in time to see a blue fist collide into his face. The impact throws the red experiment through the window and into the cold earth. The sudden assault is soon followed by the sudden weight of Stitch's feet landing on the evil experiment's abdomen.

Stitch jumps back several feet before Leroy could get the opportunity to whack him. Leroy growls in anger, and pain, as he rises back to his feet. "Lucky hit!" he hisses, venom oozing from his words.

"Naga talk! We battle!" Stitch declares wanting payback for his fallen cousin.

Leroy chuckles wickedly. "If youga battle like sandwich boy this be easy," he chuckles. His gloat makes Stitch's blood boil. The blue furred experiment launches the first assault and lunged just as Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley arrive on scene. The battle has begun!

* * *

**What do you think was the hidden secret Leroy found? And how will the battle turn out? What will happen to Victoria and Mertle and all the experiments. **

**And yes, the plot is getting closer to the pokémon world. I hope the wait for the pokémon characters will be worth it. The reaon why it's taking a while for me to lead up there is because once Lilo and Stitch arrive there that's where the majority of the chapters will take place.**

**So again, please comment and tell me what you think.**


	7. The Epic Battle II: Stitch vs Leroy!

**Okay, another chapter is up! Now this one is really good. See what will happen. Who will win?**

**Please review and comment. Constructive criticism is allowed.**

**Like before, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** belong to their creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Epic Battle II: Stitch Vs. Leroy!**

**Location: Outside the Pelekai Residence **

_The battle has begun! _

Stitch launches himself into the air with his fist aimed for Leroy. Leroy manages to counter the assault by stepping out-of-the-way and taking hold of Stitch's paw, thrashing him into the dirt.

Stitch gets back up and manages to deliver a sucker punch to the chin. Leroy isn't going to lie, that hurt; but like he would show it. Not surprisingly, Leroy uses one of his newly acquired moves, fire punch, and lunges. Stitch dodges by mere centimeters, too close a call for comfort.

Everyone on the sidelines can only watch as the two experiments fight, helpless to do anything. The battle is a battle much more than ones wits but a battle of good versus evil!

Unleashing a thunder punch Leroy manages to turn his body around and nail Stitch right in the back before he had any opportunity to attack. Electricity surges through Stitch's system as he goes flying through the sky. But that isn't going to stop him.

Stitch recovers and lands safely on to the ground. Plucking a palm tree from the earth he heaves it at Leroy. Leroy only scoffs. His flame engulfs his fist and Leroy unleashes the fire punch attack on the tree turning it to ash. "Is that all youga have?" he taunts his blue furred cousin.

That's when Leroy feels the pain of a blue orb crashing into his face. The force throws him into the air followed by gravity pulling him down. Leroy's crashes on to a boulder. But where? How? Stitch! He used focus blast!?

Stitch lands mere feet from him with a smirk. "Surprise," he says.

But how? Leroy didn't know this, but while he was snooping around in the ship he activated the silent alarm which alerted Jumba. Security footage showed Leroy had broken in and with the formula finally completed he woken Stitch and Lilo to give them the news. After Stitch swallows the pill his body became engulfed by a white light signaling That Stitch's pokémon DNA is out of dormancy.

Jumba hollers a laugh. "You didn't think I'd leave my ship unprepared for burglaries, do ya?" he taunts the red furred experiment.

Leroy growls at the realization. Now that Stitch's powers are activate Leroy now has to fight harder. Leroy's fist sets his fist ablaze and lunges lunged for Stitch. Before he got the chance to dodge the attack the flaming fist makes impact, but no scream of pain? Stitch just simply vanishes. That's when Leroy acknowledges that he's surrounded by several Stitch's; he's using double team!

"Ha-ha," Stitch and his copies mock, each standing on their heads and sticking their tongues out. But which Stitch is the real one.

Meantime, everyone is beginning to wonder about Leroy's powers. He's only been using two attacks. Is that all he knows?

Leroy watches helplessly while he's surrounded by Stitch and his copies. He has to find a way to discern the real Stitch from the copies! Leroy jumps into the air and pumps his muscles causing dozens of sharp, rigid stones to emerge from nowhere which now surround his body: stone edge!

Stitch knows he's in trouble. Oddly, he knows what this move is and how it works. It's the same for all the moves he knows, despite of never hearing of these moves before. Apparently the pokémon DNA works as in instinctual instruction manual for allowing him to know how to use it. That's not all; he can sense that he's able to learn other moves as well even if he doesn't know what they are.

But now is no time to wonder about it. Leroy unleashes stone edge sending torrents of sharp and rigid stones at Stitch and his copies. Stitch jumps to luckily dodge it, but only to learn another power Leroy has that gave Stitch zero time to escape.

Leroy opens his mouth wide as an orange ball of energy began forming. Jumba gasps at the realization and GrabsLilo, Nani and Pleakley. "Run, he's using hyper beam!" Jumba screams as he retreats to safety.

Finished! The orange beam of energy fires at Stitch. The air is lit with an orange hue as the beam approaches Stitch with more and more intensity. He's a goner! If that blast hit him in the place he's in he'll be zapped of nearly all of his strength or more likely lose the battle. But there is one move Stitch could try to deflect it. Just before impact his fist is set ablaze with fire.

The hyper beam makes contact with its target and is soon followed by a furious explosion, like when Gantu's ship exploded when Stitch first saved Lilo from him. The blast sends a powerful shock wave that knocks Jumba and company off their feet and shatters the windows. Fortunately the house still stands.

Leroy smirks at the billowing smoke knowing that there is no way Stitch could have withstood the attack. And good thing too, hyper beam takes a lot of strength so he needs the recharge. He glares at the smoke as he waits to see an unconscious Stitch to take back to Hamsterviel. That's when suddenly a bright shimmer of light catches his attention. It's a beam of orange energy!

But it isn't hyper beam it's a giga impact! Stitch had used his own fire punch to deflect the hyper beam, that's what caused explosion, then he swiftly followed with giga impact.

His body charging at incredible speed. Leroy is still not charged enough to counter or dodge it and can only watch helplessly as Stitch collides head on to Leroy's chest with a direct hit. Leroy goes flying through the air while still being torpedoed by Stitch. The attack finishes right after Leroy gets slammed into a tree, followed by Stitch pushing himself away from Leroy's fatigued body.

Stitch lands with a back flip on to his feet trying to hide the fatigue under his panting. Though Stitch managed to spare himself from a full-blown collision with hyper beam and negate the attack it still took a lot of strength.

Leroy must be feeling the worst of the two. Not only was he immobile from using hyper beam but that giga impact managed to deal a lot of damage. Of course, a collision course with a tree didn't help wither.

But fatigue will not stop Leroy, nor Stitch. Both have the determination to finish this battle till only one is left standing. Leroy cries into the sky and charges at Stitch. His fist charging for an electrical blow. Stitch's adrenaline pumps throughout his body fueling him for another assault. Flames engulf his fist as the two come face to face when Leroy's electric punch and Stitch's fire punch collide head of with one another's fist, creating an explosion that sends them back several feet. Lilo, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley shield themselves from the blast.

Leroy attempts another stone edge and hurdls the rigid stones at Stitch. Stitch counters with another giga impact taking the stones head on. Most bounce off while some do make impact with enough force to lighten the blow Leroy got as he is tossed back.

Both are severely fatigued and wiped to the max! Sweating and gasping profusely both refuse to faint and give the other victory. Their pokémon DNA is partly the reason. Both are part fighting types, Leroy being a pure fighting type and Stitch being a fighting/normal type. But as said before, their pokémon DNA is only partly to explain for the sheer determination to continue, till only one is left standing. These two have a big history that has no true winner the last time they battled.

The first time they fought Stitch got distracted long enough which allowed him subdued and the second time he only won because of Leroy's shutoff switch which both agreed will not be counted as a true victory.

Stitch charges with another giga impact as orange energy engulfs his body while Leroy fires another hyper beam; both attacks collide head on creating another explosion. The blast launches both experiments back which slams them into the cold earth.

"Jumba, is there anything we can do?" Lilo pleads for an answer.

Jumba looks down, a stray tear escapes. Sure he built his experiments to be powerful and to destroy and conquer but he never intended for them to fight like this. "No. All we can do is wait for a victor," he somberly replies.

Both Stitch and Leroy fight off the tremors throughout their body. Slowly they both get to their feet panting vigorously. That's when Leroy kneels to his knee from exhaustion with Stitch doing the same.

Both steadily get up to continue the battle when plasma blasts begin raining down from the celestial body above. Looking up everyone sees the dark manta ray shaped craft from the darkness of the night. It's Gantu! "This is for hurting my partner you abomination!" Gantu bellows a roar with anger, firing an onslaught of plasma at Leroy.

Dodging the blasts Leroy reluctantly retreats. As much as he wishes to continue the fight he knows that he is in no condition to take on Gantu. Leroy flees and gets away. Though he fails to retrieve Stitch he has managed to snag that one extra item from Jumba's vault which will hopefully act as a penance for his failure.

Lilo and the others run to a battered Stitch who collapses to the ground. "Is he going to be okay?!" Pleakley frantically asks Jumba.

"Jumba?" Lilo pleads for an answer.

Jumba grabs something from his pocket. "Here! Spray this on 626," he instrucs Lilo. She takes it and sprays it on Stitch, as instructed.

"Is Stitch all right?" Gantu asks worryingly, catching up to the scene.

Stitch groans as he rubs his head. "Yeah, I'm all right. Stitch fluffy!" he suddenly says, perking up at the last part. It's a miracle! Stitch is fully healed.

"Jumba, what was that stuff?" Lilo asks, still in aah.

"Is called full restore; trainers use it on injured pokémon to be bringing them back to full health," he explains, gesturing to a newly restored Stitch as proof. Lilo can't help but to think how helpful those would have been in the past.

"Gantu, what brings you here?" Lilo asks.

"I came here to apprehend the abomination and Hamsterviel," he briefs them. "But, since he got away it looks like I'll have to resume the search."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," Jumba starts.

**Location: Unspecified Section in Remote Mountains**

He pants heavily through the thick forest brush. For miles he's has run from where Stitch is. He's nearly drained of energy but presses on. On his way there he can't believe that Stitch's pokémon DNA has been activated. Leroy always assumed only Hamsterviel knew how to do this; obviously he is wrong. Finally he manages to arrive to his destinations in the mountains.

He stares at the giant ship that rests in a secluded spot. Leroy shivers at the thought of facing Hamsterviel for failing to apprehend Stitch but on the bright side he has managed to capture the other experiments. Leroy walks towards the craft; its metallic door opens allowing a stairway to plummet to the earth, missing Leroy by only an inch. He steps up the stairs and escorts himself into the main room. Hamsterviel sits bitterly on his captain's chair and turns to face the experiment.

"So, I see you've failed to capture 626," he remarks. Leroy lowers his head before he speaks his apology. He explains about Stitch's pokémon DNA being activated and that he had successfully captured the other experiments plus one extra bonus he found in Jumba's vault…

Leroy's words intrigue the white rodent. He raises a brow in interest. "A bonus you say? Well what is it!" he cries. Leroy tosses it to Hamsterviel who can't believe what he is holding.

"Well, well, well Jumba, looks like you were holding out on me," he thinks aloud. In his hand rests an inactive experiment pod which read 628. His eyes gleam at the sight of the mystery experiment and the chaos it could bring.

It's obvious Jumba used pokémon DNA for this experiment as well, and awaking its pokémon genes would be very simple. With Leroy he had him drink a special formula, and rehydrating the pod with the formula will also activate the powers. But now the question is, 'will he?' Of course he will! The rodent clears his throat to demand his decree.

"Leroy, I command you to fetch me the elixir." He grins at the orb as Leroy walks off the fetch his errand, leaving the demented gerbil to ponder over what the experiment is. Seconds tick by and someone was beginning to lose his patience.

"What's taking you so long!?" he shouts. "Ah!" He screams from Leroy accidentally walking up behind him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he scolds him.

Leroy just rolls his eyes which goes unnoticed. He hands him a beaker of the formula. "Yes! Finally!" Hamsterviel remarks, snatching it from Leroy's claws and placing it on the floor. He's breathing heavily as the anticipation is killing him. He holds the orb in a pincer grasp ready to activate it. He drops it into the liquid and the small orb begins to glow and rise out of the container.

POUND! BANG! CLING! SCREECH! The sounds of metal being torn away makes everyone flinch as the screeching metal hurts their ears. "No! It can't be!" Hamsterviel screams at the newly formed entrance in the wall. What he and Leroy did not know was during the battle Jumba had thrown a tracking device on Leroy so that they can follow him.

Stitch used his new fire punch attack plus his incredible strength to tear off the metal. Lilo, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani follow him in.

"Hamsterviel!" Stitch growls only to gasp, along with the others at the sight of an activating experiment pod.

"You're too late! Now feast your eyes upon experiment 628!" Hamsterviel shrieks as the glowing light intensifies.

**Leroy's moves – fire punch, thunder punch, stone edge, hyper beam.**

**Stitch's moves – fire punch, focus blast, double team, and giga impact.**

* * *

**Okay, Stitch's pokémon powers have finally been activated and wow is he a pro! And who will be the mysterious 628 and will they be able to stop it? And where is Victoria and Mertle?**

**I hope that this was a great chapter. I promise that it's getting closer to the characters arriving to the pokémon world, and again, I hope the wait will be well worth it.**

**So again, please comment and review. **


	8. The Start of A New Adventure!

**Okay, the next chapter is up! Please let me know what you think. We also get our first pokémon character make an appearance, and will you be surprised at who.**

**So again, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

**So please read, review, comment and enjoy. And sorry if some areas seem rushed.**

* * *

**The Start of A New Adventure!**

**Location: Hamsterviel's ship**

_"Hamsterviel!" Stitch growls only to gasp, along with the others at the sight of an activating experiment pod._

_"You're too late! Now feast your eyes on experiment 628!" Hamsterviel shrieks as the glowing light intensifies. _

The light grows brighter and brighter until… nothing happens? 628's pod just fizzles out and fall back to the floor. "What in the world just happened? Where is my experiment?!" Hamsterviel pouts angrily. Jumba's laughing grabs everyone's attention.

"What is so funny?!" Jumba's ex-partners demands.

"Experiment 628 is already present within room," Jumba chuckles, gesturing to the still recovering Leroy.

"What!? How can this be?" the rodent continues to pout.

He isn't the only one confused. "Uh, Jumba, can you please explain this," Lilo asks, puzzled by what happened yet also relieved there isn't another experiment to worry about. Jumba looks at the not so little, little girl.

"Of course – is quite simple – you see I always make experiment pod before making experiment itself. But in Leroy's case I never got around to encoding pod with DNA," the four-eyed alien clarifies.

"Oh," Lilo and Stitch respond. Now it makes sense to everyone about why Leroy couldn't be podded after the Leroy incident.

"And why in the world did you not?" Hamsterviel questions furiously.

"Oh, I don't know, but perhaps maybe because you rushed the process before I was given chance!" Jumba retorts accusingly. The rodent only growls in annoyance.

"Well… It doesn't matter because I have the other experiments at my disposal!" he proclaims to all, holding the EH (Experiment Harvester) machine, gloating happily at his success.

"What? No!" Lilo growls.

"Oh, yes," Hamsterviel sneers gleefully to the girl's outburst. He climbs up onto the control panel. "And with the help of your _oh so precious little ohana_ I shall first start my plans by taking over… the pokémon world!" he reveals his plan.

He presses a button with his foot which causes a panel on the wall to slide open. Locking mechanisms snap open as the wall moves to the side and a large doughnut shaped structure slides out. It's about eight feet in diameter and completely metallic. Lights covered the top half and two coiled rods shoot out of the top that spark with electricity.

"And once I succeed my experiment army, along with my army of pokémon shall return and overthrow the Intergalactic Alliance!" he adds, finishing off with a hysterical laugh before taking a more serious tone. "And once we finish we'll make sure to return to Earth and incinerate it," he says, not threatening but promising.

"You've gone lolo!" Nani screams at the deranged rodent.

"Jumba gasps at the machinery in front of him. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is, Jumba," Hamsterviel sneers, pressing another button with his foot. In the center of the circle's diameter a portal to the pokémon's world opens. The image appears to be high up in the atmosphere of that world. Something that catches everyone's eyes is a large Chinese dragon-like pokémon that flies by for a brief second.

"It's the very same wormhole generator you invented long ago!" Hamsterviel reminds his former partner. "The very same we used to collect pokémon DNA with, traveling back and forth."

"The experiments will never obey to you!" Gantu barks at his ex-boss.

"Oh, is that so?" he calmly questions with a smirk. He lifts EH machine so that it's in plain view of everyone. His thumb rests on the middle button. "The moment I press this button not only will all their pokémon DNA, powers, and abilities be activated but their original programming will be rebooted."

Stitch readies a focus blast but stops himself when Hamsterviel waves his paw, motioning him to stop. "Nah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not, uh, you big meanie!" Pleakley barks.

"Because, if you destroy this you'll end up destroying all the experiments very existence," Hamsterviel explains while dangling the EH machine. He and Leroy start laughing at their victory.

The room gasps. As much as they all hate to admit this but it looks like Hamsterviel truly has the upper hand. It would seem that now they have officially lost. Suddenly the screen begin ringing.

Hamsterviel lightly chuckles but calms down. "Uh, hold on, I have a call. Now don't you try anything sneaky! Or else," he threatens. He presses a button and on the screen is a brown-haired man who appears to be in his mid-forties.

"Hamsterviel, it's been awhile," the man greets.

"Likewise."

"So, have you retrieved the experiments so we can continue on with the plan?" he asks. The gerbil waves the EH machine in front of the screen.

"All right here and ready to go." The man smirks with satisfaction.

"Excellent." In the background the man notices something. "I see you have guests."

"Oh my, how rude of me," Hamsterviel exclaims. He clears his throat before continuing. "Giovanni, meet the four-eyed fat head, Jumba, walking noodle, bigger girl, not so little, little girl and 626. Goody two shoes, meet Giovanni: leader of Team Rocket!"

"Ah, so you're the infamous Jumba I've heard so much about," Giovanni smirks. "It's so good to finally meet you face to face."

"Y-you… know my name?" Jumba asks, rather surprised by this.

"Of course, Hamsterviel has told me so much about you."

"He has?"

"Of course, since you two were partners," Giovanni states quite casually, petting the head of his cougar-like pokémon as it purrs contentedly.

"What!?" Jumba bellows. He is absolutely shocked by this. So is everyone else in the room. "How long were you in partnership with this man!?" Jumba demands the answer, fuming hot.

Hamsterviel smirks. "Quite honestly, it was shortly after we made experiment 400," Hamsterviel recalls the old days. He explains that when he was out in the pokémon world harvesting for more samples he get's captured by a rocket grunt and meet Giovanni – who has just now started his reign as boss. Hamsterviel explains who he is and what he's been doing and Giovanni strike a deal with him: to make the most powerful war machines ever!

But there was a problem; Hamsterviel's funds are getting low so Giovanni gives him the funds which Hamsterviel uses to continue Jumba's experimentation. That's also when Hamsterviel gets Jumba into the idea of battlefield and apocalyptic experiments. But, unfortunately, many of the four-hundred series turn out to be complete failures. So they begin starting with something easier, environmental manipulators, something closer to the pokémon DNA so that they can better use this knowledge to further the research for the battlefield experiments, the six-hundred series.

However, after 615's creation Jumba becomes suspicious of Hamsterviel and notices that he seems to always be tampering around with his equipment. Before Jumba even started with working Stitch he officially severs all ties with Hamsterviel – a drawback but Hamsterviel finds a way to fix it. During Stitch's creation Hamsterviel informs the police about it and they start keeping tabs on Jumba. Then when Stitch is finally born the police arrest him. That's when Hamsterviel planned to go and obtain the experiments, which were already podded for storage, but instead get's arrested for evidence links him with Jumba.

"Then I busted out of jail, tried to obtain the experiments, then that three-year delay and then prison, again, yadi yadi yada, here we are," he says, summing up the story.

Everyone is beyond disbelief by this. For years Hamsterviel has been plotting with an evil organization behind Jumba's back?! Jumba's blood is boiling!

"I knew you were always backstabber!" Jumba roars pointing the finger of accusation at his former friend.

"Like your silly threats scare me," the accused taunts, shaking his rear at Jumba mockingly.

"Ahem!" Giovanni coughes, shaking the rodent from his childish behavior. He immediately ceases the behavior and faces the Rocket leader. He forces a few nervous chuckles.

"Sorry about that. Won't happen again, sir," he replies with a salute.

"Good. Over and out!" Giovanni finishes the conversation, rolling his eyes. Honestly, Hamsterviel's behavior reminds him of a certain trio that always fails. The screen goes black. Hamsterviel turns his attention back to the intruders and rubs his chin to think.

"Now, where was I? Oh!" he realizes with the snap of his fingers. "I was gloating. Ha, ha, ha, ha! I am finally victorious!" he screams into the air. "And now to do this," he sneers pressing the middle button. The machine hums loudly while it activates the experiments pokémon DNA and reverts them back to their old destructive programming. Suddenly, he's whacked off the control panel and flies through the air and collides with the wall.

"And that was for kidnapping me! Stealing Gigi! And for putting me in that hideous cage with her!" Mertle hisses after whacking Hamsterviel with a broom, while also pointing at Victoria.

Victoria rolls her eyes at that statement but ignores it. "Victoria, Mertle?" Lilo gasps. Victoria runs to her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asks, embracing her only human friend in a hug.

"That demented gerbil kidnapped us! But we got out with this," Victoria explains, revealing a bobby pin. So they unlocked the door. Security here must really stink.

"Why you! You shall pay for that!" said gerbil bellows. "And it's hamster, not gerbil you freaky clown face!" he insults Mertle, making said girl furious. Honestly, Lilo and Stitch couldn't help but to internally chuckle at that comment.

"Why you!" Mertle growls as she approached him. Hamsterviel starts to freak out and calls for help.

"Leroy, do something!" he cries.

Leroy lunges at Mertle readying a fire punch, making everyone gasp. Luckily Stitch intervenes with his own fire punch and punches Leroy with full force, heaving him at Hamsterviel. SLAM! The force causes Hamsterviel to accidentally drop the EH machine where it lands on a small red button on the side.

"Hurry, we must be getting EH machine!" Jumba informs. Too late. A bright green light emanates from the device as it releases all the experiment pods it possesses through the portal, allowing the pods to rain down on the unsuspecting planet.

"No! Leroy, go through the portal and inform Giovanni about the setback!" he orders.

Leroy obeys, grabbing the EH machine and a jetpack which then Hamsterviel climbs on to Leroy's back.

"So long imbeciles!" he screeches with Leroy flying through the portal.

Get back here!" Gantu bellows the order and tries to chase after him. He's too late. Hamsterviel is long gone and following him through will only end in plummeting to the ground from the atmosphere. Not a joyous ride.

Gantu growles at the escape. What's worse the portals size is too small to fit his ship through. Sparks begin viciously firing out from the metal rods of the portal, and the lights begin glowing brighter as the machine begins humming more violently.

"Jumba what's happening?" Pleakley cries.

"Oh know; the portal has been open too long!" Jumba realizes when suddenly the portal takes a life of its own and begins sucking everything through it!

"Everyone grab on to something!" Jumba orders, grabbing on to a bolted down desk.

Everyone follows pursuit. Lilo grabs a bolted down lamp, Mertle and Victoria a bolted down chair, Nani and Pleakley hold on to the same desk Jumba has, and Stitch digs his nails firmly into the metal floor. The force only becomes more intensified as time goes on. Gantu's size alone is enough to help keep him planted, as long as he doesn't move.

"Everyone hold on tight! We must wait for portal to be burning itself out," Jumba explains, barely holding on to the desk.

That's when Mertle's hand slips from the chair. "Ah!" she screams. Everyone gasps before sighing with relief when Victoria grabs her and summons the strength to reel her back in towards the chair.

"Th-thank you," she musters.

"No problem."

The portal's intensity continues to to intensify as everyone continues to tighten their grip. That's when the unthinkable happens. Lilo loses her grasp and there is no one near by to reel her back. "Ah!"

"Lilo!" Nani cries. Luckily she's caught by Stitch. But the heroism is short-lived; by catching her Stitch put himself into a vulnerable position. The force now too great Stitch loses his grip with the floor and the portal inhales them through the vortex.

"Lilo!" Nani screams once again, running for the portal which suddenly shuts off before she could reach it. Angry, she slams her fists into the ground. "No!"

The fact she knows her sister is now plummeting to the ground from another planet's atmosphere is as if someone literally stomped on Nani's heart. And there is nothing they can do but hope for a miracle. Now that the portal shut itself off it will take sometime before Jumba can reactivate it. Until then, Lilo' and Stitch's lives are entirely in the hands of fate.

**Location: The Pokémon World – Atmosphere**

Lilo and Stitch hold on to each other tightly as they scream facing the new Earth from high above. To think, after stopping asteroids, preventing time and space from being torn apart, stopping the world from drowning by a mega tsunami, preventing the universe from imploding, flying into a black hole, time travel, having lava shot at you, stopping a pollution experiment, preventing a new ice age, and putting a halt to a horrific earthquake that would have split the Earth in two, this is how it ends?!

Lilo and Stitch continue to hold on to each other tight. If this truly is the end then they're glad that they're with each other instead of being separated. The two scream as they got closer and closer to the ground.

* * *

**Please read the announcements. They relate to information about future chapters involving Lilo and Stitch's adventure in the pokémon world.**

**AN - And yes, Ash and Pikachu will finally make their debute right after this chapter called, "Aloha Ash and Pikachu!"**

**Other pokémon characters I also plan on having, though some only in certain chapters, include Professor Oak, Delia, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, several of the gym leaders, Gary, and so much more. Now the chapters in the pokémon world will likely take longer to develop but should be worth it. Many of the Lilo and Stitch characters will be put more into cameo roles and the locations taking place mostly in the pokémon world. **

**Pokémon who made their debut - Rayquaza and Persian**

**So, what did you think? What will happen to Lilo and Stitch? Who will save them? Who knew Hamsterviel had been in league with Team Rocket. **

**So, please comment and review and let me know what you think. And again, sorry if some areas seemed rushed, I did have some difficulty writing this chapter but I hope it was still good. I hope the wait was worth it.**


	9. Aloha Ash and Pikachu!

**Okay, the new chapter is finally up! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if any areas seemed rushed and characters a little out of character. But overall, I would say this is a good chapter.**

**So please, read, enjoy, comment, and review.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Aloha Ash and Pikachu!**

**Location: Outside the Viridian Forest**

Today the sun rises high in the sky without a cloud in sight, a perfect time to just stop and smell the roses, unless of course you're Ash Ketchum and friends running for your lives because and angry swarm of beedrill are chasing you, of course.

"How do we keep getting in these kinds of messes?" Iris screams.

"Ew!" Axew cries, seeking shelter inside Iris's hair.

"You're asking me?" Ash retorts, Pikachu running right beside him.

"Well it was your childish actions that angered them!" Iris criticizes. Iris is right. Earlier today the group decides to take a nice break. Using the time Ash and Pikachu decide to get some training in when well... a stray lightning bolt sort of accidentally knocked out the queen.

"Well excuse me, but Axew's dragon rage didn't help either!" Ash reminds the girl, reminding her full well that Axew also accidentally knocked out the king.

"You're such a kid, shooting back like that!"

"Can we please save the blame game for later?" Cilan pipes in. "Ah!" he screams, narrowly dodging an attack from the oversized bee pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees with Cilan. Ash and Iris nod and continue with their goal, run as fast as you can from the beedrill! As fast as they run the swarm only grew larger and the buzzing intensifies. Just a few more feet and they're goners!

Ash mentally scowls himself as he grabs two of his poké balls. How he didn't think of this sooner is just a mystery. He turns to release his two fire types on hand.

"Charizard, Pignite, use flamethrower on the beedrill!" Ash commands as the flame and fire pig pokémon, as they materialize out of their poké balls. Even before exiting their respective poké ball they heard the command and exhale a furious flamethrower attack. The flames engulf the beedrill, and as planned, the beedrill make a hasty retreat from their attackers. Back to the hive they go.

Finally, for the first time in who knows how long, Ash and Co. can finally take a breather. After that brief breather to recuperate their strength Ash thanks his fire types for the help. As a 'you're welcome,' Charizard unleashes his normal flamethrower on the Pallet trainer and Pignite happily does the same with Ash.

Why Pignite started mimicking Charizard's way of 'thank you' he'll never know. "Charizard, Pignite, return!" a crisped Ash commands. The poké ball releases a red beam that absorbs the two back inside their poké balls.

Shaking off the soot he continues onward with his friends. "On we go," he exclaims. Iris and Cilan happily follow their Kanto native friend back to his roots.

"So Ash, do tell, what is Pallet Town like?" the connoisseur says.

"Yeah, Ash, please tell," Iris pleads.

"It's a great town!" Ash cheerfully exclaims. "There are so many memories we have here. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" he confidently nods.

"Whenever we finish a journey our next journey always starts at home." he continues, Pikachu happily climbing on to his shoulder.

After about a miles walk in the distance they can see the distinctive windmill's blades spinning in the wind. And right there next to the mill, peacefully resting on a small hill rests the famed Professor Oak's laboratory.

"There it is!" Ash shrieks, running full speed ahead.

"Ash!" Cilan calls.

"Wait for us!" Iris finishes as the two dart after him.

Ash didn't seem to hear his friends as he leaves a trail of dust behind him as he runs on the dirt road. In just seconds he and Pikachu are out of sight as Iris and Cilan continue trying to keep up.

**Location: Oak's lab**

Ash comes to a sudden halt outside the Professor's gate, the very place where it ALL began. "You remember this spot buddy?" Ash asks, getting a confident nod from the electric mouse.

Right here is where the two started off their journey, shortly after Pikachu gave everyone a powerful electrical attack. After a brief rumination of the past Iris and Cilan finally catch up to him.

"Why are you guys so tired?" Ash asks his wheezing friends, desperately trying to breath.

"Perhaps because we had to chase you here," Iris replies on the verge of yelling. "How could you leave us behind!" she exclaims. "You can be such a little kid," she adds, for what is probably the hundredth time today.

Ash rubs the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, Pikachu mimicking his action. "Sorry about that. It's just the feeling of being back at home got to my head."

"Well, there's no harm in that. After all, it's perfectly natural to become overwhelmed with the sensation of finally returning to one's home after being gone for so long, out on the open road," Cilan states.

"If you say so," Iris replies dryly.

"So, shall we get ourselves more acquainted with the famed Professor Oak?" the connoisseur continues with a question for Ash.

"Yeah," is the response. "Come on."

The two humans and Axew follow Ash and Pikachu up the steps. Knock. Knock. Knock. The door opens to reveal a familiar old face Ash met long ago.

"Hi Ash, long time no see," Ash's old traveling partner of the Orange Archipelago greets. "And I see these are your new friends. Hi, I'm Tracey and I'm a pokémon watcher," he introduces himself.

"Hi, my name is Cilan and I'm a pokémon connoisseur," he introduces with a hand shake.

"And my name is Iris, and this here is Axew. Say hi, Axew," she encourages the dragon to come out of hiding from his master's hair.

"Axew!" he greets, his face popping out of Iris's hair.

"Ah! That Axew is incredible! Do you mind if I take a sketch?" Tracey pleads, somehow managing to obtain a sketch pad and pencil, while all ready taking measurements of the dragon type.

Iris feels a little awkward about the situation, but after Ash explains that Tracey has a hobby of sketching pokémon she hesitantly agrees to it. Not wasting a second after the approval Tracey begins to sketch Axew's image. A little shading here, a quick erase there, and quick touch up everywhere and done!

"All right, what do you think?" the watcher asks.

To say the sketch is good would be like an insult. It belongs in a museum it's that remarkable! "Wow Tracey, this is absolutely amazing! What do you think, Axew?" Iris shows her pal.

"Ew!" Axew agrees. Tracy really did catch Axew's features perfectly! He even manages to catch the dragon's dazed and confused look, when Tracey was doing the sketch.

"So, now that we're all acquainted why don't you all come inside and let the Professor know you're here?" Tracey suggests.

"Right behind you," Ash cheerfully agrees, following the sketcher through the door with Iris and Cilan following.

Being down these halls brings back so many memories for Ash and Pikachu. Even the slight putrid… wait! Oh-oh. "Muk!" a large blob of poisonous sludge hollers as it rushes down the halls cheerfully. Iris and Cilan scream as they hop out-of-the-way where the sludge pokémon tackles poor Ash to the floor, Muk's sludgy body submerging Ash beneath.

"Pika," Pikachu says among the craziness, being lucky enough to avoid the fate Ash has met.

"Ash!" Cilan hollers in fright.

"Are you -?" is all Iris manages to say, too concerned for Ash's safety to continue. But some chuckling from the Kanto native assures the two foreigners that all is well.

"Come on Muk, I'm sure… Ash needs to breathe," Tracey says between pushes as he tries to usher the living sludge off his master. Finally Ash's head is free allowing him to gulp his first breath of fresh air.

"Same old Muk," Ash chuckles, as said pokémon gets off his master while also getting his sent back under control, so to make it easier for everyone to breath.

"Muk muk," Muk greets cheerfully, gesturing for them to follow.

"It looks like Muk wants to lead us to the Professor," Tracey says, following Ash's Muk. The others follow too while Muk leads them into the main room.

Bang! Bang! Those are the sounds of party poppers being set off as confetti flies into the air. "Welcome home sweetie," Delia Ketchum greets her son with a hug.

"It's good to see you two," Ash greets his mother, noticing the 'Welcome Home!' sign. That's when Delia notices Ash's new traveling companions.

"Hello, I'm Delia and you must be Cilan, Iris and Axew," she greets.

"Yeah, that's right," Iris replies cheerfully.

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," Cilan replies with a curt bow.

"Ash, my boy, it's good to see you've finally arrived," Professor Oak greets, with his rotom hovering behind him.

"It's so good to finally be home," Ash replies. "So Professor, how are all my other pokémon doing?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself? I'm sure they'll all be glad to see you," the Professor replies, gesturing for everyone to follow him to the back.

As said, Professor Oak leads everyone into the back where Ash's pokémon are all hanging out, this includes his Unova team that Professor Juniper had sent there shortly after Ash and friends left for Kanto. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Ash happily hollers as he runs into the open field, his friends following in pursuit to see the number of pokémon Ash has caught over his journeys.

That's when the Earth begins to move. It's a stampede of tauros! The wild bull pokémon happily trample over their master as a way of greetings. Durring the stampede Ash's bayleef uses vine whip to pull him out and then happily nuzzles him. "Bay," she greets affectionately.

"It's good to see you too Bayleef," Ash replies, petting her head as he gets back to his feet.

"Torkoal!" the coal pokémon cries joyfully ramming into his trainer. "Torkoal koal!"

"Gible!" the land shark pokémon cries as he latches on to his trainer's head, causing some discomfort.

"Gliscor!" the fang scorp pokémon hollers, crash landing on top of Ash.

Ash slowly gets back to his feet while he chuckles at the reunion. But that is not the end of the reunions.

"Glalie!" the face pokémon cries affectionately while ramming himself into Ash's stomach, following it with an ice beam, encasing him in ice; once Ash thaws Snorlax swiftly grabs the young trainer in to a tight embrace.

"Snor!" the sleeping pokémon bellows while giving his trainer one mighty Ursaring hug.

"I missed… you too… Snorlax," Ash says in-between gasps, as the giant hugs his trainer before putting him down.

That's when Ash receives double flamethrower attack from Infernape and Quilava, the two super excited to see Ash again. Apparently most of Ash's fire pokémon adopted Charizard's greeting technique.

"Bulbasaur!" "Corphish!" the grass starter of Kanto and the ruffian pokémon of Hoenn squeal as they greet their trainer, ramming into Ash's abdomen, and in the process, knocking him over. "Sceptile," the forest pokémon, and fully evolved starter of Hoenn, greets as he helps Ash back to his feet.

"Bui!" Buizel greets with a head nod and handshake, only to receive a sucker punch to the chin sending Ash into the air by one happy Primeape, sincerely glad to see him again since his departure to train.

Luckily Ash lands on a soft bush that Torterra's provides, preventing Ash from having a serious fall and then happily greets him.

"Cookie cookie," Kingler happily greets his master. Soon after all of his bird-like pokémon he has caught over his journey, Staraptor, Swellow, Noctowl, and Unfezant.

"Heracross!" the single horn pokémon cries, flying over to greet him.

"Totodile!" the big jaw pokémon cheers, happily jumping into Ash's arms.

The Earth once again begins to shake as the armor pokémon charges. "Donphan!" it cries, ramming Ash back down to greet him. Palpitoad happily greets his master once again, slamming into him.

"Leavanny!" the nurturing pokémon waves to his master.

"Scraggy!" the shedding pokémon greets his master with a hug.

"Boldore!" the ore pokémon screeches as he too knocks Ash down for a hug.

The sight is absolutely amazing to Iris, Axew, and Cilan as they admire all the pokémon Ash has caught from all of his past journeys. Not once have they expected to see so many!

Iris internally squeals to see that Ash actually has a dragon type and surprised he never told her. But Glalie's presence frightens the dragon lover and dragon type thanks to their phobia of ice types. But considering it's Ash's they're surprisingly willing to give the ice type a chance. Just him though.

"I missed all of you guys too!" Ash exclaims cheerfully, as he finally managing to get a breather from all the affection of his pokémon.

"Well, it sure seems they missed you," the professor states the obvious.

"You can say that again," Iris teases, happy to see such a strong bond between trainer and pokémon, as they all happily welcome their friend back home. There's a reason they do this every time Ash comes home. Shortly after arriving he's gone within a few days for a new journey.

"So guys, you ready to see the other members of my Unova team?" Ash asks his pokémon, after finishing with the happy, and sometimes physically painful, greetings from all his pokémon. They all nod, eager to see what he has caught. Considering the Unova natives all ready at the lab, after being transferred their from Juniper, they know they'll be a unique addition to the family. Ash releases all of his pokémon.

"Snivy!" the leaf snake cries.

"Oshawott!" the sea otter pokémon exclaims, almost followed by him flirting with Bayleef. She isn't interested and turns her head.

"Pignite!" the fire pig pokémon hollers his name.

"Krookodile!" the large intimidation pokémon bellows, still wearing his regular sunglasses.

"Roar!" Charizard calls a mighty roar, followed by the usual flamethrower greeting for Ash. _Same old Charizard_, all of Ash's pokémon, who know him, all thought.

"So Ash, have you given any thought about where you'll be going for your next adventure?" Professor Oak asks.

Ash acknowledges the professor's question and shakes his head. "No professor, I'm still trying to figure out where to go next."

"Then if you don't mind me making a suggestion, may I recommend the Kalos Region? Like Unova, many of the pokémon can only be found there and registration starts in one week," the professor informs.

"Ash, can we please go there," Iris pleads. "That's where Noivern's can be found! I've always wanted to see one," she exclaines, envisioning the dual flying-dragon type pokémon.

"And don't forget, I still want to get a lot more traveling in before becoming an S-class connoisseur. And traveling a foreign land is a great start," Cilan buds in.

"Then that's where we'll be going!" Ash exclaims, pumping his fist into the air. All of Ash's pokémon thought the same thing, 'Same old Ash.'

BOOM! A loud sonic, crackling boom shrieks across the sky. The sound causes everyone on Oak's property to look up into the sky, after the debilitating bangs went away, and what they see stuns them.

From the sky above, it begins to rain down these ping-pong sized orbs of various collars. "What is that?" a startled Tracey asks to anyone that would answer.

"I don't know. In all my years I've never seen such a thing," Professor Oak explains.

Little did they know this is not an isolated event; all over Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova the same orbs are raining down. People and pokémon from all over these regions take notice, so much so, that the news is all over it.

Ash and friends didn't know it yet but their plans for the Kalos region are soon be put on hold as they are soon to be involved with one of the biggest events the pokémon world is soon to endure. A full minute passes before the rainstorm of orbs concludes, concerning everyone who saw it. Long after the pods have ended and everyone's eyes still focuses on the sky.

That's when a bright light appears before subsiding. There's a larger object that is plummeting to the Earth, falling to where they stand! What they heard frightenes them all. The object, or objects, are screaming! As they get closer Ash and Co. can tell that it's a girl cradling, with what they guess, a pokémon.

"Charizard, go save them! Hurry!" Ash commands his fire/flying type. With a mighty roar Charizard takes to the sky and rockets over to them.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? **

**Will Charizard save them in time? How will Ash and Co. react to Stitch and the other experiments? How will Lilo and Stitch react to the pokémon. How will the pokémon react to Lilo and Stitch? **

**Let's just hope that the world of pokémon is ready. After all, it survived rampaging legendaries; how hard could rampaging alien experiments from another dimension, who are derived directly from pokémon, be?**

**So again, thank you all for reading and for your reviews and comments.**


	10. Introductions, Explanations, and Rockets

**A new chapter is up! First, I want to thank all of you for reading this. I'm absolutely surprised at how well this crossover is doing. So again, thank you all for your commenting and reviews.**

**I also want to apologize for some typos on my last chapter, using "two" instead of "too" and for any other errors. So please forgive me for that. I'll try to be more careful when proofreading.**

**Also, some of you might be confused about how some of Ash's Unova pokémon were already at Professor Oak's. My reason for this is because Professor Juniper transferred Ash's pokémon to his lab.**

**So like before,**_** Lilo & Stitch **_**and**_** Pokémon**_**do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**So please read, comment and review.**

* * *

**Introductions, Explanation, and Rockets**

_Lilo and Stitch continue to hold on to each other tight. If this truly is the end then they're glad that they're with each other instead of being separated. The two scream as they get closer and closer to the ground._

"Charizard, go save them! Hurry!" Lilo and Stitch hear a boy order something called a charizard. The verbal command is soon followed by a powerful roar.

Lilo and Stitch tighten their grasp as they continue plummeting to the earth below. It's only half a mile before impact! Expecting the end they say their goodbye's before the sudden deceleration finally began registering in their minds. They force their eyes open to see that they are in the grasp of Charizard, or a dragon they thought!

The sudden impact on Charizard, as he swoops upside down to grab them, nearly knocked the wind out of him, even forcing him down by several feet before regaining his composure and flies normally back to his trainer.

Lilo and Stitch are visibly shaken from the death-defying fall and that they're now in the grasp on a dragon-like pokémon, of which they have no idea what its intentions are. All the two can do is hope its intentions are good.

Back on the ground Charizard lands with a light thud. Ash and Co. race over to the powerful fire/flying type as he gently places Lilo and Stitch on the ground. Stitch immediately regaines control of his footing… Lilo, however, has an extreme case of vertigo. The world only seems to spin as Lilo loses her footing and kneels on to Charizard. Everyone pauses to give Lilo some breathing room for her to recover.

Seconds tick by and Lilo begins making sense of the word once again. The first thing she notices after regaining control is the scaly cream-colored belly she's kneeling on. She looks up to see the large pokémon smiling at her, scaring her in the process. Charizard is smiling for he knows Lilo is all right. Never having seen a charizard before Lilo jumps back in fright, the sudden movement causes her to lose balance once again. Lilo falls on to her back where everyone rushes to her aid.

"Lilo!" Stitch hollerd, being the first to reach her.

Stitch's speaking startled everyone, Meowth being the only other pokémon they're aware of that can speak (minus some legendaries and a slowking). As everyone keeps a respectable distance, while Stitch examines the girl called Lilo, they all wonder what kind of pokémon he is. They've never seen one like him. Stitch's presence even stumps the professoras he examines the blue furred experiment before him.

Ash even points his pokédex at Stitch only to receive zero information. But the dex did however inform Ash that Stitch is a dual fighting/normal type and his current moves being fire punch, focus blast, double team, and giga impact. _Could Stitch be a new pokémon?_ They wondered. But now is not the time for these thoughts.

"Ash, this girl might need medical attention," Iris whispers to the Kanto native.

"You're right," he whispers back, taking a deep breath as he bravely approaches closer. Stitch jumps in front of the girl and growls. He arches his ears and narrows his eyes on the trainer for any sudden movement.

"It's okay, we only want to help her. She may need medical help, will you please trust us?" Ash asks.

"Pika pika chu pikapi chu pi." Pikachu tries explaining. Surprisingly, Stitch found himself capable of understanding Pikachu. In translation Pikachu said, 'It's alright, you can trust Ash. I promise.'

Stitch looks at Ash, searching for any sign of deceit. He also glances at Ash's friends, mom, Professor Oak, and the pokémon out in the field. Stitch doesn't lighten his glare but he is doing a lot of thinking.

Should he trust them? Can they be trusted? Can this Pikachu's words be lies? Surely with all the pokémon they could have attacked if harm is their intent. But could this be a ploy? Could they be this Team Rocket, he remembers hearing back on Hamsterviel's ship? Also, how could he or Lilo explain their presence and why they fell out of the sky? Why would they believe them. Would they believe they're from another dimension? Would they believe Stitch is an alien experiment with pokémon origins?

Lilo needs help but is it worth the risk to trust these strangers? Lilo and Stitch are outsiders from another world. _What should meega do?_

**Location: Rocket headquarters **

"Giovanni, sir, the three you requested are outside waiting," his secretary informs, as he stands behind the blinds and observes the landscape.

He then turns to acknowledge her and nods. "Bring them in," he instructed, taking a seat behind his desk. His faithful persian nudges his head beneath Giovanni's hand, winning affection from his master with a head rub. The pokémon purrs with content as Jessie, James and Meowth approach their boss and kneel before him.

This is really worrisome for the three. It's very rare for the boss to call them in, unless he plans on yelling at for messing up big time, or just needs someone to yell at. Meowth is the first to speak.

"You called us boss?" His face is focusing on the floor, the same with his comrades.

"Yes, for I have a special mission for you three," he responds professionally. The three Rockets jump off from the floor and kneel in. Rarely are they given any special mission.

"Ooh, a special mission for us?" James happily exclaims.

"Please, don't be bashful, please tell," Jessie insists.

"You can totally count on us, sir," Meowth informs.

"Glad to hear, for your mission is to collect the missing experiment pods that have been scattered across the regions," he explains their directive coolly, earning blank faces from the three.

"Experiment pods?" James inquires, rubbing his head trying to see if he has any prior knowledge of these. He doesn't, obviously.

"What is he talking about?" Jessie whispers to her teammates.

"Excuse me, sir, but, what are these experiment pods?" Meowth asks. He feels a little embarrassed, feeling that he should know this.

"Perhaps, this would be best for our guest to explain," the Rocket leader starts, gesturing to the gerbil like alien in the room. Leroy stands next to him.

"Greetings," Hamsterviel speaks as he hops on to the desk.

"Another talking pokémon?" the three Rocket's ask. Hamsterviel rolls his eyes at their stupidity while Leroy actually chuckles at the comment.

"Hamster, not _pokémon_, for I am hamster-like!" he scowles the trio. Giovanni rolls his eyes in annoyance at Hamsterviel's outburst, and his agents' stupidity. Some things never change.

"Hamsterviel is an extraterrestrial being from another dimension," Giovanni corrects. The three find this amazing, being in the presence of an alien. He then gestures over to the red furred being. "And this here is one of his former partner's creations, Leroy."

Hamsterviel begins pacing around Giovanni's desk. "You see, the experiment pods you question are small orbs, sort of like your poké balls…" he says, trying to find the best way to explain the pods. "Now, before I arrived here there was a mishap that led the pods to be scattered across your regions," Hamsterviel concludes.

Giovanni turns on the news. "According to this there are reports of unknown orbs – obviously the experiment pods – raining down here in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova," Giovanni explains further.

"So you're wanting us to go out and find some ping-pong ball across the regions?" Meowth refutes bitterly. It's impossible. How on Earth could he, Jessie, and James find them?

Giovanni glares at the scratch cat pokémon. "Sorry about that boss, won't happen again," he apologizes for his outburst. Giovanni dismisses it as Hamsterviel continues speaking.

"With this," he answers Meowth, holding the EH (Experiment Harvester) machine. "Obviously you will not be able to find them before they activate –"

"Activate?" Jessie questions by accidentally interrupting.

"Yes, according to Hamsterviel, when these pods get wet they activate and release the experiment that's within it." Giovanni's words surprise them. This day just seems to be getting weirder by the minute.

"And as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, this here will inform you when an experiment activates and then will give you the general location on where it is."

"Really?" James asks as he examines the device.

"But, it's so small," Jessie complains.

"Don't let appearances fool you. That device is capable of holding every single experiment," Giovanni informs.

"However, since the little mishap the device won't dehydrate the experiments back to pod form or absorb them anymore so you'll have to catch them by hand," Hamsterviel explains to them the news.

The three Rockets huddle together. "Is he being for real?" Meowth whispers.

"We can't even capture the twerps pikachu and yet he expects us to capture these… experiments!" Jessie silently hisses.

"But if we're the only ones doing it then how hard could it be?" James reasons.

"Is there a problem?" Giovanni questions. The three jump and straighten back up.

"Of course not, boss," Jessie replies.

"All is quite well," James insists.

"Just out of curiosity; how many experiment pods are we talking about?" Meowth asks.

"Well, excluding Leroy, we are talking about over six hundred experiments," Hamsterviel reveals. The Rocket grunts faces falter. He can't be serious?!

"So, do you except the mission?" Giovanni questiones.

What can they do? They know if say 'no' the boss will likely fire them. They sigh. "We'll do it," the three agree in unison.

"Excellent," Giovanni replies with a smirk.

That's when the EH machine hums to life and projects a holographic image of a six-legged lemur-like experiment. It's turquoise blue and has a horn on its head.

"Warning! Experiment 613 activated. Primary function: noisemaker," the EH machine's automatic voice reports, following with conveying the activation.

"Well, well, well, looks like you get the chance to capture me my... I mean our experiments," Hamsterviel says, glancing at Giovanni.

"Well, what are you three waiting for? Go!" the leader orders.

"Right away sir!" they reply and flee the room.

"Soon, both worlds shall be ours," Giovanni proclaims.

"And then we shall rule the entire United Intergalactic Alliance!"

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

Lilo moanes as she gets herself back up but is quickly, but gently, put back down on the bed by Delia. "Please rest, you had quite the fall, young lady," she says with a little teasing, as a way to help lift her spirit.

"Where am I, uh…?"

"Delia; and you're at Professor Oak's lab," she informs. Lilo feels a rapid change in temperature on her forehead as Deli places a fresh ice pack on it. Lilo doesn't have any bruising, or any injury, but it's there for just in case.

"Hey, she's awake," Delia hollers to a group of people waiting in another room. Within second there's a flash of blue that embraces the awakened Lilo.

"Lilo!" Stitch cries, giving the tightest hug imaginable. He is so elated to see Lilo awake and unharmed.

"Stitch!" Lilo returns the hug, forgetting about her near death experience. Everyone in the room feels their hearts warming at the scene, getting the same feeling between Lilo and Stitch's friendship as they do with Ash and Pikachu.

"It's good to see you've finally awakened. How are you feeling, Lilo?" the professor asks.

"All right, I guess. Who are you?" she replies. "And, how do you know my name?"

"Why, I am Professor Oak: a pokémon researcher," he introduces himself.

"And Stitch sort of told us," Ash explains, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well, you all apparently know my name, but who are all of you?" she askes.

Since Delia and Professor Oak have all ready introduced themselves the others start. "I'm Ash, and my dream is to become a pokémon master. And this here is my buddy Pikachu," he gestures to the electric mouse on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" he greets.

"I'm Tracey, and I'm a pokémon watcher."

"I'm Iris, and this here is Axew," she gestures to the tusk pokémon resting in her hair.

"Axew!" he greets.

"And my name is Cilan, and I'm a pokémon connoisseur."

"It's nice to meet you all," Lilo replies as she raises herself up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed, but remaines sitting.

Instantly, the demeanor of the room changes from calm and relaxing to one that is more serious. Lilo and Stitch are strangers to them. They tried questioning Stitch but he wouldn't give much information besides their names. He also explained that he was 'born' able to speak.

"Miss Pelekai, would you be willing to tell us how you fell out of the sky?" Professor Oak asks.

Lilo thinks about it. Should she, what would they think of her and Stitch. Of course, this isn't exactly something you can lie on. It's highly unlikely they would believe 'Oh, we went skydiving but we were so excited we forgot our parachute.' The only option is completely honesty.

Lilo sighs and looks at Stitch. He nods that it's all right. Lilo explains that she and Stitch are from another dimension and that Stitch is and alien experiment, made from the DNA of pokémon. She also explains how Hamsterviel and Leroy stole all of Stitch's cousins and activated their pokémon DNA and how and accidents causes all the pods to released through a wormhole – which explains the orbs everyone saw earlier – and that she and Stitch were sucked through as well.

Everyone iss having a hard time buying into the notion of aliens and other dimensions. Who wouldn't be? Lilo looks at Stitch. "I think you should show them."

Stitch nods in understanding. Two antennas pop out of his head, along with three spikes on his back and another pair of arms from the sides of his abdomen. "Hi!" he greets in his typical Stitch like fashion.

Now everyone is more open to the idea of aliens and other dimensions. Stitch retracts the extra appendages. That's when another part of the story set in.

"And didn't you just say that all of Stitch's cousins have been… unleashed?" Iris asks, visibly uneasy.

"And if I recall correctly, the EH machine turned them all back to evil," the professor adds.

"That would mean 626 evil experiments are out there right now!" Cilan panics.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to catch them and turn them back to good," Lilo reasons.

"But wait, how are we even going to find them?" Tracey asks. "They landed all over the place; they could be in other regions for all we know."

Tracey is right. The pods have landed in other regions and they have no way of monitoring their activations or transportation for when they activate. "Now what are we going to do?" Lilo whines.

Jet engines suddenly grab everyone's attention as something very large lands behind Oak's lab with a thud. They all run outside and refuse to believe what they are seeing. The BRB 9000 has landed behind the professor's lab. That would mean… Gantu! All of Ash's pokémon look at the craft in awe and fright. Lilo and Stitch approach the craft as the large metal door slide open, forming a stairway in the process. The first to appear from the craft absolutely surprises Lilo.

"Lilo!" Nani cries in surprise, delight, and fright as she embraces her sister tightly. Victoria and Mertle soon follow from behind

"Lilo!" they shriek cheerfully. Yes, even Mertle sighs with relief that Lilo is safe. She may not admit it but even she wouldn't wish ill will on her.

"Not so little, little girl and 626!" Jumba hollers, running to the emotional scene.

"You're alive!" Pleakley cries embracing them into a hug.

The next occupant to leave is jaw dropping. Even the pokémon find the height of twenty-foot tall Gantu impressive. "Lilo, you're okay!" he cheers.

Gantu then gestures to the guards that the coast is clear. Several velociraptor shaped guards, in full body junk suits, emerge from the craft with plasma blasters in hand and form into a small line of defense as the Grand Councilwoman makes her entrance.

The natives of the pokémon world are in awe as they see several aliens of all shapes and sizes emerge from the craft. Even the more collected pokémon like Snivy, who has always refused to believe the existence of aliens, finds her jaw dropping to the ground.

Lilo and Stitch approach the Grand Councilwoman with absolute respect. Since being older, both Lilo and Stitch have become more formal in these kinds of greetings. "You're highness," they greet with a low bow, to finish it with a salute.

The Grand Councilwoman smiles and waves. "Aloha, Lilo and Stitch," she greets the two.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter. I hope it was a good read like the others. Please let me know.**


	11. Yaarp's Activation!

**Okay, this is just a mini chapter explaining how Yaarp is activated. Whether all the experiments will get their own chapter, explaining how they were activated, I don't know. Some might, some won't. It's just that I couldn't think of a way to add this into the main chapter I was working on so I made it its own chapter.**

**So, please enjoy this mini chapter.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** don't belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Yaarp's Activation**

**Location: Grampa Canyon**

Just hours ago the paleontologists had stared up in the sky in amazement – the sky had rain downed various colored orbs of unknown origin – but, when it finished they soon lost interest and returned to work; but what they weren't aware of was that one of these orbs had landed in their campsite.

"Careful with that water, Frank. Last thing we need is a mess," one of the paleontologist hollered at the man named Frank. He was carrying a large jug of water and it was heavy.

His job was to refill the water coolers when they got low and he was just returning with a fresh one from the truck. Since water is in little abundance in the canyon they all try to reserve as much of the water they can. The man named Frank chuckled.

"Yeah, I hear you," he replied, holding the jug of water over his back. Not paying his attention his footing he slipped on a small orb with the number 613 on it. "Whoa!" he screamed, falling to his back.

"The water!" someone cried as the jug spun in the air.

Luckily, Frank caught it and only a tiny drop escaped. Unfortunately; that drop happened to land on the orb. In seconds it lit up into a bright yellow light as it rose above the ground.

"What is that!" another one of the Paleontologist screeched. The entire camp surrounded the orb and looked in amazement. A bright flash… and now an unknown pokémon was before them.

The six-legged lemur-like experiment shook the dust off its turquoise blue fur and examined the desert canyon it was activated it. "Somebody go call the research facility. I think we just discovered a new pokémon."

"Well don't just stand there, lets capture it!" someone exclaimed as she readied a poké ball.

The experiment, Yaarp, did not like that idea, so with the mighty horn on his head he unleashed a powerful hyper voice attack. The ear-splitting screech flew the men and women back.

"Growlithe, use flamethrower!" one of the paleontologist's ordered, releasing the fire canine from its poké ball. As ordered, it released a flamethrower and hit its target. But it was ineffective as Yaarp surrounded himself with a barrier – they realized he had used protect.

Yaarp soon followed with another hyper voice attack, defeating the growlithe in one blast. Angry at the attack, Yaarp followed the hyper voice with swift. The golden stars made impact with the researchers as they ran away in fright, abandoning their research. All they wanted to do was get away!

Yaarp chuckled at his evil deed and hopped off and entered into a cave that led deep underground. A minute passed by before he released another earsplitting hyper voice!

The hyper voiced caused whatever was living in that cave to screech in agony. Whatever made that screech it was not happy that its nap was disturbed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter, explaing how Yaarp was activated. **

**I want to also thank everyone for your reviews and comments. Please keep them comming.**

**Now, I don't want to give too much of the story away but there is one thing I will tell you; I have every intention, at some point in the story, for Stitch and Mewtwo to meet. I still don't know when or how, but they will eventually meet. **

**So please comment and review and thank you all for reading this story.**


	12. Yaarp's Capture!

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**I will tell you some areas are a little rushed but I hope you still enjoy this. I promise the other chapters will be more paced when facing the experiments.**

**So please comment and review.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**Yaarp's Capture!**

**Location: Professor Oak's Lab**

_The Grand Councilwoman smiles and waves. "Aloha, Lilo and Stitch," she greets the two._

"Are you two alright?" the Grand Councilwoman asks the youngest members of the Intergalactic Alliance, their welfare being her concern.

"Yes your highness," the two reply in unison. She smiles at the two.

"I'm pleased to hear you're both alright." She stands back to her full height and surveys the general surroundings, getting a good observation of Professor Oak's ranch; all the pokémon present are staring at the aliens in return.

"What are those?" the Councilwoman asks everyone present, still observing the pokémon. She then takes notice of the young trainer who approaches her. He takes his hat off as a sign of respect, deciding that it's best to follow Lilo's lead, even giving a light bow before speaking.

"They're called pokémon, ma'am. They all belong to me," he reports.

The alien looks at the boy. She respects that he knows and honors her place of power by following Lilo and Stitch's lead. This was very rare for most children to do, let alone for Earthlings.

"So these are the species known as pokémon," she says to herself. She finds these pokémon highly impresses, for they have a human like consciousness of their surroundings. After becoming aware about the pokémon's existence - this is after Cobra's call to convey to her about the experiments' origins - she becomes very angry that Jumba has been hiding this from the Federation. And before arriving into this dimension she develops some prejudice about the pokémon species believing that they are unruly beasts.

"That's correct ma'am," Ash replies, not aware that she isn't asking a question. The boy is visibly nervous speaking with her. After all, it's not everyday one converses with an extraterrestrial race.

The alien smiles at the boy. "Who are you?" she questiones the native.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu…" he replies, "ma'am."

"How did you find us, your highness?" Lilo asks.

"After I received word of what happened I sanctioned the BRB to Earth where Dr. Jookiba had already estimated the coordinates of where you landed. Once we arrived he activated the wormhole generator to this world," she informs.

But something seems a tad off with that story. Lilo believes her but she wants to ask something. "Uh, Jumba, how did you get the ship through the wormhole generator?" she asks the ex-evil scientist, recalling that the portal is only eight feet in diameter. Jumba chuckles at the easy question.

"Is very simple, but will explain later," he replies, which is Jumba for he'll never get around to explaining it; it will become like everything else he never explains, like how he's able to get the dune buggy in the house. She still remembers that day, having to catch Poxy after infecting Pleakley with purple pimples.

Nani kneels back down to her sister and gives her another hug before she speaks. "Well, all that matters is that you and Stitch are safe. Gantu, when will we be leaving?"

"Anytime we're ready."

"Leaving? I can't leave," Lilo retorts.

"But Lilo –"

"Nani, all of Stitch's cousins are loose. Think about all the people who are in danger. And if I leave Hamsterviel will only catch them and return to conquer the Earth," Lilo explains.

"And no doubt he'll go after the Intergalactic Alliance," Gantu adds.

"And that too; if Stitch and I leave both our universes will be in peril," Lilo continues. "And don't forget, I've been catching experiments since I was six." Now that surprises everyone who doesn't know her.

"Stitch and I stopped cannonball from making a super tsunami, stopped Launch from collapsing the universe, stopped an asteroid from hitting Earth, flew into a black hole, prevented Slushy from turning Hawaii into an arctic wasteland and halted Richter from splitting the Earth in two," the Hawaiian native lists. Every native of the pokémon world, human and pokémon alike, can't believe what they're hearing.

A six-year-old human did all that!? That even rivals all the times Ash saved the world. And wait… all of those experiments are in there world! Nani still worries about the idea of Lilo staying here. Who wouldn't worry about letting their younger sister go off into another dimension, even with a genetic experiment?

"But where are you going to stay? What about school? And Hula?"

"Excuse me, Nani was it?" the professor asks. After she confirms her name he continues. "If this acts as any form of consolation, I have no problems with allowing Lilo to stay with me and my assistant, right here at my laboratory."

"And there is no problem with opening wormhole generator to allow girl to continue her education and practice of hula," Jumba adds.

"And plus, school has ended already," Victoria chimes.

Nani looks at all their faces, including the pokémon. What should she do? She doesn't know them and their reasons for offering to let her stay with them. Nani wants her sister with her, where it's safe but there's no refuting Lilo's logic. With a deep sigh she relents.

"You can stay… but," she warns before Lilo could say anything, "you will be on your best behavior, call me everyday, and _promise_ me you be safe."

"I promise, Nani," Lilo replies, agreeing to the terms and conditions. "And don't forget, Stitch is with me."

"Nani," a feminine voice calls. It's Delia. "I know this must be one of the hardest things you're going through but I promise you, as a mother, that I will also look out for Lilo." She then giggles. "And believe me; I know what it's like worrying about your child's safety."

"Sister," Nani corrects sadly. Talking about the death of her parents is still very difficult to talk about. Coping with it has been easier but the sorrow will always stay. Nothing else needs saying, Delia can see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she replies. Nani thanks her for her kindness.

"But what about navigating the planet? Knowing the height at which the pods fell it's no doubt they landed all over these regions," Pleakley explains. "Who would even guide you?"

"I'll do it," Ash says, stepping forward and surprising everyone. Iris grabs his shoulder.

"But Ash, what about the Kalos league?" she reminds him. Ash wants to go but more important issues are at hand here.

"I'm going to have to put it on hold," he says shocking all his friends and pokémon. "Hundreds of experiments are on the loose. If they're not captured, or they fall into the wrong hands, there may not even be a league to enter. So Lilo, you can count me and pikachu in."

"Pi!" the electric type confirms. Ash is right; the world is now in trouble. And if they don't rise up to save it then they're all doomed.

"You can also count me and Axew as well," Iris confirms and steps forward.

"Axew!" the dragon agrees.

"And don't forget about me, now," Cilan adds himself.

"I'll be more than willing to lend my services when needed," Tracey says, stepping forward.

"And I'd be more than willing to let the experiments stay here if needed. Besides, I would love the opportunity to study them," Professor Oak says, finding the one in a lifetime opportunity to study alien lifeforms exciting. "And I'll definitely need the help of my assistant for that."

"But wait, how will we known when one activates?" Iris points out. "There's so many of them."

"With this!" Jumba exclaims with a light chuckle, as he reveales the old experiment container. "Wherever experiment is being activated on this world it will immediately alert you, along with its general location. I had feeling not so little, little girl would stay to find them, so I came prepared."

Everyone eyes the piece of machinery but there's still one question left. How would they travel to faraway experiments? As if Jumba read their minds he continued.

"And to be taking care of all your traveling needs," Jumba adds, clapping his hands. In seconds a police cruiser lands in front of the group.

"The red one!" Stitch cheers, jumping up and down, recognizing the craft he used to escape to Earth.

There is then the sound of sudden deceleration and the roar of an engine. "The dune buggy!" Lilo cheers.

The Grand Councilwoman smiles at the aw and amazement of the technology before them. But now it's time for some important issues. "Ash, Iris, Cilan and Tracey, will the four please stand before me?"

The four wonder what it's for but go with it anyway. "As leader of the Intergalactic Alliance I hereby designate you all as honorary Undercover Intergalactic Experiment Retrievers… Pikachu and Axew too," she decrees.

"Pikachu!" "Axew!" the two pokémon holler, thanking her.

"Wow; then that would now make me an Intergalactic Retriever Connoisseur!" Cilan exclaimes to himself in joy.

"Here we go again," Iris states dryly at the connoisseur's outburst.

"Grand Councilwoman, I just received word that the wormhole generator is starting to reach its limit about how long it can stay open," Gantu informs.

"Right," she says with a nod. At that, she informs the crew that it's now time to make their departure.

"Victoria, Mertle, I promise you I will do everything I can to find Snooty and Gigi," Lilo tells her friends.

"Thank you, Lilo," Victoria replies.

"Just tell Gigi that I miss her," she says. "And thank you," she murmurs a cough.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Mertle lies. Lilo internally chuckles. She knows full well on what Mertle said.

After she and Stitch say there goodbyes to their friends and family Lilo tags down Gantu before he boards the BRB. "Gantu, we promise we'll save Reuben."

Gantu smiles. "Thank you Lilo." At that, the twenty-foot alien boarded his ship. Giving the craft space to launch so that the crafts powerful thrust doesn't burn them, or knock them off their feet from the blast. With a mighty roar the ship take off. Everyone watches the enormous vessel as it gradual shrinks out of view.

Lilo and Stitch are the last to look away before finally bringing their gaze back to their new friends. "So, what's it like in this dimension?" Lilo bashfully asks, rubbing the back of her head.

Honestly, everyone is at a loss of words to respond. A few minutes of an awkward silence pass before something grabs their attention.

"Warning! Experiment 613 activated. Primary function: noisemaker," the container's automatic voice reports, followed by giving the general location.

"That's Yaarp," Lilo exclaims.

"Says here he's in... Grampa Valley!" Ash exclaims, remembering the place all too well! Charizard remembers the place as well. The place where that wild aerodactyl grabs Ash within its talons and the place where Charizard evolves from Charmeleon. Luckily that Jigglypuff accidentally put it too sleep with its song.

"What's so bad about Grampa Valley?" Lilo asks, catching the edge in his tone.

"Isn't that where you were grabbed by an aerodactyl?" Cilan asks.

"What?!" Delia shrieks.

"Nothing mom," he lies.

"What's an aerodactyl?" Lilo asks.

"Don't lie to me Ash, I am your mother and I need to know!"

"But mom," Ash complains like a…

"Wow Ash, you can be such a little kid," Iris exclaims, earning a chuckle from Lilo and Stitch.

After caving and explaining the events of his last visit to Grampa Canyon his mother finds this shocking beyond belief and somewhat mad that he would hide this from her. The idea of fossil pokémon catches Lilo and Stitch's interest, with the smae being so for the professor. After the explanation Ash manages to convince his mom all will be fine for his trip to the canyon and returns his Unova team back to their poké balls.

"You ready?" Lilo asks everyone. After a confirming head nod Stitch drives up in the dune buggy.

"Aloha!" he greets, honking the horn and waves.

"Stitch is driving?" Iris asks, panicking while taking a seat in the back with Cilan and Ash. Since there's no room Tracey agrees to stay.

"Axew?" Axew asks.

Professor Oak, Delia, Tracey and the rest of Ash's pokémon watch as their trainers enter the dune buggy. But Professor is a bit perplexed. Grampa Canyon is far from here, so how will they get there? Then he and the others hear it.

"This thing flies!" Ash shrieks before the wheels of the dune buggy shoot to the sides and rockets appear from the back of the vehicle. Everyone's jaws drop further than last time as the dune buggy levitates into the air and rockets into the daytime sky.

"What did my Ash get himself into?" Delia asks herself.

_I'm going to need therapy before the day is up,_ Snivy mentally exclaims.

**Location: Nearing Grampa Canyon**

High above the canyon landscape several flying type pokémon freeze mid-flight like you'd expect scampering deerling when sunddenly face to face by the headlights of a car; though you can't blame them for this, since this is their first time seeing a the flying dune buggy hurdling towards them. If Stitch hadn't kept beeping the horn it's possible some of them might have fallen to the ground, or have gotten hit because fear is preventing them from moving.

"So these fossil pokémon are extinct pokémon but some survived and live underneath the canyon but they were disturbed from all the noise and this aerodactyl grabbed you, but it was put to sleep by a jigglypuff?" Lilo asks, wanting to make sure she heared the story properly.

Ash nods to confirm it. "And don't forget, some fossil pokémon have been cloned too," Iris adds.

"Really? Talk about _Jurassic Park_," Lilo humors.

"What's _Jurassic Park_?" Cilan asks.

"Oh, it's a movie back where I'm from; it's about this billionaire who cloned all these dinosaurs and they got loose and –"

"Wait a minute, this Yaarp, you said is a noisemaker?" Cilan inquires. Lilo nods. "Then that would mean he could be stirring up these fossil pokémon from their nap!" the connoisseur realizes the dire situation.

The shocking realization hits them like a brick wall! How could they not have realized this sooner?! Stitch comes to a landing and it's clear that the campsite was deserted long ago.

"Where are the people?" Iris asks.

"Could some of the kabutops have chased them off?" Ash theorizes as Cilan and the others investigate.

"Hmm, I don't think so," he replies looking at the tents and other items scattered around the ground. They are in good condition, not perfect, but no evidence of an attack. Everyone jumps at the sudden loud sound that comes from beneath their feet. Following the loud sound is an angry and clearly annoyed screech from something very large. Ash and Pikachu immediately recognize the large, unknown creature as aerodactyl and it soon uses hype beam, causing a mini earthquake.

The kids lightly scream as they keep their balance. "It's underground!" Iris points at the obvious.

"Stitch, can you find a way down there?" Lilo asks.

"Ih!" he replies with a definite nod. One blink and his eyes now glow bright green as he uses his x-ray vision. Unfortunately; the ground they stand on is too thick for him to see through properly, but can definitely make out one large figure down there.

"Pika!" Pikachu hollers for everyone's attention. Everyone approaches the electric mouse to see what he found: footprints!

Stitch sniffs them. "Cousin!" he hollers and follows the tracks, everyone follows him from behind. That's when they arrive to the cave's entrance. Another loud sonic blast from Yaarp's hyper voice attack, then another angry screech as a result from the aerodactyl. The living fossil pokémon uses another hyper beam attack, making the ground shake once again.

"If it keeps that up it could make the entire canyon floor collapse!" Cilan shrieks.

"But wait, it's to dark down there!" Iris points out.

Cilan chuckles as he grabs a poké ball. "That's no problem, stunfisk come on out and give us a lending hand!" the connoisseur commands, calling out his brown flattened fish-like pokémon. "Now use flash."

"Stun stun stunfisk!" it cheers as it begins to glow.

"All right everyone, let's all follow stunfisk," Cilan continues. Everyone enters the cave, stunfisk's light being the last thing anyone can see as the darkness engulfs the light.

**Location: Behind some boulders of Grampa Canyon**

"Rats; the twerps beat us to it!" Jessie growls.

"Well, now what do we do?" James asks.

"Absolutely nothing," Meowth informs.

"What?!" his teammates hiss.

"Think about; if we that the twerps do all the work and tire 613 out –"

"Ooh, now I'm getting at what you're saying," James replies.

"We let the twerps do all the work and we make the capture!" Jessie replies, understanding perfectly.

"And if we also capture those fossil pokémon, along with 613, I can just imagine the promotion," Meowth exclaimes. "He'd be so happy he'd say _Jessie, James and Meowth did a splendid job at capturing 613 and these fossil pokémon, so as a reward they shall be promoted and all their debts cleared."_

"And a joyous day for us!" the three cheer in unison!"

**Location: Deep beneath the Ground**

Stunfisk's glow illuminates the darkness of the cavern, once entering the main room memories flood back to Ash and Pikachu of their last trip here. The trainer recalls the day well when, he, Pikcahu, and Team Rocket have fallen into this cavern. The kabutops, omastar and their pre-evolutions, kabuto and omanyte, angry with their nap disturbed, attack them only to run off when the aerodactyl arrives.

"There!" Lilo points at the turquoise blue experiment as it leaps on to a stalactite column. Using the horn-like antenna it unleashes another powerful hyper voice attack.

"Ah!" everyone screams from the pain of such a blast in a confined space. The solid surfaces of the wall causing the attack to echo louder than what it should be. The stalactite is then swiftly obliterated from a screeching aerodactyl's hyper beam. Yaarp avoids the blast by jumping away and fires another hyper voice attack causing the pokémon pain, then swiftly follows with swift.

Two Kabutops and Omastars form a silver ball (ancient power) and fire it at Yaarp. The blasts did nothing as Yaarp uses protect and then laughs at their futile attempts. Yaarp then unleashes another swift attack causing great damage from the direct hit.

"We have to do something!" Lilo shrieks.

"I got it; Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash orders. Pikachu obeys and fires at Yaarp. Yaarp did not expect the electrical attack, which causes him to fall to the ground. The attack didn't do much harm but it did weaken him. The noise making experiment glares at the intruders. Yaarp tries to attack but he couldn't move!

"He's paralyzed!" Cilan shouts.

"Huh?" Lilo questions.

"Sometimes a thunderbolt attack can leave an opponent paralyzed," the connoisseur explaines.

"I'll go get him!" Iris informs as she and Axew races over to the angry Yaarp.

But the fossil pokémon have other plans; using the situation to their advantage aerodactyl readies another hyper beam and the Kabutops and Omastars ready another hidden power.

"I don't think so!" Iris rebukes their actions and throws a poké ball. "Emolga, use discharge!"

"Emolga!" she cries her name and obeys.

"Let's help them out; Stunfisk use thunder shock!"

"Stunfisk!" it cries, unleashing the attack.

"All right Pikachu, help them out with another thunderbolt!

"Pikachu!" he cries.

All three of their most powerful electrical attacks hit the prehistoric pokémon head on, causing them great damage. Not worth the fight they abandon the noisemaker and retreat to the depths below.

Lilo and Stitch stare in awe at the powerful electrical attacks, that's when she remembers something: Yaarp!

"Hold on Yaarp, I'm coming!" Lilo tell him. She picks up the still paralyzed experiment as he viciously tries to squirm from her grasp. "I have Yaarp!"

"Now let's get out of here!" Cilan hollers. No need to say that twice as everyone flees the cave. Just seconds after the escape the entrance to the cavern collapses from all the damage. That is a close one.

"Yaarp, are you okay?" Lilo asks. Yaarp only continues to squirm not listening to anything she had to say.

"Lilo, you said that the experiments are evil again, that would mean you would have to teach him how to be good again," the connoisseur remindes her.

Lilo forgot that. Lilo sighs sadly as she recalls the truth while Yaarp tries viciously to fight off the paralysis, remembering what Hamsterviel has done to him. "I promise I will make you good again," she proclaims before a giant hand grabs the experiment, surprising them all.

"Who did that?!" Lilo hisses.

"I bet I know!" Ash growls.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman warns.

"Make it double!" a man adds.

"To protect the world from devastation!

"To unite all people within our nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" she introduces herself.

"James!" he introduces himself.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finishes as he jumps into view as the Rocket's make their getaway with their meowth balloon.

"Who are they!?" Lilo growls.

"That's Team Rocket! They're a bunch of bad guys who go around stealing other people's pokémon!" Ash informs, glaring at the trio.

"And it looks like they're after the experiments!" Cilan adds.

"Wow, it does look like you have half a brain," Meowth comments on Ash's group having discovered their plans.

"Did that pokémon just talk?!" Lilo shrieks. "I thought they couldn't."

"Meowth is an exception," Cilan informs.

"Now if you losers don't mind, we have to get going," Jessie says as they fly higher above the ground.

"I don't think so! Charizard, go rescue Yaarp!" Ash instructs the fire/flying type, as he exits the poké ball. Charizard unleashes a powerful flamethrower attack.

"I don't think so!" Jessie hisses. "Frillish, use bubble beam!"

"Frillish!" she cries with the bubble attack. Surprisingly, the fire attack cut through Frillish's bubble beam.

The trio scream as the fire attack causes the balloon to explode. "Team Rocket blasting off again!" the trio cries in unison. The last sight of them is a bright twinkle in the sky. Charizard roars in victory at defeating a water type. For him, it doesn't matter how trained it is, you defeat a type you have a disadvantage against you celebrate the win.

But that self gloat causes Charizard to forget his purpose; that is to rescue Yaarp! But he is all ready too far away from him to reach. But he has to try.

Lilo screams as Yaarp plummets towards the rocky ground below. "There's no way Charizard can get to him in time!" Iris shrieks.

Ash has an idea. It's crazy but it might just work. "Ash, what are you doing?" Cilan hollers at the trainer as he races over to where Yaarp is about to collide with the ground.

"I have a plan!" is all he says before grabbing an empty poké ball. "Go poké ball!" he cries throwing the ball at Yaarp, who is just yards above the ground. The poké ball makes contact, and as hoped, it engulfs Yaarp in as a red blob of energy.

So instead of Yaarp hitting the ground the poké ball ends up taking the brunt of the fall. The poké ball lands and violently shakes back and forth as the others arrived. "Gabba?" Stitch asks.

"I caught him inside a poké ball," Ash explains, waiting for the ding. Everyone huddles around the rolling poké ball. This is definitely the longest wait. But in three… two… ding! A successful capture!

Ash grabs the poké ball and gives it to Lilo. "Here, I'm sure it would be best if he went to you instead of me," Ash explains his actions. "After all, he is your family."

Lilo happily takes the poké ball. "Thank you Ash," she said with a faint blush.

"Wow Ash, how did you know that would work?" Cilan compliments with a question.

"Well, I figured since the experiments are derived from pokémon DNA I figured that a poké ball should work," he says.

"Perhaps you have grownup a little since Unova," Iris compliments Ash's idea.

"And cousin?" Stitch asks Lilo.

"We'll work on getting him good back at Professor Oak's," she replies. But Yaarp has other ideas. He manages to release himself, surprising everyone.

He arches himself in to a battle stance but he doesn't attack. Instead, Yaarp affectionately rubs up against Lilo's leg and gives everyone a 'hello' with a light honk from his horn. "Cousin not evil anymore," Stitch realizes.

"But how?" Lilo questions, staring at the poké ball.

"I think I got it!" Iris shouts, letting everyone in on what she knows. "If the EH (Experiment Harvester) machine turns the experiments bad perhaps…"

"Being captured in a poké ball turns them back to normal!" Cilan finishes.

Yaarp lightly honks in agreement; he's glad to be good once again. "Well what do you know," Ash remarks.

"Pika," Pikachu agrees.

"Now we have to find his one true place here in the pokémon world," Lilo explains. Yaarp likes the sound of that.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

Yaarp's hyper voice attack echoes through the ranch, signaling for all the pokémon to return for the night as the sun goes down.

"Wow Lilo, your idea of using Yaarp to call all the pokémon is simply genius," the professor compliments.

"That will definitely cut down on the time when trying to gather them all up, leaving more time for other matters," Tracey added.

"It's no problem at all," Lilo replies.

"Ih, no problem at all," Stitch repeats.

Everyone watches the sunset as all the pokémon on Professor Oak's ranch return for the night, upon hearing Yaarp's call. Yaarp happily jumps up and down on the roof as he continues using hyper voice from the horn-like antenna on his head, which can easily be heard throughout the ranch.

* * *

**Again, I apologize some areas were rushed but I was having some writer's block. But I hope you still enjoyed this. So please let me know what you thought. And thank you all for reading.**


	13. A Buggy Activation!

**Okay, so this is just another mini chapter explaining the activation of another experiment. I hope you enjoy this. **

**As before, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Buggy Activation!**

**Location: Cerulean Gym**

A few days have passed since the mysterious orbs have rained over Cerulean City and like most of the civilians Misty has seen it too, but unlike them she has a bit of worry about this. With her time spent traveling with Ash when something strange happens it usually signifies the end of the world and needs Ash to save it.

Misty sweeps the floors of the gym this fine morning, since her sisters left town for vacation, again, for the fifth time this month; so it's a lot of responsibility. She already gave the pokémon their breakfast and is soon to finish with the sweeping.

"Psy…" the yellow duck pokémon calls as he enters the room. "Duck." As usual, he always keeps his hands over his head to ease the never-ending headache. Nurse Joy has subscribed special medication and it seems to help a little.

"Hey Psyduck, what do you have there?" Misty asks her pokémon. He approaches her and hands her a small purple orb.

"That's strange," she remarks, noticing the number 128 inscribed on it. She shrugs it off. _Some kid probably lost it,_ she thinks. After all; people have lost stranger items. She once had the pleasure of finding someone's dentures.

She hands the orb back to Psyduck. "Would you mind putting this in the lost and found?" she requests.

"Psy…duck," he replies, taking the orb and waddles away. In just a few steps he slips on some water and falls into the pool. The pokémon begins crying his name as he struggles to stay afloat.

"Psyduck!" She yellsangrily. Her temper around the yellow duck has improved but there are still those moment he drives her crazy. Seriously, what kind of water pokémon can't swim?!

All of the water pokémon at the gym know to keep an eye out for Psyduck – just for these occasions – and this includes Gyarados as well, but since she's here she'll do it. As Misty helps him out of the water she has completely forgotten about the orb Pysduck had. Shortly after falling into the pool the orb dropped into the water and began to glow.

Once Psyduck is out of the water he exits the area where soon a bright yellow flash catches her attention.

"What the?" she exclaims as a glowing yellow orb hovers above the pool. A bright flash… now a small, green, four-eyed beetle-like experiment buzzes through the air. Misty shivers at her worst fear: bugs.

"Bug!" she cries before the experiment zaps the girl with a purple beam.

* * *

**If you remember Misty from the earlier seasons of ****_Pokémon_****, and what experiment 128 is programmed for, than you probably already have an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading this. Please comment and review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Bug Me: Part One

**Very important announcement at the end. Please read.**

**Thank you for reading my stories and for your comments/ reviews. **

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Bug Me: Part One**

**Location: Rocket Headquarters**

Loud footsteps are easily recognizable as Giovanni, as he angrily paces up and down in front of Jessie, James and Meowth. To say he is mad is a major understatement – he is outright furious! It's even arguable the he and Hamsterviel are beyond furious. An aggron would possibly cower at the intensity of hate the two radiate.

"One simple job and you blew it!" the Rocket boss scowls the trio, slamming his fist on his desk unleashing his anger on them. The bang awakens his beloved persian; his secretary and several other grunts jump at the sound. And they're outside the office. Each of the trio gulp in panic.

Rarely is their boss ever this angry so they really blew it this time.

"B-but sir, it wasn't our fault!" James tries to defend the group, the boss's outburst terrifying him.

"Excuses! Excuses! You are sounding like my former fish-faced errand boy!" Hamsterviel scowls, remembering the days Gantu use to work for him.

"But it wasn't; those stupid twerps got in the way again!" Jessie reports.

"Not to mention the new girl and the blue pokémon," Meowth adds.

"I do not care if it were kyogre! You are not to fail me! Is that understood!?" Giovanni yells as he glares viciously at the trio. The stare is so intense it would make ghost type pokémon fear for its life.

"Yes, w-we understand boss," the trio reply fearfully.

"Good, now leave and fetch us our experiments!" Hamsterviel orders.

"Yes sir!" the three salute and run.

"Simpletons," Hamsterviel remarks his view of the trio.

**Location: Oak's Lab**

Two days have passed since Yaarp's captured and return to the side of good. It has been joyous living at Professor Oak's lab. Aside from Tracey and the professor, Iris also chose to sleep there while Cilan stays at Ash's place. But Lilo is somewhat depressed about her first encounter with Team Rocket.

When she first met them she could have sworn she heard of that word before but couldn't place it. It wasn't until the following day she recalls where she heard it from; it was back in her dimension when Hamsterviel was talking to Giovanni – so many things she wants to yell at them. What kind of disgusting people impose their will unto innocent beings?! In all the commotion she didn't register it.

Today, as an attempt to get Lilo's mind off of it Cilan recommends a movie from her dimension. He remembers that she mentioned _Jurassic Park_ and suggests it but Ash has a slightly better plan.

"Hey Lilo," Ash calls, breaking her from her thoughts. "How would you like to meet all of my pokémon?"

"That's actually a great idea, Ash," Iris says. "Lilo, you can meet all of mine too."

"And I'm sure she would also like to meet the rest of our pokémon as well," Cilan adds for himself and Tracey.

"Sure, I'd love that," Lilo replies. She jumps when Ash grabs her hand.

"That's great to hear, come on," he says, taking her to the ranch at full speed.

"Ash, wait up!" Iris hollers after the boy. Cilan, Tracey and Stitch follow right behind him.

Out the door and entering the ranch, as he said, Ash calls all of his pokémon and in minutes all of them have arrived. She sheer number and kinds of pokémon Ash has easily impresses Lilo and Stitch. Since arriving, Lilo and Stitch have only introduced to Pikachu and Professor Oak's rotom. She also has gotten to know Muk since he spends most of the time indoors roaming the halls.

"Now it's time for you to meet the gang?" he gestures as the rest of Ash's friends arrive. One by one Ash introduces each pokémon, explaining how they met with a brief story.

"And last, but not least, Charizard!" Ash introduces the one who saved Lilo and Stitch from a devastating fall. He explaines everything from his abandonment as a charmander, his disobedience when he evolved into charmeleon and to charizard, the day Charizard finally listened to him, their departure at Charicific Valley, and occasional visits for competitions.

"And then we came across a Kanto fare in Unova and there was this little charmander who reminded me so much of Charizard I contacted Professor Oak and I transferred Unfezant for him and he's been with me since."

The stories Ash gave the is highly impressive but Charizard's has to be the most impressive. They couldn't believe how sickening this Damian is.

"I'm guessing you and Charizard are on very good terms now," Lilo says.

"You bet! Isn't that right Charizard," Ash asks, placing his hand on the fire/flying type's stomach." With an affectionate smile Charizard uses flamethrower on his master to signify 'yes.'

"Ash, are you alright?!" Lilo shrieks in fright. The event even stuns Stitch beyond belief. But a few coughs and shaking off the soot Ash assures all is fine.

"That's how he shows gratitude," he explains.

That's when Lilo sighs with relief. "That's good to hear. You know, I think I'm going to like it here," she says, Stitch agreeing with her. Lilo then turns her attention to Charizard.

"Charizard, I forgot to say this, but I want to thank you for saving me and Stitch. If it weren't for you we'd be one with ground right now."

"Ih. Thank you, Charizard."

Charizard smiles and gives them a flamethrower 'you're welcome.'

"That's going to take some getting use too," Lilo coughs, shaking off the soot. Stitch does the same.

While Iris, Cilan and Tracey introduce the two to their pokémon Professor Oak is doing some inside work but notices what is happening. "Sure must be good to be young," he says to himself before heading off into another room.

"Warning! Experiment 128 activated. Primary function: transforms entire populace into insects," the experiment container informs to an empty room.

**Location: Undisclosed Area somewhere in Kanto**

"Uh, this is so boring," Jessie complains as she and her comrades wait for the EH machine to announce an experiment's activation.

"Can't an experiment activate sooner!" James growls.

"Wobbuffet!" the patient pokémon agrees, exiting his poké ball, as always.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside your poké ball?" Jessie yells at her pokémon, returning him. Jessie sighs. She loves the blue blob dearly but sometimes he can be a real nuisance.

Since arriving back to the Kanto region James and Jessie were now allowed to have their old pokémon return back to their ranks. So Jessie's team now consists of Wobbuffet, Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat, and Frillish. James's party now consists of Mime Junior, Carnivine, Yamask, and Amoonguss.

Jessie, James and Meowth sigh wishing they could also see their older comrades and dear friends Arbok, Weezing, Dustox, Chimecho, Cacnea, and Victreebel; only James misses Victreebel. But Arbok and Weezing need to stay in Hoenn to protect the group of ekons and koffing from poachers, Dustox found love and Jessie could never make her leave her true love, Cacnea is still making sure his drain punch is perfect, Chimecho is still not fully recovered to leave the elderly couple James left it with, and Victreebel is long gone.

The three will never forget them. "Maybe we could visit them someday," James suggests.

"Wow, you actually said something smart," Meowth exclaims. "I'm like really impressed."

"Well thank you I – Hey!" James snaps, realizing the insult.

"Will you two shut up?" Jessie hisses. The two grudgingly do so, settling on the floor of the hot air balloon basket.

"Will this stupid thing hurry up all ready!?" Jessie yells at the EH machine.

"Yelling at it isn't gonna –" The EH machine's loud humming interrupts Meowth and shows a holographic image of a green, four-eyed beetle-like experiment.

"Warning! Experiment 128 activated. Primary function: transforms entire populace into insects."

"Transforms populace into insects? What's that suppose to mean?" James questions.

"Am I the only one with a brain?" Meowth insults, earning the two's attention. "Obviously it turns people into bug pokémon."

"What kind of possible use would Team Rocket get from that?!" Jessie questions viciously, seeing no use in trying to capture it.

"Are you kidding?! This would be perfect for the boss," Meowth exclaims.

"How so?" James asks.

"Think about it; cities are a very big pain to take over, and Team Rocket doesn't even have the fire power for it as well, so experiment 128 would be of great use. So just think about how happy the boss would be when experiment 128 comes along and turns everyone into bug pokémon leaving the cities for us to take over," the cat scratch pokémon explains.

"That is genius!" James exclaims, awing the plan.

"Please go on!" Jessie insists.

"The boss would be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to experiment 128 turning everyone into bug pokémon not only am I able to conquer the cities with ease but now we can add an army of bug pokémon to our arsenal. And I will make sure that Jessie, James and Meowth are rewarded to the highest honor for making this possible_." Meowth then finishes the fantasy there.

"I'm hearing promotions and vacations!" Jessie squeals in delight.

"Experiment 128 is ours!" the three cheer.

"Wobbuffet!" the patient pokémon cheers alongside them, escaping his poké ball… again.

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr. also adds.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

"Thank you all so much for introducing us to all of your pokémon," Lilo says to Ash and Co. as they enter Oak's lab.

"It was no trouble at all," Cilan replies.

"We were pleased to do so," Iris adds.

"And I'm sure the pokémon were glad to meet you two as well," Ash says.

"Pika," the mouse agrees confidently.

"Oh no!" Tracey shrieks, gaining their attention. "Look!"

Everyone gasps. While everyone was outside they completely missed the activation of an experiment. Stitch runs over to the device and clicks the repeat button. It displays a holographic image of a green, four-eyed beetle-like experiment.

"Warning! Experiment 128 activated. Primary function: transforms entire populace into insects," the container repeats.

"Who's that experiment?" Ash questions.

"That's Bugby!" Lilo reports, remembering the day she and Stitch were turned to bugs.

"What did the part mean about turning the populace into insects?" Iris questions, a little nervous at the thought.

"Turn people to bugs," Stitch explains.

"So I guess that since we're in your dimension that would be bug pokémon," Lilo theorizes.

"Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised and I would act quickly if I were you," Tracey warns. Not wasting time they heed his advice. Stitch looks at the location.

"Where Cerulean Gym?" the experiment asks.

Ash face palms himself and Pikachu knows exactly why. Pikachu and Ash are well aware about the gym leader's irrational fear of bug pokémon. Of all the areas in the world… Bugby's pod had to land there!?

"Is something the matter Ash?" Cilan questions.

"You remember me mentioning Misty, my old traveling partner?" he questions everyone. They nod and Ash explains to them about Misty's little –** MAJOR** – problem with bug types. Now they understand.

"Well we better get moving!" Lilo instructs.

"Right!" Everyone agrees in unison. Lilo grabs some poké balls to capture Bugby, while Tracey leaves to go contact Misty and warn her to be careful. Approaching the buggy Ash makes a U-turn.

"Ash, where are you going?" Iris hollers.

"I need to do something real quick," the trainer hollers. I'll be back real quick, promise." Like he said, he soon reappears and approaches the dune buggy. Ash, Iris and Cilan sit in the back again, with Lilo in the passenger seat, and Stitch behind the wheel.

Stitch readies the controls and the craft starts to hover into the sky.

"Does Stitch even have a license?" Iris asks, her nails digging into the seat. Though she was with them on the first flight she still isn't really use to the idea of a pokémon, or an experiment, driving.

"Of course he does," Lilo assures her new friends. "Go ahead Stitch, show them."

Stitch extends one of his extra arms from the side of his abdomen to show a dog license. "Ta-da!"

"That's not exactly what I met," Iris replies worryingly.

"Axew," the dragon nervously agrees with her.

As the buggy gains enough altitude it rockets off into the daytime sky to its destination: the Cerulean City Gym.

**Location: Nearing Cerulean City**

While the humans talk, the pokémon and Stitch decide to talk with each other. Stitch made sure to put the dune buggy on auto pilot, so there was no issue with crashing. But it still took some convincing to ensure Ash and the others that all will be safe.

"So youga electric type? And youga dragon type?" Stitch asks his two new friends.

_"Mm-hmm,"_ Pikachu nods.

_"So what about you?"_ Axew asks the experiment.

"Meega fighting/normal type." Axew laughs, earning a puzzled look from Stitch."Gaba funny?"

"Whoa, Stitch, you can understand them?" Iris asks, surprising her and the others as well.

"Ih," Stitch replies. Cilan gives a light chuckle.

"Well, Lilo did explain that the experiments are from pokémon DNA so it should make sense that he and the other experiments should know the language," the connoisseur explains.

"Hey, I forgot about that," Lilo admits embarrassingly. Stitch and the rest chuckle.

_"Why do you talk like that?"_ Axew asks abruptly. _"You know, 'youga', 'ih' and all that stuff?_

_"Axew!"_ Pikachu reprimands his dragon type friend. Stitch lifts his paw to say all is well.

"Meega naga good at English. So meega has habit of speaking bits of native language… Tantalog."

_"Oh,"_ the dragon replies.

"So what youga like… to do?"

_"Hmm, well… besides training and battling I like snacking on ketchup,"_ Pikachu explains.

_"I like playing with Scraggy. We're like brothers."_ Stitch smiles at the dragon response. Though they're not related they still see one another as family.

"So youga all like ohana," Stitch says, not asked. This grabs everyone's attention. The humans can only wonder what the pokémon are saying.

_"Huh?"_ Axew asks.

_"What's ohana?"_ Pikachu asks.

"Ohana mean family… family means nobody gets left behind…"

"Or forgotten," Lilo finishes for Stitch.

_"We are like an ohana, then,"_ Pikachu replies.

_"So why were you brought into the world?"_ Axew asks from the blue.

Stitch cringes at the question. All the pokémon know that Stitch's origins are from the lab but that was it. They have no clue that Stitch's primary function is to be a monster and destroy everything in sight. How would they react to such news? Would they believe he has changed since then?

"Meega designed to kweesta," he replies with a whisper, knowing the two wouldn't know that the word means to destroy. As Stitch thought, Pikachu and Axew didn't know what he meant and decide to leave it at that, though Pikachu has an idea at what he means. While Pikachu left the subject alone Axew keeps pressuring for what it means. Pikachu can sense that Stitch is rather uncomfortable with the topic so he changes it.

"_So what moves do you know?"_ Stitch looks at the mouse interestingly. _"Perhaps we could have a sparring match sometime."_

Stitch likes the sound of that. "Meega know fire punch, focus blast, double team, and giga impact."

_"Good move set, we'll definitely have to test our skill."_

_"Me too!"_ Axew adds.

"Is that it?" Iris points to the buildings in the distance.

"Yeah, that's it!" Ash cheers. Seeing the buildings bring back a lot of memories of his early days of travel.

"We better land a good distance away otherwise we'll get a lot of questions," Cilan reminds everyone about the flying dune buggy they're in.

"Ih," Stitch replies, taking back the wheel and turns off the auto pilot, to find a secluded spot.

**Location: Forest outside the city**

The dune buggy comes to a landing in an open field; the rattatas and sandshrews run from the descending craft while other pokémon watch with curiosity, from the safety of the trees.

"Ready Stitch," Lilo asks, only to notice his absence. "Stitch?" she calls again. That's when she spots him a couple of yards away. "Stitch!" she yells at.

Stitch is flirting with a pokémon known as lopunny. Iris and Cilan couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene. Even Ash chuckles; Stitch's antics remind him of Brock.

"Come on mister!" Lilo growls, dragging him away from the pokémon. Stitch resists in vain as he digs his claws into the earth, leaving claw marks.

"Call me!" he hollers at the lopunny. She has zero interest in the experiment and leaves.

"Wow; Stitch can be such a little kid," Iris remarks, as they all leave the scene.

After they vanish through the brush a pink feline-like pokémon flies into the clearing and tilts its head at what it saw.

"Mew?" it questions itself before leaving.

* * *

**Author announcement: Hey everyone, I want to let you know that I'll be taking a break from this story. Coming up with material for this is difficult at times and I'm having writer's block, so I really need the time to develop the story further. I will also be taking the time off to work on other stories. Once I have more ideas and write them down I will post them. Thank you for understanding, and for reading and for your reviews.**


	15. Bug Me: Part Two

**Okay, another chapter has been added. I had a lot of difficulty writing this so I hope you enjoy this. **

**After this it will take more time to post other chapters as I'm still trying to develope the plot. **

**So, I hope you all enjoy this and please comment and review.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Bug Me: Part Two!**

**Location: Cerulean Gym**

Trekking through the city streets Ash and Co. are greatly relieved that there are no signs of anyone being turned into bug pokémon. After some more walking they finally arrive to the familiar building with a brightly painted dome with a large cutout dewgong painting on the front. This has many memories for Ash, like how Pikachu didn't want to fight Misty for the cascade badge, so he uses Butterfree to battle her staryu but was quickly knocked into the water so Ash returned him and used Pidgeotto. That's when Misty used Starmie and Ash quickly won with a gust attack.

To this day Ash is still confident he would have won if Team Rocket hadn't interrupted the match with that vacuum. But he still got the badge anyway since Daisy pointed out he would have won if Pikachu battled.

Ash opens the glass door. "Misty! Misty, are you here?" he hollers as he runs inside.

"Ash, don't go running off!" Iris hollers, running after him.

"Hey, we need to stick together!" Cilan exclaims, going after them.

"Hold up!" Lilo hollers.

Stitch, Pikachu and Axew just walk after them keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of the bug making experiment. Ash leads everyone back stage where they're surrounded by aquariums filled with water pokémon.

"Misty!" Ash hollers again.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu hollers for the girl.

"Ash? Pikachu? Is that really you?" a voice calls from another room. That's when one angry surskit storms out and grabs the trainer by the collar of his shirt.

"I knew you had something to do with this!" the surskit angrily hisses… in English and in Misty's monotone?! The speed at which Misty hurdled at him made Ash fall to his back.

"M-M-Misty!" Ash shakily replies.

"That's right Ketchum; now, what did you do now!?" she accuses him. "I don't know how but I know you're somehow behind this!"

"Misty, please listen," Ash tries to talk, but the anger of being turned into a bug pokémon – the very thing she fears the most – has seriously clouded her judgment.

"No, you listen to me; I want you to turn me back to normal!"

"But he can't!" Lilo intervenes verbally.

"And who are you!" Misty growls. Lilo tenses up. She didn't care how small Misty is, she really looks like she can pack a punch. Lilo gulps.

"I'm Lilo."

"Okay, Lilo, can you explain why I'm like this?" she asks irritably, venom dripping from her words. Lilo explains everything about the experiments, Hamsterviel and his plot, the wormhole generator and how all the experiments were scattered among the regions.

"Oh," Misty says, surprisingly in a calm voice… before she faints.

Misty opens her eyes to see that she's in her room, finally having awoken from her nightmare. She had dreamt that she was somehow turned into a bug pokémon and Ash, and a few others, saw her and they're part on an alien coverup, having to capture every illegal genetic experiment, with the help of a girl and another experiment from another dimension – that is one crazy dream. If only Misty didn't look at her arms.

"Ah! It wasn't a dream; I'm still a creepy disgusting bug!" she screams at her new form. She jumps up only to be settled back down.

"Relax Misty, everything is all right."

"How can you possibly say that every things alright, Ketchum?" Misty growls but calms significantly. That's when she sees the caterpie next to her.

"Bug!" she screams, jumping a good couple feet back.

"You're sort of right," the caterpie replies coolly. It's Ash! She looks around the room to also see a joltic, a swadloon, two leavanny's, a ledian, a durant, a wurmple, a heracross, a crustle and a scizor.

"Where d-did all the other bugs… come from?" Misty asks timidly, in a high pitched tone at the last part.

Ash, now a caterpie, shrugs his nonexistent shoulders and replies… "Well…"

_Flashback…_

_Ash and friends have taken the unconscious Misty to her room. They were surprised to see a scizor but it wasn't long till they learned that Bugby had turned Psyduck into a scizor, based on the fact its claws were rested on its head and the fact it has Psyduck's monotone._

_Once Misty was tucked back into her bed Ash discussed the plan, releasing his Leavanny and Heracross, the reason he had ran off was to retrieve them for just this circumstance. The plan was simple; they would split up into three groups. Ash and Pikachu would go with Leavanny, Lilo and Stitch would go with Heracross, and Cilan, Iris and Axew would go with Crustle. Ash's plan about using their bug pokémon was genius; they would be immune to Bugby's powers because they're already bugs._

_The three fractions split to find the bug maker. And well, the plan quickly fell apart; Bugby snuck up behind them. Like Ash thought the bug pokémon were immune but the others weren't as fortunate. Ash was transformed to caterpie, Pikachu turned into a joltic, Cilan transformed to another Leavanny, Iris into a swadloon, Axew into a wurmple, Lilo into a ledian, and Stitch into a durant._

_Long story short; they failed miserably, Bugby is still loose somewhere inside the gym, and they paid the price._

_End of flashback…_

"And that's how it happened," Ash finishes with a nervous chuckle. "And Misty, there's sort of one more thing you need to know."

"What?" Misty reluctantly asks. She's terrified by the very prospect of there being more. If you and your friends were turned into bugs isn't bad enough, what is?

Ash's pikachu, now joltik, walks up to her. _"Misty, you can understand us,"_ he explains in pokéspeak, speaking as slowly and compassionately as possible.

Misty tenses and sweat drops when she realizes that she can now understand Pikachu's joltik form.

"At least there's a bright side," Ash starts.

"You found a way to turn us all back to normal?" she asks hopefully.

"Surskits are part water type!" he says cheerfully. Though Ash intended the comment to be comforting, everyone else in the room knew that he should have wrote out his will.

From no where Misty grabs a scaled down version of her mallet and whacks Ash across the room. "That's for saying something stupid!" she yells.

Everyone cringes at the sight. Ash now has a pretty big bump on his head. But there is one question that's on everyone's mind. "Where bug girl get mallet?" Stitch, now a durant, asks Pikachu.

_"No one really knows,"_ is all Pikachu says, not really that concerned for Ash since this has happened multiple times before.

Ash still knocked out on the floor, Misty directs her attention to the inter-dimensional beings. "So you're Lilo and you're Stitch?" she asks calmly. The ledian (Lilo) and durant (Stitch) nod.

"And you said you're from another dimension and this Hamsterwheel has taken all the experiments and they were accidentally scattered throughout the regions?" They nod again, ignoring the fact she pronounced the rodents name wrong.

"Well, that would explain the raining orbs," Misty sighs. "And why I'm now a hideous disgusting bug." Leavanny, Heracross, and Crustle lower their heads in sadness over the girl's rude remark about their kind, but say nothing about it.

"Why does all this weird stuff seem to follow Ash?" Iris asks.

_"That's because he's the chosen one,"_ Pikachu explains. The former mouse, now bug type, gains everyone's curios look. Since they can now understand the pokémon they understood Pikachu clearly.

"What did Pikachu mean by chosen one?" Iris asks.

_"Chosen one?"_ Leavanny, Crustle, and Heracross gasp in surprise.

_"We've been traveling with the chosen one this whole time and we didn't know it?"_ the now wurmple, Axew, asks.

"Will someone please explain what it means to be the chosen one?" Cilan, now a leavanny, asks.

_"The chosen one is the one who keeps balance to the world; __when something major happens he's there to stop it,__"_ Crustle explains.

"Wow," Stitch gasps.

_"I guess that would explain all the legendary pokémon we've ran into,"_ Axew recalls.

"Legendary pokémon?" Lilo inquires.

"Legendary pokémon are extremely rare and powerful," Ash explains, now conscious again.

_"Ash, why didn't you tell us that you're the chosen one?"_ Heracross questions, bewildered as to why he kept this from him.

"I guess I just never considered it too big a deal," he reasons, stunning all the pokémon.

_"Not a big deal?! You saved the world from being destroyed by the furry of the three legendary birds!"_ Leavanny cries out loud. Everyone in the room, aside from Misty and Pikachu, gasp in shock. Lilo is definitely going to want to ask him about this later.

"How did you know that?" Ash asks.

_"The entire pokémon world knows,"_ Crustle informs. _"You're considered a real hero among the pokémon."_

_"Wow, my master is the chosen one,"_ Leavanny exclaims to himself in awe.

"Hold on, I think we're getting off topic here. We still need to find a way to capture Bugby," Cilan reminds them of their goal.

"Shouldn't we get turned back to normal first?" Misty asks.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Lilo starts. "Bugby would only turn us back to bug pokémon if we did that."

"So we'll have to catch him first," Iris says.

"But the question is, how?" Cilan asks.

"I have a plan," Lilo announces, gesturing for everyone to huddle in. "Here's what I'm thinking…" After a brief discussion the plan seems doable.

Throughout the halls of the Cerulean Gym Bugby flies around and about to carry out his programming: to turn entire populace into insects. But one little bug making experiment can't do that while trapped inside the gym. And there they are the glass doors that will lead to an entire city.

Bugby begins charging up his wings for a silver wind attack but that's out of the question. "Leavanny, use razor leaf!" Ash orders. He's still a caterpie and is situated on top of Leavanny's head, and for what ever reason Leavanny made him a leafy hood like he would do for a sewaddle.

_"Coming up!"_ Leavanny replies firing dozens of razor-sharp leaves, which make a direct hit.

In retaliation Bugby uses pin needle, firing dozens at the two. "Leavanny dodge!" He jumps out-of-the-way just in time. "Now use string shot!"

_"Right away!"_ he says, firing the sticky substance. Bugby uses protect and follows with silver wind.

Fed up with this course of action Bugby flees to find another, more suitable exit. The back doors are now in sight. "Crustle; use rock wrecker!" Cilan, still a leavanny, orders.

_"Coming up!"_ the stone home pokémon responds. A large grey rock with a red glow forms in-between Crustle's claws then he fires a direct hit at Bugby.

Poor Bugby just can't seem to catch a break. He's never seen bugs with powers like this before, still grasping the idea he has them too, so he is rather surprised. But his design is clear: turn all organisms into bugs. Firing a pin needle attack Bugby leaves to try and find another exit.

A closed window! No problem for a pin needle attack. He fires the needles at the window only to be knocked out-of-the-way by Heracross, under the command of Iris, still a swadloon. "Heracross; now use mega horn!" she orders.

_"No problem!"_ he replies, his horn glowing white as he slams into the experiment.

The mega horn attack slams Bugby to the floor with enough force to crack it. Angry, he uses another silver wind attack and flees. There has to be a route of escape! Flying back into the room he was first activated in, he searches for an alternate route; there's a large pool of water. He hovers over the waster as he tries to figure out where to go.

"Pikachu; use electro ball!" Misty, still a surskit, orders.

_"Coming up!"_ Pikachu replies, still a joltik, as he forms the ball of electric energy and shoots it at Bugby!

Electricity courses through his body, and with all the earlier attacks Bugby collapses to the ground.

"Now Lilo!" Stitch, still a durant, hollers to the ledian.

"Right!" Lilo nods, "Go poké ball!" she exclaims, grabbing an empty poké ball and throws it at the unconscious experiment. It makes impact and sucks the experiment inside.

_"Did it work?"_ Axew, still a wurmple, asks as everyone now runs into the room. The poké ball is still rocking back and forth. Ding! A successful capture.

"Yes, I caught my first experiment with a poké ball!" Lilo cheers at her own successful capture, making a pose similar to Ash when he captures a pokémon.

Everyone congratulates Lilo for the capture and for the success of the plan. "Seviper use haze! A feminine voice orders.

"Seviper!" a pokémon cries its name, filling the room with thick black smoke. Everyone coughs as they try to breath.

"Bugby!" Lilo cries as Bugby's poké ball is forcefully removed from her hand by an unseen force.

"What's going on?" Misty asks in-between coughs, as the smoke starts to clear.

"I think we already know," Ash replies.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie warns

"Make it double!" James adds.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"And thank you for making our job so much easier!" the three cheer in unison while Frillish uses psychic to take the poké ball and place it in Jessie's hand.

"Team Rocket!" everyone yells.

"Give back Bugby!" Lilo demands.

"I don't think so twerpette, we stole him fair and square, so ha!" Jessie replies.

"And while we're at it, we think will steal the rest of you for our buggy armada!" Meowth informs, pressing a button. A small handheld device shoots a net at the group.

"I don't think so! Leavanny use x-scissor!" Ash commands.

_"Right!"_ The bug/grass type obeys, his arms glow a light blue and charges with his arms crossed to shape an 'x'. The net is easily sliced through.

"No fair, you know how much it was to buy that!" James scowls, throwing a poké ball. "Carnivine; use bullet seed!"

"Carnivine!" it cries, latching on to his masters head affectionately. James squirms in mild pain. After finally getting his beloved plant type off Carnivine obeys and fires at Leavanny.

Leavanny cries in pain and falls to the ground. "Leavanny!" Ash cries in concern.

_"I can still continue,"_ Leavanny replies. Ash nods.

"Leavanny use energy ball! Pikachu use electro ball!" Ash commands.

"Don't forget me! Crustle, please use another rock wrecker!" Cilan commands.

_"Coming up!"_ the three pokémon reply, firing their attacks at Carnivine and Seviper, knocking them out instantly.

"Seviper!" "Carnivine!" their respective master calls, recalling them to their poké balls.

"Hand over the poké ball!" Ash and Lilo demand.

"I don't think so! Frillish use shadow ball!"

"And why don't I show them my furry swipes!" Meowth screeches, his nails growing much longer and lunges while Frillish forms the ball of dark energy and fires.

"Leavanny; counter shadow ball with energy ball! Heracross, mega horn on Meowth!" Leavanny fires another energy ball and the two orbs collide causing a small explosion. Meowth advances on the group until Heracross's mega horn slams him in to Jessie, causing her to lose Bugby's poké ball.

_"Got it!"_ Axew exclaims, taking off with it.

Now that Bugby's poké ball is safe, "Heracross use hyper beam! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" orders Ash

The two obey and unleash their powerful attack at the criminals, creating a powerful explosion that sends them flying through the ceiling.

**Location: In the sky**

The three sigh at another miserable defeat. "Looks like we failed again," James says.

"And we'll get another scolding from the boss," Meowth adds.

"And from that annoying little rodent," Jessie finishes. The three sigh ounce again for the usual.

"Looks like Team Rocket's bugging off again!" the three scream before vanishing into the daytime sky.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: Cerulean Gym**

"We did it!" Misty cheers. "Oh, I can't wait to see the beautiful old me again, and be out of this disgusting bug body!"

"Hey, don't you think you're being a little hurtful?" Lilo criticizes the gym leader. Lilo doesn't care what Misty's title is, the bug pokémon are living things with feelings, and Lilo won't stand for those who demean others.

"Lilo's right, Leavanny, Heracross and Crustle helped big time and that's your way of thank you?" Ash adds.

Misty looks at the three born a bug type. They're right and Misty needs to realize this. Slowly approaching the bugs Misty says something no one would ever imagine. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Can you please forgive me?" she asks sincerely. The three bugs look at her and happily smile with a nod.

A large crack is heard from above as a giant slab of concrete comes hurdling down. Leavanny is right underneath it! Without thinking Misty pushes the bug/grass type out-of-the-way, saving him and herself from the slab.

"Y-you saved me," Leavanny exclaims. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," Misty replies.

"How joyous!" Cilan exclaims. Lilo walks over to Lilo and kneels down, since ledians are taller than surskits.

"Now, let's work on getting back to normal," she says. Everyone is glad to hear that, especially Misty.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab **

The video phone rang and Tracey was the first to answer. "Ah," he jumped at the surprise of all the bug pokémon on screen.

"Hey Tracey, we caught Bugby," the ledian said.

"L-Lilo!?" Tracey asked, nearly having a heart attack.

"We sort of need you to call Jumba," a caterpie finished.

"Ash!?" Tracey asked before fainting.

Professor Oak ran into the room frantically when he heard a loud thump. "Tracey, what happened?" the professor asked frantically.

"Professor, is that you? Hey, it's been so long!" the surskit greeted happily.

"M-Misty!?" the professor nearly screamed hearing Misty's voice come from the bug type. That's when he fainted.

"Hello," Lilo asked.

"Anybody awake?" Stitch asked.

**Location: Cerulean Gym**

As everyone waits for Jumba's laser to charge he takes the time to modify Bugby's bug laser into a new signature move, which he now calls bug ray. Jumba explains that the attack has no effect on humans and when used in battle will temporarily give the opponent bug type advantages and disadvantages. So if, say a fire type gets hit by bug ray it remains a fire type and keeps its own moves but is now weak against fire attacks, like a bug type would be.

The pokémon also use the time to talk to their trainers, while they still have the ability to understand them. Leavanny and Heracross continue on and on about how cool it is to be with the chosen one and how honored they are to be with him. Pikachu also takes the time to say how honored he is to be Ash's starter and wouldn't trade him for anything, not even for ketchup.

Once Jumba finishes with rewriting Bugby's bug ray, the laser is now fully charged and everything is ready.

"Okay, please to be staying still as statues," Jumba instructs everyone.

Ash, Lilo, Misty, Pikachu, Stitch, Iris, Cilan, Axew, and Psyduck stand still as the lasers beam makes contact and engulfs them in a bright light. Within seconds they are all back to normal. First thing Misty does is grab a mirror and admire her human body.

"I'm back to normal!" she cheers.

"It's great to finally see the real you," Lilo compliments.

"Looks like the bug hater is back too, huh?" Ash asks.

"Nope, after that scenario I don't think bugs scare me anymore," she says, happily petting Leavanny and Heracross. "For now on bugs are fine by me!"

"Spinarak spinarak," the spider pokémon cries happily as it hangs from a web in front of Misty.

"Bug!" she cries, swinging her mallet blindly to get rid of it. "Creepy, icky bug!"

"Looks like old habits die-hard," Ash sighs, along with everyone else.

"But what are we going to do with a bugby?" Iris asks.

"Hmm, you know, I think I may have the perfect place!" Cilan informs the group, gaining their attention.

**Location: Nacrene City Gym**

Gym leader Burgh walks into his forested gym. Just minutes ago Ash and friends have informed him genetic experiments and that one needs a place it could call his home. Without hesitation, Burgh says 'yes' and it was finalized.

Now a poké ball rests in his hands. "Okay Bugby, come and check out your new home," he calls. The poké ball opens to materialize the now good experiment.

"Please promise me you'll be on your best behavior," Burgh says, getting a nod from Bugby as he flies off to see his new home and make some new friends.

**Bugby's moves – Bug ray (original), silver wind, protect, and pin needle**

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Good, bad? Please let me know.**

**Other chapters I'm currently working on include Sparky (221), Spooky (300), Carmen (123), Richter (513), Hunkahunka (323), Kixx (601), Morpholomew (316), and Babyfier (151) to name a few. But it will take some time, so please be patient. **

**I also plan for all of Ash's old traveling friends to get involved with the experiment, as well as rivals. So that will be interisting to see how they get involved. It will definitely be interesting when legendary pokémon get involved with the experiments. **


	16. Carmen's Dance Party

**Okay, a new chapter is up. I hope you really enjoy this. Please comment and review.**

**This is just a mini chapter of an experiment's activation and what happens to both groups as a result. I couldn't think of a long chapter so I made this mini chapter for you.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**Carmen's Dance Party! **

**Location: The beach**

It's a warm and sunny afternoon today which is exactly the reason why Lilo and Iris suggested a day at the beach. With some consideration Ash and Cilan agreed, but Tracey respectively declined needing to catch up on some work. Besides, they could use the break.

The gentle waves crash into the shore, the calls of wingulls and pelippers echo around the shore and the skies, and the salty air is very refreshing. Now that all are wearing their swimwear it is time to begin their fun under the sun. Pikachu, Stitch, Axew and Yaarp stare at the beach that is clear of many tourists. Since it's a work day, many trainers are away for their journeys, and all the kids are in school, since it's not summer break in Kanto, the beaches are all clear.

"Well that's not hog all the fun!" Ash exclaims, tossing his poké balls into the air. "Come on out everyone!" One-by-one, Oshawott, Snivy, Unfezant, Charizard, and pignite materialize out in to the open.

Iris and Cilan soon follow pursuit and release their pokémon Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle. Each of their pokémon calling out their respective cries.

"Okay everyone, we're going to go get some snacks so please be good while we're gone. Alright?" Ash asks everyone. With everyone's confirmation the trainers and Lilo head off to the vendors.

"Let's party!" Stitch shrieks.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agrees.

Stitch, Pikachu, Yaarp, Axew, Pansage, Pignite, Excadrill, and Unfezant played a happy game of volleyball; Oshawott went flirting with every wild female pokémon he saw; Snivy, Charizard, Dragonite, Crustle, and Stunfisk leisurely rest in the warm baked sand; Emolga actually finds herself an apple tree and begins gorging herself. What can possibly go wrong?

Oshawott is out on his usual antics and flirts with every female pokémon he see; eventually an angry kingler washes the otter pokémon aside with hydro pump for flirting with his wife. Rubbing the water off his fur Oshawott goes searching for another love that will only reject him.

"Oshawott!" the otter pokémon hollers at a pink four-armed experiment with maracas in her hands.

The experiment giggles at the pokémon's flirting. "Aloha," she greets before one of her maracas starts to glow a bright pink.

**Location: Another site on the beach**

"Today is the life," Meowth happily sighs at the day, while he basks under the sun next to Jessie and James. Today the Rocket Trio has also taken a break from experiment hunting and went to the beach for a day of relaxation.

"You can say that again," James says.

"Wobbuffet," the patient pokémon agrees.

"Mime mime," Mime Jr. adds.

"Absolutely nothing can ruin this day," Jessie proclaims.

The EH machine humms to life. The day's been ruined now, evident by everyone's moaning. It projects an image of a pink four-armed experiment with maracas in each hand. She has blue eyes, long ears and a fruit headdress.

"Warning! Experiment 123 activated. Primary function: Makes all personnel dance to you drop," the machine explains the experiment's function.

"Dance to you drop? Worthless!" Jessie exclaims and returns to her tanning.

"Come on Jessie, you know what the boss will do if we ignore this," Meowth reasons.

"I cringe just thinking about it," James remarks the idea.

"And plus, just think about how happy the boss would be," Meowth reasons. "Imagine that the boss gets invited to a party and isn't able to dance. His good name could be ruined. So when experiment 123 comes into the picture and gives him the ability to dance his good name will be saved. He'd be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to Jessie, James and Meowth my good name has been saved so as reward I will give them a paid vacation."_

"I like the sound of that," Jessie and James squeal.

"Experiment 123 is ours!"

**Location: Back with Stitch and Pikachu**

"Oshawott!"

All of the pokémon and two experiments hear the cry for help.

They look around to see the otter missing! _"Where's Oshawott?"_ Pikachu cries in pokéspeak.

"Cousin!" Stitch hollers, pointing at experiment 123. She has Oshawott under her control, making him dance.

_"Don't get hit by the maracas!"_ Oshawott warns. Too late! Before anyone could do anything all the pokémon and two experiments begin Tap dancing.

_"I can't control myself!"_ Snivy cries.

_"What's going on!?"_ Charizard yells in rage, as he desperately tries to resist the Tap dance.

"What's going on?" Lilo screeches.

"Why on earth are the pokémon dancing?" Cilan cries.

"Cousin!" Stitch hollers as he continues to Tap dancing.

"Who's that experiment?" Iris points at the pink experiment, dancing along with everyone.

"That's Carmen, experiment 123. She makes you dance to you drop," Lilo informs.

"We got to catch it!" Ash tells Lilo. Before they even got the chance Carmen fires four pink balls of energy from her maracas and they too are now under the control of dance!

Everyone desperately tries to resist the dance that the pink experiment now changes to Hula.

"What's going on?" Ash cries, trying to resist the Hula.

"We're under Carmen's control; we won't stop dancing unless she lets us stop," Lilo explains as they dance with their pokémon, Stitch, and Yaarp.

"Or until we drop!" Iris cries.

"What on earth are those twerps doing?" Jessie asks her comrades, as they spy on them doing the hula with the pokémon and experiments.

"It looks like they're dancing," James replies, somewhat wanting to join in.

"There's the experiment!" Meowth points.

"Well let's nab it before they know what's happening," Jessie instructs, holding a bag.

As Carmen blissfully dances the Hula she is not aware of Team Rocket charging from behind with a large bag for her capture. Just before the Rocket trio are about to make their capture Carmen turns and zaps the three with pink orbs of energy, making them do the Hula as well.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Lilo scowl noticing the three doing the Hula next to them.

"Well, isn't this a pleasure," Jessie sarcastically remarks.

Carmen now makes everyone do the Tango. "Make it stop!" Meowth pleads, doing the tango with Pikachu.

"We can't till Carmen lets us!" Cilan replies, doing the Tango with Iris.

"Or till we drop," Lilo adds, doing the Tango with Ash.

"I want my Mommy!" James cries, doing the Tango with Jessie.

"Oshawott!" the sea otter pokémon cries, his dance partner ironically Carmen.

Now the dance changes to Square dancing. "We got to try to catch her!" Ash says the obvious.

"How? As long as we're under Carmen's control there's nothing we can do," Lilo interjects.

"Wait, I don't see Emolga," Iris reports. Everyone has just hatched a plan!

"If you twerps can make this stop we'll just let you have the experiment," Jessie whines, hating the Square dance. After a brief discussion they are ready to put the plan into action.

"Emolga!" Iris hollers. The sky squirrel hears the cry and approaches her trainer, unseen by Carmen.

"Emol?" she asks, wondering why everyone is dancing. And why she wasn't invited!

"Emolga, we're under the control of Carmen. We need you to grab one of Lilo's empty poké balls and capture her," Iris explains.

"Emolga!" the pokémon agrees, carefully sneaking to Lilo's bag and grabbing a poké ball. The main problem is that the poké ball is quite heavy so she couldn't fly.

Emolga charges, getting herself noticed by Carmen. Firing a pink orb from her maracas Emolga tries to dodge and uses discharge with a direct hit. And by some form of luck actually captures the experiment with a poké ball. However, she did not manage to dodge the pink orb that now made her, along with everyone else do the Macarena dance.

"How long is it till we drop?" Meowth asks Lilo.

"Could be a day..." she replies, getting a lot of moans from everyone, "or two."

* * *

**So what did you think about the mini chapter?**

**Thank you for reading this. Please let me know what you thought.**


	17. A Sparky Activation!

**Another chapter is up! I hope you all enjoy this. **

**As always, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Please comment and review. **

* * *

**A Sparky Activation!**

**Location: Deep within the Nimbasa Subway system**

A yellow experiment pod with the number 221 inscribed on it rests dangerously close to a small puddle. How it got there is not important but what is important is how close it is to a puddle. As the puddle grows from the drops from the ceiling the thousands of people who use the subway system, and pass by that spot periodically, are getting closer and closer to danger.

The tracks squeal as the sound of a subway train approaches the area. Locals and tourists peacefully ride the train and talk among themselves, blissfully unaware of the danger to come. That's when the bright yellow flash grabs everyone's attention.

Everyone screams when the lights of the train shatter and reveal a flying electric type creature flowing through the circuits and metal of the train; the experiment laughs wickedly at the fright he causes. The experiment arches his two long antennas high into the air forming sphere of pure electric energy. Once it was ready he unleashes a powerful electro ball attack within the subway car.

It isn't done there. He flies through the door and unleashes a powerful wave of electricity, an E.M.P wave, which fries the circuits of the train, forcing it to a screeching halt as sparks form between the increasing friction of the train's wheels and tracks. The experiment laughs at the job he did and flies into the power supply of the subway system.

**Location: Subway control room**

"What's going on?!" Ingo frantically asks, typing into the computer.

"I don't know, but that's eight subway cars down so far!" Emmet replies as he too frantically types into the computer.

One-by-one subway cars are losing power! "Could this be another attack from Team Rocket?" Ingo questions.

"I don't think so," Emmet replies.

That's when the electric type experiment flies out of the control systems. It hovers above the two men as they gasp at what they're seeing. The lower half of the experiment is a large electric current as it flies around the room. The moment it lands the tail materializes into its legs as he unleashes another powerful E.M.P and overloads all the equipment to the point of exploding.

With one wicked laugh it flees through the power outlet.

**Location: Nimbasa City, above ground.**

The experiment flies out of a street lamp, bursting the bulb in the process, and then follows by unleashing a powerful E.M.P blast that short circuites everything electronic, from buildings to cars. Section by section the buildings lose all power and the city is soon plunged into the darkness of the night. Now, only the moon and stars remain as the city's source of light. On a Ferris wheel the electrical experiment grins and sends off another electrical attack on to the street below before flying off to cause mayhem to the rest of Nimbasa City.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you really enjoyed this. Please comment and let me know what you thought.**


	18. A Sparky Reunion!

**Okay, a new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy this for this is my longest chapter so far. **

**Like I said before, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**A quick tidbit on Professor Oak's Rotom. Because I never saw the episode where Rotom made its debut I don't know if Rotom is capable of saying its name like most pokémon so I'm just guessing that it can. If it's not able to then please let me know. In case you're wondering why Professor Oak has a Rotom, this is because he catches one in an episode that hasn't aired yet in English.**

**Please read, and I hope you enjoy this. Please comment and review.**

* * *

**A Sparky Reunion!**

**Location: Oak's Lab**

Three in the morning, Tracey and the professor are hard at work with some research. As the professor wanted he is currently researching the experiments; so many exciting discoveries to be made about inter-dimensional beings and alien life forms. What made this study so unique about studying extraterrestrial pokémon different from other researches is because the Professor already knows that they're truly alien.

Sure there are beliefs about pokémon like lunatone, clefairy, and beheeyem being of extraterrestrial origin, especially by the circumstances of their discovery, but there is still a lack of evidence to prove that. But with the experiments he was there. After all, one can't dismiss the fact that aliens were in his yard.

The door to his ranch opens with a slam and is swiftly followed by loud groggy moans from Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch, Iris, Axew, and Cilan.

"Guys! W-what happened?" Professor Oak asks worryingly.

"What happened? What happened?! We've been stuck dancing for two days! How do you think we are?!" Iris shouts, her arms and legs sore from the constant movement of the Macarena dance.

"Here's a new experiment," Lilo reports to the professor, putting the experiment's poké ball in his hand. "Her name's Carmen and she makes you dance to you drop." Everyone moans at hearing that.

"I'll help Lilo find a good home for her after a good rest," Ash informs and collapses face first to the floor. "I never noticed how comfortable a floor could be," the trainer nearly weeps at finally being able to lie down.

"I too am finding the floor to be blissfully comfy," Cilan adds, everyone else agreeing as well when they collapse to the floor.

"Well, alright than, suit yourselves. Tracey, would you be willing to fetch some spare blankets and pillows?" the professor asks his assistant.

"No problem," the watcher replies.

"Yes, just a few good hours of sleep and we should be fully ready for anything," Iris remarks.

"Ew," the dragon type agrees, along with everyone else. As long as nothing disturbs them for at least an hour they'll be fine.

"Warning! Experiment 221 activated. Primary function: create electrical power surges," warns the experiment container, showing the holographic image of a yellow colored experiment with very long antennas. Everyone cries.

"Can't we ever catch a break?" Lilo nearly yells, her face falling to the floor. As if someone flicked the switch she lifts her face off the ground with renewed energy. "Did it say 221?"

"Sparky!" Stitch cries in joy.

"Who's that experiment?" Cilan asks, not even bothering to lift his face off the floor. Lilo hops back to her feet.

"Sparky's the first experiment Stitch and I turned good together," Lilo explains.

"Did the container say electrical power surge?!" Tracey screeches. That's a worry.

"Okay everyone, just calm down." The professor waves his arms. "I'm sure all is fine. As long as he landed in a remote area… Nimbasa City!?" the professor nearly screams.

"Nimbasa City?!" Ash hollers as he and pikachu jump back to their feat. "That place would be a stomping ground to create power surges!"

"Pika chu pikachu!"

"Not to mention Nimbasa is the farthest destination you'll have to travel to," Professor Oak explains.

"To the police cruiser!" Lilo exclaims.

"Yes! The red one!" the experiment squeals in delight, Lilo, Ash and Pikachu following from behind.

"Guys, aren't you coming?" Ash asks.

"Guys?" Lilo calls.

"Pika?"

Snoring is their response. They actually fell asleep? "There's no time. The more we stand around and try to wake them up the more time we give Team Rocket to steal him," Lilo exclaims, giving a light hiss at the mention of Team Rocket.

"Right," Ash replies with a nod.

"You can count me in," Tracey adds. "You two have danced for two days. It might be a good idea for me to come." The two nod.

"Right, let's go!" Lilo gestures for them to follow. She's also getting tired of Stitch honking the horn of the police cruiser as well.

"Hold on Lilo, I don't like the idea of you going up against a powerful experiment like this," the professor announces his concern.

"But I have Stitch, as well as Ash and Tracey."

"True, but I would feel more relieved if you would have a pokémon on hand. Rotom," he calls.

"Rotom!" it replies as it hovers over to the professor.

"Rotom, would you please be willing to go to Nimbasa city and keep a good eye out for Miss Pelekai, please?" Rotom thinks for a second and gives a confirmed nod.

"Thank you Rotom. And Lilo, please take these. It's a pokédex, it will allow you to scan Rotom so you can know what moves it knows," the professor explains, handing her the pokédex and Rotom's poké ball.

Lilo nods and thanks him. Another honk from the police cruiser. "We're coming!" Lilo shouts.

"So why does Stitch like the red police cruiser?" Tracey has to ask. Lilo just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know; just something about the red one he really likes."

**Location: Police Cruiser **

Everyone is now in their seat and buckled up for the trip to Nimbasa City. Stitch, of course, is in the driver's seat and Lilo in the passenger seat with Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey in the back seats.

"Everyone cozy back there?" Lilo asks, as the engines begin to hum.

"Yeah, real cozy," Tracy replies nervously. He's nervous about being in an extraterrestrial spacecraft.

"So why did you suggest the police cruiser?" Ash asks Lilo, also feeling a little apprehensive about this.

"Chu?" the mouse pokémon agrees, while Stitch pulls a lever.

"Hyperdrive sequence activated," a computerized voice reports, as the engines roars louder.

"Hyperdrive!?" Ash and Tracey shriek, holding tightly to their seats.

"Pika!?" the mouse shrieks as well.

"Rotom!" the plasma pokémon squeals, liking the idea of traveling faster than light.

"Someone get me off this ship!" Tracey screams. Too late!

Stitch pushes the lever back in. "Initiating hyperdrive!" the computer says. The cruiser hurdles through the night sky faster than the speed of light.

**Location: Undisclosed area in Kanto**

Sleeping away blissfully throughout the night the Rocket trio are in a slumber so deep almost nothing can wake them up. Especially after the horrible two days of dancing. On top of that, when they tried to run off with Carmen's poké ball Pikachu used thunderbolt on them. So the sleep is bliss.

"Warning! Experiment 221 activated. Primary function: create electrical power surges," the EH machine announces loudly while projecting an image of the experiment. The waking earns the EH machine moaning for a response.

"An electrical experiment?" James questions tiredly.

"Score!" Meowth squeals.

"What are you talking about? We can't even manage to steal the twerp's pikachu! What makes you think we can capture this?" Jessie bitterly asks.

"Well, we're bound to succeed sooner or later. And today is our sooner," Meowth replies.

"And plus, we have rockets strapped to the balloon. We can easily get to Nimbasa City before the twerps do," James adds.

"And I can already picture the boss's face when we hand over experiment 221," Meowth states, beginning his fantasy. "Imagine the boss peacefully asleep in his bed when a powerful lighting strike knocks out the power."

"Okay, go on," Jessie insists.

"Well, with no power the boss would be scared for he'd have no way of seeing in the dark. Or say he has to file his reports and finances but the computer is dead because there's no power. He'd be in real trouble. So when experiment 221 shows up and provides power for the entire corporation, thus giving him light to see and do his work, he'd be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to Jessie, James and Meowth for bringing me experiment 221 I no longer have to worry about power outages and as reward I shall give them a raise in their paychecks."_

"Experiment 221 here we come!" the three cheer.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: Nimbasa City**

All power is off at Nimbasa City as civilians and tourists are in a frenzy just trying to comprehend what happened during the night. People had lit candles and used other none electrical sources for light to try to light up the night. Luckily it's a full moon tonight so there is a descent amount of light to see in.

Ash couldn't believe the changes. The last time he was here the place was thriving but now the citizens are struggling to hold on. The few running cars in the city are from out-of-town and they aren't doing that well either.

As one car drives by the engine explodes which is soon followed by the electrical experiment himself flying from the damaged car: Sparky. The experiment laughs wickedly as he continues destroying everything electronic.

"Sparky!" Lilo and Stitch yell out, grabbing said experiment's attention.

"Apologize!" Lilo demands. Sparky growls and arches his antennas. An orb of pure electricity forms as he readies another electro ball!

_No one dares order me around!_ Sparky menatlly yells and fires. "Pikachu counter with your own electro ball!"

"PikaCHU!" the mouse cries, both orbs making impact as it makes a small explosion. Ash grabs his poké ball.

"Boldore, I choose –!" The trainer didn't even get to finish the sentence. Sparky sends out another E.M.P wave that strikes harmlessly through Ash and Co. Paying no heed Ash continues with his plan to use Boldore.

But nothing happens. The poké ball won't open! "What's wrong with your poké ball?" Lilo cries as Ash continues fidgeting with it.

"I don't know, it won't open," he replies. "Maybe Snivy. It won't open!"

"Sparky must have released an electromagnetic pulse!" Tracey explains. The E.M.P short circuited the poké balls! And if that was true then how will…?

"How will I capture Sparky if my poké balls are useless now?!" Lilo shrieks.

Sparky laughs at their misfortune before setting his sights on the two electric types. Sparky hisses as he speeds up, his body being consumed with electricity for a volt tackle!

Stitch readies a fire punch. However, Sparky completely dodges his cousin and rams into Pikachu and Rotom! The two scream in pain, stunning everyone by the unprovoked attack.

The two pokémon quickly get back to their feet, or floated in Rotom's case. "Hey, what was that for!?" Ash yells.

Sparky only responds to the outburst by another electro ball. Luckily everyone dodges it. "Pikachu, use electro ball!" Ash commands.

"Rotom use shadow ball! Stitch use focus blastl!" Lilo commands.

The two pokémon and Stitch obey and fire their respective orbs at Sparky but Sparky counteracts both with the most unsuspecting attack. The electrical experiment's body begins to glow bright silver and attacks with a silver beam from his mouth: flash cannon! The three did not expect this and the flash cannon overpowers the three orbs and slams the three into the wall of a building.

"Pikachu!" "Stitch! Rotom!" Ash and Lilo call their respective partner, as the three humans race to their aid. Sparky's antennas arch once more and fire another electro ball.

"Sparky counter with your own electro ball!" a voice orders.

"Pikachu!" another mouse pokémon cries. The electro ball slams into the experiments electro ball and forms another explosion.

_That voice!_ Ash and Tracey mentally scream. But it couldn't be! That's when a trainer in green and his pikachu run in-between them and the experiment. It is!

"Ritchie!?" Ash and Tracey exclaim in shock. Ash hasn't seen Ritchie since the Whirl Islands and Tracey hasn't seen him since they helped rescue Professor Oak from Cassidy and Butch.

"Ash, Tracey? Long time no see," the trainer replies before putting his attention back to the experiment. "Alright Sparky, use thunder!" he orders his Pikachu, which is ironically the same name of the experiment.

"Chu!" Ritchie's Sparky cries as he unleashes a powerful thunder. The experiment Sparky tries to dodge but the thunder attack strikes him. Since they're the same type it isn't that effective and he retaliates with his own thunder.

"Sparky, use thunder as well!" Ritchie commands. His pikachu obeys and the two bolts of electricity strike head on causing another explosion that sends Ritchie and both Sparkys back a couple of feet.

The experiment growls but for the time being flees; something else catching the experiment's attention that needs dealing with.

"Pikachu!" Ritchie hears Ash cry, holding his injured friend.

"Stitch, Rotom," he hears Lilo say, holding the two. The three are badly hurt from the surprise attack.

"Ritchie, where's the pokémon center?" Tracey asks frantically.

"That won't do any good. Power is out all over the city and the center in packed with pokémon. Follow me, I'll take you to my Aunt's," Ritchie gestures for them all to follow.

**Location: Above Nimbasa City**

"Did you see that?" Meowth asks his comrades from the confines of the meowth themed balloon.

"I sure did," James replies.

"It took out the twerps' pokémon with ease. Imagine what a great asset it would be for Team Rocket," Jessie exclaims.

"I can already smell a raise," James informs.

As the trio continue spying on the group, rushing their injured pokémon through the streets, a blur of yellow enters dangerously close into their visual range. "Huh?" the trio questions and remove their binoculars.

"Experiment 221!" the three exclaim. The experiment looks at the trio curiously and cautiously for any sudden movement. Once the shock wears off they mentally come up with a plan. Okay, they're improvising.

"Hi there, 221," Jessie happily greets.

"Why don't you come into the basket; your legs, um, or tail must be tired from all the flying," James offers, noticing its lower half is just a long wave of an electrical current. The experiment looks blankly at the trio. "No? Well that's fine. No pressure."

"Hey, while we're here, why don't you join us with Team Rocket?" Meowth offers. "Just think of all the power outages you could cause," the scratch cat pokémon says, enticing the experiment to join.

"Hmm," Sparky hums while he thinks about the offer, and rubs his chin. He did like the sound of that. Perhaps this could be a good opportunity.

The trio huddle together. "This is too easy," Jessie whispers.

"I can't believe one is actually going to join us," James exclaims.

"The moment he agrees we'll be rolling in dough," Meowth finishes the chat. The three brake apart and face the experiment.

"So have you come to your decision?" Meowth asks, gesturing for a friendly hand shake.

Sparky smiles and shakes Meowth's paw. Meowth grins. "Great, let's get –"

"Ah!" the trio scream as electricity courses through their bodies from Sparky's thunder attack. The power is so great the rockets on the balloon explode, sending the trio hurdling through the near morning sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio screams.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

The last sign Sparky saw of them is a bright shiny star that lasted only half a second. A quick laugh and he flies back into the city to find more ways to cause chaos.

**Location: Nimbasa amusement park**

Throughout the city street lights explode from the excess electricity as Sparky continues flying through the system. For him this is fun! Just doing what he's programmed for and making sure not one electronic piece of equipment is left running. He flies out of a broken neon light and surveys the city.

What's left he can do? He knocked out the city's entire power system and defeated several electric type pokémon this morning. Maybe when he's done he'll head off to another city or to the forest to defeat all the electric types and appoint himself as king of the electric types. But right now he's busy here.

As he continues to survey the surrounding he hears a beeping sound. It's a fire truck's cherry picker. It's getting people out of the Ferris wheel. Sparky grins. _Can't have this_, he mentally says.

Taking off into the air as a surge of electricity Sparky flies through the fire truck's system causing the battery to overload! The cherry picker stops working and strands the firefighter and rescued civilians. Flying out of the truck's battery Sparky laughs some more, to find more electronic devices to destroy.

**Location: Ritchie's Aunt's mansion**

Ritchie opens the door to the mansion. "Aunt Elesa! We need help!" he cries for his aunt. "Aunt Elesa!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey gasp in shock. Ritchie's aunt is gym leader/supermodel Elesa!? Lilo and Stitch aren't surprised since they have no clue about who she is and Rotom is indifferent whether it's heard of her or not.

"Your aunt is gym leader Elesa?!" Ash nearly shrieks. Ritchie rubs the back of his head bashfully.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Pika," Ritchie's Sparky adds.

"Ritchie, what's –? Ash? What are you doing here?" Elesa asks.

"Their pokémon were hurt," Ritchie explains. Though they are feeling better they still need their injuries tended to. The gym leader/model nods.

"Follow me." Everyone nods and follows her into the living room where Elesa tells them to put their pokémon on the couch. She leaves the room and returns with three bottles.

"Everyone, spray this on your pokémon," she says handing them full restores. Within seconds, after applying them their pokémon and Stitch are back to their full strength.

"Pikachu, you feeling better?" Ash asks his partner.

"Pika pika!" the mouse squeals.

"Stitch, Rotom, are you two feeling better?" Lilo asks.

"Rotom!" the plasma pokémon replies happily.

"Meega oketaka," Stitch replies making Elesa, Ritchie and his Sparky jump back.

"Did that pokémon just talk?" Elesa asks.

"What pokémon is that?" Ritchie asks pointing his pokédex, that managed to avoid carnage from the E.M.P. Unlike poké balls, the pokédex's is specially made to withstand an E.M.P. "There's no data?!"

No point in lying. So for the next several minutes Lilo, Ash and Tracey each take their turns explaining everything from the beginning, starting with Hamsterviel's escape, capture and scattering of the experiments and that the pokémon terrorizing the city is an experiment also named Sparky.

Elesa, Ritchie, and Ritchie's Sparky look at the girl skeptically. Lilo nods at Stitch to show them and he reveals his extra appendages.

"Hi!" Stitch greets in English. After the short gasp he reabsorbs the appendages.

"Okay, now I believe you."

"Same here," Ritchie says. "But how do you capture them?"

"With poké balls," Tracy explains.

"How?" Elesa asks.

"Well, since the experiments are descendants of pokémon they can be captured with poké balls," Tracey elaborates.

"And once they're captured it turns them back to good," Lilo finishes. "But since all the poké balls are down we have no way to catch him."

Elesa snaps her fingers. "I'll be right back." She leaves the room and returns with a small safe and opened it to show a yellow poké ball with black marking. "This is an ultra ball," she explains tapping the button and making it larger. "It was shielded from the E.M.P by my safe. You can use this."

"Thank you, Elesa," Lilo replies.

"It's no problem at all," the model replies.

For awhile, Tracey keeps thinking about something. That's when he realized it. "Hold on," he announces, grabbing their attention. "If we bring the ultra ball unprotected Sparky will only destroy it."

"Pika!" Ritchie's Sparky retorts, angry that Tracey would accuse him of that. Ritchie couldn't help but to let a chuckle escape.

"Not you Sparky, he's talking about the other Sparky," his trainer explains. His Sparky then blushes at his outburst and apologizes.

"So it looks like we need a plan of action," Elesa suggests.

"And I think I just came up with one," Ritchie announces, gesturing for everyone to come near. After the explanation everyone nods for it's a good plan.

**Location: Somewhere in the city**

The lights and other electrical appliances explode as Sparky flies through the electrical systems of the buildings wiring system. Once he damages more lights and appliances he flies out of the building to find more to destroy. That's when he senses the electricity coming from where the Ferris wheel is.

Sparky glares at the source. It's too far out of his sight to know what it is but any electricity in the city, besides his of course, is not allowed. His programming kicking in Sparky flies off back to the amusement park.

**Location: Nimbasa City amusement park**

"Pikachu!" "Rotom!" the three electric types cry as they all use thunderbolt into the air, making the distinctive smell of ozone. If this doesn't attract a power surge experiment than nothing will. But of course, Ash and Co. made sure everyone got rescued from the Ferris wheel first before initiating the plan.

"I got to say Ritchie, using the pokémons electrical attacks to lure Sparky into the open is genius," the watcher compliments.

"Thank you," Ritchie replies, before shifting his attention to Ash. "So Ash, I assume you've been to Unova."

"How did you know?" Ash asks.

"Well, aside from watching the tournament on TV, let's say a lot of people thought I was you," he replies. This includes a certain blond that accidentally knocked him into a fountain.

"Well, Pikachus are rare in the Unova region," Ash replies.

"Cousin!" Stitch hollers as a glowing electrical current buzzes their way.

Sparky is charging full speed with volt tackle! "Dodge!" Ash, Lilo, and Ritchie command their pokémon. The three successfully dodge, and the experiment Sparky halts and arches his antennas for another electro ball!

This time everyone knows what Sparky is capable of and planned accordingly; they order their pokémon to dodge the attack. Another successful dodge. The experiment buzzes in anger and uses flash cannon! Ash and Ritchie smirk.

"Pikachu!" "Sparky!" "Deflect it with iron tail!" the two trainers command their respective partner.

"Pikachu!" the two cry as they turn their tails into iron and slam them into the flash cannon attack. The collision of the steel type attacks cause a loud metallic screech as sparks form. Everyone covers their ears. The screech is that loud!

Energy continues to build until the flash cannon attack explodes from the double iron tail attack. The blast sends everyone back and the experiment Sparky is momentarily stunned to the point he couldn't move. One of his strongest attacks canceled out! Just as Richie thought the plan is working. "Lilo, now," Ritchie informs.

"Right. Stitch, use focus blast!" Lilo orders.

"Chuppy cheepa!" Stitch cries as he heaves a blue sphere at his cousin.

Before Sparky could even react, the orb makes a direct hit and Sparky plummets to the ground below. The experiment gets back up and readies his antennas for an electro ball!

"Pikachu!" "Rotom!" "Sparky!" "Use electro ball!" Ash, Lilo and Ritchie order. The three pokémon obey and combine their three electro balls into one giant electro ball attack!

The giant electro ball only absorbs the experiment Sparky's electro ball and then collides right into him. The last thing the electric experiment saw is a bright yellow flash before being knocked out.

"Yes! Now we just have to catch him," Tracey announcesd.

"Lilo, catch!" Elesa hollers, as she runs from the sidelines and throws the ultra ball towards Lilo.

Lilo catches it and readies to capture Sparky but before she could a shadow ball sends her and everyone else back. "Who did that?!" Elesa yells at the trio from a newly fixed meowth themed air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Yamask!" the ghost type adds.

"Team Rocket!" everyone scowls.

"Who?" Elesa asks.

"That's Team Rocket!" Ritchie explains.

"They're an evil group who steals pokémon!" Tracey adds. That tidbit makes Elesa's stomach turn. Who on earth would dare steal pokémon?

"And since introductions aren't needed no more will just take 221 off your hands," Meowth exclaims, pressing a bright red button. A hole at the bottom of the basket opens up and shoots a thick rubber hand at the experiment, too fast for him to even react.

"Sparky!" Lilo cries racing to the unconscious experiment's aid.

"Lilo!" everyone cries as the rubber hand grabs the experiment, and Lilo hops on to grab it. The hand now takes both of them into the sky. "Sparky, wake up. Please wake up!" Lilo urges the experiment.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" James yells, noticing the girl.

"Get off before you break it!" Jessie demands.

Lilo ignores them and continues trying to wake Sparky when she remembers the ultra ball. Reaching into her pocket she feels it missing! "No!" she scowls herself. She'd accidentally dropped it! The Rocket trio laugh at her blunder, making Lilo more urgently tries to wake the experiment.

"Come on Sparky, you need to wake up," she pleads.

From the ground Ash and Co. are useless to do anything. Their poké balls short circuited from the E.M.P so they couldn't use them until they get the poké balls repaired.

The experiment Sparky begins opening his eyes and is not happy with what he saw and barks at Lilo. "Sparky, it's me, Lilo," she cries, trying to remind him.

It isn't working! Sparky uses thunder in vain as the rubber hand nullifies the attack. "Sparky, please remember; don't you remember me, Stitch, Nani – Ah!" Lilo screams as Sparky tries another thunder attack.

"Sparky, please remember who you are," Lilo pleads, making the Rocket trio laugh.

"You seriously think you can turn him good without a poké ball?" Meowth taunts with a laugh.

"Poor girl," Jessie says.

"Please Sparky, remember your lighthouse, the day you first turned good – Ah!" she screams as Sparky releases another thunder!

"Give it up, twerpette; the experiment is ours," James says as Meowth begins pulling the lever back and forth to make the rubber hand shake Lilo off.

"I won't give up on him. I know the old Sparky is down there!" Lilo hisses at the trio. "Even if I can't turn him good without a poké ball I still refuse to let you have him!" she yells, using every ounce of her strength to heave the rubber hand open.

"Sparky is part of my ohana!" she yells, yanking the hand open thus freeing said experiment as he flies to freedom. "And you can tell your boss that I, Lilo Pelekai, and Stitch will stop you!" The sudden jerking of the rubber hand causes Lilo to slip off, leaving her to fall.

Everyone gasps in horror and they are completely useless to do anything!

As the experiment flies to freedom something feels different within him. That word 'Ohana' sparked something; it isn't with his head but his heart. That's when it all came back! The day he gets activated; the day he got captured; the first day they turned him good; the day he saved Stitch and helped rescue Lilo; the day he found his home in the lighthouse! That all happened within twenty-four hours but those are the best twenty-four hours he's ever had!

"Ohana," Sparky says to himself, knowing what he must do: save the one who gave him ohana and a purpose. Lilo! A swift U-turn and Sparky bolts to the falling Hawaiian native.

As Lilo screams, just before impact she feels the sudden deceleration as Sparky lifts her up into the air, saving her. He grabbed her hands with his and is now making a slow descent to the concrete below.

"Sparky, you saved me," Lilo says giving him a hug.

"Is what ohana does," Sparky explains with his electrical tone, putting her down to safety.

"Lilo!" everyone cries, grabbing her into a tight embrace.

"Suffocating me!" she cries, making everyone let go. Everyone couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Why must you twerps always ruin our plans!?" Jessie yells.

"Because the good guys always win!" Lilo retorts. "Stitch, Rotom, use –!"

Sparky gestures for Lilo to stop with a wave of his paw. There is something he has to do; the electrical experiment flies up to the balloon. Sparky glares angrily at them. The trio sweat drop under the cold stare Sparky is giving them. Meowth hands Sparky a contract and pen.

"Offer's still on the table to join," Meowth timidly offers.

An orb of pure electricity forms between Sparky's antennas and fires an electro ball to the balloon ,causing it explode, again, leaving the trio to hurdle through the sky.

"Well isn't this joyous?" Jessie sarcastically remarks.

"Twice in one day, that's not fair," James whines.

"Should we start?" Meowth asks.

"Three…Two…One…" they sigh. "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Yamask!"

The last sight of them is a faint star; once they're gone the experiment flies back down to restart his life of goodness.

"So is he good now?" Tracey asks cautiously.

"Aloha cuz-z-zin," he greets happily. "Meega sorry."

"Cousin!" Stitch greets happily with a hug, glad he's back to normal and accepting the apology.

"So you're the other Sparky," Ritchie asks, kneeling down for a better look.

"Pika," Ritchie's Sparky says. Sparky nods to the question.

"Well, it's great to meet you," Ritchie and his Sparky say with a handshake.

"Now we just have to find you a new home," Lilo starts, making Sparky happy to hear that.

"Why not with Ritchie?" Ash suggests. Said trainer waves his arms dismissively.

"Thanks, but having two Sparkys might be a little too confusing."

"So where would an electrical experiment's true place be?" Tracey asks aloud.

"I think I might know the perfect place," Elesa says, gaining everyone's attention. "But first I think he needs to apologize to them." The experiment looks down knowing exactly who she's talking about.

**Location: Subway control room **

"So meega sorry for being bad," Sparky finishes his apology to Ingo and Emmet. This is really a surprising tale that the two subway bosses hear today about aliens, inter-dimensional travel, and the other experiments. But that is nothing compared to Sparky's sincere apology.

"So Emmet, you think we can let this one sly?" he asks his brother.

"Yes, I think we can let this sly on one condition – the condition being that he restores power to the subway cars," Emmet replies gesturing to the controls.

Sparky smiles and attaches his antennas to the control panel and releases a reasonable amount of electricity, restoring all power.

"Thank you Sparky," the twins say with gratitude, forgiving him of his earlier deed. The job now completed, the two subway bosses give Sparky the third subway boss, even giving him a yellow and cream-colored version of Ingo and Emmet's uniform. Sparky's job is the same as theirs plus to help power the station and divert access power to prevent any future overloads.

Before Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch and Tracey say their farewells to everyone they stay to help clean up the mess before leaving in the police cruiser.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

"Well that was certainly a long day," Tracey says as they walk to the door.

"You can say that again," Ash replies.

"Oh, and don't forget, we still need to find Carmen's one true place," Lilo reminds everyone. "But where?"

"Make it stop!" they hear Iris cry from inside the building.

"Why are we doing this?" they hear the profesor ask.

"That's her power," they hear Cilan explain on the other side of the wall.

It couldn't have. Tracey immediately opens the door to see a dancing Carmen who wasted no time in making Professor Oak, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Yaarp, and Muk dance the Disco.

"Help!" Iris cries; Tracey immediately closed the door.

"We can go look for a place now," Ash suggests.

"Let's go," Lilo replies.

"Don't forget me!" Tracey hollers, running after them.

Pikachu, Stitch, and Rotom swiftly follow from behind.

**Location: Florando Town, Johto Region**

Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch, Rotom, and Tracey have taken Carmen to Florando Town to look for someone Ash remembers from his journey. Within time he found Bailey and her two bellossoms happily performing in front of a crowd. After a brief reintroduction and explanation on who Carmen is Bailey happily takes her in as part of the show.

Now Carmen dances along Bailey's bellossoms, Belle and Bella, as the two grass types perform their famous Bell-oop-de-loop dance.

**Sparky's moves – electro ball, thunder, volt tackle, and flash cannon **

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, especially the twist with Ritchie and his Sparky making an appearance. **

**By the way, has anyone gotten the reference I'm making to the ****_Pokémon_**** series when I have a character ask "Who's that experiment?" I just want to know if anyone noticed it.**

**Please comment and review. **


	19. Lilo the Pokémon Trainer!

**Okay, another chapter is up. I hope this will be a good one. **

**As always, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

**So please enjoy.**

* * *

**Lilo the Pokémon Trainer?**

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

Today is an interesting day indeed. After the capture of the experiment Sparky, and the little dancing incident, Professor Oak has gathered everyone into his lab, having a big announcement to say.

"Now, Lilo Pelekai, as you know, you and Stitch come from another dimension and, well, how do I put this? I'm getting rather concerned with you traveling around to different places without pokémon," the professor explains.

"What's wrong with me not having a pokémon?" Lilo asks, perplexed about how it's an issue.

"I'm concerned about your identity being compromised." What is the professor saying? "Lilo, most thirteen year olds have a pokémon license and with you popping up around the regions people are going to wonder who you are. So when they learn you're not a pokémon trainer suspicion will rise and they'll try to find information about you only to come across none."

There's a brief silence before Ash speaks up. "So does that mean you're –?"

"Mm-hmm, that's correct," the professor states as he pulls out a pokémon license from his pocket, "I'm going to suggest making Lilo a pokémon trainer."

Lilo's eyes widen at the new. Her… a pokémon trainer? But how? Stitch is equally surprised. Would this make him a starter pokémon?

"Congratulations!" Iris says with a hug.

"This is so cool Lilo, perhaps we could have a battle," Ash exclaims.

"A delightful announcement indeed," Cilan states.

"I… I don't know. Would that mean I would have to enter leagues?" she asks. The professor shakes his head.

"Not necessarily. Though you are now allowed to do so it's still your choice on whether you wish to enter a league or contest; a pokémon license just gives you that choice."

"But what about pokémon I do catch? What happens to them when it's time to leave?" The professor nods in understanding.

"I wouldn't see any harm with them coming with you, if they wish too," he replies, surprising everyone. "After all, if the people of your dimension saw the experiments as normal wildlife they'd probably have the same assumption with pokémon."

Lilo is about to ask another question but the professor beats her too it. "And I already contacted your sister and she seemed all right with the idea."

"Wow; I-I just don't know."

"Tell you what, why don't you and Stitch go for a walk and think about think on it," Professor Oak suggests. Lilo nodds.

**Location: Hill situated along Rout 1**

"I just don't know what to do," Lilo sighs as she sits on a hill, Stitch sitting beside her. Stitch opens his mouth to talk.

"I don't think I should do it," Lilo exclaims. Stitch is going to try again. "But I might like it. It does sound cool but I just don't know. Stitch, what do you think I should do?"

"Meega naga know. Is youga that must decide. Meega will support decision," Stitch says sincerely.

Lilo gives a warm smile but is also mildly disappointed. She had hoped for a 'yes' or 'no' reply. But the comment did make it easier. "Thank you Stitch."

"You're welcome." The two look back into the golden sunset that paints the sky a golden orange. "Meega willing to be starter," Stitch offers. That stuns Lilo. She didn't even know what to make of it.

She pets his head. "Thank you Stitch." Looking back at the sunset she looks back at her old-time friend. "We better head back." Stitch only nods as the two make their way back.

"Spearow!" several vicious squawks cry. Lilo and Stitch snap their heads back to find dozens of Spearow ganging up on a magikarp.

The fish pokémon flops helplessly as it tries to return to its pond, constantly being pecked by the spearows. "Stitch, we have to do something!"

"Ih!" he agrees.

"Hey!" Lilo scowls the birds which they didn't even acknowledge. "Stitch, use focus blast!"

"Ih!" the experiment complies and fires a blue orb at the birds. This makes them angry as several of them lunge.

"Stitch, double team!" Suddenly the flock is suddenly surrounded by dozens of Stitch's. "Now use fire punch!"

"Chuppy cheepa!" he cries, as fire engulfs his fist. Stitch and the copies lunge but the real Stitch manages to nail them all! That's when more arrive, squawking angrily at the two.

"We better run," Lilo suggests.

"Yep."

Grabbing the fish pokémon the two run for their lives as the flock gets dangerously close. Some have started pecking Lilo. Stitch uses fire punch to knock them off of her. "Mahalo Stitch."

Stitch nods.

Just when the two are gaining distance a large bird now hoverd before them. "Fearow! It squawks angrily. This is the leader of the flock and this one has a deep hatred for humans ever since that one human threw a rock at it, and lost miserably to _his_ pidgeot.

And this human has the nerve to steal its flock's meal!? It opens its mouth widely as an orange sphere begins forming. Lilo and Stitch gasps recognizing the attack as hyper beam! Ordinarily Fearows can only learn this with human help but ever since his humiliating defeat he's been practicing so the next time he saw that trainer with a pikachu, or that pidgeot, he'd have a surprise in store.

But, no harm in practice. The orange beam of energy fires and at such close range there is no chance of escape. Just seconds before impact something quickly moves the duo and magikarp to safety. The smoke clears to show a pidgeot in all its glory.

Lilo recognized it as Ash's! It must have remembered Lilo and Stitch when Ash introduced them. The fearow gasps in surprise, where as Pidgeot is angry. Fearow knows full well it's not welcome here and as punishment Pidgeot's wings begin to glow blue and flaps a powerful blast of wind at the beak pokémon: hurricane!

The blast knocks the fearow back as Pidgeot then follows with quick attack to knock the fearow out of his territory. Once it's gone Pidgeot lands in front of Lilo and Stitch. Lilo pets its head as a way of gratitude.

"Thank you," they say. Pidgeot nods and is glad that the two are alright. With a chirp goodbye it takes to the skies.

"Come on Stitch, we still got to get Magikarp to a water source."

"Ih!"

**Location: A pond**

Lilo gingerly places the fish pokémon back into the water where it happily splashes around. "You feeling better?" she asks.

"Magi!" he replies happily. That's when an idea pops into his head. "Magikarp magikarp?" it asks, confusing Lilo.

"Fishy asks if youga take him on journey," Stitch translates, surprising the girl.

"Are you sure?" Lilo asks, getting a confident nod. Lilo smiles. _You know, perhaps being a pokémon trainer won't be so bad._ "Sure, but first, I think you need a name."

Magikarp finds this surprising but seems to like the idea of having a name, a title. Lilo looks at the fish pokémon trying to come up with one. As she looks at him she couldn't help but see Pudge's look in his eyes. Lilo remembers how she would feed Pudge PB&J every Thursday, from when she earned his trust till the day he peacefully passed away in her arms.

That's when she decided on his name. "I think I'll call you, Pudge Jr! What do you think?"

"Magi!" the magikarp replies happily. Stitch couldn't help but smile. He knows that Pudge Jr. will make a great addition to the team.

Lilo picks up the fish pokémon from the water and gives him a hug. "Welcome to the team," she says, gently tapping him with a poké ball. The poké ball engulfs Pudge Jr. and he willingly allows capture.

"Lilo," Stitch calls as he tugs on her pants leg. He points to something pink in the sky.

It's close enough to make out its basic shape; it's feline-like in appearance. It also has one very long tail. That's when Lilo remembers she still has the pokédex the professor handed her earlier. She points it at the mysterious pokémon and its picture pops up.

"Mew, the new species pokémon. Very little is known about this pokémon as it is rarely ever seen in its true form and is said to only reveal itself to those with a pure heart," the pokédex reports.

"Wow!" she and Stitch exclaim as they continue staring at it. With one blink it vanishes.

"Where'd it go?" Lilo asks as she surveys the scenery.

"Me naga know," Stitch replies.

"You know something," Lilo starts, grabbing Stitch's attention. "I really like this place. Do you think we'll see it again?"

"Meega know so."

Lilo smiles and gestures for him to follow. "Come on Stitch, we better get going before everyone gets worried." A few yards out she continues. "Just think, we saw a super rare pokémon. I sure hope they'll believe us."

"Race you home!" Stitch hollers as he runs past her.

"Hey, no fair cheater!" Lilo exclaims, chasing after him.

From a safe distance, hidden in the brush, Mew watches the two run through the field of grass and back to town. Their antics makes it giggle, as it flew away into the sunset.

"Mew," it says before turning invisible.

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter, good, bad? What did you think about Lilo's first pokémon and that she'll name the ones she captures? **

**Please comment and review and I hope you enjoyed this.**


	20. Local Cooling!

**Another chapter is up. I hope you enjoy this. **

**There's also an important announcement at the bottom so please read.**

**Pokémon and Lilo & Stitch do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Local Cooling!**

**Location: the Village of Dragons**

The sun is high in the sky for this fine afternoon making the climate nice and warm for all the pokémon that call this place their home, especially for the main type of pokémon that gives the place its name: dragon types. Despite the serene nature of the place one is very worried: the village elder.

While most of the world seemed to have forgotten about the bizarre phenomenon the village elder hasn't. This also has many of the other villagers concerned as well. When she last talked to Drayden he even sounded verbally uneasy about the incident. Most of the inhabitants are also keeping more surveillance on the sky, following the elder's lead. When she's worried they're all worried to some level. Even most of the adult pokémon residing there are rather concerned about it.

But for now all they can do is keep an eye out and try not to frighten the youngsters, human and pokémon. Under the warmth of the UV rays of the sun the new hatching Axews, deinos and even a druddigon happily play while the villagers go about their business.

"Axew!" one of the hatchling tusk pokémon hollers to his friends as he throws a blue orb. They are all so busy having fun none of them noticed the number 523 inscribed on it.

"Druddigon!" the biggest of the hatchings yells, grabbing the orb. It may be greatly smaller than an adult but it's still pretty big for a hatchling. "Drudd!" it hollers, heaving the orb at full strength.

The other hatchlings run after the flying orb but failed to catch it when it lands into the pond. "Druddigon," the cave pokémon apologizes – it's still learning to control its strength. The hatchlings shrug it off and are about to decide on a new game till something remarkable grabs their attention.

From the pond rises a glowing yellow orb! As the hatchlings watch the yellow orb, which grows in intensity, the water beneath it begins to freeze! This is starting to concern them. They may be young but even they know that they're vulnerable to ice type attacks. As the orb grows larger the air around them literally drops several degrees. With a final flash, which attracts the attention of several village inhabitants, an ice bodied experiment now stands on the frozen section of the pond.

The pokémon and experiment lock eyes and an axew walks over to say hello. That's when the experiment reveals its nature and uses icy wind! The hatchlings run as the experiment wastes no time to execute his programming: start a new ice age.

* * *

**I really hope this was worth the wait. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Please read this. I will be taking a break from the story to develope the next several chapters. It is taking a lot of time to make them and I want to make sure they're good. Currently I'm working with introducing Brock, May, Max, Dawn and a few other characters into the story. I'm working on several ideas with the experiments. Once I come up with several chapters I'll begin posting them. **


	21. Local Cooling: A New Ice Age!

**Okay, I updated earlier than what I thought I would. I hope you like the new chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**Make sure to read the bottom as it relates to what you can expect in upcoming chapters.**

**Enjoy, and please comment and review.**

* * *

**Local Cooling: The New Ice Age!**

**Location: Professor Oak's ranch**

"Okay Axew, dodge it!" Iris commands. The little dragon type successfully dodges Pudge Junior's tackle. "Now use scratch!"

"Axew!" the tusk pokémon cries as he raised his claws into the air and lunged at the fish pokémon. Lilo smirked.

"I don't think so; Pudge Junior let's show them your new move!" Lilo commands.

"Magi!" the fish cries as he jumps into the air, successfully dodging the scratch attack and slams into the little dragon with his new move! Having gone over the pokédex entry on magikcarps she found it disgusting that they're labeled as a pathetic pokémon; so for the past few days she's been doing a lot a reading and found that it can learn three attacks – two naturally and one through tutoring.

So with some patience, perseverance, and determination Lilo managed to successfully teach Pudge Jr. the move bounce, which is exactly what he used on Axew. Now Lilo's magikarp knows three moves: tackle, flail, and bounce. He also knows splash – but Lilo never uses it.

"Axew!" the tusk pokémon cries in pain from the bounce attack.

"Now Pudge Jr. let's use flail!" Lilo exclaims; the carp-like pokémon lunges and repeatedly slaps Axew with his tailfin.

"I'm impressed by how well a magikarp is doing," Professor Oak says to himself.

"I know what you mean; I've would have never thought a magikarp was capable of battle," Tracey adds, finding this astonishing. "Who could imagine such a thing?

"I can," Ash murmures, remembering how Dawn's piplup lost miserably to one in the Sinnoh Region and how he and Pikachu nearly lost but the match but exhaustion brought it to a draw. And that's in a magikarp's element, this battle is taking place of dry earth! Pikachu nods his head, remembering the day well.

"This is just marvelous and comes to show that when trainer and pokémon join as one any pokémon can be brought to its fullest potential," Cilan joyfully exclaims.

"Okay Pudge Jr. let's finish this with another tackle!" Lilo instructs.

"Magi!" the fish pokémon cries as it gains a burst in speed and hurdles towards Axew. It's like he's flying!

"Axew counter with dragon rage!" Iris commands. The dragon opens his mouth and fires a blast of blue and black energy that meets Pudge Junior's tackle head-on!

Pudge Jr. keeps his attack going through Axew's attack till he's just inches from the mouth when an explosion occurres sending both combatants back. When the smoke clears the win belong to… no one. The match is a draw!

Both girl's approach their pokémon and congratulate them. Lilo returns her new friend for a long deserved rest while Iris cradles her little dragon. "That was absolutely remarkable!" Cilan cheers as he approached the two.

"That was great Lilo! You truly are a great trainer," Ash compliments her.

"Pika pika pi chu," Pikachu adds.

"That was indeed," the professor adds to Ash's comment. "In all my years I would never have thought a magikarp could hold power of any sorts."

"Thank you, but Pudge Jr. did have a great partner to battle with," Lilo says, gesturing to Iris. Everyone nods and continues talking about what a great battle that was.

"Glalie!" the ice type congratulates the two girls making one of them sweat drop.

"Ice type!" Iris cries in fright, her Axew doing the same as they run for cover. Everyone just tilts their head at the scene. Every time Glalie comes into the scene this always happens.

"So why is it again she's scared of ice types?" Lilo asked her friends. Everyone just shrugs.

"I believe it's do to the fact ice type moves are super effective against dragon types," Cilan explains. Lilo nods.

"Oh; but wait, I thought dragon type moves were super effective too. Why isn't she scared of dragons then?" Everyone just shrugs their shoulders, unsure about why.

**Location: Professor Oak's Lab**

"Don't bother, I know what you're gonna say. I already know I need to work on my fear of ice types," Iris says to her friends, as they enter through the door.

"Well, all right, would you like to start now?" Ash asks.

"Maybe at another time," the dragon specialist replies quickly. Lilo takes the opportunity to sit next to her.

"You know, it's perfectly normal to have fears," Lilo states. "Like, I have a slight fear of thunderstorms and heights."

"Or my fear of purrloins," the connoisseur exclaims shakily, getting a few awkward stares.

"Or Stitch's fear of water," Lilo adds. Everyone looks at Stitch, making the experiment slightly uneasy. Yaarp knows this but no one else did.

"He is?" Tracey asks, finding this discovery rather surprising. Lilo nods.

"Yeah, his molecular structure is so dense that he'll sink." Everyone nods in understanding. Lilo then giggles at a funny memory. "You should have seen how he was during bath time; he would –"

"Yawn," the blue furred experiment sighs a fake yawn. Lilo nods in understanding and takes big breath.

"He insisted on floaties and would cry and run around the house when ever I mentioned the word bath," Lilo exclaims swiftly. Everyone's snickering and laughing embarrasses Stitch to the point that his blue fur can't even hide his flushed cheeks. Now that's something Yaarp did not know and laughs at his cousin.

Stitch immediately evacuates to another room where he is soon met by a laughing Muk and Rotom. "But yeah, we all have fears, and like Stitch, I'm sure you'll be able to over come it."

"Hey, that's right; Iris, didn't you overcome your fear with Georgia's vanilluxe?" Cilan recalls.

"Yeah, that's right," Iris exclaims. "Next ice type I will take on!" she proclaims while pumping her fist into the air.

"Great! I'll go get Glalie," Ash announces, only for Iris to grab his arm. The boy looks at her questionably.

"At another time," the girl explains.

"Warning! Experiment 523 activated. Primary function: freeze inducer," the experiment container announces showing the image of the ice type experiment. Iris tenses up at the sound of that.

"W-who's th-that experiment?" Iris stutters nervously.

"That's Slushy, experiment 523! He's designed to turn lush tropical planets into arctic wastelands!" Lilo explains with urgency.

"Ah! My most horrid nightmare!" Iris screams. "You can leave me out of this one!"

"Axew!" the tusk pokémon exclaims, agreeing with his trainer. Everyone nods in understanding as Tracey heads over to see the location of activation.

"It's in a place back in Unova –"

"Red one!" Stitch cheers knowing they'll be taking the police cruiser now. Tracey continues.

"In a place called the Village of Dragons."

Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan tense up knowing Iris is not going to take the news well.

"What?!" "Axew?!" Iris and Axew shriek. "Of all places, of all places, why did an ice age making experiment have to activate in the Village of Dragons?!" she yells.

"What's wrong with the village of Dragons?" Lilo asks.

"That's where Iris is from," Cilan fills in the Hawaiian native.

"Oh," she and Stitch say.

"Well what are you guys waiting for!? We got to go now!" Iris screams, grabbing Stitch's paw to take him to the police cruiser.

"But Iris, what about the ice –?" Ash didn't finish his sentence, for Iris shoots hims a nasty glare.

"This is my home!" she screams and runs out the door. Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, and Cilan follow Iris to the ship, leaving Tracey and Professor Oak back at the lab. But before leaving Ash makes sure to bring some pokémon he feels will be necessary for this capture.

**Location: Police cruiser**

With everyone in their spot, within the cruiser, Stitch pulls the lever. "Hyperdrive sequence activated," a computerize voice informs, as the engines roar louder and the craft lifts up into the air.

"Hyperdrive!?" Iris and Cilan shriek.

"Get me off this crazy thing!" Cilan cries. Too late, Stitch pushes the lever back in.

"Initiating hyperdrive!" the computer states. The cruiser hurdles through the daytime sky faster than the speed of light.

**Location: Unspecified **

Up in the sky Team Rocket's hot air balloon drifts in the wind as the trio waits for another experiment to activate.

"Why can't we ever just win for once?" Jessie murmurs.

"Is one experiment too much to ask for?" Meowth asks to no one in particular.

"It's like we're in some kind of _Fan fiction_ story we're destined to lose in," James murmurs. "Ooh, maybe I should start an account," he suggests.

"No one would ever want to read your stories!" Jessie yells at him.

"What do you think the next experiment will be?" Meowth asks.

"Who knows? Probably a black hole maker," Jessie randomly guesses.

"Warning! Experiment 523 activated. Primary function: freeze inducer," the EH machine hums, showing a holographic image of an ice bodied experiment.

"Freeze inducer?" Jessie and James repeat in question.

"We hit the motherload!" Meowth squeals.

"How so?" Jessie asks.

"Picture it; say on a hot summer afternoon the air conditioning goes out," Meowth reasons, starting the fantasy. "The temperature would swelter in the boss's house and make it really uncomfortable; so imagine when 523 shows up and chills down his house. Or say he's at the park and wants a snow cone, but he doesn't have money. So 523 comes along and makes him a few, for free! He'd be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to the work of my dedicated agents I am now assured during the scorching heat. So as a sign of gratitude I will give them a major bonus on their next paycheck."_

"I love it!" Jessie squeals.

"Stupendous!" James adds.

"Watch out experiment 523, for Team Rocket is on the way!" the three cheer in unison.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: Nearing the Village of Dragons**

The cruiser has just finishes its hyperdrive sequence and is now flying at a more normal pace.

"We almost there," Stitch informs everyone. While Ash, Pikachu, and Lilo are all right with hyperdrive Iris, Axew, and Cilan had gripped their chest and are breathing rapidly.

"You all right?" Ash asks his friends. They nod.

"Yeah," they reply shakily.

The police cruiser continues on as it nears Iris's and Axew's homeland. Soon the dark grey clouds of winter replace the bright sunny skies. The clouds block out the warmth of the sun. Reading the thermostat, the temperature drops from a warm 88 degrees Fahrenheit (31.111 Celsius) to 15 degrees Fahrenheit (-9.4444 Celsius) within minutes.

Luckily there are coats in the back for everyone once they land. This sure brings back memories for Lilo and Stitch on how Slushy nearly turned Hawaii into an arctic wasteland, and the ice castle Gantu had him make.

"I think we're going to need a plan of action," Cilan informs, having calmed down since the cruiser is now flying at a more normal speed. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Well, I made sure to take all of my fire pokémon so I know we'll have a great advantage," Ash informs everyone.

"But we may need more. Ever since Slushy lost to Splodyhead he's always had a slight grudge against him and I'm sure it will rub off on fire types," Lilo explains. Everyone looks at her oddly about why she would name an experiment Splodyhead. "I was six!"

"Hmm, Lilo's definitely right; especially since we'll be in Slushy's element," Cilan adds.

"Please don't remind me. Ah!" Iris screams as the police cruiser shakes violently and the alarm siren activates.

"Cousin!" Stitch hollers, pointing out the window. It's Slushy using icy wind and ice beam! He's using icy wind to keep him up in the air and ice beam to freeze the engine.

"The engine's frozen!" Iris screams.

"Warning! Engine is frozen," the computer pointlessly adds.

Stitch yanks on the controls to gain some control and presses another button. From underneath the cruiser a plasma blaster emerges and starts firing. Slushy uses ice beam to make himself a bat and swats each plasma blast away.

"He's tough!" Ash compliments the experiment's strength.

Slushy lifts out his arms and summons a major blizzard making the ship shake more violently. Everyone on board screams. The ice experiment isn't done there; with one more breathe the experiment uses another ice beam!

The alarms beep louder. "Ah! The other engine is frozen!" Ash reports, seeing the block of ice encasing the other engine.

"Warning! The other engine is frozen," the cruiser's computer adds the all ready known.

"We're gonna crash!" Cilan screams. Everyone screams with him.

"Warning! Prepare for crash landing," the police cruiser's computer instructs.

The police cruiser begins plummeting to the icy earth below pleasing the ice experiment greatly. The ship continues losing altitude.

"If we don't think of something quick we're not coming out of this one!" Cilan cries.

"Stitch, do something, quick!" Lilo commands.

"Ih!" Stitch responds by opening the hood of the cruiser, stunning the passengers to the point of screaming. The force of the wind sucks Stitch away from his seat and, with his mighty strength, manages to grab hold of the frozen engine and begins punching off the ice.

"It's not going to be enough time!" Iris screams. Ash throw one of his poké balls into the air.

"Charizard help Stitch out and melt the ice off the engines!" Ash commands the fire/flying type as he exits his poké ball. The fire type roars loudly as he uses flamethrower on the ice-covered engines. As Ash hoped, the ice melts and the engines hum back to life!

"The engines are working!" Cilan screams in joy.

"Diagnostic report: engines operational," the computer states the all ready known. Stitch climbs back into the captain's seat and Ash recalls his charizard, before Stitch closes the cruiser's hood.

Stitch yanks on the cruiser's yoke (plane's steering wheel) and just before a head on collision with the ground the craft gains enough upward thrust to crash on its belly. Now the ship slides on the snow and ice of the ground and comes to a halt when it crashes into a statue of Reshiram and Zekrom. Luckily the statues aren't damaged or Iris would have a fit.

The hood of the cruiser pops off as Ash and Co. jumps out shakily. "What happened here?!" the Village elder questions before gasping at what she sees. "Iris?! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story? B-but can we go somewhere warm first?" a shivering Iris pleads.

**Location: Village Elder's home**

"A genetic experiment, you say?" the Village Elder gasps in surprise. This is also the same reaction for Shannon, Iris's friend, as they all huddle near a fireplace.

After arriving they explain about the experiments and their origins and why they're all here, thanks to Hamsterviel's plot. This must have been one story because the elder actually feels a little dizzy. "Village elder, are you all right?" Iris and Shannon ask, rushing to her aid.

The elder doesn't fall but she nods. "I'm fine girls, thank you," she says as she takes a seat on her chair. Looking around Iris notices something odd. She sees several hatchling Axews, deinos, and a druddigon but something is missing.

"Shannon, where's Zweilous and Hydreigon?" she asks her friend. Shannon looks down in sorrow.

"They were caught in the experiment's ice beam attack and we can't thaw them until it's gone." Iris understands and consoles her friend.

While consoling her friend she and Axew are boiling inside. How dare this experiment arrive to their home and turn this dragon paradise into an arctic wasteland! "I will defeat this experiment!" Iris yells to the sky.

"But how?" Shannon asks, finding this attitude surprising.

"With this," Lilo informs, showing her a poké ball.

"How does a poké ball help us with this issue?" the village elder questions.

"When an experiment is weekend they can be captured inside poké balls just like regular a pokémon," Cilan elaborates.

"And it turns them back to good," Ash adds. The news is surprising to the elder and takes some time to think.

"Hmm, have you devised a plan of action?" the elder asks. Ash nods and rubs the back of his head.

"Sort of; I made sure to bring all of my fire types," he explains. The elder nods at his honesty.

"Iris, does your dragonite know any fire type moves?" the elder asks. Iris nods. "Good because I think I have a plan." Now this stuns everyone.

"You do?" Iris and Shannon ask.

"Gaba?" Stitch adds.

"You want to help us?" Lilo, Ash, and Cilan ask. The elder nods.

"Of course; this is my village and I have a duty to protect it at all costs," she explains. "Now please, huddle around." Everyone gathers around her and listens to the genius plan.

**Location: Team Rocket's hot air balloon**

"Brr! I hate the cold," Jessie whines. Not even the thick jacket seems to help with the chill.

"Don't worry Jessie, once we capture experiment 523 we'll be out of here," Meowth promises.

"Just keep your mind focused on the bonus," James says, giving her the incentive to continue. Jessie sighs.

"You're right!" she says with new confidence. "We're here to capture 523 and that's exactly what we're going to do!" she says, pointing her finger randomly into the air.

That's when she notices the ice type experiment just feet of way, using icy wind to stay afloat. "Experiment 523!" all three exclaim. The experiment just looks at them.

"Uh, how much of that did you hear?" James nervously asks.

"Because we were just kidding about the 'capture' thing," Jessie insists.

"Yeah, when we say capture we really mean to, uh, recruit," the cat scratch pokémon lies with a nervous chuckle. He hands out a pen and contract. "Would you like to join?"

The experiment just glares at them. "That's a no, isn't it?" James asks.

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way! Seviper –!"

Slushy's ice beam brings Jessie to a halt as the icy beam of energy freezes the trio, encasing them into a single block of ice. To finish it off he uses blizzard that sends the balloon flying away. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the trio cries at another horrible defeat.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: The center of the village**

A lone flamethrower attack fires in to the chilly by Dragonite, under the command of Iris.

"Great job, Dragonite, keep it up!" Iris hollers from the ground, behind a bush.

As Dragonite continued firing his flamethrower's into the sky it starts to attract the wanted attention of a certain ice type experiment. Using his icy wind attack Slushy speeds towards the dragon type at full speed. In honesty, he loves attacking dragon types because of the type advantage he possesses over them.

"Cousin!" Stitch hollers, pointing at the ice-bodied experiment as he uses icy wing to keep himself up in the air.

"Okay; everyone get ready," the elder orders. Everyone nods and gets into place.

As Dragonite continues using flamethrower, at the very edge of his vision, he spots Slushy's ice beam attack and dodges. Instead of fighting Dragonite flees and Slushy takes off after him, using icy wind to increase his speed. Distance minimizing Slushy unleashes another ice beam attack which Dragonite retaliates with his own ice beam.

The attacks hit head on and causing a massive chunk of ice to form and fall to the ground below. But it isn't done there. Why let such a beautiful ice shard go to waste?

Dragonite races to the ground with Slushy right behind him. Just before the block of ice could hit the ground, the pseudo-legendary flies underneath and captures the ice crystal. Before Slushy cad react Dragonite throws the block of ice right at him.

"Great job Dragonite!" Iris cheers.

To finish it off Dragonite engulfs his body with a blue orb that soon takes the form of a dragon as he hurdles towards Slushy. Slushy uses ice shard but Dragonite's attack is too much! Slushy's eyes widen as the attack strikes head on and knocks him to the ground!

But Slushy is far from over as he summons another icy wind and flies himself back at the dragon and uses icy wind with a direct hit. The super effective move causes significant damage but Dragonite is far from over. In fact; it's all part of the plan.

As Slushy readies an ice shard he feels the sweltering pain of a super effective move: flamethrower! It's Charizard with Stitch riding on top of him. The fire/flying type roars at the success of the attack. "Yeehaw!" Stitch cries with extreme joy.

"It's working!" Lilo and Cilan cheer.

"Now Stitch, knock Slushy down with fire punch!" Lilo hollers the command. Slushy uses icy wind to gain distance.

"Ready partner?" Stitch asks. Charizard smirks as his tail begins to glow a light blue. Stitch hops off the fully evolved starter's back and lands on Charizard's tail. With all his might Charizard swats Stitch right at Slushy. There's no getting away as the gap between the two experiments closes.

Panicking, Slushy uses ice shard at his fellow cousin which Stitch easily smashes out-of-the-way. As the blue furred experiment continues hurdling towards his cousin Stitch's paw bursts into flames, signifying that the fire punch is ready to use. With no escape Slushy can only watch as his world turns to flames with a direct hit to the face.

Slushy plummets to the ground but is still able to battle, using ice beam at Charizard and Dragonite to prove a point. The attack misses and both fully evolved pokémon retaliate with flamethrower. Slushy dodges it and readies ice shard when something grabs his attention – he looks around to see that he's surrounded by fire types! Pignite, Quilava, Torkoal, and Infernape smirk at the experiment and success of the plan. The four fire types are soon followed by Charizard, Dragonite, and Stitch!

That's when Ash and Lilo run into the scene with the others right behind them. "Charizard, Quilava, use flamethrower! Torkoal, use overheat! Pignite, use flame charge! Infernape use flare blitz!" Ash commands his fire types.

"Dragonite you use flamethrower too!" Iris commands.

"And Stitch you finish it off with fire punch!" Lilo commands. Slushy tries to use an attack – any attack! But his strength is gone. One-by-one Charizard, Quilava and Dragonite use flamethrower with a direct hit, along with Torkoal's overheat; then another direct hit from flame charge; and another direct his from flare blitz. And before Slushy can even get back to his feet Stitch finishes him off with the final fire punch.

The punch blasts Slushy back several feet and lies unconscious in the snow. Lilo grabs a poké ball and throw it. "Go poké ball!"

The poké ball hits its target and engulfs the ice making experiment. "Is he captured?" Shannon asks. The village elder shakes her head.

"Not yet," she says as the poké ball continues rolling from side to side. Even when badly beaten Slushy still has a lot of fight and that's when… ding! Everyone sighs with relief at the successful capture of Slushy!

"Yes!" everyone cheers while the elder sighs with relief knowing that they can now return the village back to normal. Lilo retrieves the poké ball and smiles.

"All right guys, you remember the next part of the plan?" Cilan asks the fire types and Dragonite. They all nod and use flamethrower, and overheat, up into the sky creating the ultimate fireball.

For the first time in hours the warmth of the sun's ultraviolet rays begin to break through the grey clouds that veil the sky. Within minutes the grey fades away and the blue is back once again. Now the sun's rays can go back to work and melt all the snow and return the climate back to normal.

With the help of the fire type pokémon and Dragonite they all thaw out all the pokémon inhabitants from their icy tombs. "Zweilous, Hydreigon!" Shannon cries in joy at finally getting to hug her two dragon types again.

"Is village fixed?" Stitch asks. The elder smiles at him.

"Almost Stitch, almost," she says with a smile.

"But I think someone has a serious apology to make," Iris exclaims, glaring at Slushy's poké ball. Lilo nods an understanding and releases the ice maker. He's still pretty beaten but in better shape. Lilo kneels to his level.

"Slushy, I think you owe some apologies." Slushy looks around and knows it was true. With Stitch as his translator Slushy apologizes to the residents and pokémon of the village. The elder smiles and speaks.

"Well Slushy, I think all can be forgiven."

"Village Elder, are you serious?" Iris asks. The elder nods.

"Yes; if what the story, we were told, is indeed correct…" she says, looking at Lilo and Stitch. The two nod and she continues "Then that would make Slushy a pokémon who had no control over his actions," she explains, petting the ice type.

"And Iris," the elder calls, gaining her attention. "Remember, if one is to become a dragon master then you must overcome your fears," she explains noticing how Iris and Axew are keeping a good distance away from Slushy.

Iris and Axew freeze. "Come on Iris, Slushy is nice," Lilo coaxes gently, grasping the girl's hand to bring her over to the experiment.

"Everything oketaka," Stitch assures her. Iris hesitantly lifts out her hand to pet the ice type experiment but the moment Slushy sneezes Iris and Axew are all ready half a mile away.

"I guess some things are easier said than done," Cilan says, giving his input on the situation.

"Ash, do you have any ice types back home?" the elder inquires. Ash nods.

"Yeah; I have a Glalie." The elder nods.

"Good; will you promise me you'll help Iris and Axew with their fear?" she asks.

"You can count on me!" Ash proclaims confidently, before some remaining snow from the trees lands on the trainer's face. Everyone laughs at Ash's misfortune. Even the elder chuckles a good laugh.

"Twenty bucks he fails," Stitch teases making everyone, including the elder, laugh harder.

**Location: Remote area in Unova**

"My entire body is numb!" James complains as he, Jessie, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Mime Jr. continue blowing on the ice, trying to thaw themselves free.

"Shut up and keep blowing!" Jessie hisses, then continues blowing on the ice to make it melt faster. That's when an angry beartic walks by an notices that they destroyed his meal. The group sweat drop as it uses ice beam on them.

**Location: Slushy's one true place **

At the Snowpoint City Gym, the gym leader with a blue sweater tied around her waist enters the battle field of her gym. She had a match earlier today that totaled the battlefield. She grabs a poké and tosses it in the air.

"Okay Slushy, let's get your kiai on and repair the field with ice beam!" Candice orders in a peppy tone. Slushy exits the poké ball and uses ice beam. "And when you're done can you make some more of your delicious shave ices?"

Within seconds the field's ice pillars are back to their full glory. Slushy nods and prepares to make some shave ices.

**Slushy's moves** – icy wind, blizzard, ice beam, ice shard

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Things to expect in future chapters: Cassidy and Butch, Domino and the head of E.G.O**** are planned to appear in upcoming chapters, as well as a few other villains. I also have plans for Chopsuey (621) to appear at some point. Mewtwo will make an appearance within upcoming chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all of your reviews.**

**Another spoiler: Brock is set to appear in the next chapter.**


	22. The Start of Love!

**Okay, since a lot of you seemed to figure out that Hunkahunka (323) was the next experiment I figured I'd post the intro chapter early. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Please review and comment.**

* * *

**The Start of Love!**

The day is like every other day for the young aspiring young man who now dreams of becoming a pokémon doctor – being dragged on the street by Croagunk after being poison jabbed for flirting.

_He never learns_, Croagunk mentally says to himself, while he happily drags his poisoned master from another futile attempt at finding love. The poison mouth pokémon mentally shrugs. _All well; I enjoy doing this anyway._

"Why are you so mean?" Brock asks, still mildly poisoned. Croagunk just ignores it while his master regains his strength, and gets back up.

"Croagunk," Croagunk replies in a low croak. Brock sighs as the two continue on their way back to the gym to do some more studying and helping out.

_Will I ever get a girlfriend?_ Brock mentally murmurs. He looks at Croagunk for no real reason, and as if the poison mouth pokémon read his mind, Croagunk smiles and gently shakes his head.

Brock's shoulders slump in disappointment. Meanwhile, a few blocks down, some children are playing happily with one another with squirt guns and water balloons.

"Catch!" one of the kids shouts, throwing a water balloon too high in the sky. The kids moan when it goes over the roof of a house.

Gently nuzzled on the rooftop rests a white experiment pod with the number 323 inscribed on it. As it rests under the sun the stray water balloon lands close by and pops. The water once contained inside splashes on to the experiment pod and thus activating it.

It begins to glow a bright yellow and with one last flash 323, a small pink and purple colored experiment, activates. The small hummingbird-like experiment looks around for potential targets and finds a small group of girls randomly talking, and takes flight towards the group. 323 pecks all three of them.

"Ow!" the three cry, rubbing the back of their heads. When they open their eyes that's when they all notice him: the former gym leader of Pewter City.

All three girls envision themselves on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding Brock's hands. "I think I love him!" they all blindly exclaime in unison.

The girls approach the boy with love in their eyes. Before Brock can even start his usual flirts the girls beat him to it. "Will you go on a date with me!?" they all ask, shocking Brock and Croagunk.

Brock can't control the joy in his heart as he jumps up into the air and says, "Yes!" Croagunk's jaw actually drops. The normally cool and collected one can't believe what has just happened. Croagunk wonders if this is the sign that the world is soon to end, as the impossible just happened in front of him.

* * *

**So what did you think? What I originally had planned for Brock was he was going to help the gang catch Richter but I changed that knowing Hunkahunka (323) would be a better, more realistic/ comical, choice. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.**


	23. Battle for The Love Maker!

**Okay, another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I do not own ****_Pokémon_**** or ****_Lilo & Stitch_****, they belong to their respective creators.**

**Please comment and review.**

* * *

**Battle for the Love Maker!**

**Location: Rocket headquarters**

"Unbelievable! A week has passed and you have failed to capture just one experiment!" Giovanni yells, slamming his fist on his desk.

"What in the world is wrong with you numbskulls?" Hamsterviel shouts. "Don't you know what your job is?!" The trio nod. James is the first to speak.

"Of course sirs, we know –"

"NO! You are not suppose to answer that for it was a rhetorical question!" Hamsterviel yells, narrowing his brows at them. "Don't you imbeciles know what a rhetorical question is?"

"Of course, it's like –"

"No!" the gerbil shouts at Meowth. "That was a rhetorical question as well!"

"We're sorry!" Jessie cries bowing at their feet.

"We'll catch the next experiment!" James promises, bowing as well.

"We won't fail this time, we promise!" Meowth cries, bowing as well.

"Warning! Experiment 323 activated. Primary function: makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see," the EH machine hums, projecting an image of the hummingbird-like experiment. The trio stare at the image.

"Well; what are you three waiting for? Go catch us our experiment!" Giovanni orders. The trio look at each other confusingly.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Jessie asks.

"No! That was a demand. Now get out and fetch us our experiment!" Hamsterviel scowls the trio further.

"Right away, sirs!" the trio obey and salute before hightailing it out of the office.

**Location: Oak's ranch**

"Okay Pudge Jr. let's show them what you're made of!" Lilo calls releasing her first pokémon into battle. Ash looks at the vast array of pokémon he's obtained over his journeys and then he makes his choice.

"Hey Corphish, you feel like battling?" Ash hollers to the ruffian pokémon.

"Corphish!" he replies happily and runs into the makeshift field. All of Ash's other pokémon moan, wanting to battle.

"Don't worry guys, perhaps next time," Ash assures them. "You ready Corphish?"

"Corp!" the water type replies. Corphish is fully confident, he's seen hundreds of magikarps in the wild before being captured and he's confident this will be a piece of kelp.

"All right; let the battle begin!" Cilan announces.

"Lilo, you may have the first move," Ash hollers.

"All right; Pudge Jr. start with tackle!" Lilo instructs.

"Magi!" the fish cries as he accelerates at astonishing speed and hurdles towards Corphish.

"Corphish, dodge and use crab hammer!"

"Corphish!" Corphish cries while jumping out-of-the-way. His right pincer glows a solid white color and slams it into Pudge Jr.

"Magi!" he cries in pain.

"Pudge Jr. use another tackle and follow with flail!"

"Corphish, take it head on with harden!" Corphish's body flashes white and embraces the attack. Despite the harden Pudge Jr. still knocks him back a good couple feet, and he could have sworn he felt some pain.

Now that harden has warned off Pudge Jr. begins to slapping the lobster-like pokémon with his tail several times: flail. Corphish is actually taking damage here! It really looks like Corphish may have to take back what he previously thought about magikarps.

"Corphish, use vice grip and toss him aside!"

Corphish grabs Pudge Jr. by the tail fin and throws the fish high up into the air. Lilo smirks. "Pudge Jr. follow the attack with bounce!" Lilo hollers. As Pudge Jr. starts descending he positions himself in just the right angle and accelerates downward at astonishing speed. There is no way Corphish cad dodge in time.

"Corphish, use harden once more!" Ash commands. Corphish almost succeeds in using the move but Pudge Jr. is too quick, slamming right into Corphish and leaving a small indent crater of where it happened.

Corphish has taken damage but he still has the will to fight! "Okay, Pudge Jr. let's use another tackle!" Lilo commands. Like before the fish pokémon accelerates at astonishing speed.

"Corphish, use bubble beam!" Ash orders. Corphish opens his claw and shoots out the torrent of bubbles which make a direct hit on Pudge Jr. "Now, let's finish him off with crab hammer!"

Corphish lunges at Pudge Jr. with full strength; both his claws glowing white as he slams them into Pudge Jr. sending up a cloud of dust. When the cloud settles the winner is...

"And the winner goes to Ash and Corphish!" Cilan announces. Corphish happily cheers at his success while Pudge Jr. wakes up from his unconscious state. Lilo scoops up her first pokémon and congratulates him for a job well down. Pudge Jr. is definitely one of the strongest magikarp out there but Corphish has a lot more experience, but he still put up a good fight.

Before Lilo recalls Pudge Jr. back to his poké ball, Ash and Corphish congratulate the two for putting up a good fight. _"Pudge Jr. you were an awesome battle; keep it up and someday I know you'll make your evolved form scared to battle you,"_ Corphish says in pokéspeak. Pudge Jr. smiles.

_"Thank you,"_ he says before the red beam of his poké ball recalls him back in.

"You take a good rest Pudge Junior," Lilo says, after she had returned him to his poké ball.

"Wow Lilo, you've really did a good job training him," Iris exclaims.

"A great job indeed; and if I didn't know better I'd say you and Pudge Jr. have really gotten close," Cilan exclaims.

"Lilo," Stitch calls. Lilo looks at him as he speaks something in Tantalog."

"You want to battle Pikachu?" Lilo asks.

"Ih, ih! Meega want to battle!" Stitch exclaims.

"Sure, Ash, you feeling like another battle?" Lilo asks.

"Pikachu, would you like to battle?" Ash asks for his starter's approval.

"Pika!" the mouse pokémon replies with a nod.

"Alright; Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash announces, both Pikachu and Stitch run on to the field.

"Guys, in here!" Tracey hollers from the window. Looks like the battle will have to wait for if Tracey is interrupting the match then there's something very important happening.

**Location: Oak's lab **

"Warning! Experiment 323 activated. Primary function: makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see," the experiment container reports while it projects the image of a hummingbird-like experiment.

"Who's that experiment?" the professor asks.

"That's Hunkahunka, experiment 323 the bird of love. He pecks you and the first person you see you fall blindly in love with," Lilo informs.

"Let's see, it says here it activated in Pewter City," Cilan discloses.

"Hey, that's where Brock lives!" Ash exclaims.

"Wait, isn't that the guy you told us who flirts with every girl he meets?" Iris asks. Ash nods. Tracey can't help but to think what a field day Brock might be having, accounting to the stories he's been told by Ash and Misty.

"Maybe Hunkahunka can finally make Ash see love," Iris teases.

"Ha-ha," Ash huffs.

"Red one?" Stitch asks, hoping for the cruiser. Tracey shakes his head.

"There's no need; Pewter City is well within the dune buggy's range," the Professor states, much to Stitch's dismay.

"Well we better get out there," Cilan says. Everyone makes their way to the buggy.

"But wait!" the professor hollers, gaining their attention. "But what if you all get pecked?"

"That's right," Iris says.

"Don't worry, as long as you get sprayed in the face with some water you're cured," Lilo explains. To demonstrate Stitch finds a squirt bottle and sprays his face.

"Looks like I should probably take some of my water pokémon," Ash says, deciding on Oshawott, Palpitoad, totodile, Kingler, and Buizel. He decides to leave Corphis so he can recover.

"Right; now let's get going," Iris says.

**Location: Pewter City**

Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch, Iris, Axew, and Cilan run in to the city limits, and not surprisingly everyone is madly in love with each other. People mainly just stare at one another and barely move. "Look at all the lovesick lillipups," Iris exclaims.

"Then we better help them; Oshawott, Totodile, Buizel, Kingler, Palpitoad I choose you!" Ash summons his water pokémon. "All right; water gun and hydro pump in to the air!" Ash commands them.

They obey and shoot their pressurized water attack in the air. Soon gravity pulls it back down as little droplets which land on everyone, curing them of their love sickness. Everyone looks around confused about what they were doing, seemingly forgetting about what happened. As they disperse they all start to wonder how they got wet.

"Okay, now that that's settled we better go find – Ow!" Ash cries in pain from being pecked by Hunkahunka.

"There she is!" Ash hears Lilo holler, as the experiment makes a quick get away. Ash looks at Lilo, making her freeze as she knows what's going to happen next.

"What?" Ash asks and…unaffected!?

Everyone's mouths literally fall off of their hinges that Ash wasn't affected in any way by Hunkahunka's love peck! "How were you not affected by Hunkahunka?" Lilo shrieks.

"I was pecked?!" Ash shrieks. Hunkahunka hears the commotion. How could someone not be affected by her love peck? The hummingbird experiment flies back down and begins to repeatedly peck the trainer. Even more bizarre is Oshawott trying to flirt with the experiment, but was only gets ignored as Hunkahunka continues pecking Ash.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, make it stop!" Ash pleads, running around in circles as the love-making experiment won't let up on the attacks.

"Meega confused," Stitch exclaims.

"How is Ash immune?" Lilo questions no one in particular, forgetting that said trainer is being repeatedly pecked by the experiment.

Pikachu tries a thunderbolt attack as an attempt to force the experiment in to stopping. Hunkahunka sees the attack and dodges the lightning bolt, which then strikes Ash as a result. Oshawott's attempts to flirt with Hunkahunka sure don't help, especially since said experiment then uses gust to get rid of the otter and mouse.

"I knew he was too much of a little kid to understand love," Iris sighs airily at the scene.

"Hold on Ash; Pansage I – Ow!" Cilan cries after Hunkahunka pecks him, then she returns to pecking Ash. The first person he sees is…

"Cilan, why are you looking at me like that?" Iris asks. Cilan doesn't hear the question as his gaze locks on to Iris, envisioning himself on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding her hands.

"I think I love you!" he exclaims, freaking Iris out.

"Someone spray water in his face!" Iris orders anyone. Totodile fires a light water gun that immediately cures his love sickness.

"What just happened?" Cilan asks. "And why am I soaked?"

"I think I love you," Lilo and Iris exclaim as they stare at Ash, both envisioning themselves on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding Ash's hands, as Hunkahunka continuously pecks trainer without any sign of stopping.

"Someone use water gun!" Stitch shriekd as the two girls go after Ash. Said trainer falls to the ground when Hunkahunka returns to continue pecking him. Buizel quickly uses water gun on the two girls curing them of their love sickness.

"Why are we soaked?" Iris asks.

"We must have been pecked," Lilo explains.

"Pikachu use another thunderbolt!" Ash orders pleadingly, as the experiment continues to peck the immune to love trainer. Pikachu obeys and successfully zaps the experiment.

"And there she goes!" Cilan hollers as the experiment finally gives up on Ash and flees to make more people lovesick.

"After it!" Iris cries.

"I'm so loving this!" a voice cheers. Ash and Pikachu immediately recognize the voice as Brock's!

Everyone turns to the source of the sound to see Brock blindly walking towards them, with twelve girls surrounding him. "I'm the luckiest man alive!" he exclaims with tears of joy. Meanwhile, Croagunk walks beside the group still bewildered about how girls are now falling over him, one of which is actually an Officer Jenny! This has to be a sign that the end is near.

"This has to be a sign that I truly am the man of love!" Brock exclaims, as he continues to enjoy every minute of this. Everyone just stares at the awkward scene, unsure what to make of Brock's statements.

"I think you should cure them," Lilo instructs Ash. Said trainer nods, rubbing the back of his head trying to ease the pain from multiple peck attacks.

"I think you're right; Kingler use water gun!" Kingler nods and uses the attack. He makes sure to lessen the power to avoid hurting them. The water gun makes its target, curing all the girls of their love sickness.

"What are we doing?" one of the girls asks.

"Why are we huddling around this guy?" Another one of them asks.

"Let's go," Officer Jenny says, as they all disperse, leaving the former gym leader dumbfounded.

"What? Where are you girls going?" the former gym leader cries. "I thought we had such a beautiful and meaningful relationship. Come back! – Ah!"

"Croagunk!" the poison mouth pokémon cries as he uses poison jab on his master, with a smile knowing that the world finally makes sense again.

"Why?" Brock asks weakly as the poison mouth pokémon drags his poisoned master towards Ash's group.

"Brock?" Ash calls.

"Ash? Well it's sure been a long time," Brock replies, getting back up to greet his old friend. "I see you've made some new friends. So what brings you here to Pewter City?"

"Brock, it's a long story," Ash starts. Brock nods and brings them back to the gym.

**Location: Pewter City Gym**

Brock simply nods at the information that's conveyed to him; it is…interesting to say the least; alien rodents, alien experiments whose origins are from pokémon DNA, inter-dimensional travel and the experiments are loose and Team Rocket is after them. It's a lot to take in. They also explain about the recently activated experiment and what the current one can do.

Brock begins to sob. "So those girls weren't in to me!" he realizes. Croagunk just smiles at his master's sad realization; for him the world finally makes sense again; girls don't have an interest in Brock so of course the most logical thing would be that a love-making experiment would be behind this.

"So, any way, we have to catch Hunkahunka with this," Lilo explains, showing Brock a poké ball. "Once captured they turn back to good."

"But something still doesn't make sense; how was Ash immune to Hunkahunka's ability?" Cilan asks.

"Because he's too much of a little kid," Iris explains. Ash grumbles under that statement. He still hates being referred to as a little kid when he's older than her.

"I know, I'll call Jumba," Lilo informs, revealing her modified, by Jumba, xtransceiver. She clicks a button and on-screen pops the four-eyed alien.

"Not so little, little girl, I see you decided to call Jumba," the ex-evil scientist happily greets, referring to himself in third person.

"Yeah, I have a question," Lilo explains. Jumba nods.

"What is the question?" he asks her.

"We're here in Pewter City and Ash got pecked by Hunkahunka and well –"

"You forgot what cure was," Jumba replies, interrupting her with the wrong conclusion. "It's wa–"

"No, no, I know it's water; I was going to ask –"

"How is Ash is immune to love pecks," Iris interrupts Lilo. Jumba gasps in surprise.

"That is impossible! There is no way trainer boy could be immune – Oh wait, is right, I am forgetting something. There are three ways one can be immune," Jumba recalls. He disapears from screen and returns with his laptop.

"Okay, let us be seeing something here," he says. "All right, 323's effects can be canceled out if, one, the first person they are seeing is closely related."

"I don't think Ash and I are related," Lilo replies to Jumba.

"All right, second, he lacks all emotion." Everyone in the room completely disregards that notion. "Okay then, third and remaining option is boy is thicker than super reinforced concrete," the scientist simply states.

"Yep, that's our Ash all right," Brock chimes.

"Brock!" Ash exclaims.

"Matches him perfectly," Iris states.

"Pika," Pikachu adds with a nod.

"Ih," Stitch adds.

"Well thanks for the kind words," Ash sarcastically remarks.

"Hey Jumba, where did you put my – AH!" Pleakley's screams can be heard off-screen, a large explosion soon ensues.

"Not again you one-eyed noodle! Uh, sorry, Jumba's got to go," the scientist exclaims before the screen goes dark.

"Okay, that was odd," Iris remarks.

"Well, we better start thinking of ways to catch Hunkahunka," Lilo says.

"Well I want to help too!" Brock announces, surprising everyone.

"You do?" Lilo asks.

"Gaba?"

"Yes; this is my town and I will do what I can to help and make sure Team Rocket doesn't get their hands on it," he explains before having one of his fantasies. "And perhaps if I'm lucky I'll be the first person all the girls see when they get pecked. Er!"

"Croagunk!" the poison mouth pokémon cries his name, using poison jab on his master once again.

"Does that always –"

"Yes," Ash replies, before Lilo could finish her sentence.

"He destined to be single," Stitch remarks.

_"That's the goal,"_ Croagunk explains to Stitch in pokéspeak, earning a chuckle from the experiment. In reality, Croagunk does hope Brock will find someone but only if Croagunk approves of it.

"All right guys, come on out!" Ash says, releasing Totodile, Oshawott, Buizel, Kingler, and Palpitoad from their poké balls.

"You guys ready to help catch an experiment?" Ash's asks his pokémon. They all happily nod.

"Don't forget me; Ludicolo and Marshstomp come on out!" he calls his two water types.

"Now let's put our heads together and come up with a plan," Cilan suggests as they come together to devise a plan for Hunkahunka's capture.

The plan is simple; Ash will go with Pikachu and Oshawott, Brock with Croagunk and Marshstomp, Lilo with Stitch and Ludicolo, Iris with Axew and Totodile, and Cilan with Palpitoad. Kingler and Buizel go with each other and cure those affected by Hunkahunka, and catch said experiment if they cross her.

**Location: With Ash**

Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott walk around the city streets, looking for any sign of Hunkahunka. Besides for all the lovesick crowds there is't any. "All right, Oshawott, you know what to do."

The sea otter pokémon nods and fires a hydro pump into the sky; the pressurized water rains back down and sprinkles on the lovesick populace curing them of their love sickness.

"Great job Oshawott," Ash says, congratulating the water type.

"I think I love him," a voice tells Ash, as Hunkahunka flies away from her target.

**Location: With Brock**

"Attention! Attention!" an Officer Jenny shouts into the megaphone. "All civilians are being mandated to head back to their homes or any other indoor facility until we can discover the source of the love sickness that's been spreading rampant throughout town."

That's when the officer feels her hands being grasped in a proposal style by a familiar face. "Oh, Officer Jenny, please do not fret as me and my friends are on the case. I vow we will capture this love-making experiment and turn it back to good in hopes of impressing you so that you'll accept my hand in marriage."

"Croagunk!" the poison mouth pokémon cries as he strikes his master with another poison jab attack.

"Er!" Brock groans as he falls to the concrete for a happy Croagunk to drag away. Even without Hunkahunka Brock still falls blindly in love with the first girl he sees.

"I think I love him," Officer Jenny exclaims, envisioning herself on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding his hands. Hunkahunka flies away.

Brock immediately recovers from the poison with hearts in his eyes. "You do?!" he asks happily with his arms out. "I knew our love was meant to be!" he exclaims as Officer Jenny run to him, only to be brought to a halt by a weak version of Marshstomp's water gun, curing her of her love sickness.

"That is so not fair!" Brock pouts.

"Croagunk!" the poison mouth pokémon shrieks, poisoning his master, with yet another poison jab.

"Er! Why can't you let me have a girlfriend?" Brock asks in-between breaths, while Croagunk drags him on the pavement.

_"Why do you do that?"_ Marshstomp asks. Croagunk shrugs.

_"It's fun."_

**Location: With Cilan and Iris**

"Okay, Palpitoad, use hydro pump into the air and cure the crowd of their artificial love," Cilan instructs the water/ground type.

Palpitoad fires a hydro pump into the air which rains back down to cure the masses of their lovesickness. "Great job Palpitoad now let's go find Hunkahunka. Ow!" the connoisseur cries.

Hunkahunka flies away. "I think I love her," Cilan exclaims.

On another part of town, like everyone else, Iris and her team are curing every one from their love sickness. "You're doing a great job Totodile, keep it up," Iris compliments the big jaw pokémon. Her compliment makes him dance in joy.

"Ow!" Iris cries as Hunkahunka pecks her and flies away. "I think I love him," Iris exclaims as she looks at Cilan.

"Axew?" the tusk pokémon questions

Iris and Cilan envision themselves on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding each others hands. The two blindly walk towards one another before both receive a water gun to their faces by Totodile.

The two humans thank the big jaw pokémon.

**Location: With Lilo**

As Lilo and Stitch walk around the city with Ludicolo they too are curing people of their love sickness, but have yet to come across the experiment herself. "Stitch, do you see any sign of the experiment?" she asks, only to notice his absence.

"Stitch? Stitch!" Lilo yells when she notices him flirting with a female Kirlia. Just like the last pokémon Stitch flirted with Kirlia has zero interest in the experiment and teleports away, making Stitch cry.

"Come back. Call me!" Stitch cries in to the air, only to have a water gun knock him of his feet, thanks to Ludicolo.

"You never learn do you?" Lilo growls as she drags the weeping experiment. "Ow!"

Lilo rubs the back of her head and when she opened her eyes that's when she sees him. Lilo envisions herself on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding Ash's hands. "I think I love him," Lilo exclaims and makes her way to the trainer of Pallet Town.

"Water gun!" Stitch shrieks but it never comes. Ludicolo is currently envisioning himself on a tropical beach during the sunset, standing underneath the palm trees and holding her hands.

_"I think I love you!"_ Ludicolo tells the same Kirlia that rejected Stitch earlier. Stitch scoffs knowing he'll get the same cold shoulder he did. The opposite happens. Kirlia actually likes Ludicolo making Stitch's jaw hit the ground.

"No fair!" Stitch pouts.

"Croagunk!" the poison mouth pokémon cries using poison jab on the experiment.

_"Another Brock to deal with,"_ Croagunk says, as he drags Brock and Stitch to Ash's locaction.

"Ow!" Ash cries as Hunkahunka begins to continuously peck the trainer, just trying to get him affected by her ability. Pikachu uses thunderbolt that misses and accidentally shocks Ash, again. The hummingbird experiment returns to pecking Ash.

A stray water gun attack sprays Lilo in the face, curing her of her love sickness. The water gun came from Kingler as he and Buizel approach the scene.

"Ash! Lilo!" Iris hollers as she, Axew, and Cilan run towards the group, plus the pokémon. Brock and Stitch are still being dragged by Croagunk but recover once they arrive.

"Where's Ludicolo?" Brock asks. Stitch points over to the carefree pokémon that continues flirting with Kirlia. Brock sighs as he grabs a poké ball. "Ludicolo return."

"The experiment!" Iris shouts as Hunkahunka continues in vain to put Ash under the effect of her love peck, while Ash continuously tries to make her stop. And on top of that, Pikachu keeps accidentally shocking Ash with thunderbolt.

"Well that certainly is an awkward scene," Iris dryly remarks.

"While it's distracted let's catch it!" Brock exclaims holding a poké ball.

"We don't think so!" Jessie yells from above as mechanical rubber glove grabs the experiment.

"It can't be!" Ash and Lilo shout. It is.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"And we just caught ourselves an experiment!" they all exclaim in unison, as the mechanical rubber glove returns to the cannon-like device Meowth is holding.

"Give back Hunkahunka!" Lilo orders.

"Ha! I don't think so; this little beauty is going straight to the boss!" Meowth taunts.

"Looks like you lose this round twerps," Jessie taunts gleefully.

"I don't think so! Pikachu use thunderbolt! Oshawott, Palpitoad use hydro pump; Buizel, Kingler, Totodile use water gun!" Ash orders. The pokémon obey without question and fire their attacks.

"Don't count me out! Marshstomp, use mud shot! Ludicolo use water gun!" Brock orders, as he re-releases the no longer lovesick pokémon from his poké ball. The two obey and fire.

"Stitch use focus blast!" Lilo commands.

"Let's help them out too, shall we, Pansage use bullet seed!" Cilan commands.

"Axew use dragon rage!" Iris orders.

All the attacks make their way towards the trio. "Wobbuffet use counter!" Jessie orders. The patient pokémon surrounds himself with an orange outline causing all the attacks to blast back at the user, causing damage. Brock grabs a poké ball.

"Steelix use dragon breath!" Brock orders as he releases the iron snake pokémon; his most loyal pokémon roars upon release and uses the attack.

"Use mirror coat!" Jessie orders the patient pokémon. The defensive move reflects the dragon breath back, causing significant damage to Steelix.

"We should help too! Carnivine use bullet seed!" James orders only to receive a bite and hug from the bug catcher pokémon. Once hoisting it off Carnivine obeys and uses bullet seed. "And you to Amoonguss, help us out as well with hidden power!" James instructs his plant/poison type. It obeys without question.

"Woobat, Yanmega you help too with hidden power and silver wind!" Jessie orders her two pokémon which obey.

"I better help with my furry swipes!" Meowth cries jumping from the basket, joining in as he lunges with the attacks.

"I don't think so! Steelix another dragon breath!" Brock orders. "Marshstomp, use mud shot! Ludicolo use water gun!"

"Pikachu use another thunderbolt! Oshawott, Palpitoad use hydro pump; Buizel, Kingler, Totodile use water gun!"

"Pansage use another bullet seed!" Cilan commands.

"Axew use another dragon rage!" Iris orders.

All the attacks merge into a single super attack that blasts that over powers Team Rocket's attack and blasts Meowth back into the basket.

"Wobbuffet use another counter!" Jessie cries in fright. Wobbuffet obeys but couldn't withstand the super attack. A large explosion follows that blasts the Rocket trio and their pokémon flying into the sky.

"Great, another failure," Jessie pouts.

"Don't count us out just yet," Meowth interjects, revealing he still has Hunkahunka in his grasp.

"Experiment 323!?" the two humans gasp.

"We actually succeeded for once!" James cries in happiness.

"It looks like we can finally say what we've originally had planned for Pikachu," Jessie starts.

"Let's do it!" Meowth agrees. The trio clear their throats for the happy occasion.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off to success!" they cheer in unison. The last sight of them being a faint star.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"No!" Lilo cries as she slams her fists into the concrete. "We lost," she weeps. Everyone also feels bad for the loss.

"Lilo, we're sorry that we failed to rescue Hunkahunka," Ash consoles his friend, sitting next to her; the rest of Ash's friends do the same.

"We promise we'll get her back," Iris vows.

"And you can always count on me for help!" Brock announces.

Stitch consoles his friend. "Good guys always win."

Lilo looks at her friend and feels better. "Thanks guys; you guys are the best," she exclaims drawing them all in for a hug. The Hawaiian native gets to her feet and looks into the sky. "Hunkahunka I promise we'll rescue you!"

**Location: Team Rocket headquarters**

"Well bravo, bravo, you actually succeeded in capturing an experiment," Giovanni congratulates. This is one of those very rare times he's actually pleased with them and the trio love it. The Rocket trio stand straight as a sign of respect.

"We did it for you sirs," Jessie replies with a salute.

"We live to serve under the name of Team Rocket," James adds, also saluting them.

"We just hope that the experiment we captured will suit your needs in any way you see fit," Meowth finishes. Hamsterviel and Giovanni smile.

"Perhaps there's still hope in you three after all. Now we can start preparing for the next phase of our plans," Giovanni says. Hamsterviel smirked.

"Please to be following me," the gerbil instructs the trio.

**Hunkahunka's moves – quick attack, drill peck, air slash, gust**

**Ability – instant love**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought**

**I'm not going to give away the plot for the next chapter but I will say that there is some foreshadowing and the debut of a new villain among Team Rocket ranks.**


	24. New Enemy Among the Ranks!

**Okay, another chapter is up. Hope you enjoy this for I don't plan to post till a week has passed.**

**I hope you enjoy the new villain and his back story. There is also some foreshadowing to a major villain to come in future chapters but not until sometime, though he might be referenced periodically as the chapters progress.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**So enjoy this new chapter and please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**New Enemy Among the Ranks**

**Location: Unspecified**

"Where are we?" Jessie asks her boss's as they walk in a sewer deep underground. The trio is following Giovanni and Leroy, with Hamsterviel riding on the red furred experiment's shoulder. Hamsterviel smirks.

"To a secret location to where the experiment shall be kept for safe keeping," Hamsterviel explains to them.

"Inside a sewer?" Meowth questions.

"Not exactly," Giovanni responds. "But it is the sight of one of our newest top secrete facilities." His statement confuses the trio but they listen, and follow orders.

Soon Giovanni and Leroy come to a stop. Hamsterviel jumps off Leroy's shoulders and approaches the brick wall. Pulling out a brick he reveals a keypad. After typing in a few numbers he places the brick back into its place and the wall shoots out about a foot and splits in half. One side opens to the left and the other to the right. The trio's eyes bulge at what they see inside the opening.

The lab is gigantic; it looks like a very advanced lab you would expect from a very successful science fiction movie. Empty containers line the walls and super computers of alien origin rest along the center of the room.

"I see you brought the experiment," a voice says. The source of the voice comes from a Stitch-like creature but green with upward facing fangs from the lower jaw. It also sports a Mohawk with an extra pair of arms.

"That is indeed correct my old friend," Hamsterviel replies.

"Is that an experiment?" Jessie shrieks.

"But we weren't alerted to an activation!" Meowth exclaims. The experiment smirks at their concern.

"That is because this experiment was not dehydrated," Hamsterviel explains, confusing the trio. He clears his throat and continues. "Allow me to introduce you to experiment 621, or better known as Chopsuey."

"The pleasure is mine," the experiment, Chopsuey replies with a curt bow to Hamsterviel, then shifts his attention to Giovanni. "It's an honor to serve you under the name of Team Rocket."

"I'm confused, how was he not dehydrated?" James asks.

"I feel that Chopsuey here would be the best candidate to explain the reasoning," Hamsterviel responds.

"It all started back to when I was made; you see, Hamsterviel made me not Jumba, and I was set aside as a failure as a result. What made me even more angry was that Jumba considered 625 to be a better experiment than me," Chopsuey exclaims with a hiss, clenching his fist. He sees the faces looking at him and cools it.

"Anyway, Hamsterviel was the only one who saw my worth so I sided with him, even allowing myself to be podded under his orders as it was necessary under the unique circumstances.

When I was reactivated I was surprised not to see Hamsterviel but instead the middle of a forest. It wasn't long till I ran into Gantu and he took me back to his ship. Knowing my level of loyalty Hamsterviel bestowed to me the responsibility as a spy and I allowed myself to be captured by Lilo and Stitch under the falsehood of being good. Fortunately those two forgot about me," he said with a low growl.

"Lilo and Stitch?" James interrupts. "Aren't those the names of the new twerpette and pokémon?"

"What!? The not so little, little girl and 626 are here as well!?" Hamsterviel shrieks, along with a low growl. "Looks like we'll need to make some more modifications to the plan. Please continue." Chopsuey nods and does so.

"Anyway, when Leroy first rounded up the experiments he alerted me to the plans and I came to this world to begin the construction of this laboratory, which only took me a month to complete," he says proudly. "When I returned back to Earth to give the news that's when I learned that the first part of the plan to eradicate the other experiments and start anew failed.

So for the next four years, under the guise of goodness, I've been secretly delivering the tools and equipment Hamsterviel needed, as well as to scope out the facility, to restart the project and help with his escape.

When I got the signal that the escape was a success I made my way back here to spruce up the place and await my next set of orders, which is when I learned that the experiments have been re-scattered once again."

"Yes, and I apologize for all the delays my little experiment, you," Hamsterviel says.

"Ah, is no problem at all my liege for sometime a foot back leads to the springboard of success," the green furred experiment replies. "Now, if you do not mind, may I have the experiment?"

"Of course," Hamsterviel replies and hands him a poké ball. Chopsuey takes the ball and inserts it into a machine. The machine hums and within seconds Hunkahunka is now inside a glass container, much similar to the one Gantu once kept her in.

"Containment is complete," the experiment reports.

"Excellent," Giovanni exclaims with satisfaction. "So tell me Chopsuey, is there anything else that needs to be said?"

The experiment hums silently to think. "There is one thing that I have been concerned with," he admits and heads over to the computer control panel. After pressing in the password the monitors display an image of a planet from a far away galaxy. There is a green beeping dot on the planet.

"What is that?" Hamsterviel questions.

"That's what puzzles me. The signal is emanating from deep within the cosmos where this dimension and ours seem to connect through black hole connection. It's in one of the most remote places of the galaxies where explorations there are almost unheard of – the last recorded one being in the Earth year 1145 A.D."

The monitors zoom on to a planet that's covered in all ice and snow while one half had hardly any. "Isn't that the planet never even given an official name?"

"The very one," Chopsuey replies to Hamsterviel. "Legend says that those who near the planet never return, hence why expeditions are sparse to begin with, and why it has never been given an official name."

"So why is this planet being mentioned?" Giovanni asks. Chopsuey looks at him with a real solemn expression.

"Because my equipment has detected the signature of a reinforced space pod emanating from the planet that's registered to…Jumba Jookiba," he reports, as said alien's picture pops up on the screen with the type of reinforced space pod in another photo.

"What would something of Jumba's be doing there?" Hamsterviel questions the experiment.

"That is what I do not understand. I first detected the signal a few days ago when the planet's revolution led the eastern hemisphere to begin facing its sun for the first time in over three hundred years, since the planet no longer rotates. I would have gone to investigate but I did not wish to violate your orders," he explains. Hamsterviel smiles.

"It was wise of you to choose obedience over curiosity for it would have been a loss if we lost you," Hamsterviel explains. "But I still want you to keep an eye on this until further instruction."

"As you wish, my liege," Chopsuey replies with a bow.

* * *

**So what did you think of Chopsuey's debut?**

**As of now I only have plans for Chopsuey to make appearances sparingly.**

**Please comment and review and thank you for reading.**


	25. The Nimbasa Incident: Live!

**Okay, another chapter is up. I have a very important announcement at the bottom so please read it.**

**As always, ****_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**Please read and enjoy the mini chapter that explains how Ingo and Emmet managed to explain to the world about the Nimbasa incident on live television.**

* * *

**The Nimbasa Incident: Live**

**Location: Subway control room**

"Greetings, I am your hostess, Gabby with my trusty camera man Ty, bringing today international news from the Nimbasa subway systems live," says the hostess.

Ty keeps the camera on Gabby as she walks over to the subway bosses. "On today's segment we meet up with our guests: the subway bosses Ingo and Emmet! First off I want to thank you for having us here."

"Greetings to meet you, and please, it's an honor that you're here," Ingo says.

"We thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come an interview us so that we may dispel the rumors," Emmet finishes. Gabby nods.

"Okay folks, now as you know the city of Nimbasa was attacked by an unknown pokémon just a few days ago. Now according to our sources both you subway bosses have managed to capture the pokémon; is this true?"

Both bosses nod. Before the bosses speak they know that what they are about to say are all lies but it is to protect Sparky's identity, as well as the other experiments that will activate in the near future.

"Yes, that is indeed true Gabby…" Emmet starts.

"…and he now roams the subway stations as an honorary subway boss," Ingo finishes. "Would you like to meet him?"

"I sure would, and I bet the folks back at home would like so too," Gabby replies, looking into the camera.

"Alrighty then," Ingo starts. Both bosses begin clapping their hands.

"Sparky come introduce yourself," both subway bosses command. Within seconds there is an electrical purr as Sparky flies out of the control system as an electric current. The experiment lands on the ground with his legs materializing back as he does so.

"Sparky," the experiment says in false pokéspeak. Gabby and Ty gasp at the entrance.

"Now that was quite the entrance!" Gabby exclaims to the camera. She looks back at the experiment and pets his head. "So this is the pokémon that attacked the city the past few days ago? But he seems so sweet. Any reasons why he attacked?"

"Yes, you see Gabby, Sparky was suffering from an ailment known as electric overload…" Ingo begins.

"…which we discovered was the result of stepping on the third rail," Emmet finishes. Gabby and Ty cringe knowing what can happen if one steps on the third rail.

"Poor thing," Gabby comforts.

"So when we managed to capture him…"

"...we were able to drain the access electricity by hooking him up with the subways power source," Emmet finishes for Ingo.

"Now that's some story. So you feel better Sparky?" Gabby asks the experiment, under the assumption he's a pokémon. Sparky gives his version of a 'yes' by flying around the room as an electrical current.

"Now that's impressive!" Gabby exclaims. "Well that's all for today's segment. Until next time, I'm your hostess, Gabby signing off. Bye!" she says waving to the camera.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

The live broadcast is over and Delia turns the TV off and sighs. "I can't believe how lucky you all are that they managed to come up with an explanation," she says.

"Mr. Mime," the mime pokémon agrees.

Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Stitch, Professor Oak, Cilan, Tracey, Iris, and Axew all sigh in relief. "I know what you mean, Mom," Ash replies.

"Pi," the mouse pokémon exclaims with a nod.

"We're lucky no one got hurt," Cilan adds.

"We're also very fortunate that Ingo and Emmet were able to fabricate a story," Professor Oak adds.

"I just really hope the next experiment doesn't take place in a city," Tracey pleads.

"My thoughts exactly," Lilo exclaims.

"But knowing our luck we'll be heading to several cities," Iris predicts.

"Axew!" the tusk pokémon agrees.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter. Please comment and review.**

**Announcement: I will be taking a much longer break from the story to develope the next several chapters as well as other stories. It is taking a lot of time to make them and I want to make sure they're good. Currently I'm working with introducing May, Max, Dawn and other characters into the story. I'm working on ideas with Yin and Yang (501 and 502), Swapper (355), Rueben (625), Bonnie and Clyde (149 and 150), Babyfier (151), Gigi (007), Spooky (300), Checkers (029), Morpholomew (316), 627, Angel (624), Shush (234), Amnesio (303), Elastico (345), Snooty (277), Richter (513), Houdini (604), and several others.**

**I'm also working on how to incorporate the ultimate villain for the story. But he won't make his grand entrance till further into the story but he will be mentioned more and more as time goes on. **


	26. Suspicions

**A new chapter is up! I think you're going to like who makes his appearance here. I'm still working on the other chapters but I do have them more developed.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

**Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Suspicions**

**Location: Unknown **

_"Greetings, I am your hostess, Gabby with my trusty camera man Ty, bringing today international news from the Nimbasa subway systems live," _Says the woman, Gabby, as a lone being watches the live broadcast – a large humanoid-like pokémon with some feline-like qualities and a long tail: Mewtwo.

The room he resides in is an abandoned apartment complex that the genetic pokémon himself renovated. While many have forgotten about the odd shower of orbs he has not, and as reports of strange and unknown pokémon continue to rise his interest on the topic continues to grow.

_"Okay folks, now as you know the city of Nimbasa was attacked by an unknown pokémon just a few days ago. Now according to our sources both you subway bosses have managed to capture the pokémon; is this true?" The bosses nod._

Mewtwo catches something odd about the way the bosses looked at each other.

'**The men shared a strange look; but why?'** he asks to no one and continues watching.

_"Sparky come introduce yourself," _both the subway bosses command. Within seconds an electrical purr is heard when the _pokémon_ Sparky flies out of the control system as an electrical current. The _pokémon_ lands on the ground with his legs materializing back as he did so.

**'What is that?'** The pokémon asks himself in astonishment. He didn't know why but he felt that it shares a similar history and origin as him: to destroy but turned good.

_"…which we discovered was the result of stepping on the third rail," _Emmet finishes_._ Unlike Gabby and Ty who cringe the pokémon did not, though he too knows what can happen if one steps on the third rail.

_"Now that's impressive!" _Gabby exclaims._ "Well that's all for today's segment. Until next time, I'm your hostess, Gabby signing off. Bye!" _she says waving to the camera.

He turns the TV off and contemplates on what he has just saw. _Is this a concern? Could this have any correlation to the orbs? _he questions himself.

**'I feel that this necessitates an investigation.'**

* * *

**So what did you think about Mewtwo finally making his appearance? It will still be some time before he meets Ash and Lilo but it's getting there. I also did some research and found that the Mewtwo who appears with Genesect is a different Mewtwo so perhaps I'll integrate the other one. **

**So please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	27. The Sprout of Something New!

**A new chapter is up. Other experiments are still being worked on and it's taking a long time to develope the chapters so please be patient.**

**Hope you enjoy the experiment here. Please comment and let me know what you think. **

**_Pokémon_ and _Lilo & Stitch_ do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**The Sprout of Something New!**

**Location: Violet City, Johto – Sprout Tower**

This nice sunny afternoon today and the children are out enjoying the sun this week. The wind's gentle breeze makes the sun's rays quite pleasant.

"So what do you think of the day?" a spiky haired trainer to be, Zackie asks his first pokémon.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon happily replies to its trainer in training. It's been a wonderful two years since his accidental capture and Bellsprout's enjoys every bit of it.

Since capture it's gotten a home, food everyday, and like Ash's Pikachu, is a walking pokémon (stays out of the poké ball), but there are those occasional times where it's required and it's fine with that. And now both eagerly wait for the day Zackie turns ten so they can head out and win badges.

So for this fine afternoon the two have decided to take a nice walk to Sprout Tower. There was a light rain this morning but the sun took care of it, though puddles still exist and Bellsprout, being part grass type, enjoys walking into the puddles.

Zackie chuckles at his friend's water amusement. "I'll never understand why you like puddles; I thought you were a grass type not water type."

"Bellsprout."

As the two make their way to the tower, a hoothoot returns from the forest with a blue orb with the number 509 inscribed on it, under the assumption it's an oran berry it has grasped within its talons. It lands on the shingles of the tower to eat its meal only to discover it's as tough as a marble.

Displeased with the unpleasant discovery the owl-like pokémon kicks the orb away and flies to find real food. The orb rolls down the shingles of the roof, down to another section and rolls off that section of the tower and lands in a puddle. The orb begins to glow and float above the ground.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon cries.

"What's that?!" Zackie shrieks at the sight.

With one last flash a purple headed carnivine-like creature with a thick green stem and eight thick vine-like tentacles stands before them. The experiment hisses at the two. The leaf surrounding its head begins to glow a bright green which summon a tornado of leaves: leaf tornado! Zackie cries in fright.

"Bellsprout!" the grass/poison type cries as he uses his razor leaf to no effect. The leaf tornado strikes Bellsprout head on causing significant damage.

"Bellsprout!" Zackie cries and grabs his fallen pokémon. The experiment roars as it sends all of its vine-like tentacles into the ground.

Suddenly several dozen tendrils that bear the experiment's head shoot out of the ground and roar. Frightened, Zackie runs to the safest place as he carries his bellsprout: Sprout Tower. Experiment 509 continues to roar as his size gradually increases.

**Location: Violet City**

As the civilians go about their day the cries of fear ring through the streets. Cars come to a shrieking halt as the experiments tendrils grab the cars and snap them in half. People try to run but the tendrils corner the civilians that tried to flee!

Within minutes the entire city becomes infested by an uncontrollable forest of destruction! Civilians manage to flee the city as the uncontrollable forest continues to grow and spread faster.

* * *

**So what did you think. Please review and comment. **

**Just letting you know that not every experiment will receive their own chapter but I do plan on giving most of the experiments their own chapter.**

**I also plan on having a few original experiments make an appearance, while the design and function will be mine ****their name and experiment number**** will belong to the creators of ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** though.**

**For Mewtwo I'm still waiting for the best moment for him to meet Lilo and Stitch but it's coming. **


	28. War of The Plants!

**Another new chapter is officially up. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sprout is definitely going to be one of the hardest experiments they have to catch and one of the most aggressive. **

**Please read and enjoy. ****Please comment this chapter.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**War of the Plants!**

**Location: Professor Oak's lab **

"Hey Lilo, what are you doing?" Ash asks the Hawaiian native while she sits on the couch working on a project. Everyone glances at her. Lilo looks up from her scrapbook and smiles.

"I'm working on a new scrapbook, keeping record of the experiments that have activated already." She shows them a few pages; one pages had Sparky's picture in his own subway boss uniform with Ingo and Emmet; another page with Slushy, Candice and her pokémon enjoying some shave ices; and another page with Yaarp using hyper voice from the roof of Professor Oak's lab and so on.

"With over fifty experiments that have activated in the past month it's good to keep track," Lilo reasons, especially since Team Rocket has successfully captured eight of them, including the latest one.

"And that is indeed a very wise choice," Professor Oak says as he carries some files.

"So did you do something like this the first time?" Cilan asks. Lilo nods.

"Yeah, wish I had it on me," she replies.

Everyone turns their attention to the back door being opened as Stitch walks in. "Aloha," he greets everyone before crawling up on to the wall.

"So what is Hawaii like?" Iris finally asks since Lilo arrived. Lilo gave a warm smile on the memory.

"It's a beautiful little tropical paradise made up of several islands," she explains. Iris and Axew sigh happily at the sound of that: tropical, the exact opposite of cold. "There's a lot to do there like surfing, hula, shave ices, hiking and lots more. You okay?" she asks the two who aren't paying attention.

Iris and Axew just nod. "You lost us at tropical paradise."

"Perhaps we could visit some time," Ash suggests interested in the world Lilo comes from.

"Pika!" the mouse happily agrees.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Lilo replies.

"Warning! Experiment 509 activated. Primary function: Sprouts into an uncontrollable forest of destruction," the experiment container announces with a holographic image of experiment 509.

"Who's that experiment?!" Cilan asks nervously, fearing the idea of a destructive forest.

"That's Sprout he's designed to spread a forest of tendrils to destroy civilizations!" Lilo explains. "He was one of the hardest to beat."

Lilo and Stitch recall the day well. He was a challenge to beat but was easy to persuade to being good. Hopefully he'll be easier to beat this time.

"Ash, you should probably bring your fire types since he's likely a grass type," Lilo suggests to the Pallet trainer. Ash nods as they make their leave.

"Wait! We need to know where it activated," Cilan reminds them just as they exited the door. Everyone walks in bashfully as they rub their heads.

"Right, I guess we forgot," Ash replies.

"Let's see, says here he activated in the Johto region, Violet City," Cilan finishes. Everyone nods at the understanding. And the place sure brings back memories for Ash. He remembers this one kid, Zackie who tried to catch his pikachu but accidentally caught a bellsprout.

"Now let's hurry and get going!" Iris exclaims.

**Location: Team Rocket headquarters**

Giovanni and Hamsterviel look pleased at the capture of a new experiment so they may add it to their ranks. "For you boss," the trio exclaim as they bow. Leroy walks over and retrieves the poké ball and hands it to them.

"Now let's see what mighty experiment you are to be presenting!" the gerbil shrieks as he releases the experiment from within.

"Okay, like I was saying, I was having this weird dream last night where I went to prom and my date was a two-headed arbok with a Mohawk and then I grew twenty feet tall and learned Spanish –"

"Shut up!" Hamsterviel shouts as he recalls the red mouse-like experiment with a blue hat, known by Lilo and Stitch as Squeak.

"Experiment 110; that's the almighty experiment you captured!?" Hamsterviel scowls the trio.

"What in the world do you think Team Rocket would do with such a pathetic experiment that does nothing but talk?!" Giovanni yells slamming his fist on to his desk. The sound wakes his persian which quickly loses interest and goes back to his nap.

"We're sorry boss! We're doing our best to capture all the experiments, sirs," Jessie explains.

"And don't forget we did catch experiments 544 and 614; even you have to agree we did capture some pretty tough experiments," James reasons with them.

"It's not like we mean to fail you sirs it's just the twerps intervene at all the wrong times," Meowth explains.

"Oh, I am well aware of that," Giovanni replies cruelly making the trio shiver.

"Warning! Experiment 509 activated. Primary function: Sprouts into an uncontrollable forest of destruction," the EH machine reported with a holographic image of experiment 509.

"Well what are you waiting for!?"

"Go catch us our experiment!" Hamsterviel yells. The trio salutes.

"Yes sirs!" They storm out of the room. That's when the phone rang. The Rocket boss sighs and answers the phone.

"What is it?" Giovanni asks irritably.

"You have a call from a…Chopsuey," his secretary replies. The boss clears his throat.

"Yes…put him on speaker," he instructs.

"Greetings," the Mohawk experiment replies.

"Chopsuey it's been awhile; what's up?" Hamsterviel replies with a question.

"Quite well, my liege. I called to give my status report and to ask if any experiments have been obtained recently."

"Yes, my lackeys have succeeded in a capture though it is rather useless," Giovanni replies.

"That is alright sire for every experiment captured, regardless of its capabilities can be of great significance to your corporation in some way," the green furred experiment replies with reasoning.

"Hmm, you said something about a status report; does it pertain about why something of Jumba's was located on that desolate planet?" Hamsterviel asks. There are a few moments of silence before Chopsuey replies.

"Yes; I found several heavily encrypted files that pertain to Jumba and my findings are rather...surprising."

"Well what is it?" Giovanni asks calmly but urgently.

"Most of the files have yet to be decrypted but what I found was that what ever the vessel contained, and for what purpose it occurred after some unknown incident two years prior to your partnership with Jumba." There was more silence before the experiment continued.

"I plan to send a probe to the planet once the surface temperature warms enough to prevent its circuitry from freezing upon contact."

"Very well, but keep us updated," Hamsterviel orders.

"Of course my liege," the experiment replies before hanging up.

**Location: nearing Violet City**

Stitch flies the dune buggy like one would drive a car. Now that it's been a month Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan have all finally come to the point where they can relax during these high altitude flights in an unregulated and possibly radioactive dune buggy.

"The Johto region is so beautiful," Iris remarks as she looks at the ground below.

"It certainly is," Cilan agrees.

"Nearing Violet City," Stitch informs the group.

"Ah!" everyone onboard screams as the front of the dune buggy receives serious damage from a solar beam attack.

"Hold on!" Stitch cries as he pulls on the wheel to get the craft steady. As the craft falls closer that's when the gang sees that the town is now overrun by Sprout's tendrils!

All of the tendrils' leaves start to glow summoning a leaf tornado from each of them. Everyone's eyes nearly shot out at the realization of Sprouts new abilities.

"Charizard!" "Dragonite!" "Use flamethrower!" Ash and Iris order their dual flying type. The two pokémon obey and summon the fire attack burning the leaves into a crisp.

The tendrils growl and all use vine whip! "Another flamethrower!" Ash and Iris order. The two oblige and burn the vines making the tendril cry out in pain. The buggy continues losing altitude as the tendrils continue on with their onslaught by using leaf tornado or vine whip.

The craft rocks back and forth violently. Despite Charizard's and Dragonite's best efforts there are just too many of them! The tendrils all use vine whip and try to grab the buggy!

"Dragonite use ice beam!" Iris orders. The pseudo-legendary nods and unleashes a beam of icy energy that manages to freeze many of the vines and dozens of the tendrils, causing them to cry in pain before withering.

"Charizard help them out with flamethrower!" Ash commands the fire-flying type. Charizard roars and fires the attack on the tendrils making them wither away. But for every one that withered four more literally seemed to take their place!

"Ah!" everyone screams as they're now about to crash into Sprout Tower!

CRASH! The buggy made a full impact with the wall and lands inside the building luckily it didn't impact the support beam. Charizard and Dragonite fly in which fortunately the tendrils didn't follow.

"Ah, don't eat us!" a voice pleads.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon cries as it uses vine whip on the intruders making everyone cry in pain.

"Bellsprout stop," Zackie orders. The person's voice sounds familiar to Ash. It took a second but he recognized the source of the cry.

"Ash!" Zackie cries and runs over to him. "What's going on?!" he asks. Ash looks at Lilo if it would be alright to explain the story and she nods. Ash kneels down to him.

"Zackie, what we're about to say must be kept an absolute secret. Do you understand?" Zackie nods then Ash and friends explain the story to him and his bellsprout. They also explained what experiment Sprout is.

"I can't believe it," the trainer in training exclaims.

"Bellsprout," the flower pokémon adds.

"Zackie I know it's a lot of information but it's the truth," Iris tells him.

"Axew," the tusk pokémon adds.

"We always knew aliens existed!" Zackie exclaims happily surprising everyone by his attitude.

"Bellsprout!" the grass-poison type exclaims happily.

"Is he an alien?" Zackie asks pointing at Axew. The tusk pokémon shakes his head while Stitch walks over to the boy.

"Meega alien," Stitch informs. "Aloha." Zackie immediately rushes over to the experiment and starts petting and rubbing his fur.

"Wow this is so cool! We're actually meeting a real life alien! You look nothing like the alien from TV," the child exclaims.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon exclaims as well, just as thrilled to meet a real life alien.

"What is that?" Lilo asks as she points her pokédex at it. A picture of a bellsprout pops up.

"Bellsprout, the flower pokémon. A carnivorous pokémon that prefers to live in warm tropical climates but can be found in temperate zones," the dex states.

"Cool," Lilo remarks. It reminded her of her carnivorous plant collection back at home. She's definitely going to want to catch one at some point.

"Bellsprout bellsprout bell," Bellsprout asks as Ricky continues petting Stitch. The question grabs his attention.

"What are you saying?" the trainer in training asks his pokémon.

"Flower ask what plan for capture is," Stitch translates for the group.

That is a good question. What are they going to do? Everyone thought for a second and that's when they remembered the two fully evolved pokémon in the room: Charizard and Dragonite. Cilan snaps his fingers.

"I think I have devised a plan!" the connoisseur exclaims gaining everyone's attention. "Do you remember what happened when Sprout's tendrils were exposed to ice and fire?"

Everyone thinks back and the memory of them. "I get it! We burn and freeze the vines," Ash exclaims.

"And once we find Sprout we capture him!" Iris exclaims.

"Axew!" "Pikachu!" the two walking pokémon say in agreement.

"With what?" Zackie asks questioning the method. His bellsprout is equally confused. Lilo shows him a poké ball.

"You see, since the experiments are derived from pokémon DNA they're technically pokémon and can be captured with regular poké balls," the Hawaiian native explains. The boy and his bellsprout find this impressive. Something took over that they wanted to take action.

"I want to help too!" Zackie announces. His bellsprout says the same thing as well in pokéspeak. This definitely surprised everyone.

"Zackie, you're just a little kid. I don't think this would be safe for you," Iris conveys her concern for the boy.

"We want to help, we want to help!" Zackie and his bellsprout pout. Ash places his hands Zackie's shoulders which calms him and his bellsprout instantly.

"Perhaps there is a way you can help; what moves does your bellsprout know?" Ash asks him.

"Razor leaf, slam, vine whip, and sleep powder." Ash nods at the information.

"I think they might be able to help," Ash says to them. Everyone nods and comes together so Cilan can discuss his plan. After minutes of planning it is now time to execute the strategy.

**Location: Violet City**

Sprout's tendrils all roar as they all summon leaf tornado at Charizard and Dragonite only to be obliterated by a flamethrower and ice beam combo! As predicted more took their places but Charizard and Dragonite kept their attacks coming.

"Great job Chaizard, keep them coming!" Ash orders as he rides the fire-flying type.

"You too Dragonite, you're doing great!" Iris informs her dragon-flying type while also riding him.

It was agreed that Ash should keep his other fire types inside their poké balls, unless absolutely necessary so they wouldn't become easy targets. Out of the range of the tendrils Stitch flies the repaired buggy with Lilo, Cilan, Zackie, and Bellsprout inside. The plan is simple – aggravate the tendrils to the point Sprout himself arrives to deal with it and unleash their secrete weapon: Bellsprout!

Charizard and Dragonite unleash another flamethrower and ice beam with excellent results. Annoyed the tendrils all charge up to use a solar beam attack.

"Fly higher and dodge!" Ash and Iris order. The two don't need to be told twice as they race into the sky as a mighty blast hurls right for them. Luck must literally be on their side because the attack literally fades just inches from their tails.

"Now that they're worn-out use another flamethrower/ Ice beam!" Ash and Iris order. The two fly back down and burn the tendrils to a crisp and freeze another section in ice. The tendrils cry in pain as they're defeated clearing a major section near the school Zackie still goes to.

Ash and Iris command Charizard and Dragonite to land on the school's property and Stitch lands the buggy nearby. "Did some one feel that?" Cilan asks when he felt the ground rumble.

"Pikachu." "Axew." The two nervously reply and jump on to their respective trainer's shoulders or Iris's hair for Axew.

Cracks broke from the earth followed by a loud roar. Now before them is the fifty foot tall Sprout! He lets off another horrifying roar that made everyone cringe in pain as they cover their ears.

"That's Sprout!?" Ash cries.

"Yeah," Lilo responds making everyone gulp at what they got themselves into. Sprout opens his mouth and the leaf around his head begins to glow white and a large orb forms within his mouth – the start of solar beam!

"Look out!" Iris screams as Sprout launches his attack. The attack hurdling towards him Zackie is too paralyzed to even move as his world is slowly engulfed by white! Everyone gasps at the sight.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon cries its name as it kicks his master out-of-the-way of the attack.

"Thank you Bellsprout," Zackie says bringing it into a hug. Ash and friends race over to the boy.

"Zackie are you all right?" Ash asks. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Stitch fires an energy ball that strikes head on causing some damage. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash orders.

"Pikachu!" the mouse cries sending an electrical wave that had zero effect on the plant. Sprout's vines and roots negated the electrical attack by sending it to the ground making him immune!

Sprout opens his mouth for another solar beam attack. "Charizard use flamethrower!"

"Use ice beam Dragonite!"

The two pokémon obey and their attacks combine and collide with Sprout's solar beam head on; the two attacks explode sending a blast wave that knocks everyone off their feet.

As the dust clears showing that Sprout still stands unfazed. Charizard and Dragonite begin to attack again but Sprout summons a vine whip and slams the two into the wall. Deciding to finish the two off Sprout raises his tentacle-like vines into the air summoning a tornado of leaves above his head: leaf tornado!

The twister of leaves hurls for the two pokémon. Ash grabs a poké ball and releases one of his other fire types.

"Torkaol use overheat!" Ash commands. Without hesitation the coal pokémon unleashes the fire attack burning the leaves to a crisp and continues on to Sprout.

Sprout tries to dodge but it strikes head on causing him to cry out in pain at the super effective attack. Recovering from his burn Sprout uses his signature move: Tendril! Hundreds of Sprout-like tendrils shoot from the ground each using vine whip on Torkoal!

"Torkoal use iron defense!" Ash orders. Torkoal obeys and pulls his limbs and head into his shell protecting him from much of the attack. "Now return!"

The red beam makes contact and Torkoal is safely back inside his poké ball. It wasn't done there; Sprout commands his tendril to attack Ash by having them all lunge at him. Without commands Charizard's claws grow much longer and glow as he slices the tendrils in half – a successful slash attack.

"Thank you Charizard." Charizard smiles and lets out a roar. He would have use flamethrower on him but now is not the time.

"That thing is unstoppable!" Zackie exclaims.

"Naga! We beat him in no time," Stitch retorts.

"Lilo, how did you and Stitch defeat him last time?" Iris asks frantically as Sprout summons more of his weed-like tendrils.

"Stitch managed to sever his connection to the tendrils by snapping the roots when he pulled him out of the ground."

"But I don't think Stitch can get close this time," Cilan remarks and looks at the experiment.

"Meega must try!" Stitch exclaims and readies a fire punch and charges at the plant monster. He dodges the tendrils only to be halted by being wrapped by vine whip. Sprout brings him up close to his mouth. Stitch struggles to get free but Sprouts grasp is too strong. Sprout opens his mouth wide as he readies to use solar beam at close-range!

Everyone gasps in fright at Sprout's strategy. Ash and Pikachu remember a similar incident with Sho's raichu that used its tail to pin Pikachu down while it used hyper beam on him.

"Stitch!" Lilo cries with a gasp; before anyone could do anything Sprout has already used the attack.

The attack slams the experiment into the wall with full force. Shakily Stitch gets back to his feet and smiles. "I'm okay, Stitch fluffy!" he says before fainting. Lilo rushes to pick him up. Sprout roars as he summons more and more tendrils which roar upon sprouting from the ground.

"It looks like we're done for!" Cilan cries.

Charizard and Dragonite use a double flamethrower with a direct hit to Sprout, making him cry out in extreme pain. Further enraged he uses another vine whip and successfully grabs both holding them up in mid-air.

"Charizard!" "Dragonite!" their respective trainer cry, grabbing their poké balls to return them. "Return – AH!" they and everyone else screams as the tendrils use vine whip to restrain the group.

To finish off Charizard and Dragonite Sprout uses the same strategy he used on Stitch and readies another solar beam and with their mouth's tied shut with vine whip they were defenseless to do anything. The blast made full impact knocking the two out.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Lilo cries that the group's most powerful pokémon are now defeated.

Feeling that now might be the best time Bellsprout uses razor leaf to cut himself free from the tendril and charges at Sprout, dodging all the tendrils sent after him. "Bellsprout no; it's too dangerous!" Zackie exclaims pleading for him to avert the plan. Everyone also does the same as well.

Bellsprout ignores them and uses his own vine whip to grab Sprout's antenna and pull himself up towards his face.

Now for sleep powder! Bellsprout releases the powder from his body right at the experiments face. Sprout is too stunned by the pokémon's action to counter and by the time he did it was too late having inhaled too much of the powder.

Fighting hard Sprout struggles to stay awake as he heaves Bellsprout into the ground. Staying awake is no longer possible. The plant experiment loses consciousness and falls to the floor stunning everyone that a simple sleep powder actually worked.

But there is still another problem – Sprout's forest of tendrils are still wide awake! Angered that their boss was put under from sleep powder, the tendrils enter a stage of confusion as they release everyone they tangled and begin firing randomly any attack they know.

Ash and gang regroup. "What's going on?" Cilan questions them.

"Why are those tendrils going crazy?!" Ash asks.

"Maybe since Sprout is no longer awake there's no one to keep them in line," Lilo explains her reasoning to them.

"What we do?" Stitch shakily asks.

"We have to try and catch him!" Iris hollers to Lilo who nods in response.

"Right! Go poké ball!" she exclaims and throws it. But it doesn't make it; one of the tendrils grabs it and crushes it with its jaws.

"There's too many tendrils!" Ash exclaims.

"What are we going to do?" Zackie asks.

"Lilo! Sprout!" Stitch hollers pointing at the plant experiment.

"He's starting to wake up!" everyone yells.

"We have to find a way to sever his connection to his tendrils it's the only way we'll be able to catch him!" Lilo hollers.

"But how –?" Ash's eyes widen. He grabs his poké ball and throws it into the air. "Infernape use dig and follow it with flamethrower to sever Sprout's connection with his tendrils!"

Infernape obeys the command and digs beneath the earth. Some of the tendrils follow Infernape through the hole while the other lunge at the group. They each ready a hyper beam to finish them off. The most powerful grass type move hurls right at them.

It looks like the end is near as they all grasp one another and their world around them turns white. The attack hits only to feel like a puff of air. The attack caused no harm making the group look around to find the tendril in pain.

"They're shriveling up!" Cilan exclaims happily.

"Infernape did it!" Ash cheers as the fully evolved Sinnoh starter happily jumps back to the surface.

"Lilo now your chance!" Stitch exclaims. Lilo nods and grabs another poké ball.

"Go poké ball!" Sprout is barely awake when the poké ball hits him on the face. The last thing Sprout saw was of the trainers as he is engulfed by the poké ball. He tries to break free but he is still too groggy and…ding!

The sound is like music to their ears. "And we just caught Sprout!" Lilo cheers.

"Yeah!" "Bellsprout!" Zackie and Bellsprout cheer with her. That's when the poké ball flew right out of Lilo's hand.

"Not again!" Lilo hisses at the trio.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash yells at the trio from their hot air balloon.

"They're catching experiments too?!" Zackie growls.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie warned

"Make it double!" James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"And thank you for making our job so much easier!" the trio exclaims as Jessie's Frillish uses psychic to place Sprout's poké ball into her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse us, au revoir!" Jessie says and waves goodbye.

"I don't think so; Charizard go –!" However he stops himself when he notices Charizard is in no condition for battling and quickly recalls him back to his poké ball for rest. And Iris knows it is the same for Dragonite and does the same as Ash.

"Aww, too bad your powerhouses are too injured for battle," James mocks. Meowth continues.

"Looks like Team Rocket wins this round, twerps."

"Not if I have anything to say about it; Pudge Junior I choose you!" Lilo calls summoning her magikarp. The trio laughs.

"A magikarp? Ha ha ha!" Jessie mocks.

"No, I think she did win!" Meowth laughs harder.

"Because we're probably going to die from laughing too hard," James concludes. Pudge Junior glares at the Rockets.

"You ready to show them what a magikarp is capable of?" Lilo asks her first pokémon who happily nods.

"Magi!"

"Ash, you and Pikachu willing to help out?" Ash and Pikachu smirk.

"You can count on us; Pikachu use iron tail!"

"Pika!" the mouse cries as his tail turns to iron. Pudge Junior hops on to Pikachu's and the mouse swats him to the Rocket's balloon.

"Okay Pudge Junior use flail!" Lilo commands. The fish pokémon began whacking the trio with his tail.

"Frillish, don't just stand there! Do something!" Jessie commands. Frillish uses bubble beam!

"Dodge and use bounce!" Lilo hollers. Pudge Junior dodges the bubbles which end up striking the trio instead. Pudge's bounce did a lot of damage to Frillish knocking it out.

"Perhaps Carnivine will be of use; bullet seed!" he orders the fly-catcher pokémon which in return bites him affectionately on the head.

"Let's not give them time for an attack; use another bounce!" Lilo commands. Pudge Junior jumps high into the sky and slams on to Carnivine and James knocking out the plant type in one hit.

"Furry swipe!" Meowth cries as his claws grow longer.

"Pudge Junior counter with tackle!" Lilo commands.

"Magi!" he cries and slams into the feline knocking him into the hot air balloons burner. The impact causes sparks to fly.

"Pudge Junior rescue Sprout and get out of there!" Lilo hollers the order. Pudge Junior doesn't hesitate, he uses tackle on Jessie hand to free the poké ball and the fish soon follows on the evacuation.

"They'll pay! I refuse to be beaten by a magikarp! Frillish use…! Does someone smell something?"

The trio turn to see that their balloon is on fire! Before they could even scream the balloon explodes throwing them into the sky. "Well this was our most embarrassing defeat," Jessie exclaims in a pout.

"Defeated by a magikarp; of all pokémon," Meowth sighs.

"Perhaps that magikarp salesman was right, how about I go buy another?"

"Don't you EVER SUGGEST THAT AGAIN!" Jessie and Meowth say scowling their partner as they blast off again.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Pudge Junior return!" Lilo calls returning the fish pokémon back into his poké ball.

"The poké ball!" Ash, Iris, and Cilan exclaim as is falls back to the earth.

"Bellsprout!" the flower pokémon cries as it uses vine whip and saves the poké ball from a nasty fall. Zackie pumps his fist in to the air.

"Great job Bellsprout!" he exclaims happily with praise.

"Bellsprout," the flower pokémon bashfully replies returning Sprout's poké ball to Lilo. Lilo bends over and smiles to the pokémon and takes the ball.

"Thank you Bellsprout, you are an awesome pokémon."

"Yeah, youga awesome," Stitch says in agreement.

Bellsprout rubs the back of his head bashfully. "Bellsprout."

"Okay Sprout I think you have some apologizing to do!" Lilo calls summoning the plant experiment from his poké ball.

Sprout looks around the premises and truly does feel guilty for what he has done. Now that he's been captured and turned good he remembers what empathy is and apologizes to Zackie and Bellsprout for the destruction he has caused. He also apologized for the harm he caused Ash and Co, their pokémon and Stitch. Stitch translates and accepts the apology.

Sprout is forgiven by the group, understanding that he had no control over himself. After the group managed to devise a lie to calm the city an important question was asked. "So what are you going to do with him?" Zackie asks the group.

That is a good question. Where are they going to find a home for this giant plant? "I think I have just the place!" Ash exclaims by snapping his fingers. Pikachu looks at his trainer and knows exactly who he has in mind.

**Location: Sprout's one true place**

Erika walks into the arena of the Celadon Gym with a poké ball in her hands. Beside her is her trusty gloom she's known since childhood. "Sprout, come introduce yourself," she says gently while releasing the experiment.

Ash has explained to her about the experiments and their origins, and when she was told about Sprout she was more than happy to take him in. Sprout emerges at his full height as he looks around the gym and looks at his new master.

He lowers his head and nuzzles the girl and Erika warmly pets his head. "It's great to have you as a new addition to the gym. Gloom, I trust you'll help introduce him to the others."

"Gloom," it replies with a nod.

**Sprout's moves – Tendril (fictional move), solar beam, vine whip, leaf tornado **

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know.**


	29. Lilo Catches a Pokémon!

**Okay, here's a short chapter for Aloha pokémon. I'm still working on the other chapters, so I hope you enjoy the mini chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & stitch_**** do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Lilo Catches A Pokémon!**

"We're not letting this one get away!" Jessie proclaims as she and her teammates chase the red furred, six-legged experiment with a hole for a nose, as the experiment happily runs from those who try to capture him.

Splodyhead (619) activated about an hour ago. And he's been very difficult so far to catch, on account of being a fire type, and being in the remote grasslands of Johto only make things harder because he will often set the grass ablaze.

To worsen matters, though Oshawott is capable of dousing the flames, Splodyhead's old weakness is no longer in effect, though he's still weakened by water attacks since it's effective against fire types.

"I don't think so! Stitch use focus blast!" Lilo orders. Stitch nods and forms the blue ball of energy between his claws and fires at the trio. The impact, plus the blast wave the bast produced, knocks them down.

"It looks like he's ours!" Ash comments as he, Lilo, Pikachu, Stitch, Cilan, Iris, and Axew near the still evil experiment.

"Stitch, use another focus blast!" Lilo instructs.

"Pikachu help out with electro ball!"

Stitch and Pikachu summon their attack and the last thing Splodyhead sees before being knocked out is the flash of lightning and a bluish-white sphere! "Okay Lilo, now's your chance!" Iris hollers.

"Oh no, the twerpette is going to win!" James exclaims.

"Don't worry, Team Rocket has backup," Jessie says, gesturing for her teammates to follow her.

Grabbing a poké ball Lilo hollers, "Go poké ball!" The poké ball makes contact with the experiment and absorbs him inside. Rocking back-and-forth the poké ball finally dings to signify the capture of the now turned good experiment.

"Yes, we finally captured the newest member of the ohana," Cilan cheers happily as Lilo heads over to retrieve the poké ball.

"I don't think so!" Meowth exclaims while riding on the back of Jessie's Yanmega. He then says, "Follow the plan with silver wind!"

"Yanmega!" the ogre darner pokémon cries as she flaps her wings and summons the flashes of white crescent winds. The blast sends Lilo back giving Jessie's frillish the perfect opportunity to obtain the poké ball with psychic and place it on Meowth paw.

"So long twerps," Meowth sneers gleefully as they make their getaway.

"Splodyhead!" Lilo cries.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash orders.

"Pansage use bullet seed!" Cilan commands.

"Axew use dragon rage!" Iris commands.

"Stitch use focus blast!" Lilo orders.

They all fire their attacks at them. "Nice try twerps!" Jessie sneers loudly from the hot air balloon. Wobbuffet jumps out of the basket and, before hitting the ground, Frillish uses psychic to catch him. The patient pokémon uses counter to deflect the attack.

Since he's using counter in midair he has no solid footing, so the defensive move didn't deflect properly; so instead of returning to the opponent the attack bounces off into a random direction and crashes elsewhere.

It's all the time Jessie and James need for the pokémon to return back to the basket. "Goodbye!" the trio hollers as they make their quick getaway, by activating the balloons rockets. This now marks the ninth capture by Team Rocket.

"No, I can't believe we failed," Ash growls.

Lilo sighs along with the rest. "Don't worry, like when Gantu was bad when he captured an experiment we held on to the fact that we would rescue them. And Team Rocket is no different," Lilo informs. Ash smiles as he gets back to his feet.

But the calm environment is soon to end after an energy ball attack slams into the ground they're standing on, the blast sends them back a good couple feet: the culprit being one angry Bellossom.

It grits its teeth and is panting hard as it breaths heavily; its petals ruined with some dirt covering its face.

"A bellossom!" Lilo exclaims while pointing a pokédex at it, remembering the two she saw back at Florando Town.

"Bellossom, the flower pokémon and the evolved form of gloom. This pokémon is known for being joyful and when it dances its petals rub together producing a pleasing sound," the dex states.

"Bell!" it cries using razor leaf! The gang manage to dodge the attack.

"Why is it so angry?" Iris asks.

"Axew?"

"The counter! The attacks must have hit Bellossom after being deflected by Wobbuffet's counter," Cilan surmises. That's exactly what happened; after Wobbuffet's semi-successful counter the attacks struck Bellossom while it was getting a drink.

"And now it must think we did it purposely," Ash realizes before Bellossom uses another razor leaf.

Lilo stands up and runs in-between the angered pokémon and her friends with Stitch doing the same. "Bellossom, please listen, it was an accident!" Lilo assures the pokémon. Stitch tries assuring the flower pokémon as well in Tantalog.

The bellossom isn't buying it. The flower petals on its head start to glow white as it begins harvesting the sun's rays. "It's preparing for solar beam!" Iris informs frantically.

It fires the attack and the gang scramble to dodge it. Fortunately they do. "What unusual behavior for a bellossom," Cilan remarks. The connoisseur is right; bellossoms are generally a peaceful and understanding pokémon so the attack must have really angered it to make it act like this.

The bellossom charges before practically flying through the air: giga impact! "Stitch counter with your own giga impact!" Lilo commands.

"Ih!" he replies as he charges the pokémon head on with his own giga impact.

The two attacks collide head on creating a loud bang; pokémon and experiment alike come out rubbing their heads from the impact. "Bell!" the flower pokémon cries as it summons another razor leaf at close-range.

The leaves strike Stitch hard but he is fine, evident by how quickly he gets back to his feet. "Stitch use fire punch!"

"Chuppy cheepa!" the experiment cries as fire engulfs his fist, signifying that the attack is ready. He lunges at the pokémon and hits hard with the super effective move. Though a grass type, Bellossom refuses to give into the attack.

It uses razor leaf and successfully hits Stitch with the attack. The attack is even more powerful on account of its anger. "Stitch, use another fire punch!"

Stitch lunges at the pokémon and executes another fire punch. "I can't believe how well it's holding up," Iris remarks at the flower pokémon's durability to the fire type move.

"Indeed," Cilan responds to the remark. This is equally impressive to Ash and Pikachu.

Bellossom struggles to get up and continue the battle but couldn't. Lilo grabs a poké ball. "Go poké ball!" she yells before throwing it.

The poké ball makes contact and sucks the flower pokémon inside. The anticipation builds as Lilo and Stitch anxiously wait for the poké ball to stop rolling back-and-forth. Several seconds pass when…ding!

"I caught a pokémon," Lilo says. "I captured a bellossom!" she cheers striking an Ash-like pose.

"Yeah!" Stitch cheers with Lilo, jumping in to the air. This now marks the very first pokémon she ever battled to catch, since Pudge Jr. willingly allowed capture.

"Congratulations Lilo," Ash says to his friend.

"That was impressive," Iris exclaims.

"But I still wish to know why Bellossom was that angry," Cilan adds. Lilo looks at her poké ball wondering the same thing.

"Okay, Bellossom come on out!" she calls. The flower pokémon exits the poké ball and looks around its surroundings. Lilo kneels down to the pokémon.

"Bellossom," it says apologetically.

"It's all right but why were you attacking like that?" Lilo asks. Bellossom explains its story to the group but the problem is that no one can understand her.

"Stitch, a translation would be nice," Iris calls. Stitch nods.

"She say former trainer abusive and abandon her here. Ever since she have distrust for people," Stitch explains. Everyone feels bad for it.

"I'm sorry you were abused and we're sorry that those attacks hit you," Lilo replies.

Ash walks over to the pokémon. "Yeah. It was an accident."

"Bellossom," she exclaims her gratitude and accepts their apology.

Stitch translated. "She accept apology."

"So I guess you want me to release you then," Lilo says. Bellossom thinks for a moment and then skakes its head. "You want to come?" Bellossom nods.

"That's so cool! Hmm, but first I think you need a name," Lilo starts, stunning the flower pokémon. Humans naming their pokémon is rare and most wild pokémon just go by the name of their species, though some pokémon have adopted the idea of giving names.

Bellossom, now that it thinks about it, seems to like the prospect of having a name, a title, that will distinguish it from other Bellossoms. After determining Bellossom's gender Lilo snaps her fingers. "Chlora! Short for chlorophyll. What do you think?"

Bellossom thinks about and smiles. "Bellossom!" she agrees, happily accepting the name and jumps into her new friend's arms.

"Welcome to the ohana, Chlora," Lilo announces.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**


	30. Batting New Scenarios!

**Okay, another chapter is officially up. Please let me know what you think.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** does not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Batting New Scenarios**

**Location: Outskirts of New Bark Town**

"Okay Meganium; use razor leaf!" a purple haired trainer, Casey, orders her fully evolved starter.

"Megannium!" the herb pokémon cries as he swings his head to fire a swarm of razor-sharp leaves at the opponent: a feraligatr.

Despite the type advantage Megannium has this water type sure packs a punch. What do you expect from a battle with two well-trained pokémon?

"Feraligatr, dodge it quick! Then follow with hydro pump!" its trainer orders. The big jaw pokémon successfully dodges then swiftly expels the highly pressurized water from its mouth.

"Use protect, then strike them out with hyper beam!" the grass type's trainer instructs him. On command, Meganium stomps his front feet on the grass and forms a protective green barrier shielding him from the water attack.

The hydro pump hits the shield head-on; the water bounces off in nearly all directions and after the water ceased a hyper beam follows which struck the big jaw pokémon and knocked it out cold.

"Wait a go Megannium!" Casey cheers happily jumping up and down.

The two trainers congratulate each other for a well fought battle and then head their seperate ways, leaving the purple haired girl to congratulate her pokémon. Off in the distance, however, some of the water that sprayed off the protect doused a bush.

Underneath the bush lies an inactive blue orb with the number 608 inscribed. From the moistened leaves above the water trickles its way down and splashes on to the orb. The single drop causes the orb to glow a bright yellow to reveal a yellow pterosaur-like experiment with a baseball bat-like tail.

It flies from the brush gaining the girl's attention. She shrieks but then watches in awe. "What is that?" she verbally asks to no one and points her pokédex at it to receive no information.

"Okay Megannium let's catch it; use razor leaf!"

"Megannium!" he cries sending a barrage of razor-sharp leaves at the experiment. 608 sees the leaves and hones in one each one. As a response to the oncoming projectiles his tail begins to glow a bright orange. One-by-one the experiment struck each leaf sending it right back to his attacker – a successful counter!

Megannium took damage but is still standing. "We won't back down that easily! Use hyper beam!" The herb pokémon cries out its name and fires the orange beam of energy.

608's scoffs while his tail glows orange and swats the attack back with another counter causing even more damage. 608 then swoops down and begins to repeatedly kick the pokémon with his feet, punch with his wings, peck with his beak, and more commonly, strike with his tail - he had just used close combat. The fighting type move was too much for the pokémon and was quickly defeated.

"No!" Casey cries seeing her starter defeated. She recalls him. "Thank you; you did a really good job."

Casey grabs for another poké ball. "Okay beedrill I choose you!" she exclaims summoning the poison bee pokémon as it buzzes out of the poké ball.

"Use twineedle!" The beedrill begins jabbing 608 repeatedly with its cone shaped stingers. 608 had no time to react. When the attack finished 608 retaliated, this time with peck. The tip of his beak began to glow blue as he strikes with all his might at his opponent.

"We're not giving up that easily; let's go for the home run with poison jab!" Casey instructs the bug pokémon Ash gave her. Beedrill makes a direct hit! The attack sends 608 to the ground and Casey grabs an empty poké ball. "Go poké ball!"

The poké ball makes contact and 608 is quickly absorbed within it. The ball rotates back and forth until…

**Location: Chopsuey's lab**

Chopsuey walks along the side of the containers that hold the experiments Jessie, James, and Meowth have captured. In his hand is Splodyhead's poké ball. He glances at the containment cells, and at how so few were captured. He shakes his head and mutters, "This is pathetic."

"I know you are, but what am I?" experiment 139 questions bitterly to the green furred experiment that continues to walk past his containment pod. To Lilo and Stitch he's better known as I Know You Are But What Am I.

Chopsuey sighs as he walks past his container. "An imbecile," he dryly replies.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Chopsuey just rolls his eyes as he continues walking past the container and stops at an empty containment unit. He hooks up the poké ball to the container. Pressing a few buttons a light flashes and experiment 619, Splodyhead, is now within his own container.

Finished with that he walks over to the computer to see how the project is going. "Computer, what is the latest news on Jumba's encrypted files?" There's a loud beep.

"Processing incomplete; files have yet to be decrypted," the computer replies showing an image of thousands of encrypted codes as the computer continues working around the clock to decrypt them.

"Very well, return to the decryption process. Oh, has the eastern hemisphere of the unnamed planet warmed enough to send the probe?" Another beep responds.

"Negatory, temperatures currently too frigid for deployment," the computer reports the message. The green furred experiment nods.

"Thank you; now return to decrypting the files." He walks off but stops. "Computer, have any experiments activated recently?" The computer beeps before replying.

"Affirmative; activated experiment signature detected around New Bark town, Johto." He made modifications to the computer to detect activated experiment pods but that's all it can do; he is unable to track the experiment past activation nor can the computer inform him of what experiment has activated.

Chopsuey rubs his chin at the news conveyed to him. _Let's see, Giovanni does have agents throughout the Johto region, and I'm certain those bumbling buffoons will mess this up…_

"Computer, contact Hamsterviel and Giovanni," Chopsuey ordered. "And continue with the decryption of those files."

"As you wish," the computer replies.

**Location: Giovanni's office **

Hamsterviel paces around Giovanni's desk contemplating issues while Giovanni does the same but stationary on his chair. Meanwhile, Leroy and Persian just simply go about their own business.

"Let us be seeing, over fifty experiment have activated in the past month and those incompetent agents have only succeeded in nine captures," the gerbil recalled with an angered exhale. "At this rate – though considerably better than Gantu – they'll only capture a tiny fraction!"

While the species confused gerbil continues his rants the Rocket boss only tunes him out – these rants are common. The phone rings and he answers accordingly.

"Hello, who is it?"

"You have a call Giovanni, do you wish for me to put him through?" the secretary asks. The boss sighs.

"Who is it?"

"Chopsuey."

"Yes, put him on speaker," the boss instructs. The line switches over to Chopsuey and he speaks.

"Greeting my liege and sire," the green furred experiment greets his bosses.

"Chopsuey, pleasant surprise," Hamsterviel replies.

"Yes, very surprising indeed," Giovanni continued. "Does this call relate to the space pod?" There is a brief silence.

"No, the computer has yet to decrypt the files," he explains. Now this is confusing; normally Chopsuey doesn't call except to give status reports or questions about recent experiments but it seems that he's calling for entirely different reasons.

"So why is it you call? With the exception of status reports you normally only call once a week. So this better be important."

"It is my liege; as you know over fifty experiments have activated and yet nine were obtained by your agents," the experiment explains.

"And?" Giovanni questions with slight annoyance feeling rather insulted that his agents were being insulted. That's Giovanni's job to insult the agents and no one else's, save for Hamsterviel.

"Please understand that my intention was not to belittle your agents, it's just, I feel that we may need to use someone else, at least for the time being; my computers have detected the signature of an activated experiment – though which one I am unaware of – and since you are the only one who has direct orders over the agents I decided to contact you about my recommendation."

Giovanni thinks about this but there was a problem with Chopsuey's solution and Hamsterviel is aware of this as well. Chopsuey continues.

"I am aware that you wish to keep the existence of the experiments and extraterrestrial life off the record but I feel that it may be in the best interest for Team Rocket to involve other agents into the equation. And there's also the fact that as more experiments activate questions will burn."

Chopsuey is right and Giovanni knows it. As of now only a select few of Team Rocket staff are aware about these matters and questions will inevitably arise among the agents when they begin to wonder why Rocket activity is occurring when these _unknown pokémon_ – as the publics calls them anyway – occur.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Hamsterviel asks his experiment.

"I do; I did some research on recent Rocket activity and found two rather close to the sight." Giovanni rubs his chin as he contemplates about this serious matter.

"And who are the agents you are suggesting?" Giovanni inquires.

**Experiments captured by Team Rocket:**

**Squeak (110), Thresher (544), Gunner (614), Hunkahunka (323), I know You Are But What Am I (139), Slimy (390), Millie (220), Blandzilla (612), Splodyhead (619) **

* * *

**So what did you think? Please comment and review the story.**

**And yes, we will get another villain entering the story.**


	31. Strike You're Out!

**Another chapter is up, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Regarding Blandzilla's (612) height, please understand that I was unaware that he is taller than buildings when I decided that Team Rocket caught him, so I will find a way to incorporate how they caught him and definitely try to make a chapter for him.**

**Please read and let me know on what you think of this chapter. I'm sorry if some areas seemed rushed but this really was one of the hardest ones for me to write. So I hope you enjoy this.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators. **

* * *

**Strike You're Out!**

**Location: Ash's home**

"I can't help but remark your remarkable appetite," Delia compliments the way Lilo, Iris, and Stitch scarf down her cooking like Ash. Though to be fair, at least the human eaters don't accidentally eat the plates like one certain blue furred experiment.

"Mr. Mime," the mime pokémon exclaims as he happily sweeps the floor. Lilo gulps down a bite of her hamburger before speaking.

"It's just that good!" she replies.

"Ih! Best coconut cake EVER!" Stitch adds licking the cake stand before taking a bite out of it. "Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, this is delicious!" Iris adds taking another bite out of her pizza.

"Well what do you expect? My mom is the best cook in the world!" Delia's son proclaims as fact.

"Pi!" Ash's starter squeals in agreement, practically inhaling the ketchup from the bottle.

Delia giggles at her son's statement. "I must say Mrs. Ketchum, as a connoisseur, your delectable cooking greatly rivals that of professional chefs! I must know what your secret is!" the connoisseur pleads.

"No problem," Delia responds. The phone rings and Delia excuses herself to answer. "Hello, who's speaking? Professor Oak, what's wrong? All right, I'll let them know." Delia hangs up the phone.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Ketchum?" Tracey asks.

"Professor Oak just called me to inform you that an experiment just activated," Delia answers Tracey's question. Everyone nods, though they're slightly disappointed that they have to leave.

"We'll be back soon Mom, I promise."

"I know sweetie, just please stay safe; and that goes for all of you," Delia explains.

"We promise!" they all reply.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

"Warning! Experiment 608 activated. Primary function: deflection of incoming enemy projectiles," the experiment container reports, projecting an image of a yellow pterosaur-like experiment with a baseball bat-like tail.

"Who's that experiment?" Ash questions the Hawaiian native.

"That's Slugger, he whacks incoming items with his tail."

"Hmm, say's here he activated back in the Johto region, around New Bark Town," Professor Oak informs them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cilan exclaims.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm going to stick here with Axew," Iris informs while holding her stomach. "We sort of over ate." Everyone nods in understanding.

"Looks like that makes room for me," Tracey informs. "If that's alright with you a course, Professor." Professor Oak waves it off.

"It's perfectly fine, and besides, I have Iris who can help out if I need it." Iris nods at the Professor's statement. She's more than willing to lend a helping hand. And Axew too.

"Okay everyone, let's get going!" Lilo exclaims as everyone makes their way to the dune buggy. Professor Oak, Iris, Axew, and the rest of Ash's pokémon wave goodbye as the dune buggy accelerates into the sky.

**Location: Unspecified **

"Warning! Experiment 608 activated. Primary function: deflection of incoming enemy projectiles," the EH machine hums, showing a holographic image of a yellow pterosaur-like experiment with a baseball bat-like tail.

"Deflects enemy projectile?" Meowth asks by repeating the question.

"Finally we got something easy!" Jessie squeals.

"Finally, an experiment that doesn't blast sonic waves! Shoot volts of electricity! Freeze us with ice! Sets us on fire! Or turns the balloon into ham!" James happily adds.

"And I can already picture how the boss would feel," Meowth starts with one of his fantasies. "Imagine a rival group sends over dozens of missiles right to headquarters. The boss would be scared and duck for cover. Then that's when experiment 608 arrives and swats the missiles away. The boss would be safe thanks to us. He'd be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to Jessie, James and Meowth for bringing me Experiment 608 I can now rest in peace knowing that my reign as boss will be safe. So as a reward they will be put down in the Hall of Rocket Fame._"

"I love the sound of that!" Jessie cheers.

"I've always wanted my picture in the Hall of Rocket Fame!" James states. That's the dream of all Rocket agents.

"Watch out experiment 608, Team Rocket is on the way to make everything worse!" the three cheer in unison.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

A ringing tone of a cell phone catches the trio's attention. "That's odd. Who could be contacting us at a time like this?" James asks while Meowth goes digging into the supplies.

"It's the boss!" the cat scratch pokémon exclaims in shock.

"What does he want?" Jessie asks, panicking at the situation.

"How am I suppose to know? You answer it!" James orders Jessie.

"Me?! You answer it!"

"Or how about Meowth!?" James suggests.

"I'm not answering!"

"Do it now since you're the one holding the phone!" Jessie yells. Meowth gulps as he takes a deep breath and slowly opens the phone.

"H-hello?" he answers. "Experiment 608, why?" What ever the news was it sure gave Meowth a solemn expression as he tries to hold back the tears. "Okay, I'll pass it to the others." Meowth hangs up the phone.

"Well?" James starts.

"What did he want?" Jessie asks.

"He's taking us off the mission!" Meowth answers sorrowfully while crying his eyes out. Jessie and James cry with him.

"Why does the author hate us?!" James asks while he continues crying.

**Location: Nearing New Bark Town**

"That's one really impressive story," Tracey says complimenting Lilo's tale about Slugger. She had told them about their baseball team and the bet she made with Mertle back when she and Stitch were younger.

"I guess it was a good thing Pleakley was good with basketball," Cilan remarks, still chuckling at how the alien so easily got the different sports mixed up.

"Yeah, I sure hope we get to him before Team Rocket does," Lilo says.

"Don't worry Lilo, we'll beat them," Ash promises while Tracey surveys the ground and finds a spot he likes.

"There looks like a nice place to hide the buggy," he announces, pointing at the site. Lilo spoke up.

"Okay Stitch, let's bring it in for a landing."

Stitch simply nods to Lilo's command. "Ih," he responds and lowers the buggy into a nice clearing. Several small pokémon like rattatas, sentret, and sunkern scatter from the area.

"Ready to go rescue a cousin Stitch? Stitch?" Lilo calls. She feels someone tapping her shoulder. She turns to see that it was Tracey. He points his finger to show where Stitch is and what she saw disappointed her.

"Stitch!" she yells at said experiment as he flirts with a furret. The furret is behaving in a fashion similar to how most girls react to Brock flirting with them – confusion on how to interpret this.

Before Lilo could stop him someone else has all ready beaten her to it. "Bell!" Chlora shouts as she uses giga impact on Stitch, knocking him out. The gang just watches idly while Chlora simply drags an unconscious Stitch, proudly with a smile on her face, back to Lilo. She then jumps up and taps her poké ball on Lilo's belt thus returning herself.

"That was awkward," Lilo exclaims gaining nods from everyone. It reminded them of Brock's croagunk.

Now since that fiasco is over it's time to figure out where slugger could be. "Let's see…if I were a swatting experiment where would I go?" Ash verbally questions himself. That's when the batting sound of a baseball strike echoes through the forest.

"Great strike!" a familiar voice, to Ash and Tracey, cries from the distance. The cry is soon followed by the sound a falling baseball hurdling towards them!

"Look out!" Tracey warns as everyone manages to dodge the ball before it struck the earth.

"What was that?!" Cilan asks noticing the smoldering earth from where the ball struck. Stitch walks over to the impact crater and picks up the smoldering baseball, before it disintegrated to dust that is.

"Slugger!" Stitch realizes.

"Where?" Ash asks. Stitch stands on to his hind legs and begins sniffing the air. He points.

"That way!" he informs them before following the scent. They rush through the brush to come across a baseball field. And in the field is Casey standing on the pitching mound.

The gang can't believe what they're seeing. It's Slugger with Casey! Slugger's tail began to glow a bright orange as the ball nears and, with all his might, strikes the ball with great force. Casey looks at the flying ball with amazement as it flies into the forest and lands with a bang – it literally sounded like an explosion!

"Wow that was another good strike!" Casey compliments the experiment with glee, though she is slightly jealous of his abilities.

Ash runs out on to the field and starts waving his arm. "Casey!" He hollers for.

"Pika!" Pikachu adds as he follows his friend. Tracey, also waves to the girl having met her before. Lilo, Stitch, and Cilan follow from behind but kept the same pace Tracey and Ash have. Casey turns around and is overjoyed to see hr old friends again.

"Ash, Tracey, Pikachu, long time no see!" she hollers back while running over to them. After finally meeting again Slugger lands on Casey's shoulder and greets his old friends, Lilo and Stitch, with his normal grunting noise.

"Slugger!" Lilo and Stitch greet happily.

"Did that pokémon just talk?" Casey asks rather surprised by this.

"Naga… meega mean, Stitch stitchy stitch," the experiment exclaims with improvised pokéspeak. He smiles to not give his identity away. Casey points her pokédex at Stitch to receive no information and raises an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" she asks accusingly, seemingly all ready figuring out something is off. The group sigh and huddles together.

"I think we should tell her," Ash starts. "I know her and she is real trustworthy."

"I also have to agree with Ash; I've met her with Misty once and she does seem trustworthy," the pokémon watcher adds.

"Well if you all trust her than I trust her too," Cilan announces.

"Okay, we'll tell her," Lilo finishes.

"Tell me what?" Casey asks while she eavesdropped on the conversation, startling everyone. Once regaining composure they start.

"Casey, what we're about to tell must remain secret," Lilo explains. Casey looks at the Hawaiian native questionably. Ash then steps in to explain everything to the Johto native. Casey just stares at the trainer before bursting into anger.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I wasn't born yesterday!" she yells angrily.

"Ahem," Stitch calls gaining her attention. Once he knew he had her attention he reveals his extra appendages. "Hi," he greets in his normal Stitch manner.

"So you were telling the truth," she says gaining nods from everyone. Casey's eyes seem to glow brighter.

"That mean's I've captured an alien!" she exclaims bringing the batting experiment in for a hug. Everyone gasps.

"Captured?!" Cilan exclaims.

"Pika?!"

"Gaba?!"

"As in, with a poké ball?!" Tracey questions.

Casey just nods coolly and shows them Slugger's poké ball. "Yeah. Apparently, after his activation, we had a battle and I captured him." Slugger nods to confirm it.

"Wow," is all Stitch says while the others remain silent.

"I guess I have to give him to you than, huh," Casey says sadly. Lilo just smiles and shakes her head.

"Actually, I think Slugger all ready found his one true place. What do you guys think?" Lilo asks her friends. They all agree with her judgment.

"Wow, really, he can stay with me?" she asks ecstatically. Everyone nods.

"Hey I just noticed you're wearing an interesting outfit, similar to the electabuzz color," the connoisseur compliments on Cassie's yellow jersey with black vertical stripes that she's wearing over a light blue shirt.

"That's because I'm the Electabuzz's ultimate fan!" she proclaimed with glee pumping her fist into the air. Slugger does the same as well. "And Slugger is a fan as well."

"Remarkable, it's almost as if fate led you two together, like how chefs bring two uniquely different spices together that blend into the perfect taste," Cilan exclaims. Everyone has to agree with Cilan, both have a love for baseball and now Slugger is now a fan of the Electabuzz team.

"It sure is. Would you like to hear me and Slugger sing the Electabuzz theme song?" she asks with Slugger eagerly wanting to do so.

"No, that's okay," Ash and Tracey inform calmly trying not to offend her. Lilo, Stitch and Cilan look at the two oddly wondering why they don't want to hear it. They soon find out why.

"Come on, I insist!" she exclaims happily while she and Slugger begin pumping their fists in the air while Slugger waves a flag with the Electabuzz logo on it. She now sings the song with Slugger grunting along.

"We all love Electabuzz. No other team's the same. The players charge the field. And electrify the game. They pitch and catch and run so quick. Their baseball bats are thunder sticks. Their power hitters do the trick. Electabuzz our favorite pick. We love their yellow color. And their black stripes are the best. Electabuzz they're better than the rest."

"Well that was certainly, um, creative," Cilan finally responds to the awkward situation. Lilo and Stitch simply nod to the statement. That's when everyone suddenly gasps in shock after metallic claws grab Slugger and Stitch.

"Slugger!" "Stitch!" Casey and Lilo cry out.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Cilan, Lilo, and Tracey yell at the Shuckle robot in front of them.

"We're sorry to ruin the party," a woman's voice says, but it wasn't Jessie.

"But we have a job to do," a man's voice adds, but it wasn't James.

The head of the Shuckle robot opens to show two Rocket Grunts in a black uniform with a bright red 'R'.

"Prepare for trouble…" the woman starts.

"…and make it double!" the man adds.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch, of course!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"It's Cassidy!" Ash yells in shock.

"And Buffy!" Tracey and Casey add. Butch pouts in anger.

"The name is Butch! Get it right!" he yells in annoyance.

"Who are they?" Cilan asks, never having seen them before.

"That's Cassidy and Biff, they're also with Team Rocket," Ash explains.

"Butch! My name is Butch!" the male Rocket grunt screams at the top of his lungs.

"We'd like to stay for more introductions…" Cassidy starts.

"…But we have an appointment to keep," Butch finishes as the robot speeds off in the opposite direction. Stitch and Slugger continue to squirm within the robot's metal claws that extend from the holes of the robot's back.

"Lilo!" Stitch cries as the robot gains more distance. Ash and Casey each grab a poké ball.

"Unfezant follow Team Rocket!" Ash commands the normal/flying type. "Beedrill you do the same!" Casey commands the bug/poison type.

The two pokémon heard the command before exiting their poké ball's and obeyed by following the robot shuckle. Now the gang continue following the best they can while the two flyers keep up with the machine.

Stitch and Slugger continue the futile attempt to wiggle and squirm themselves free. But unfortunately the restraints are too tight so their only hope is for their friends to rescue them. Back inside the shuckle robot the two grunts gloat about their success.

"This was too easy," Butch exclaims to his partner.

"Bet Jessie would never have been able to pull off this capture," Cassidy says sneerfully.

As the machine continues on the duo are suddenly jostled from the violent shake of the Shuckle robot. "What was that?" Butch asks.

"Well don't look at me go check it out Butch."

"It Chuck! Er!" he growls at himself realizing his own blunder and mentally scowls himself for messing up his own name. He then nods and opens the top hatch of the robot. Stitch and Slugger are still confined to the claws… "So what could have caused such a shake?" he asks himself. "AH!" he screams from the receiving end of a flamethrower attack from Ash's charizard. The fire/flying type roars loudly.

Butch falls to the floor of the robot covered in soot still dazed from the attack. Cassidy gasps. "Bob what happened?!"

"It's…Butch!" he replies shakily, still too stunned from the attack to yell.

"Get up!" she exclaims and heads to the top of the robot to meet the same fate as Butch.

On the outside of the robot Charizard and Casey's newly evolved electabuzz use all their strength to try and budge open the locks. They couldn't! The claws are just too strong.

"Come on, I know you can do this Charizard," Ash says coaching his fully evolved Kanto starter.

"Come on Electabuzz I know you can do it too. Electabuzz fans never quit!" Casey coaches as well. Meanwhile, Cilan and Tracey continue to try and help unlatch the claws.

"These things are shut tight," the watcher exclaims the obvious, stopping to catch his breath. Cilan stops as well and looks at Lilo.

"Do you think Jumba might be able to think of a way?" the connoisseur asks.

"I can see," Lilo replies and activates her xtransceiver but there is one little problem. "Er. The battery's dead."

"Give it up!" Cassidy orders.

"Those claws are set precisely for four thousand times 626's weight," Butch explains. Everyone gasps.

"Ah! Is Cassidy and Brooke!" Stitch warns with a gasp. Stitch's blunder with Butch's name really got him angry, though Cassidy found it rather amusing.

"IT'S BUTCH! Brooke…IS…A…GIRLS NAME! GET MY NAME RIGHT!" He screams at Stitch. The scream was so loud that is actually scared a nest of spearows as they all flew away in panic!

"I don't care what your name is Bill you're not taking them!" Lilo says in an authoritative voice, even stomping her foot on the ground.

"If you want to take them you'll have to battle for them!" Ash exclaims grabbing a poké ball.

"And me as well!" Casey adds. She was about to release Meganium but remembered he still hasn't fully recovered, so she's going to use Electabuzz instead.

"Fine! If it's a battle you want…!" Butch starts.

"Then it's a battle you'll get!" Cassidy finishes as she selects her pokémon. "Charizard, Sableye you go!"

"Aggron, Mightyena you too! And it's Butch! Get it right!"

Charizard, Sableye, and Aggron roar and cry out as they exit their poké balls. The two Charizards look at each other intently. Ash's charizard looks at his trainer and Ash nods knowing that charizards, though known to commune in groups when resources are plentiful, are naturally territorial.

With the confirmation Charizard and Cassidy's charizard thrust into the air to battle between themselves. Like Ash, Cassidy knows about charizard behavior and since this isn't an official match it would be best to let them battle themselves, allowing Ash and Cassidy to focus on one pokémon instead of two.

The charizards fly into the air and begin their battle. "Sableye scratch!" Cassidy orders. The darkness pokémon obeys the command and lunges at Pikachu with its nails raised in the air.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt!" Ash instructs the mouse pokémon who obeyed without question. Pikachu jumps away from the attack and zaps the dark/ghost type with all his might.

"Mightyena bite, Aggron mega punch!" Butch orders the two. They roar and lunge for Casey's Electabuzz. Two against one isn't fair so Lilo grabs her poké ball and throws it.

"Electabuzz, time to step up on to the plate and dodge then follow the pitch with iron tail!" Casey orders. The electric pokémon obeys.

"Chlora help Electabuzz out with energy ball!" Lilo commands. The flower pokémon heard the command before exiting the poké ball and has the attack ready, which she fires quickly upon release.

The attack misses Aggron buts slams into Mightyena's head causing damage. Electabuzz is able to dodge both attacks, thanks to Chlora, and with his tail turned into iron he slams it with full strength on to the iron armor pokémon's chest.

Lilo glances at Tracey and Cilan. "Guys try to sneak into the machine and free Stitch and Slugger," she whispers to them. The two nod and run off to find the best way to sneak into the machine.

Up in the sky above Cassidy's charizard managed to inflicted serious damage using wing attack. Ash's charizard isn't going to lie to himself, this is one powerful charizard. Unlike in his early days when he had been so prideful about his strength he had convinced himself that he was the best there ever was and had learned the hard way that it was not so at Charicific Valley.

Ash's Charizard's claws start to glow white and grew significantly longer as he lunges at his opponent and successfully slashes his face with slash attack. Cassidy's charizard cries in pain before roaring.

_"Ooh, a slash attack. How incredibly frightening,"_ Cassidy's Charizard taunts.

_"May I inform you that I am the third most powerful charizard in Charicific Valley,"_ Ash's charizard rebuttals with fact. And all charizards know that high leveled charizards deserve a lot of respect including from other high leveled ones. The other charizard snorts with a sarcastic clap.

_"Impressive, for a valley population of three that is,"_ it mocks angering Charizard. The nerve of this charizard's arrogance to mock any high leveled charizard! The insult made Ash's Charizard use his flamethrower to the max to defend the honor of all the charizards back at the valley.

Back on the ground Aggron is commanded to use flash cannon and he obeys. The powerful steel type attack manages to obliterate Electabuzz's thunder and then collide in to him, slamming the electric pokémon into a nearby tree. "Electabuzz no!" Casey cries.

"Mightyena bite with full strength!" Butch commands. The bite pokémon lunges at Chlora.

"Chlora dodge it then use razor leaf!" Lilo orders. She wasn't fast enough. Mightyena manages to bite down hard causing pain but Chlora won't call it quits. She punches the bite pokémon's nose to make it let go, which works, and quickly fires the close range razor leaf.

"Pikachu use electro ball!" Ash commands. Pikachu raises his tail and collects a massive amount of electricity till an electrical orb has formed and fires it at the dark/ghost type.

"Sableye counter with shadow ball!" Cassidy demands. The darkness pokémon obeys and forms the orb and fires. The ghost and electric type orbs collide into a catastrophic explosion sending a cloud of smoke into the air. As it clears Pikachu jumps out with his iron tail attack and slams Sableye's head with it.

Successfully, Cilan and Tracey have gotten inside the shuckle robot undetected. They look around for anything that could be used to free Stitch and Slugger. "Found it!" Cilan exclaims and presses the red button that says release.

"Right, now let's get out of here; but first..." Tracey stops talking and takes out a poké ball. "Scyther use slash!"

"Scyther!" the bug/flying type cries as he slashes several important cords, wires, etc.

"Great job Scyther; now return!"

Back outside Butch and Cassidy have ordered Sableye to use furry swipes, Aggron to use water pulse, and Mightyena to use iron tail. The gang's pokémon are starting to tire but continue the fight.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" "Chlora use giga impact!" "Electabuzz throw the pitch with thunder punch!" Ash, Lilo, and Casey command their respective partner.

Pikachu rams into Sableye with the powerful electric type move; Aggron's water pulse somehow manages to overpower Electabuzz and slam him into the ground; and Chlora's giga impact slams into Mightyena which recovered quickly and executes the iron tail attack, slamming her into the ground.

Back up in the sky both charizards are starting to show signs of fatigue; Ash's charizard refuses to lose to such an arrogant charizard where as Cassidy charizard refuses to lose to a so called 'trainer trained' charizard. Cassidy's charizard uses scary face to intimate the other charizard.

Ash's charizard scoffs, surprising the other. _"If you honestly think that I would be fearful of an arrogant charizard like yourself than you have another thing coming." _Cassidy's charizard just smirks.

_"Bring it than."_ Both charizards glare at each other before summoning their flamethrower attacks. After the explosion they both collide into each other with wing attack!

Back on the ground, all the pokémon are becoming fatigued but continue fighting. Ash, Lilo, and Casey call for an attack but they've all become too weak to execute it. Cassidy and Butch smirk. "Aww too bad; looks like the bad guys win this round. Sableye shadow ball!" Cassidy orders.

"Aggron, Mightyena hyper beam!" Butch orders. The long distance attacks come hurdling towards the gang's pokémon.

Pikachu, Electabuzz, and Chlora close their eyes when suddenly the three felt themselves being pushed away from the attack. It was Stitch! Everyone gasps, the gang in joy and the grunts in shock and horror. And before the enemy attacks struck where they once stood Slugger swoops in with his bat-like tail glowing orange and swats them back to their firer! Cassidy and Butch scream as the attacks return to the pokémon slamming in to all of them. The grunts and their pokémon crash-land inside the robot shuckle.

"Stitch!" "Slugger!" Lilo and Cassidy happily holler. They heard their names and gave their respective partner a hug.

"Well I still have Charizard!" Cassidy yells a little too soon. Up above, Ash's charizard uses dragon tail and slams it onto Cassidy's charizard, knocking it out as it lands in to the shuckle robot as well. Ash's charizard lands with a loud thump and roars victoriously!

"If you think we're going to lose to you…"

"You have another thing coming!" Cassidy finishes Butch's sentence and drives the robot in full throttle. Stitch and Slugger look at each other knowing exactly what to do.

Stitch runs underneath the shuckle robot and brings it to a complete halt stunning the Rocket duo, especially when Stitch manages to hoist the robot off the ground! Everyone, except for Lilo's and Slugger's, mouths practically fell off their hinges at the sight.

"Hay batta batta swing!" Stitch cries as he throws the robot at Slugger, whose tail is glowing brightly. Cassidy and Butch scream as Slugger slams his tail into the robot sending it flying through the clouds.

"We'll be back, for…!" Cassidy halts her threat and starts sniffing the air. "Do you smell something?" Butch looks at her and starts sniffing the air.

"Yeah, I do too; but where is it…?"

He and Cassidy's eyes widen in horror. The fuel lines have been severed and the ruined electrical equipment right next to the leak sure wasn't reassuring. Everyone gulped when a spark made contact and...

Back on the ground the gang are rewarded with a fabulous display of daytime fireworks as the shuckle robot explodes sending the grunts and their pokémon flying through the sky.

"It looks like we're blasting off again!" Cassidy and Butch cry. The last sign of them was a faint star.

"Wait to make the home run Slugger!" Casey cheers bringing him into a hug. Ash pet's the experiment's head.

"You were great Slugger."

"Yeah, youga awesome!" Stitch adds.

"And let's not forget about Stitch's impressive pitching," the connoisseur reminds. Stitch rubs the back of his head bashfully at the statement.

"How strong is he?" Tracey asks.

"He can lift three thousand times his weight," Lilo proclaims making everyone gasp in surprise.

"This calls for a celebration!" the connoisseur exclaims.

"And we know exactly how to start it," Casey informs, Slugger and Electabuzz stare at their friend knowing exactly what she means. Everyone tries to stop her to no avail as Casey, Slugger, and Electabuzz start their routine for the Electabuzz theme song, much to the dismay of the gang, as Casey sings the song.

**Location: Giovanni's office**

Cassidy and Butch flinch at the sound of Giovanni's fist slamming his desk while Leroy and Persian hardly acknowledge it – that is an all too common occurrence; plus it's not directed to them.

"I can not believe you failed to capture this experiment!" yells Giovanni in great ire.

"One simple job! What do you two have to show for yourselves? Nothing for you failed miserably!" says a livid Hamsterviel. Persian and Leroy look at each other – it's as if Giovanni and Hamsterviel are long lost brothers. Giovanni's phone rings.

"Silence!" he commands. Once all was calm – for the moment that is – he answers. "Yes?" he asks trying to guise his annoyance, to sound professional.

"Giovanni, you have someone that wants to see you," his secretary informs.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Jessie, James, and Meowth sir." The boss sighs with annoyance. Why in the world would they want to see him at this time?

"Tell them I'm busy." Several seconds pass and she replies.

"They say it's urgent."

Giovanni relents and sighs warily. "Fine, let them in." He hangs up the phone and the door opens allowing the trio entrance – though they enter nervously. They know Giovanni does not enjoy unexpected visits.

"Cassidy?" Jessie asks.

"And Botch?" James asks.

"What are they doing here?" Meowth inquires.

"It's Butch! Can't you numskulls get it right?!" Butch yells.

"Enough with the not be silent!" Hamsterviel shouts at Butch. Giovanni stares at the trio coldly.

"This better be important," he says with a hint of venom.

"Yeah! Can't you see that we were in the middle of scowling?" Hamsterviel questions angrily. The trio internally smirk that Cassidy and Butch were being scowled for failing to catch an experiment.

"Yes, and we apologize for intruding…" Jessie starts.

"…But we just have something we want to show you two," Meowth continues.

"Say hello to our latest capture?" James finishes, releasing a grey dinosaur-like experiment with a drill-like tail, and wearing a construction helmet from a poké ball. Everyone in the room gasps in surprise.

"You imbeciles captured experiment 566? Impressive," the gerbil compliments. "Perhaps you incompetent buffoons aren't as incompetent as previously thought."

"I see you disobeyed my orders," Giovanni states professionally, yet coldly, before cracking a smile. "Good job. About time you three grew a backbone. You are herby back in the field as our primary experiment hunters."

"Just don't ruin it!" Hamsterviel warns. "Now please to be making with the exiting so we can continue scowling Cassidy and Butcher!"

"That's it I'm changing my name!" Butch yells.

The trio comply and make their exit but also continue snickering at Cassidy's and Butch's misfortune.

**Location: Nearing Professor Oak's ranch**

Stitch continues flying the buggy as the gang talk about today's experiment capture. "I really like her," Lilo informs. Cilan nods.

"She certainly has…interesting tastes in theme songs," the connoisseur adds. Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey just give a light chuckle.

"I hope the day wasn't too boring for Iris and the professor," Ash says with a sigh.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Tracey responds to Ash's comment. Everyone looks at the ground to see Jumba's and Pleakley's ship, an entire room of Professor Oak's lab destroyed with the police cruiser inside the wreckage, and the professor, Iris, two aliens and pokémon all helping with the cleanup.

"What in the world happened here?" Lilo sighs as everyone continues watching as they come in for a landing.

* * *

**Slugger's moves** – aerial ace, counter, peck, close combat

**Type** – Flying/fighting

**Experiment types so far (Not all experiments will have their types revealed):**

Stitch – fighting/normal

Leroy – fighting

Yaarp – normal

Bugby – bug

Hunkahunka – normal/flying

Sparky – electric

Carmen – normal

Sprout – grass

Slushy – ice

Splodyhead – fire

* * *

**Yes, I will explain how Team Rocket captured Derrick and what happened while Ash and Co. were in Johto.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I didn't over use the running gag with Butch's name. I do plan, but not guaranteed, for them to return.**

**Please let me know what you all thought.**


	32. Derrick's Capture!

**Another chapter is up which explains what happened while Ash and Co. were in Johto. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**Matt, yes, your title ideas are good and they are in consideration to be used.**

**I hope you're all enjoying the chapters and thank you all for reading. Also, I am planning on replacing earlier chapters with corrected grammar and spelling, does anyone know what will happen to chapter that come after the selected ones? And will previous reviews still be there? And how do I replace chapters? I want to know because I want to rid my grammar errors that could have been avoided if I would have spelled checked but didn't.**

**And if there are any spelling/ grammar errors please let me know so that I may try to avoid it later and keep a better look out for it.**

* * *

**Derrick's Capture**

**Location: Juniper's lab **

The doors to the lab open to allow a young thirty-something professor access to the room. "Greetings Professor Juniper," one of the staff members greets.

"William, pleasant day this afternoon," the professor responds. "So have all the preparations for the new trainers been finished yet?" The man nods.

"Yes; the starter pokémon are still in their poké balls awaiting their trainers." Juniper smiles.

"That's great news," she responds. "Thank you for your time."

Professor Juniper walks out of the room and back in to the main room where the trainers are to arrive. As she does so she sees someone all ready waiting. She looks at her watch. "They're early!"

She runs into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late... Bianca," she sighs with relief. Normally she's never this jumpy but there have been several set backs with some projects and everyone's been behind.

"Hey Professor Juniper," the blond happily waves and approaches. "I just thought I stop by to say hello before I head out to the Hoenn region."

"Bianca, I didn't know you were going to Hoenn," she replies. Bianca giggles.

"Neither did my dad but after some assurance he said yes!" the girl squeals. Professor Juniper smiles happy to know that she'll be going on a new journey.

"You know Ash has been to the Hoenn region," she states surprising the girl.

"Really? I didn't know." The girl rubs the back of her head. "I wonder if I'll run in to any of his friends." All Professor Juniper could do is hope Bianca didn't literally mean the 'run in to' part. That's when something interesting catches her eyes.

"I see you got a new hair clip," Juniper compliments, pointing at the young trainer's hair. Attached to her blond hair, just under her beret, is the clip which has a blue orb attached with the number 566 inscribed.

Bianca feels her hair and takes it out. "This old thing? I bought it just today. It certainly goes nicely with my outfit," she exclaims by putting the clip back in.

"Hey Bianca, if you're not rushed for time, do you mind helping me check on the starters?" Juniper asks.

"It's no problem at all," she happily replies as the professor obtains the three poké balls.

"Great; all right Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig come on out!" she hollers releasing the three Unova starters.

"Snivy!" "Oshawott!" "Tepig!" the three starters cry upon release. Bianca kneels down, jumping in-between each, admiring their 'cuteness.'

"You're such a cutie!" the blond exclaims bringing the oshawott in for a hug. However, unlike Ash's Oshawott, this one is a lot more timid than what's normal for its species. Juniper steps in to intervene.

"Bianca I wouldn't –" She is too late. Out of fright the timid oshawott uses water gun to said girl's face, some of the water making contact with her new hair clip, specifically the orb.

The sea otter pokémon jumps out of Bianca's embrace and hides behind the other two starters. "Bianca are you all right?" Said trainer nods with an unbreakable smile.

"I'm okay!" she says before the orb began glowing yellow! "Ah!" she screams and runs behind the professor. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know? Certainly something I've never witnessed before," she replies as the three starters hid behind her as well. Soon three other scientists run into the room to discover the source of the commotion and they found it.

The yellow orb continues to rise until it's a foot off the ground and continues to glow brighter and brighter. Following the yellow light is an intense flash that causes everyone to shield their eyes for that half a second. Once the light show ends a grey dinosaur-like experiment with a drill-like tail wearing a construction helmet now stood where the pod had been.

The professor and her staff stare at the experiment bewildered and stunned by its presence! Bianca, however, quickly approaches the experiment, running around him admiring him like she had done with Stephan's sawk. Meanwhile, the professor continues staring in surprise before scientific curiosity takes hold and goes over to examine the experiment.

**Location: Undisclosed area**

Jessie, James, and Meowth continue crying within the hot air balloon basket as they drift off from the winds. "I can't believe he took us off like that," Jessie whines.

"After so much service he takes us off like that?" James adds. "Especially since we captured experiment 612!"

"Well, he was still podded when we captured him?" Meowth reminds him.

"A capture is capture," Jessie refutes. "And that demented raticate better not activate it; the very idea of a larger than a building sized experiment gives me the creeps!"

"Can't we just ever get a break?!" James pouts his question.

"Warning! Experiment 566 activated. Primary function: driller," the EH machine hums the information, showing the holographic image of a grey dinosaur-like experiment with a drill-like tail, and wearing a construction helmet.

"Did that just happen?" Jessie asks her teammates.

"I think it just did?" Meowth's chimes.

"But should we? We'd be disobeying the boss if we did so," James reminds his teammates. Jessie and Meowth look at him in understanding.

"Well, he technically took us off the mission for 608," Meowth reminds them gaining grins for a response.

"And with those twerps busy in the Johto region experiment 566 is ours for the taking," Jessie squeals.

"And imagine how happy the boss would be when he sees us bring him an experiment!" Meowth adds beginning one of his fantasies. "Imagine it's a hot sunny afternoon and the boss decides to plant some tulips around his house but the blistering heat would make shoveling unbearable."

His pals nod and urge him to continue. "Well, imagine when 566 arrives and just drills in the holes, he can go ahead and put the tulips in without the work. He'd be so pleased, especially by the surprise capture, he'd say, _Thanks to my most dedicated agents for surprising me with this capture, so that I may glorify my home with these lovely tulips, I will not only restore their status as experiment hunters but definitely put them in the Rocket Hall of Fame."_

"I love the sound of that!" Jessie and James squeal.

"Watch out experiment 566 for Team Rocket is on the way!" the three cheer.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: Oak's lab**

Three minutes have passed since Ash and Co. have left to capture Slugger. Professor Oak has resumed to filing some documents and Iris now rests on the couch with Axew next to her.

"Do you think they'll be all right, Axew?" Iris asks her little tusk pokémon.

"Axew," he says positively.

"I certain they'll be fine. Ash has been in many worse situations than this," Oak informs gaining her interest.

"Like how?"

"Well, there was a time on Shamouti Island Ash was the one who had to save the world from the tree titans – Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres – with the help of Lugia. There was also another time in Greenfield he and his friends had to save his mom from an entei and prevent the town from being crystallized," he explains. Iris and Axew just nod, having heard those stories from Ash all ready.

"Warning! Experiment 566 activated. Primary function: driller," the experiment container announces, showing the holographic image of a grey dinosaur-like experiment with a drill-like tail, and wearing a construction helmet.

"What; an experiment activated now?" Iris whines. "But everyone is in Johto!"

"Do you think you can contact Lilo by her xtransceiver?" The professor asks.

"Maybe," she says going to the videophone and calls – nothing but static. "Her battery is dead, and after I told her to charge it," Iris growls beneath her breath. "She can seriously be such a little kid sometimes.

"Hmm, then it looks like we'll have to be the ones to catch it," the professor states as he searches for the whereabouts of the activation. "It's in Nuvema Town!"

"That's where Professor Juniper's laboratory is!" Iris exclaims the all ready known. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Axew?"

"Hmm, we'll have to take the police cruiser," the professor states getting wide eyes from Iris, Axew, Muk, and the normally carefree Rotom.

"Have you lost it?!"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm sure it won't be that hard to figure out," the professor assures. "And besides, how hard could driving an extraterrestrial spacecraft be?"

"Is that a trick question?" Iris asks shakily.

"Axew?"

"Don't worry, I will have everything under control," he says.

**Location: Inside the Police cruiser**

The latch of the cruiser slowly closes, sealing Iris, Axew, Rotom, Yaarp, and the professor, of course, inside the craft. Professor Oak looks around the dashboard of the craft; there are many buttons, levers, and other devices to choose from.

"Now, um, this looks right," he exclaims pressing a button. There's a loud roar. "Ah!"

"What!?" Iris shrieks, nearly jumping out of her seat. Axew does the same. After the professor's pounding heart beat returned to normal he speaks.

"Phew! It was just the engine," he realizes, gaining a glare from the Unova natives. Professor Oak goes back to tinkering with the devices till the engines started humming loudly and actually lift off the ground!

Outside, the pokémon look upon the craft with astonishment as the professor actually manages to get it off the ground. As it lifts a good several feet in to the air the professor pulls the hyperdrive lever and initiates hyperspeed. The engines roar loudly as the craft throttles off in reverse and crashes into part of his lab, wiping out an entire section.

Rotom begins laughing hysterically at his master's blunder, while the pokémon outside the craft look at the scene with absolute disbelief. Many are wondering why they can't seem to have a normal day.

"I really hope you have insurance," Iris dryly remarks.

"I better call Jumba," he replies shakily not even wanting to think on what just happened.

**Location: Inside the undamaged section of the lab**

"So you are saying my experiment is running loose in place called Nuvema Town and since 626 is away – and you crashed police cruiser – you are needing ride?" Jumba asks from the other side of the monitor.

"That pretty much sums it up," Iris replies dryly.

"And Lilo, how is she?" Nani asks.

"She's doing fine, Nani, she even caught herself a bellossom," the professor explains. Lilo's sister sighs with relief to hear that her sister is doing well.

"So can you get here?" Iris asks Jumba.

"Of course, just be giving me five minutes," the four-eyed alien informs before the screen goes blank.

Twenty-five minutes later everyone inside can hear the roaring sounds of a double turbo engines, especially so since part of the building has been demolished! Jumba's and Pleakley's ship lands in the pasture as Professor Oak, Iris, Axew, Yaarp, and Rotom approach and ready themselves for Unova.

The bottom hatch of the ship opens up and the Earth natives walk up the steps, minus Rotom who can levitate. "So sorry I am being late…but someone wanted to tidy up first!"

"Well sorry, but if someone would do it themselves I wouldn't have too! And plus we have guest coming aboard the ship!" Pleakley retorts.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Jumba mocks inciting another argument with the walking noodle.

"Well this certainly is, um, interesting," the professor comments. Rotom found the scene comical while Yaarp is indifferent – he's seen this many times before. Iris just sighs airily.

"Can you two please stop acting like little kids so we can get going?" the girl shouts, which put a halt to Jumba's and Pleakley's bickering. The larger of the two aliens chuckles.

"Of course," he exclaims and walks over to the control systems. The craft gains altitude, and unlike Professor Oak's attempt, Jumba succeeds in activating hyperdrive, in the right direction, though the blast wave did knock down another section of the professor's wall.

All of Ash's pokémon just sigh knowing they'll have to help clean it up, but this sure didn't dismay some of them from laughing – mainly just Totodile. From a safe distance away the wild mew found the scene entirely comical before flying away.

**Location: Juniper's lab**

As Bianca continues touching the experiment's muscles in pure curiosity and fascination Professor Juniper and her fellow scientist immediately went to work in examining the 'unknown pokémon.'

"This is absolutely astonishing; a pokémon that was contained inside an orb!" the professor exclaims while taking measurements and snapping some pictures.

"I wonder if this could have anything to do with the mysterious spheres that rained down," Bianca naïvely recalls, while heavily focused on the experiment. It's amazing she even heard Professor Juniper.

The professor and her scientist gasp, which Bianca had noticed; Bianca's recollection instantly made sense. "Bianca, I think there may indeed be a link between the spheres and this pokémon!"

"But Professor Juniper, reports of these spheres have been sighted in several regions. That could mean we're talking about…" one of the scientists starts.

"Hundreds, if not thousands!" Juniper exclaims with the frightening realization. She heads over to the computer screen and pulls up several news articles. Since the incident she's been keeping record of all the unknown pokémon sightings. The first article drawn up reads, Mysterious Horn-headed Pokémon Chases Paleontologists out of Grampa Canyon! It also has a picture of Yaarp.

Another article. Electrical Pokémon Darkens Nimbasa! It has a photo of Sparky.

Another Article. Giant Grass Type Destroys Violet City! On the cover is Sprout and his tendrils!

Another Article. Mysterious Pokémon Plunges Dragon Village in to Arctic Wasteland! The picture is of Slushy!

And one more of many articles! Love Sickness Runs Rampant from Flying Pokémon! The picture is of Hunkahunka.

The scientists, and even Bianca gasp. "Professor Juniper, could Bianca's orb and these mysterious pokémon attacks somehow be correlated with the spheres?" another scientist question urgently wanting the answer.

"Given all the variables I think it's a safe bet that it's not a possibility but a probability it is!" she answers. "And given on where the orbs are known to have originated it looks like they may have an extraterrestrial origin!"

"And that they're dangerous!" another scientist exclaims.

"But he doesn't seem mean and dangerous," Bianca informs while she continues hugging the experiment as his tail began drilling into the floor. Before anyone could react the sound of two large turbo engines silences them. The video phone screen pops on revealing that the professor has a caller.

She goes to the phone and answers surprised to see who's on the other line. "Professor Oak, I'm surprised you've called." Professor Oak nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry if I called at a bad time it's just something urgent came up," he explains. Juniper nods.

"What's the emergency?"

"What I'm about to reveal is absolutely top secrete; according to our… On second thought, it may be best you head outside so that I may explain it better," Professor Oak explains not wanting to sound insane for discussing extraterrestrial matters.

The Kanto professor's request seems odd to the Unova professor. Why would he want her outside when he's all the way back in Kanto? "I promise you that I am indeed outside and what I have here will make it a lot easier to explain the urgent news," the Kanto professor explains.

"All right," she replies and the screen goes blank. She gestures for everyone to follow her into the back, with the experiment following from behind.

Everyone gasps at the sight of a large extraterrestrial spaceship that sits in front of them! Such machinery never before seen by them. The hatch on the bottom opens with Professor Oak, Iris, Axew, and Rotom coming out. "Hey Professor Juniper!" Iris waves.

"Axew ew ew!" the tusk pokémon adds happily.

"Iris!" Bianca waves, nearly absent minded about the spaceship.

"Bianca, how's it going?" Iris greets back, surprised that she's here.

"My experiment!" Jumba happily exclaims noticing that 566 standing besides Bianca. Pleakley follows from behind.

Everyone gasps in shock at Jumba's and Pleakley's undisguised appearance. Even Bianca gasps at the sight. "I-I-Is th-that an alien?!" Professor Juniper asks in an uncharacteristic fright. Pleakley approaches the stunned humans with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, but we're friendly. See?" he exclaims with a big smile and waves. Jumba does the same. Everyone is still rather uneasy except for one that is.

"Quit smiling, your ugly face is frightening them," Jumba whispers to Pleakley, earning him the silent treatment.

"You two really are aliens?!" Bianca shrieks as she charges over to them. At the speed the girl is going Jumba and Pleakley began screaming fearing that she is going to collide head on. That's when something caught her eyes making the girl stop. "You're just so cute and fluffy!" she exclaims bringing Yaarp into a tight hug. Jumba and Pleakley sigh with relief.

However, the girl's overly affectionate nature is rubbing on the noisemaker's nerves which Jumba senses. "Trainer girl, please to be putting experiment down!" Jumba warns a little too late.

Yaarp uses hyper voice which knocks Bianca back at full force into Pleakley which prevents Bianca from getting hurt; however the force knocks Pleakley out causing him to roll like a wheel into the professor's lab. Everyone chases after the unfortunate alien to find that he landed in a fountain.

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca cries several times. While Jumba and Rotom laugh, and everyone else just stares, Iris and Axew just stare blankly at the scene.

"Same old Bianca," the dragon trainer silently murmurs, Axew nodding in agreement, as Jumba fishes Pleakley out.

**Location: Outside the lab**

"Rats! That other twerpette and the professor are here as well," Jessie hisses. James just chuckles.

"Not to worry, with the other twerps in Johto this will be cake."

"And the boss will be super pleased!" Meowth adds.

"But first lets come up with a plan," Jessie finishes.

**Location: Back inside the lab**

"Really?!" the Unova professor exclaims, along with Bianca. Everyone nods and Jumba continues. The other scientists have all ready gone back to other projects.

"Many years ago, when I was tampering with theatrical hypothesis of warping space and time through the use of black hole travel, I Jumba Jookiba, discovered something phenomenal: an actual wormhole!"

Jumba takes a sip of some water before continuing. "For years many have given up about the probability of wormholes but by freak accident detected one with my equipment – and not long after graduating from Evil Genius University, if I might add. Anyway, after discovery I was able to create the universes very first functional wormhole generator. And being curios about what other dimensions might hold I activated machine and discovered the pokémon inhabitants of this world and thus my inspiration of the experiments was born!"

Jumba's face took a solemn look for just a brief second as a dark memory related to this returned but he quickly banishes the memory to the back of his mind. Fortunately no one noticed the look that was on his face. This is something Jumba hopes will never surface.

This was a very stunning story that they have just been given. "Astounding, just simply astounding!" Juniper exclaims.

"You can certainly say the same thing for me," Professor Oak adds.

"I know what you mean; if I didn't know better, I would have thought this was some plot for a _fanfiction_ story," Bianca chimes.

"So what about experiment 566?" Iris asks. "How come he isn't attacking?" Jumba just chuckles.

"Is because 566 was never truly evil, nor very aggressive; he's just simply a driller I made so that I could be minimizing sun exposure so to be planting tulips in front of home."

"Why do you keep referring him as a number?" Bianca asks. "I know, let's name him Driller!"

"That's just how Jumba usually refers to most of the experiments; his given name, I believe is Derrick," Pleakley informs everyone. The experiment nods to confirm it. Iris just sighs. "Plus, Driller was all ready taken."

"Well at least with Team Rocket in Johto we won't have to worry about them stealing him," Iris happily exclaims. "But where could his one true place be?"

"Can he stay with me?" Bianca asks while cuddling Yaarp. Everyone just sighs.

"Yaarp sort of all ready lives with me," the Kanto professor explains much to the blond's dismay.

"He could stay with me. I'd love to have the opportunity to study an extraterrestrial experiment," Juniper announces stunning everyone.

"Wow, really?" Bianca questions gaining a nod from the professor.

"Well I can tell you from what I've learned by observing Yaarp and Stitch there sure is much to learn."

The wall explodes from the wall being knocked over. "Seviper use haze!" a familiar voice orders.

"You too Yamask!" another familiar voice orders.

"Seviper!" "Yamask!" the two pokémon cry creating a large billow of smoke that made everyone gasp for breath.

"What's going on?" Bianca cries.

"Team Rocket!" Iris and Professor Oak hiss.

"But I thought you said they were in Johto!" Pleakley exclaims.

"That's what we thought!" Iris replies.

"Ew!" Axew adds.

The smoke clears to reveal two of the trio standing on top of a tank-like structure painted black with a red 'R'. And on the side is Derrick who struggles to obtain freedom from the machine's claw. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

Iris sighs angrily as they begin their motto. "Do you have to repeat that horrible motto every time we meet?!" she screams throwing them off-balance.

"You dare interrupt us?!" Jessie angrily yells.

"You know how long it took us to come up with that?!" James bellows.

"And to think we thought you were the good guys!" Meowth exclaims, jumping from out of nowhere.

"Did that pokémon just talk?!" Pleakley yells.

"But that is not being possible!" Jumba states. "Pokémon do not possess the necessary cognition to be producing any form of articulation!"

"Ha! Well it looks like your research is wrong!" the cat scratch pokémon exclaims.

"Any who, it looks like we just captured an experiment!" Jessie squeals. Jumba stands up fuming with anger.

"So you are low lives who are stealing Jumba's experiments to be giving them to former gerbil friend!" the ex-evil genius shouts, referring to himself in third person. The Rocket's pay no attention to his outburst.

"Now if you'd be excusing us we have to be going!" James announces.

"Now Meowth!" Meowth nods at Jessie's command and floors it. The tank-like struck kicks up a lot of dust as it floors it.

"Oh no, they're getting away!" Professor Juniper yells.

"Hurry, if we make it to my ship –"

"No!" everyone shouts at Jumba, stunning him as to why they wouldn't want to take it.

"Jumba, we're way to close to civilization to use the ship!" Professor Juniper explains. Jumba groans in disappointment.

"And to think I updated plasma blasters," he sulks.

"Dragonite help us catch Team Rocket!" Iris commands releasing the dual dragon/flying type.

"Emboar you help too!" Bianca orders releasing her starter.

"Rotom you help as well!" the Professor commands. Yaarp chases after them as well wanting to help save his cousin.

"Hurry, let's follow them!" Juniper exclaims. Everyone follows her and the pokémon.

**Location: With Team Rocket**

The large tank-like structure continues moving about the desolate trail with the trio happily dancing inside. "We rule! We're the best! We win they lose!" the three chant repeatedly, until something knocks over the tank!

They scream. "What's happening?!" Jessie and James shriek as the machine continues to receive devastating blows from the outside.

"We're under attack!" Meowth reports.

"Well let's fight back then; shall we?" James exclaims by clenching his hang into a fist.

The trio jump outside where they soon notice that Derrick is now free from their contraption, and running away with the good guys. "How dare those twerps steal what we've all ready stolen fair and square!" Jessie growls.

"After them!" Meowth bellows as his human comrades take out their poké balls and chase after them.

**Location: With the gang**

The professors, two aliens, trainers and pokémon and Yaarp run for freedom with the rescued Derrick by their side. Dragonite suddenly cries out in pain from a direct hit to the back by Jessie's Seviper.

"Team Rocket!" the humans cry.

"That will teach you to steal from Team Rocket!" James bellows before he starts winding his arm to throw a poké ball. "Now Carnivine let's teach them a lesson with bullet seed!"

"Carnivine!" the bug catcher pokémon cries as it latches on to James's skull with an affectionate hug, making said trainer cry in pain. Jessie and Meowth just watch the scene and continue on.

"Seviper use bite!" Jessie orders.

"And how bout a taste of furry swipes?!" Meowth hisses. Before the gang can even react Seviper manages to latch on to Dragonite's face while Meowth gives Yaarp a serious clawing. And James finally manages to pry the bug catcher off his face allowing the grass type to fires bullet seed at Rotom.

The bullet seed attack strikes Rotom head on but makes a quick recovery and Seviper manages to get to a safe distance before Dragonite could retaliate from Seviper's bite.

"Dragonite use thunder punch!"

"Rotom use shadow ball!"

"Emboar use flamethrower!"

The three pokémon obey their respective partner and fire their attacks with Yaarp joining in with swift, specially aimed for Meowth. Jessie grabs two of her poké balls. "Frillish use bubble beam to put out the flames! Wobbuffet mirror coat to protect Meowth!" Jessie orders the two.

"Frillish!" the floating pokémon cries with the bubble beam that successfully manages to snuff the flamethrower.

"Wobbuffet!" the patient pokémon cries landing in front of Meowth as it glows in a whitish transparent outline that reflects the swift back to Yaarp. The experiment tries to dodge it with futile results. Meowth smirks as he readies another part of the plan that Jessie just whispered to him, and runs off with a poké ball in paw. Yanmega goes with him.

"Now, Amoongus use hidden power!" James orders the mushroom pokémon which obeys, after exiting its poké ball, and fires several green spheres at Yaarp.

"Carnivine counter with bullet seed!" James orders. Carnivine fires bullet seed which impacts Rotom's shadow ball and creates a small explosion.

"Frillish use shadow ball! Seviper counter with poison tail!" Jessie orders. The ghost type move collides with Emboar's flamethrower creating a larger explosion. And Seviper's tail slams into Dragonite's thunder punch causing both pain.

Yaarp successfully manages to dodge Amoongus's hidden power and retaliate with hyper voice! The ear-shattering noise sends everyone back aside from one. The moment Yaarp finishes the attack he is struck by a bubble beam attack from Frillish, since normal type attacks have zero effect on her.

"Emboar use hammer arm!" Bianca calls. The fire/fighting type obeys with his fist glowing white as he goes to strike the floating pokémon.

"Frillish use bubble beam!" Jessie commands. "Seviper use wrap!"

"Dragonite use dragon rush!" Iris commands.

"Rotom try an electro ball!" Professor Oak orders.

"Amoongus use another hidden power!" James orders. Yaarp uses protect just in time and charges the mushroom pokémon with an iron tail! James gasps. "Hurry Amoongus use stun spore!"

Yaarp strikes at the precise moment the mushroom pokémon used the debilitating attack paralyzing the experiment but not without knocking out James's amoongus. "Amoongus, no!"

**Location: With Professor Juniper **

Just shortly after the battle begun everyone agreed for Juniper, Jumba, and Pleakley to take Derrick and Axew and run back to the lab. So far the plan is going smoothly; the lab is only several more yards away, until she, Axew and Derrick until a silver wind attack blasts them back.

"Yanmega!" the ogre darned cries with Meowth landing in front of it.

"Ah! A giant creepy crawly!" Pleakley cries.

"You!" Juniper scowls along with Jumba and Axew.

"That's right! Now hand over the experiment and we'll go away," Meowth explains.

"I don't think so! Axew use dragon rage!" the Unova Professor orders Iris's axew. Thou Axew isn't Juniper's pokémon the little tusk pokémon does respect her and is more than willing to obey under these unique circumstances.

Axew summons an orb from his body and fires the powerful dragon attack. Pleakley happily cheers for Axew!

"Go little dragon! Go, go, go! Save us, save us from the mean Team Rocket!" He chants earning some odd looks from Juniper and Jumba while Derrick is indifferent.

"Yanmega, will you be so kind?" Meowth asks. The bug/ flying type nods.

As Meowth charges towards Axew, dodging the attack in the process, Yanmega summons ancient power which collides with dragon rage creating a major explosion which Meowth uses, the blast, to gain speed and swipes Axew with a powerful furry swipe attack, defeating him in one attempt. Though Axew is more experienced than when he was younger but he just wasn't a match for the older pokémon.

"Axew!" Juniper cries grabbing the little dragon.

"Now it's time for the experiment!" Meowth shrieks before suddenly being blasted back by several medium-sized boulders; the boulders came from Derrick's rock slide attack!

"Wait ago my little experiment!" Jumba cheers. "Now is time for you to be showing what you are being made of!"

"I don't think so!" Meowth refutes as Yanmega darts in at full speed with another hidden power. Derrick charges at full speed towards the attack and maneuvers himself so that his tail faces the attack. In seconds the drill begins to whirl and slams into the hidden power with drill run, shattering the attack and continues on to strike Yanmega, causing the ogre darner pain.

Everyone cheers for Derrick. Who knew he can move like that? "Go little driller! Go, go – Ah!" Pleakley cries as Jumba grabs him.

"Enough with the nonsense cheering!" he orders.

The ogre darner goes in with a quick attack and Meowth moves in with another furry swipes but Derrick just stands there as his body flashes white and the attacks bounce off: iron defense! The experiment then slams his tail into the earth and begins drilling till he's beneath the surface: dig!

Meowth and Yanmega look around wondering where he'll pop up! Suddenly the earth beneath Meowth's feet cracks with the experiment jumping out slamming into Meowth. But Yanmega is able to dodge and strike with steel wing! Derrick winces in pain as he lands back on to his feet. Not giving the experiment the chance to recover Yanmega uses quick attack and rams into the experiment.

"566, no!" Jumba cries.

"Hurry little digging monster! You got to do something!" Pleakley hollers.

"Derrick, you can do this!" Professor Juniper adds.

Derrick gets back on to his feet and charges with another drill run but Yanmega just dodges the experiment's attack. Using this to his advantage Meowth uses furry swipes from behind before anyone could warn him. This gives Yanmega the opportunity to fire another hidden power and then follow with steel wing. Derrick has no chance to react. The moment Meowth jumps off Yanmega bombards the experiment with both attacks weakening him.

"My experiment!" Jumba cries as he and the others race over to him.

"I don't think so losers!" Meowth cries while throwing an empty pokémon on the experiment. It makes contacts and captures Derrick.

"No!" Professor Juniper yells as the two aliens gasp. They and Axew make a dash for the poké ball but Yanmega doesn't given them the chance and fires silver wind to knock them all back, then swoops up the still rocking back-and-forth poké ball. The ogre darner hovers to Meowth who hopes on.

"See you later twerps!" Meowth hollers as Yanmega flies away. The poké ball then dings signaling the capture. Professor Juniper and the others chase after them.

**Location: Back with Team Rocket **

The smoke from the collision of attacks subsides to show all members of both parties standing though greatly fatigued. Everyone's panting hard with one goal in mind: to capture Derrick – though the reasoning differs.

"Emboar use another flamethrower!" Bianca orders.

"Frillish use psychic!" Jessie counteracts!

"Dragonite use ice beam!"

"Seviper, dodge and coil it with wrap!" Jessie orders.

"Carnivine use vine whip followed with bullet seed!" James instructs.

"Rotom dodge it and use shadow ball!" Professor Oak orders. Unfortunately Yaarp is still under stun spores effect and is helpless to do anything.

Emboar's flamethrower hurls towards the water/ghost type but Frillish simply waves her tentacles putting the flames under her control. She sends it right back to Emboar with a direct hit. Seviper manages to dodge the ice beam and coil the dragon into a powerful wrap. Carnivine just barely evades the shadow ball and strikes Rotom with vine whip, entangling it in the process, and then fires the bullet seed with a direct hit!

"Yanmega!" the ogre darner cries from high in the sky with Meowth on her back and waving a poké ball.

"We caught it. Let's skedaddle before the other twerps arrive!" Meowth bellows. The gang, on the ground, gasp in shock at the news.

"Dragonite hurry and –"

"Seviper use haze! Frillish use mist ball and then psychic to spread the attacks!" Jessie orders, interrupting Iris in the process.

"You help out too Yamask!" James orders. The three Rocket owned pokémon obey and fire the attacks which Frillish's follows with psychic and spreads them all around the area. Everyone coughs violently as they try to see what's happening.

"Dragonite, blow it away!" Iris orders. The dragon nods and flaps his wings violently and within a minute the haze/mist combo is gone - along with Team Rocket!

That's when three laughs catch everyone's ears and look up. "It looks like the bad guys win this round!" Jessie sneers.

"Now let's fire up the rockets!" James insists.

"With pleasure!" Meowth responds with the click of a button. Two turbo sized rockets pop out of the sides of the balloon basket and fires off.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off to success again!" they cheer just before firing off.

"Guys!" Jumba yells, closing the distance between him and the others.

"Meowth made off with Derrick!" Juniper hollers.

"Axew ew axew!" Axew adds.

"We got to do something!" Pleakley cries. Everyone just looks down.

"They got away," Iris explains gloomily, lowering her head. Axew walks over to comfort her. Bianca goes to her knees and cries.

"I can't believe we failed!" Bianca gloomily adds.

"This Rocket Team shall pay for stealing Jumba's experiment!" Jumba bellows loudly while striking his fists into the air. Professor Juniper's gasp grabs everyone's attention.

"Yaarp is under the effects of stun spore!" she explains picking up the still paralyzed experiment.

"Does anyone have medicine?!" Pleakley cries.

"Axew!" the tusk Pokémon adds. Bianca digs into her bag.

"I have some full restore!" the blond informs.

"Please to be handing it to Jumba!" Jumba exclaims, referring to himself in third person, as professor Huniper places Yaarp into his hands. Bianca hands Jumba the full restore and he sprays it on.

A few seconds pass and Yaarp is fully healed and he proves it by jumping out of Jumba's arms and lands on his tail; the experiment honks a pleasant sound from his horn multiple times as he hops around everyone. Everyone sighs with relief that he's all better.

Bianca kneels down and grabs the noise making experiment into an overbearing hug. "I'm so glad he's all better!" the blond cheers while Yaarp tries to squirm out of her grip.

"Trainer girl, please to be putting experiment down before repeat of –!" Jumba's voice of reason comes too late. Yaarp uses hyper voice that blows Bianca back with a repeat of the past.

Bianca slams in to a screaming Pleakley, causing him to fall over a hill and roll down into a pond.

"I'm so sorry!" Bianca recites several times. Everyone, minus Pleakley and Bianca, just laugh at the scene, especially since they all know that they will rescue Derrick and the other experiments.

**Location: Juniper's lab**

Pleakley and Jumba went back inside the ship leaving Iris, Axew, Professor Oak, Rotom, and Yaarp with Professor Juniper and Bianca.

The Kanto professor and Iris use the time to catch up with the Unova professor and trainer as they swap stories about the experiments they've dealt with so far. Professor Juniper definitely found the stories and their relations to the articles fascinating.

"Professor Juniper, the new trainers are here," a scientist informs. She nods.

"Please bring them in," she replies while she stands up and get's the starters ready. That's when three soon to be trainers walk in. The Kanto professor, Iris, Axew, and Yaarp watch.

"Hello, my name is professor Juniper and congratulations on your step into becoming a pokémon trainer. May I please have your names?" she asks. The three nod.

"My name is Hilbert," a brown-haired trainer with a red cap introduces himself.

"My name is Rosa," another brown-haired girl with her hair tied into two buns with long pigtails and adorns a pink visor introduces herself.

"My name is Nate," a messy brown-haired boy with a red visor introduces himself. The professor nods before continuing.

"Now it's time for you three to pick your starter. First up is Snivy, a grass type! Next up is Tepig, a fire type! Last up is Oshawott, a water type!" The three starters cry their names as they land before their new partner.

Professor Oak, Iris, Axew, Rotom, and Yaarp watch as the three new trainers select their new partner and head out on their journey. It's really something to watch a trainer pick their lifelong partner to make their dreams come true.

**Location: Rocket headquarters – outside Giovanni's office**

The Rocket trio approach Giovanni's secretary. "Excuse me, but we're here to see Giovanni," Jessie informs. The woman looks at them and presses a button.

"Giovanni, you have someone that wants to see you," she calls.

"Who is it?" the boss replies. The secretary looks at the trio.

"Names please." The trio stares at her shocked that she doesn't know them.

"You should know us!" Jessie growls.

"Yeah, you've seen us hundreds of times before!" James reminds her.

"We get called here at least once a week just get yelled at!" Meowth adds.

The secretary just sighs. "Names please," she says without emotion, but with some annoyance present within her tone. The trio just sighs and gives up.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth."

The secretary places her finger back on the button. "Jessie, James, and Meowth sir." Everyone can hear the boss's annoyed sigh.

"Tell them I'm busy."

"He's busy right now," she conveys.

"But it's urgent!" they trio defends. The secretary just looks at them and sighs.

"They say it's urgent," she responds back to the boss.

"Fine, let them in."

"Giovanni will see you now," the secretary informs, pressing a button to open the door.

"Thanks, you were a great help," Jessie sarcastically remarks as they enter. The secretary just ignores it and continues working.

Several minutes later and the trio come walking out triumphed over their success and restored status as experiment hunters, plus the added bonus of Cassidy and Butch being scowled at by Giovanni and Hamsterviel.

**Location: Outside Professor Oak's lab**

Everyone continues with the cleanup and restoration of the professor's lab. As everyone busily cleans the rubble everyone comes to a sudden halt when they heard a question.

"What happened here?" Lilo asks, everyone visibly stunned by the carnage. Stitch's mouth practically fell off at the horrific sight that lies before him. A tear forms in the experiment's eye at the destruction.

"Not the red one!" Stitch cries loudly and bangs his fists into the earth. Looking past Stitch's temper tantrum there's one question that everyone wants an answer to.

"What happened here?" Ash asks. Jumba steps forward.

"Where would you be liking us to start? Before or after professor crashes cruiser?"

* * *

**Okay, so I hope this chapter was good. Please let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading.**


	33. Visitation

**Another chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Note: I made numerous spelling and grammar changes to the earlier chapters. I knew I made mistakes but I did not realize how atrocious it was until I began rereading and looking for the errors. So first, I want to apologize for my writing, making mistakes at a level that should not have happened. I also want to thank the readers who've read the original text, before I edited those chapters, for finding this story great despite the errors. So the early chapters should be a lot more pleasant to read now. So again, I apologize for the spelling mistakes that were once present, and for any I missed. So please, if I do make an error let me know.**

**Also, if Professor Oak crashing the police cruiser in his lab was a little too out of character for you please forgive me for that, but I needed an excuse to get Jumba a little more involved in the story. I plan to use some of the time Jumba is present to give more clues and hints about his past and the ultimate villain, though it will still be brief.**

**Please don't ask about the ultimate villain and Jumba's past, I know some of you are probably real anxious to know, but it will be slowly revealed through the chapters. I want everyone to be surprised on how the story progresses. Trust me, it will be worth the wait.**

**I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

**Please read, enjoy, comment and review.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Visitation**

**Location: Nimbasa City**

The moon shines bright tonight; its luminescent glow nearly overpowers the artificial lights that the city depends upon. Fortunately for the genetic pokémon many of the inhabitants are either sleeping or too busy with their nightly routines to look up. Not that it would be a problem; most simply forget or in extreme cases he removes the memory of his sighting.

Mewtwo flies gracefully through the vast array of building keeping a lookout for the subway system. His search brings him to the Nimbasa Farris wheel as he stops to take a break, and to watch the scenery. He can see people riding the Ferris wheel, and other rides, all are having fun.

As he floats around, he notices that a small crowd is starting to gather that notices him. He takes flights leaving the few onlookers wondering at what they saw. As he continues with his flight he recalls similar incidences involving these strange and unknown pokémon, the most recent one being a plant type that attacked Violet City, of the Johto region.

He wonders, _What are these pokémon that keep popping up to attack only to vanish or reemerge elsewhere with a new prospect?_ After another hour he finds the subway systems but with the heavy uses he needs to be careful.

**"The risk of discovery is high and yet every fiber of my being is telling me to continue on. What is it with this being I sense that compels me to investigate? Why?"** He questions himself. As crowds of people continuously enter and exit the subways, fortunately for him, Mewtwo readies his plan.

**Location: Within the subway system**

The squeals of metal tires on tracks and the thunderous roars of the subway cars echo through the labyrinth of tunnels, which lie beneath the metropolis above. One subway car roars by at lightning speed as it heads to its destination, and after it has left a living electrical current flies out of the third rail with a buzz.

Experiment 221, or better known as Sparky, lands next to the rail he exited from. He places a metal rod from the device on to the rail and the screen flashes green – green meaning safe.

Sparky nods his head in approval. "Good," he exclaims. After placing the ammeter back into his uniform pocket – his antennas start to charge. He whips his head and fires an electro ball at the intruder behind him. The intruder's eyes flash blue forming bluish sphere around him, protecting him from Sparky's attack.

**"I do not intend you harm,"** Mewtwo announces, removing his barrier. Sparky keeps his antennas arched high in case of any sudden movement.

"Who are youga? What you want?" Sparky asks, lowering his antennas lightly. The experiment is not sensing any bad vibes. Mewtwo gasps lightly that the 'pokémon' before him can verbally speak the human language. The few pokémon he's met capable of doing that was by telepathy, Meowth being the only exception.

**"I am Mewtwo, a successful clone of mew; my intention is just to talk," **he replies formally, yet authoritatively. He then lowers his tone a little. **"And who are you?"**

"Me Sparky; me experiment," he proclaims. Something seems odd to Mewtwo. He raises an eyebrow.

"**You seem proud of your unnatural birth. Why?"** he asks.

"Me proud to be Sparky," he replies. "Meega proud to have true place."

**"Where are you from…Sparky?"** he asks. **"What are your origins?"**

"Sparky made in lab by alien, along with other cousins," he explains. Mewtwo lightly gasps at the news.

**"You claim to be the result of extraterrestrial tampering?** **But you seem more…pokémon, than alien. And did you say cousins? Are there more of you."** Sparky nods.

"Me and cousins all made from pokémon. But we arrive by accident."

**"How so?"**

"Leroy round us up for Hamsterwheel. He turn us back to bad but accident spread us through regions till we activate."

Now Sparky's words confuse the genetic pokémon; first Leroy; then Hamsterwheel; spread through regions; activate?

**"What is it you mean by activate?"** Mewtwo inquires.

"We contained in pods. When wet we free." Mewtwo's eyes widen in surprise. His hunch about the orbs and the 'unknown pokémon' is correct! "But we cause trouble till Lilo, Stitch, Ash, Pikachu, Tracey, Ritchie, and other Sparky help," he explains.

Mewtwo's eyes would have bulged out if he didn't have good control over his movements but the news is stunning none the less. **"How is it you know of Ash and Pikachu? And who is this Stitch you also speak of?" **

The others he's not interested in; if anything, he can learn about them later if he needs to but right now he wants to know the connection between Ash and Pikachu, with Stitch being the only other catching his interest as the name does not sound normal for either human or pokémon.

"They help Lilo and Stitch turn me good and give home; Stitch cousin," he explains. Mewtwo nods.

**"Do you know where they reside?"** Mewtwo asks. Sparky shakes his head. The genetic pokémon internally sighs knowing he'll now have to resume another search. He knows Ash lives in the Kanto region, and presumably Stitch as well, but that is all he knows.

Just as he's about to thank Sparky for his hospitality that's when the memory hits. The last time he saw Ash, just before departing ways, Ash mentioned Professor Oak! _Perhaps if I find out about this professor it will help me locate Ash and Pikachu._

**"Thank you Sparky; it was nice to meet someone similar to myself,"** he admits. Sparky smiles.

"Me hope we meet again," Sparky replies with a wave before a sudden white light begins to engulf the room. Mewtwo nods, hoping the same.

**"I am sorry Sparky, but I can not allow the memory to stay,"** is the last thing Sparky hears before the white light engulfs his entire vision. After a few seconds the light vanishes.

Sparky flies out of the third rail and lands next to it. He places a metal rod from his handheld ammeter on to the rail and the screen flashes green.

"Good," he says before placing his hand over his forehead in a slight daze of confusion. "Déjà vu," he exclaims before placing his ammeter back into his uniform pocket and zooms off as an electrical current to check on the other third rails.

**Location: Above Nimbasa City**

Mewtwo stands on top of the tallest building of Nimbasa as he watches the sun begin to rise. He looks back at the subway system one last time with a faintly visible smile. **"Until we meet again, my friend; until then, take care,"** he says before flying off before anyone can see him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment.**


	34. A Spat

**Okay, another chapter is up! I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**_Lilo & Stitch_**** and ****_Pokémon_**** do not belong to me they belong to their creators.**

* * *

**A Spat**

Today is a big day today at the Maple residence: May is coming home! Norman and Caroline anxiously wait by the door for their daughter to return. But there's also another reason they're a little anxious; there's a meeting for all the Hoenn gym leaders, elites, and current champion, and Norman has to leave soon but he and Caroline both want to welcome their eldest child home before they go.

Norman paces around the room and looks at his watch. "What could be taking her so long?" he asks worriedly. Caroline walks over time and places her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sure she's fine, after all, she did travel Hoenn and was capable of handling herself with Team Rocket," she reminds him. Norman recalls the events and smiles.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I would like to see her before we have to leave. And plus, I don't want Max to be left alone."

"I'll be fine," the youngest child assures, popping his head up from the couch. The parents look at each other and smile, then back to Max.

"I know my son, but I would feel more comfortable if May were here with you. That's all," Norman explains.

"Do you understand Max?" Caroline asks.

Max just sighs. "Yes I understand," he replies and resumes to watching his show, The Angry Bibarels.

That's when the door opens wide with a familiar brunette walking through. "I'm home!" she hollers. The two adults and Max twist their heads back to the door.

"May!" the parents cheer and rush over to their daughter. Max gets up and runs over there. Even he misses his sister.

"Hey May," he greets.

"Hi Max," May replies after greeting her parents.

"May you must tell us how your trip was," Norman insists.

"We would love to hear all about it; I bet you won many ribbons," Caroline adds.

May giggles with a happy smile. "You bet!" she exclaims showing all the ribbons she has won on her journey. As May shows everyone her ribbons something catches Caroline's eyes.

"That's a lovely necklace," she points at the yellow sphere with the number 397 inscribed. May lightly and rubs the back of her head.

"It's noting that special; there was this guy selling necklaces so I thought I buy one as a souvenir," the coordinator admits with a slight blush.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the guy had nothing to do with it," Max teases, making her sister blush lightly.

"Not true!" she retorts, deeply embarrassed by her brother's statement. The parents just chuckle at her reaction.

"And I bet he reminded you of Ash!" her brother adds further embarrassing her.

"That's it!" she yells, her face as red as a rose, with Norman preventing anything from happening by keeping them separated.

"Hey, calm down you two! Max, apologize to your sister," Norman orders, though he and Caroline still internally chuckle about it. Max grumbles.

"Max," Caroline calls with a rising tone.

"Sorry," he mumbles. May just crosses her arms and looks away from her sibling.

"Apology _not_ accepted," she replies. The parents sigh at the _cheerful_ reunion. The clock rings signaling it's three.

Norman continues. "Now look, I want you two to be on your best behavior because your mother and I have to go to a meeting for the day and we won't be back until later tonight."

May pouts a little. "But I just got here."

"We know sweetie and we really wish we could stay," Carolina starts when Norman sighs.

"But unfortunately the meeting is mandatory," he concludes. "But we will love to hear everything when we get back," Norman proclaims. Then his timer goes off. "We got to go if we want to avoid traffic."

"See you soon, May, Max," Caroline says.

"And Max, you make sure to listen to you sister. Okay?" Norman adds. Max just sighs.

"Yes Dad."

"And kids, please try to get along while we're gone," Norman pleads. Both siblings just sigh.

"Fine," they both lowly murmur.

Their parents smile and say their final goodbyes and walk out the door, silently praying the house will still be in one piece when they get back. May and Max walk over to the couch. "So May, how was your journey in the Johto region?" he asks, trying to listen to his parents' advice.

"It was good," she replies, calming slightly. "There were definitely some strange pokémon sightings in the area."

"I know, the same things been happening in several regions," Max informs.

"You're kidding?

"Bet Ash is involved," the brother teases, remembering how he seems to always get involved with the legendary pokémon but also to mess with her sister.

"Hey, we're just friends!" She proclaims loudly and grabs the remote and changes the channel.

"I know, I'm only kidding. Nah-uh! We are not watching Hello Skitty!" Max retorts his sister's choosing, and grabs the remote.

"Well I'm not watching Kung Fu Pangoro!" May retorts, grabbing the remote and changes the channel.

"This is good," Max informs with May actually agreeing with him. It's a good film called, How to Train Your Dragonite.

"And good, we still got a few minutes. I'll go get the snacks," she informs and hurries to the kitchen. She places some popcorn into the microwave and gets the drink ready.

"Hurry, sis, the movie's starting!"

"I'm coming!" May hollers, grabbing the fully popped popcorn and dumps it into a bowl. Carrying two drinks and a bowl she makes her way back to the couch. "Now take your drink slowly."

Max nods and does so, but with the slip of a finger drops both their drinks on to May's shirt. The girl jumps up from her automated reaction due to the carbonated drink that now soaks shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Max announces.

May is angry but manages to calm down. "It's all right; it was just an accident. Right?" He nods but that's when something remarkable happens!

May's necklace brightens the room with a yellow flash. "Whoa, hey what's happening?!" he shrieks at the sight.

May screams and throws the necklace to the other side of the room. The necklace continues growing larger and larger as the yellow light grows in intensity. The siblings shield their eyes from final blinding flash. As soon as the light subsides they open their eyes to see a yellow squirrel-cat like creature with a fluffy tail.

"What is it?" Max asks while May eyes it admiringly.

"It's so cute!" she exclaims and walks over to hold it.

"May, I wouldn't do that," Max warns. Too late – without warning the experiment fires two yellow rays, along with the sound of a bell, that strikes the two. The experiment escapes the girl's grip.

"Look at what you did; I'm soaking wet!" the sister yells.

"Why are you yelling at me? Just seconds ago you were fine!"

"Well now it's different; I just remembered that this is a new outfit!" she retorts, shoving her face in to her brother's space.

"Well perhaps if you had a better grip you'd be fine!"

"Excuse me; but I'm not the one with butter fingers!

As the two continue glaring at each other with a death stare experiment 397 happily leaves the premises – there are plenty more argument he must instigate.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please let me know what you thought.**

**I hope you enjoyed Spats's debut as I had several experiment ideas for this chapter; Poxy, Yin and Yang, Babyfier, Swapper, and Link. And yes, these experiments are planned to make an appearance as well.**

**I need your opinions. I have an interesting idea for a crossover; when I go to do Phantasmo I thought about making it a crossover with _Danny Phantom_. Let me know what you think about this potential idea. Crossovers with _The American Dragon_, _Kim Possible_, _Recess_, and _The Proud Family_ are in consideration - I even have a few ideas - but as of right now I don't have any plans. Please let me know what you think of the idea.**


	35. Calming the Raging Spats!

**Another chapter is up; I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please let me know what you all think of this. **

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me for they belong to their creators.**

* * *

**Calming the Raging Spats! **

**Location: Oaks ranch**

Reconstruction of Professor Oak's lab continues on as everyone keeps cleaning the rubble. Getting the cruiser out of the mess was a cinch for Stitch's super strength, which continues to play a major role – especially with clearing the larger debris.

"I still can't believe you – of all people – would think that you were able to drive the police cruiser," Delia exclaims to Professor Oak. Stitch shoots a glare at the professor for destroying his precious cruiser.

Delia calms down before speaking more. "But I am thankful that none of you were hurt," she admits with a forgiving smile.

"Except my red one!" Stitch huffs, while carrying a destroyed section of wall.

"Stitch, now come on, the professor didn't mean to destroy it, and besides, I'm sure Jumba will fix it in no time," Lilo assures her best friend.

Jumba approaches the group with a light chuckle. "Not so little, little girl speaks the truth; cruiser only requires new paint job and for glass to be replaced on the hood," he explains. Stitch sighs upon learning that the red one isn't seriously damaged.

"And there's more good news, and some bad news, and some horrible news, and catastrophic news," Jumba adds, gathering everyone's attention. "Which of the four would you prefer to be hearing?"

"The good news," Lilo exclaims, speaking for everybody. Professor Oak moans at the thought of bad news.

"The good news is I am having necessary supplies to be reconstructing wall and remaining part of ceiling," Jumba informs, relieving everyone.

"Well that's good; but what is the bad news?" the professor asks.

"Entire infrastructure was badly damaged making entire room unstable;" And as if on cue the remaining part of the ceiling of that part of the room collapses. "So I will be needing to reconstruct the rest of the room, which will take me four to five days to be making necessary repair," he informs, gaining a lot of moans.

"And the horrible news?" Ash hesitantly asks.

"I do not have supplies to be repairing entire room so I will have to obtain it somehow."

"Then what's the catastrophic news?" Cilan shrieks.

"Walking noodle will be staying for duration of stay," the four-eyed alien moans.

"Hey! I'm not that overly annoying!" Pleakley retorts. "Now while we're all taking a break why don't we eat? I got a fresh batch of chocolate coated asparagus!" Everyone turns their nose away from Pleakley's cuisine.

"You see what I am having to put up on daily basis?" Jumba asks.

"Wow, they really are like little kids," Iris states.

"Oh come on! They're not that bad!" Pleakley defends. Oshawott approaches the one-eyed alien actually wanting to try it. Pleakley sticks his tongues out at Jumba. "You see? Someone actually wants to try."

Pleakley hands the sea otter pokémon the chocolate coated asparagus and he takes a delightful bite. "You see? He loves it," Pleakley gloats a little too soon. Oshawott uses hydro pump to Pleakley's face in total disgust as the otter tries scrubbing the most appalling taste off his tongue.

Everyone laughs at the scene. "Oh come on! They can't be that bad, can they?" he asks himself and takes a bite. In seconds his face turns green as he tries to resist the urge to throw up.

Pleakley plasters a fake smile on his face, still resisting the urge to purge. "You see?" he exclaims taking a gulp. "Delicious," he lies. "Now if you excuse me I have to, uh, brush my tongues." He walks back in to the ship.

Everyone goes back to cleaning knowing full well at what Pleakley's true intentions are. As everyone continues cleaning Delia spots something through the window. She hollers, "Hey everyone! You may want to see this!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mimey adds. Everyone listens and stops what they're doing to check it out and enter the undamaged section of the lab.

"Warning! Experiment 397 activated! Primary function: Argument instigator," the experiment container reports along with a holographic image of a yellow squirrel-cat like experiment with a fluffy tail.

"Who's that experiment?" Delia asks.

"That's Spats, he zaps you and another person and makes you argue," Lilo explains, remembering how she and Penny were under the effect.

Jumba takes a look at the coordinates. "Says here he has activated in Petalburg City, Hoenn."

"That's where May and Max live!" Ash recalls loudly.

"Who?" Lilo questions.

"They're old friends I traveled with back in the Hoenn region," he explains.

"Well we better get going; Hoenn is a long way from here," Cilan explains.

"Red one!" Stitch cheers as he rushes over to the cruiser. Jumba thrusts his arm out in front of the blue furred experiment, bringing him to a halt.

"Am sorry, but windshield is needing to be replaced. Attempting to drive it would shatter glass, throwing them like projectiles," Jumba explains. Stitch moans.

"Then how will we get to Hoenn before Team Rocket?" Iris asks.

"Axew?" the tusk pokémon questions.

Jumba goes into his pocket and grabs a set of keys. "You can take the ship," he explains, pressing a button to deactivate the ship alarm. Stitch grabs the keys and takes one last glance at the professor.

"And meega driving!"

For this adventure, Lilo, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew follow Stitch to the control center of the ship. Everyone awes at the interior while Stitch takes the controls.

"You sure they'll be fine in there?" Delia asks worryingly, concerned about her son being in such an enormous craft.

"Do not be worrying Mrs. Ketchum, 626 and not so little, little girl have taken ship for joyride dozens of times before," the alien explains, earning a lot of stares.

**Location: Undisclosed **

Off in a secluded section of forest the joyous sounds of cheering fills air. "We're winners! They're losers! We're the best there ever was!" the Rocket trio continue chanting, dancing around at their victory. Their pokémon too partake in the victory.

"Why can't we win like this all the time?" Meowth loudly asks.

"I don't know, but perhaps this is a sign our luck is changing for the better!" James screams for all to hear.

"For now on, we're going to be the ones to catch them all!" Jessie squeals with delight.

"Hear that world? We're gonna win!" the trio cheers, their pokémon cheering with them!

"Warning! Experiment 397 activated! Primary function: Argument instigator," the EH machine hums while projecting a holographic image of a yellow squirrel-cat like experiment with a fluffy tail.

"Argument instigator; what possible use could this give the boss!?" Jessie yells.

"Not to mention we normally get yelled at least once a week! Maybe we should let the twerps deal with this one," James suggests.

"What are you two talking about?!" Meowth gasps. "This would be perfect for the boss."

"How so?" Jessie coolly retorts.

"Well, just think of it like this," Meowth says, starting one of his fantasies. "Imagine that there are two criminal organizations that get along like two peas in a pod and plan to overthrow Team Rocket! The boss would be nervous about the organizations alliance. So imagine when experiment 397 shows up on to the scene and instigates the two organizations to argue. They'd be so busy with fighting each other, and destroy themselves, Team Rocket would be safe thanks to us! He'd be so happy he'd say, _Thanks to my loyal agents I am now safe from the rival organizations that wish to destroy the fabulous name of Team Rocket. So as a reward I will promote them higher in the ranks_."

"I love the sound of that!" Jessie and James squeal.

"Watch out 397 for Team Rocket is on the way!" the three cheer in unison, with all their pokémon joining in.

**Location: With Jumba's ship**

The large rainbow pokémon, Ho-oh, gracefully flies the skies looking for trainers with pure hearts. As it soars the skies a honking sound ruins the majestic silence, and peace, scaring it out-of-the-way as Jumba's ship sails right by. "Sorry!" Stitch hollers from within the ship.

Ho-oh hovers there dumbfounded at what it just saw as the ship continues on its way to Hoenn.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Lilo and Iris exclaim, looking out the window trying to get a glimpse of it.

"It's a ho-oh," Ash realizes.

"Are you sure Ash?" Cilan question.

Ash nods confidently. "A ho-oh," Lilo repeats to herself. She opens her pokédex to see what it knows.

"Ho-oh, the rainbow pokémon. Little is known about this pokémon but legends tell that it flies the skies in search of trainers with pure hearts. Some say that those fortunate enough to spot one stop aging," the dex states. Everyone wows at the sighting.

"You know, Ho-oh was the first legendary pokémon I ever saw," Ash admits, earning everyone's attention.

"Are you serious?" Iris questions. Ash nods, as well as Pikachu, remembering the day well of the rainbow pokémon flying the Kanto skies and over a rainbow.

"Guess the last tidbit about Ho-oh isn't true then; otherwise you'd still be ten," Cilan adds with a light chuckle.

"That would be weird," Ash replies, Pikachu nodding in agreement at how weird it would be indeed; traveling to six different region, and now this, and still be ten.

"Sound like a poor plot line," Iris chimes.

"The sighting reminds me of when Stitch and I spotted a mew," the Hawaiian recalls.

"What's this about a mew?" a familiar voice asks. Everyone turns around in total shock at who it is.

"Pleakley?!" they all exclaim.

"What?" he replies.

"What are you doing here?" Cilan asks.

"I went to go thr – I mean, brush my tongues!" he corrects himself with a nervous chuckle. "I see it must have gotten really foggy; it's almost as if we're flying." Pleakley takes one look at everyone and then the realization hits him like a brick. "We're flying?! Flying?! Why are we flying?!" he screams.

"An experiment activated," the Pallet trainer reasons.

"And the cruiser needs its windshield replaced," Lilo adds.

"Oh. Well, it looks like I'll be joining for this experiment hunt; just like the good old days!" the alien exclaims pulling everyone into a hug.

"Great," everyone cheers in a low murmur.

"But wait; don't you think people will find it a bit odd that an alien will be walking the streets?" Cilan asks. Pleakley understands his concern and gives them all reassurance.

"Do not worry for I am a master of disguise."

**Location: The streets of Petalburg City**

Ash and friends can't help but try to shield their faces by all the weird looks that one particular member of their group is getting. "Bonjour citizens of Petalburg City; just a _normal_ Earth woman walking the streets with fellow trainers," the alien lies miserably, and at the same time embarrassing the trainers he's with: having decided to wear his normal outfit from Hawaii – an orange muumuu dress and wig.

People just continue to stare, some even snapping pictures of him. "No please. I'm nobody famous," he reassures them with a chuckle, not realizing his disguise isn't working that well.

"So please, just go back to doing what you're – Ah!" he screams when everyone pushes him to move faster and escape the onlookers.

**Location: The Maple's residence **

Finally, they arrive and are out of breath panting vigorously. "Now what was with the rush?" Pleakley asks.

"Are you out of your mind?! When you said disguise, I thought it would be like a holographic covering, or something!" Iris screams.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Pleakley retorts?

"You have a giant eye in the center of your face!" Iris retorts.

"Well my disguise worked back in Hawaii!" Pleakley refutes, surprising everyone except for Lilo and Stitch.

"Lilo, is this –?"

"It's true," Lilo responds to Cilan's unfinished question. "And don't ask how because I don't know.

While Iris and Pleakley lock glares everyone else just sighs. "Come on guys, let's not get in to a fight," Cilan says, hoping to at least break up the tension.

"Now everyone, there's something very important that I need to say," Lilo announces. Once she is certain that she has their attention she continues. "If you get zapped by Spats make sure to count to ten."

"Why?" As naïvely asks.

"Yeah, what's so special about that number?" Iris asks.

"Axew ew?"

"Because it cures you of being angry," Lilo explains. Everyone nods in understanding. Before Ash even rings the door bell the group hears the sound of a verbal argument. Ash quickly realizes that it's May and Max.

He rings the door bell and the yelling stops. "Well go answer the door!" they hear Max shout.

"Me?! Why me? You're closer so you answer!" they hear May snaps loudly.

"But I'm just the kid; I might get kidnapped!" he exclaims loudly.

"Fine!" she yells and stomps her feet to the door. Meanwhile, everyone outside slightly trembles at the thought of May answering the door. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they've been zapped by Spats, and facing her wrath is a scary thought.

The door opens to show a furious May. "Ash, Pikachu! It's been so long! What's with the unexpected visit?" she…happily greets? "And who are your friends?" The sudden change in attitude puzzles everyone.

"Ash! Really? Let me see!" Max cheers, only for May to step outside and slam the door on her brother.

"Hey! Let me out!" he yells.

"Too bad there are strangers here as well! Like you said, they may kidnap you!" his sister angrily shouts at him. She turns her attention back to Ash and smiles warmly. "So Ash, these must be your new traveling partners. Hi, I'm May," she introduces herself warmly with a hand shake.

Everyone stares at the awkward scene. "Oh, and that's my annoying little brother Max!" she introduces with an increasing tone that's directed towards her brother.

"So, what brings you back to Hoenn?" May asks cheerfully with her brother still pounding the door.

"May, there's something you and Max really need to know," the Pallet trainer starts. May stares at her old friend. "But would it be all right if we come in?"

"Let me out!" Max continues to yell pounding on the door. May gets a smile on her face.

"Come on in," she invites the group and opens the door, causing Max to stumble. He jumps up and glares at his sister.

"You did that on purpose!" he accuses.

Everyone just sighs airily at the scene. They all know full well that they're going to have to calm them down long enough to explain everything and get them to count to ten. After some convincing Ash finally manages to get the sibling on to the same couch, though they sit on opposite ends.

"Before we begin I think it would be best by having you two count to the therapeutic number ten," Cilan recommends, the pokémon and Stitch nodding in agreement.

"Why?" both siblings question. Then they glare at each other angrily. "Stop that! Quit mimicking me! I'm not!" the continuously yell at one another.

"That's why," Pleakley explains.

"And who are you?" May asks. Pleakley sweat drops as he tries to conceive an answer.

"I'm, um, just another traveling partner," he lies.

"Any way; it will help calm you two down," Lilo explains. May and Max look at each other and swiftly look away.

"Please?" Ash insists. The siblings sigh.

"I will if he will."

"And I will if she will."

"Here's a suggestion; why not do it at the same time?" Cilan suggests.

"Yeah, great idea Cilan," Iris compliments.

"Axew!"

"Pika!"

"Fine," the two agree and begin counting. "One, two…" and as they gradually count to ten the anger inside slowly dissipates until, "…nine, ten." The calmness rushes through them like that of fresh water rinsing out the polluted water.

"I'm sorry May," Max says.

"I'm sorry too," May replies. The two hug in forgiveness. Everyone sighs in relief that it actually worked. Ash walks up to his old friends.

"It's time we explain to you about what happened, and everything must be kept secret," Ash explains to them, who nod in understanding.

Starting from the beginning, Ash explains that Lilo, Stitch, and Pleakley are from another dimension, with the later two being aliens, and that they're here to rescue Jumba's experiments. Lilo takes over and explains about Hamsterviel, a more in-depth explanation of the experiments and their origins, their capture, inter-dimensional travel, and accidental scattering over the regions. Ash takes over once again and explains to them about Spats and his design.

"No way! So you two really are aliens?" the boy shrieks in enjoyment.

"Grow up Max! Ash, what kind of prank are you possibly trying to pull?!" May accuses.

"Ahem," Pleakley coughs. Once he has their attention he removes his wig while Stitch reveals his extra appendages.

"Hi!" the experiment greets in English.

"This is so cool!" Max cheers as he rushes over to them while May has the opposite reaction.

She hides behind Ash and shivers lightly. "They're friendly? Right?" she asks everyone. Everyone sighs. They know it's probably going to be a little difficult to convince her. Pleakley puts his wig back on and Stitch reabsorbs his extra appendages.

"It's okay May; they're the good guys," Ash assures her while Stitch approaches.

"Ih; we good guys. See? Me cute and fluffy!" he proclaims with a wide smile, earning himself a smile from the girl and a pet to the head.

"You are a cutie," she exclaims.

"But wait, what about Spats? He just left here several minutes ago," Max reminds everyone. "He could be instigating arguments right now!" Everyone starts to worry a little.

"Come on, let's not panic," Ash says, trying to calm May and the others down.

"Pika," Pikachu adds.

Lilo explains, "We just have to –"

"What are you talking about?! Right now that little monster is disrupting the peace and tranquility of the city by making everyone argue; now's the perfect time to be panicking. Ah!" Pleakley screams and runs around the room.

"Lilo, does this sort of thing happen with him often?" Cilan asks to Hawaiian native.

"Yep," is her only response to the question as Stitch walks out of the room.

"Who knows what Spats is doing! We got to do something! Help! Help! Call Officer Jenny! The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" the alien blurts randomly.

"Pleakley can be such a kid," Iris dryly remarks as Stitch walks into the room with a vase. As Pleakley runs close by Stitch throws the contents of the vase, water along with the flowers, which splashes on to the alien's face and calms him instantly.

"Thank you," Pleakley says, rubbing the liquid off his face. "I guess I let my fear get the best of me. Huh?"

"A little?" Iris responds skeptically.

Ash just sighs and starts off the conversation by saying, "Okay, we should probably split up."

"But first we need to conjure up a plan," Cilan states.

"Well you can count me in," May proclaims.

"And me as well!" Max adds confidently. Lilo and the rest nod as the huddle together.

"Okay everyone, here's what I'm thinking…" Lilo informs to everyone and goes over the details of her plan.

**Location: A wooded area around Petalburg City**

_"Today is a great day for our kinds,"_ a zangoose exclaims to the groups of zangooses and sevipers in pokéspeak. _"For eons our two species have fought nonstop – and for what? – squandering our resources and energy for mindless battle?"_

_"But no more,"_ a seviper proclaims. _"For now on we will show that our two uniquely different kinds can coexist as a single unit, to benefit us all."_ The zangoose continues.

_"So starting as of now we will show that our kinds can truly –"_ is all cat ferret pokémon says before a yellow beam zaps it and the fang snake pokémon. _"Never be allies!"_ the zangoose barks.

_"We are enemies for life!"_ hisses the seviper before the two ambassadors for their kinds attack one another like their ancestors before them. The other zangooses and sevipers follow their lead and attack one another.

Spats smiles to himself at having destroying any prospect of peace between to mortal enemies. He sighs to himself in content and heads back to the city to instigate some more arguments.

**Location: With Team Rocket**

High in the sky, pairs of eyes spy on the experiment as he makes his way to the city to instigate arguments.

"Did you see that?" Meowth asks, taking his face away from the binoculars. The two take their focus off the experiment and nod at their friend.

"I sure did; sure hate to be in their shoes; or paws; or scales – Oh, I'm so confused!" James gripes.

_"I just can't believe they were about to make peace,"_ Jessie's seviper growls with a low hiss, after exiting his poké ball from sensing all the zangooses on the ground.

"Quit your blubbering!" Jessie orders James and Seviper, and then recalls her pokémon. "It's time we catch ourselves the experiment before those twerps show up." Everyone nods. Meowth goes to the controls of the balloon and brings it in for a landing.

**Location: With Spats**

Spats happily runs trough the forest just itching to cause an argument, just as he is supposed to but comes to a stop when three strangers block his path.

"Hello 397; it's a pleasure to meet you," James greets.

"You're probably confused so allow us to introduce ourselves," Jessie continues.

"We're Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket! And we're here to make you a deal you can't resist," Meowth announces.

"Team Rocket can greatly benefit from your services to instigate arguments," James explains.

"And I'm sure the boss and Hamsterwheel will be very pleased to have you join the ranks," Jessie adds. That's when her cell phone rings and she answers. "Hello?"

"Hamsterviel! Viel!" the gerbil shrieks and hangs up.

"So how about it? Care to sign?" Meowth asks handing Spats a pen and a…blank contract?! "What?!"

"You didn't write out the contract?!" Jessie scowls.

"You were suppose to have it ready before we even arrived to Hoenn!" James reminds the feline.

"But I could have sworn I – Oh!" he suddenly exclaims after examining what pen he used to write it. "Silly me; I used invisible ink," he exclaims with a chuckle. The two humans mumble.

"Who needs contracts anyway?" Jessie exclaims.

"A verbal agreement will suffice. So what do you say?" James asks the experiment.

Spats just looks at them; the tip of his tail glows yellow and he zaps all three of them. "How on earth could you have made such an idiotic mistake!" Jessie barks at Meowth.

"One simple job and you blew it!" James yells.

"I blew it? Excuse me but you were the ones who gave me the pen!" Meowth angrily retorts.

"Sure; blame us as always!" Jessie snarls.

"That's it! Furry swipes!" Meowth yells and claws their faces.

"That's it; you've asked for it now!" James yells as all three get in to a physical altercation.

Spats just runs past the argument and makes his way to the city. "The experiment!" Meowth cries. But neither hear him as they are still too busy fighting.

The cat scratch pokémon takes an angry gulp of air in an attempt to calm down. "Now what's that thing humans do to help calm down?" he murmurs to himself. "One, two…"

**Location: The streets of Petalburg City**

Norman and Caroline are currently driving back home after realizing something: the meeting is tomorrow! "I'm a little disappointed that you read the date wrong but I'm sure the kids will be glad to see us."

Norman sighs at misreading the date but there's also another reason. "I just hope the house will still be standing," he replies as they drive down the road.

"Wow, something big must have happened here," Caroline calls, seeing dozens of people arguing with each other.

The car suddenly comes to a screeching halt when Norman slams his foot on to the break, which thrusts Caroline slightly forward to be brought to a halt by the safety of a seatbelt.

"Norman, what was with you?" she gasps.

"That!" he points at the yellow furred experiment which now hops on to the hood of the car to get a better look at the non-arguing couple.

"What is that?"

"I don't know," he replies as the two step out of the car. Norman has a poké ball ready but before either adult can do anything Spats shoots out his yellow ray at the married couple.

"Now look what you've done!" Caroline accuses.

"Me! Why did you even get out of the car?!" he shouts.

"Well – sorry for wanting to be with you!" she growls. "Now thanks to you we're now stuck in this fine mess!"

"Oh, so now everything is suddenly my fault?!"

"Well excuse me but if someone hadn't messed up the date we would have been home with the kids instead of arguing here!" she retorts angrily. Spats looks at the scene pleased and scampers off to cause more arguments.

**Location:** **With Ash, May, and Pikachu**

The playground is absent of children and nearly all forms of life – spare for a few tailows. "Keep a good look out buddy," Ash tells his trusty starter.

"Pi!" the mouse replies with a curt nod, scanning the horizon from the safety of Ash's shoulder.

"Perhaps my pokémon should help too; Blaziken, Beautifly come help for the search!" May hollers as the poké balls release their occupants, who materialize in front of the trainers.

The pokémon cry their respective name and look to their master, rather surprised to see Ash and Pikachu again. "Hey guys, we're after an alien experiment. Can you help us look for it?" she asks.

_"Uh…?"_ Blaziken starts in pokéspeak.

_"Alien experiment; you don't think they've been in the sun too long, do you?"_ Beautifly asks her fellow partner. Pikachu hops off Ash's shoulder and scampers over to them to explain the situation.

_"They're sun exposure's fine but they are being serious. Have you two heard of the raining orbs?"_

_"Yeah, we witnessed that,"_ the fully evolved starter replies.

_"And it's been on the news,"_ the butterfly pokémon adds.

_"Well, those orbs are experiment pods and when they're wet they release an evil experiment. And we're here to catch the one loose here."_ The Hoenn natives nod in understanding.

"What do you think they're saying?" May asks Ash. The Kanto trainer shrugs his shoulders.

He reasons, "Probably just catching up."

_"…is yellow with orange marking on the back, a pronged fluffy tail, with black eyes,"_ Pikachu elaborates about Splats's description. _"Oh yeah! And if you get zapped you'll become suddenly angry and the only cure is to count to ten."_

"_Seems reasonable enough,"_ Blaziken says.

_"Sure, we'll be glad to help,"_ Beautifly replies.

"Great_! Oh – and I almost forgot – Team Rocket is also after the experiments as well."_ The Hoenn natives sigh.

_"What is it with Ash falling into the same equation with Team Rocket and everything bizarre in this world?"_ Blaziken asks. Pikachu and Beautifly just shrug.

_"I know, like our Hoenn adventures sounds like a plot for a TV show,"_ Beautifly explains. _"Now it feels we're in a 'Fan fiction' story."_

_"I know what you mean,"_ Pikachu replies

_"Well, we better get searching,"_ Beautifly states as it flies off to search for the argument instigator. Blaziken walks off to do the same.

"It looks like they're on the search," Ash exclaims.

_"Look out!"_ Pikachu warn his trainer – too late: a yellow beam strikes Ash and May.

"Why is it when something bad happens you get us all involved?!" May yells.

"Why are you accusing me?! No one said you had to join!"

"Well is it my fault that I wanted to help protect my city?!"

"_There he is!"_ Beautifly cries as Spats makes a run for it on the jungle gym.

_"What about our trainers?"_ Blaziken asks as the three look back at their trainers.

"What do you mean my breath stinks?!" Ash shouts. "Someone else sure needs a breath mint!"

"The nerve of you!" May shouts.

The pokémon just look at the scene. _"We better worry about the experiment,"_ Pikachu explains.

_"Smart move,"_ Blaziken replies with Beautifly nodding in agreement. The three run from their feuding trainers and chase after the experiment.

Spats jumps off the jungle gym only for Blaziken to use blaze kick to slam the experiment back to the earth. _"We will not let you leave!"_ the fully evolved starter proclaims.

_"I love a challenge,"_ Spats replies in pokéspeak. The two charge with Spats dodging Blaziken's sky uppercut and strikes back with shadow ball.

The shadow ball strikes Blaziken but a silver wind and thunderbolt from Beautifly and Pikachu strike the argument instigator. The experiment growls, _"Ray argue!"_ He fires the yellow beam at the three pokémon making them argue with each other.

_"Thanks for having my back!"_ Blaziken sarcastically exclaims.

_"Excuse me, but I did hit him with my attack!"_ Pikachu retorts.

_"I? Excuse me, but I helped as well!"_ Beautifly refutes.

_"Barely,"_ Pikachu retorts.

_"Well I did the most!"_ Blaziken snaps.

While the pokémon, and their trainers, fight Spats heads off to cause more arguments.

**Location – With Iris, Pleakley, and Axew**

"Is she really wearing those shoes with that outfit?" Pleakley exclaims, criticizing someone's shoes. "But those would go marvelous with me!" Iris and Axew just sigh. "Nah-uh, that belt with that hat? I don't think so mister!"

The man just increases his speed to avert the one-eyed alien's criticism.

"Who cares at what they're wearing?" Iris exclaims.

"Axew?" the tusk pokémon adds.

"I care! In fact; according to this fashion magazine gym leader/ super model Elesa clearly states that ones fashion is what clearly makes the person. Fascinating!" he exclaims. "Perhaps you could take a pointer or two."

Axew sweat drops at the alien's suggestion knowing what is exactly going to happen. "Excuse me? My wardrobe is fine!" Iris yells.

"Please! Look at you; that wardrobe is so yesterday," he explains, angering the girl more.

"Look at you; your outfit doesn't even blend with the crowd!"

"My Earth disguise is perfect!" he defends but quickly silences himself after some onlookers stare at him, though only a few since most are still arguing with each other. "I mean, um, I'm prettier than you!" Hesitantly, the onlookers look way and continue arguing with each other.

"Axew!" the tusk pokémon cries breaking the tension. The two turn to see that Spats has just caused another argument.

"Someone do something!" Pleakley cries.

"Axew use giga impact!" Iris orders.

"Axew!" the dragon cries as he hurls himself at Spats. The argument instigator dodges and fires a yellow beam at Pleakley and Iris and quickly runs off, having decided just not to waste precious energy on a youngster.

"Axew?" the tusk pokémon shrieks after returning.

"I'm telling you that I so know more about this dimensional planetary fashion than you!"

"Well I can assure you that you are wrong!" Iris snaps.

"Excuse me; but who's the Earth expert here?" the alien gloats mockingly.

"Well this isn't the Earth you know, is it?!" Iris retorts bitterly.

_"Count to ten! Count to ten!"_ Axew pleads, forgetting humans, and apparently aliens, can't understand pokéspeak.

"Not now little dragon, we're busy having a dispute," Pleakley tells Axew.

"We're having an argument!" she yells at Pleakley.

"Dispute!"

"Argument!"

"Axew," the tusk pokémon sighs as the two argue over what kind of argument they're having.

**Location – with Max and Stitch**

"I just can't believe that one experiment could do all this," Max verbally thinks aloud. "What about you Stitch?"

There is only air present at where Stitch once stood. The boy looks around trying to find him and what he sees makes him collapse to his back. On the other side of the street Stitch is flirting with a female mawile. While its owner continues arguing with another trainer, the deceiver pokémon just stands there in confusion at Stitch's antics.

As Stitch continues to flirt he feels a sudden yank on his ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Not the ear! Not the ear!" the experiment pleads as the boy drags him off like he's done with Brock on numerous occasions.

"Another Brock to contend with," he murmurs while Stitch continues yelping.

"Fine, be that way!" a man's voice yells.

_That voice!_ _It can't be!_ Max mentally exclaims.

"Good riddance!" A woman's voice scowls, with a 'hmph' following her tone.

Max lets go of Stitch's ear – a blissful relief for the experiment, as he rubs his ear – as Max snaps his head around in surprise at who he's seeing. "Mom, Dad!" Max hollers.

The angry parents momentarily snap from their argument and turn to the sound. "Max!" they reply and rush over there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting?" the boy asks. That's when Caroline glares at her husband.

"Because someone here apparently doesn't know how to read?" she sneers.

"The nerve of you!" Norman barks.

"Guys!" Both parents turn to face their son. He takes a big gulp of fresh air a explains, "Look, you are under the control of an alien experiment that's making you angry; and me, my sister, Ash, and a few others are trying to catch it!"

"I think you've been watching too many movies," Norman concludes incorrectly.

"I'm being serious!"

"Enough, you are my son and I know what's best."

"Your son?!" Caroline barks. "He's our son and I have just as much right in knowing what's bet for _our_ son!"

"Listen to yourselves; you guys never fight like this. Now please count to ten so you can cure this anger," Max pleads.

"Enough young man," Norman retorts calmly.

"You know very well that there are no such things as aliens," Caroline insists.

"Ahem." The cough grabs the parents' attention to the blue furred experiment. He looks at Max who nods in approval; he returns his attention to the parents and reveals his extra appendages – fortunately no one else is paying attention. His "Hi!" earns a gasp from the frightened parents. Stitch immediately recalls his extra limbs.

Both parents are too visibly stunned to move. "Are you two all right?" Max asks. They both nod slowly. "Now do you believe me?" he asks gaining the same reaction.

"How long have you known?" Caroline asks her son.

"Just today."

"So he's really is an…" Norman tries to say but stutters, which is very uncharacteristic for him.

"Alien," Stitch finishes calmly.

"So now will you please count to ten?" Max pleads. The parents look at each other and sigh.

"I will if he will," Caroline replies childishly.

"And I will if she will," Norman retorts childishly as well.

Max just sighs at this. "Just do it at the same time!"

The parents agree and begin counting to ten, and as they do, the anger and resentment slowly washes away from their systems when, "…nine, ten," they finish with their eyes widening up.

The feeling of that hatred vanishing is blissful, so much so that words can not describe it. "I'm so sorry Caroline," Norman apologizes.

Caroline does the same, "No, I'm sorry."

"No, I am."

"Hello, alien experiment," Max impatiently interrupts.

"Right," they both say in unison. But first they look at Stitch and kneel.

"So you're a real life alien," Norman exclaims.

"Ih."

Caroline giggles lightly before speaking. "Well you sure look different from the ones on TV."

"That because me cute and fluffy!"

**Location – with Lilo and Cilan**

The connoisseur and Hawaiian native continue walking the streets of Petalburg City with one of their pokémon: Chlora and Pansage.

"I can't believe just one experiment could do all this."

"Never underestimate them; they were made for evil purposes after all," Lilo reminds the connoisseur, who nods in understanding.

"And Stitch was once like this too?" he asks.

Lilo nods. "He was made to be the ultimate super weapon but before Jumba had the opportunity to unleash him the Galactic Police caught him and Stitch escaped sometime after that."

"He seems so nice; I would have never guessed he would have been like that."

"It's sort of important people don't learn about that otherwise they may get the wrong view of him." Cilan nods in agreement and understanding.

"My hair is fine!" The two hear Iris bark.

"No it's not; According to this article the combee hive is what's on the rage!" Pleakley exclaims while shoving the article in her face. Iris yanks it from his grasp.

"This is what I think of this overrated article!" she cries and tears it to shreds.

"No!" Pleakley cries jumping in to the air to grab the pieces. "That was a collector's issue!"

Lilo, Cilan, and their respective pokémon turn to another direction. "I am not reckless!"

"Please, when ever something happens you just dive in without any thought!" May retorts to Ash's rebuttal while Pikachu, Beautifly, and Blaziken continue to fight among themselves.

Lilo, Cilan, and their pokémon look in disbelief; didn't any of them remember to count to ten? "Hey guys," a voice calls.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Lilo asks.

"And who are they?" Cilan asks as Norman and Caroline walk up behind him.

Stitch replies with, "They Max mom and dad."

"And what's going on here?" Norman exclaims with a gasp with his wife.

"Don't tell me that they were all zapped," Max pleads.

"Sorry," Lilo says.

"Well, I'm no anger management connoisseur but I think we should get them to count to ten." Everyone agrees with the connoisseur and approaches the arguing parties.

"Everyone," Caroline and Norman start.

"What?!" everyone shouts.

"Dad, Mom?!" May adds to the surprising visit. "What are you doing here? You said you had a meeting."

"Your dad read the date wrong," Caroline explains. Norman nods to confirm it before speaking again.

"Now look, I want all of you to count to ten," he orders.

"And why?" May asks.

"Don't you remember that counting to ten cures the anger," Lilo informs.

Everyone looks at each other and grudgingly nods and begin to count to ten; as they do the anger within slowly begins to melt away when, "…nine, ten," they finish with their eyes widening in relief, plus the realization of what they said.

They all apologize to one another and Iris offers to buy Pleakley a new magazine but he politely declines the offers. There's a large sigh from Max, Stitch, Lilo, Cilan, Norman, and Caroline.

"Do you all feel better?" Cilan asks receiving positive responses from everyone.

"Look out!" Ash cries just narrowly getting hit by a yellow beam.

"It's Spats!" Lilo hollers.

"Cousin!" Stitch adds.

Spats jumps from hood to hood, of the cars, as he comes closer to the non-arguing group. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash orders. The mouse obeys and fires the thunderbolt. Spats simply smirks and dodges it and follows with shadow ball.

The dark orb rushes towards its target till it explodes from Vigoroth's flamethrower attack, on Norman's command. Spats fires another ray argue attack. "Dodge it!" Norman orders.

"Hurry Pikachu, you too!" Ash orders.

"Chlora use energy ball!" Lilo orders. The flower pokémon forms the green ball and fires it head on. Though Spats took damage he still stands rather unfazed by the attack.

The experiment lunges into the air with his tail turning into iron! "Pikachu counter it with your own iron tail!" Ash orders.

"Pika!" the mouse cries and slams his iron tail in to Spats's. The two iron tails screech but cancel each other out. Both in mid-air Spats uses this to his advantage; a yellow-orange light forms around him which then condenses to the tip of his tail and fires the beam at Pikachu, which hits head on.

Both experiment and pokémon land. There's no argument so this action confuses everyone. _Why isn't an argument happening?_ Ash wonders. "No matter – Pikachu use volt tackle!" the boy orders.

Pikachu is about to execute the attack till the same orange-yellow light engulfs him for just a brief second; the yellow pokémon then yawns and completely disobeys his long time friend by lazily lying down.

"What's going on?" Ash screams. "Pikachu, why aren't you listening to me?"

"Chu!" the mouse replies with a yawn.

"What's going on with Pikachu?!" Pleakley screams while Cilan ponders this strange event. His eyes widen in shock.

"I think Spats used a new kind of ability!" the connoisseur exclaims, making everyone gasp. In fact, he is right.

"What?" Ash cries before returning his attention back to Pikachu. "Please Pikachu, get up." The mouse just yawns.

"We better help!" Iris states.

"Right!" May replies with a small nod. "Blaziken, Beautifly use overheat and silver wind!"

"Axew use focus dragon rage!" Iris orders.

"Chlora, Stitch use razor leaf and focus blast!" Lilo orders.

"Snivy use leaf tornado!" Ash orders, after releasing the Unova starter from her poké ball.

"Pansage use bullet seed!" Cilan orders.

"Vigoroth use flamethrower!" Norman orders.

Spats tries to dodge the barrage of attack raging towards him; though he manages to dodge a few it's just simply too many and the attacks slam him to the ground. Everyone awaits for the smoke to clear and when it does everyone gasps.

"He's still standing?!" Norman shouts.

It's true! Spats is still hanging on it looks like he has more than enough energy to continue on. Everyone's just lucky his ability wasn't activated since the attacks are long ranged. The yellow-furred experiment jumps in to the air and fires another ray argue and hits all the pokémon causing them to argue with one another.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Caroline and Pleakley ask. That's when Iris gets an idea. She grabs a poké ball and throws it.

"Emolga use attract!" she orders the flying squirrel pokémon which obeys. She winks her eyes which throws multiple pink hearts at Spats. He tries to dodge but fails. The experiment becomes infatuated with the flying squirrel pokémon.

"Yes!" the dragon lovers squeals. "Now Emolga use discharge!"

"Emolga!" she cries and fires the electric type move which hits head on since Spats made no attempt to dodge. Spats is further damaged.

"Now Lilo, this is your chance!" Ash informs Lilo, who nods in return.

"Right! Go poké ball!" she says.

The poké ball hurls towards its target and… Bang! A silver wind attack shatters the poké ball making everyone on the ground gasp.

"Team Rocket!" everyone scowls.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Ugh, do they have to do this every time we meet?" Mays yells.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"I know; it's so annoying!" Ash whines.

"I think I get a headache when ever I hear it," Cilan admits while the grunts try to finish their motto.

"I kinda like it," Pleakley admits, earning a few stares.

"Hey! Can't you see we're trying to recite our motto here!?" Jessie scowls from the basket of the hot air balloon.

"Yeah! We enjoy doing it; why else do you expect we say it when ever we meet?!" James barks.

"So let us finish!" Meowth adds. "Now where were we?"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James starts them off

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

Everyone just sighs at the annoyance of their motto. Over two years since Ash began his journey and they still do it. "You're not getting Spats!" Lilo yells.

"Is that so? Because according to us we are!" Meowth yells.

"Yanmega use another silver wind!" Jessie orders.

"Okay Yamask you help too with shadow ball!" James orders.

"Yanmega!" "Yamask!" the two cry and fire their attacks.

"Pikachu use electro ball!"

"Blaziken use another overheat!" May orders.

The attacks never come; Blaziken is still under ray argue and Pikachu is still under the effect of Spats ability.

"Then it looks like it's up to me!" Iris announces. "Emolga use another discharge! Dragonite ice beam!" she orders upon releasing the dragon.

"Wobbuffet use mirror coat!" Jessie orders. The patient pokémon covers himself with a white reflective cover and the attacks bounce back to the opponents. Jessie grabs another poké ball and releases the pokémon inside.

"Frillish use psychic!" she orders the floating pokémon. She obeys and waves her tentacles and lifts the injured experiment off the ground.

"No!" Lilo screams.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" Ash commands his fully evolved Kanto starter as he flies out of his poké ball.

The flames rush towards Frillish, but the grunts have a plan. Yanmega swoops down in front of Frillish with Meowth on her back. "Take this!" the cat scratch pokémon cries with a fire extinguisher and fires the CO2 inside, snuffing out the flames.

"Hey that's cheating!" Norman shouts.

"We're the bad guys; we don't play by the rules," Jessie explains.

"Go poké ball," James hollers and catches Spats with it. Frillish then uses her psychic attack to take hold of the poké ball and places it in James's hand. The Rocket owned pokémon and Meowth return to the basket. Everyone gasps.

"I know; Skitty use assist!" May orders and releases the kitten pokémon. Her paw glows white and the attack her assist chooses is... ice shard! The blue ice crystal fires from Skitty's paw.

"Wobbuffet use counter!" Jessie orders the patient pokémon who obeys by surrounding himself with an orange outline. The ice shard strikes and bounces off to hit Skitty on the recoil.

"Skitty!" May cries in concern.

Ding! Spats has just been captured. "Hurry Meowth, it's time we make our escape!" James insists.

"On it!" he replies and presses a button.

"So long twerps!" Jessie sneers a goodbye; rockets emerge from the side of the balloon basket and it rockets off.

"Two for two!" the trio cries happily before vanishing, a faint star being the last sign of them.

"No!" Lilo yells. Everyone just stares at the sky in disbelief: a second time in a row. By now Spats ability has worn off on Pikachu and the gangs' pokémon are now free of their arguments after remembering to count to ten.

"Team Rocket actually won," Max says to himself in disbelief; never once has the trio won during his and May's adventures with Ash.

"Lilo okay?" Stitch asks his friend.

The girl takes a deep breath and sighs before looking back at Stitch. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry Lilo, like the others will rescue him," Ash reassures.

"Pika!"

"And we'll be there too!" Iris proclaims.

"I think I speak for us all when I say this but, if you ever need our help here we'll be happy to lend a hand," Caroline informs. Norman, Max, and May all nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Lilo replies.

"It is so your fault!" everyone hears a man shout at another man. Everyone's eyes widen upon the realization that they're going to have to get everyone in the city to count to ten.

"This is going to take all day," May whines.

"Well we better get started," Ash announces, everyone moans in agreement as they walk off to help everyone finish their arguments.

**Location: The outskirts of Pallet Town**

The sun is officially starting to set this fine evening, painting the sky a golden orange, as a small group of children play with one another with water guns. However, unbeknownst to them, a mysterious creature lets off a low growling hiss as it watches them from the bushes with its green eyes.

**Spats – ray argue, iron tail, giga impact, and shadow ball**

**Type: Normal **

**Ability: Disobedience; when he's hit by an opponent physical attack there's a risk that the opponent will become disobedient to its trainer.**

**I forgot to put this in the prior chapter but Derick is indeed a ground type.**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. And it sounds like many of you like the idea of a Danny Phantom crossover so I will work on one.**

**It seems like many of you like the idea for the crossover so I'll begin working on it, but it will be awhile before I post it. And if my first crossover works I'll consider other shows I think might work.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and comment.**


	36. When Spooky Knocks!

**Another chapter is up. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

**After this chapter, I will be spacing them out a bit.**

**The title belongs to viewer Matt, who suggested it a while ago.**

**_Pokémon_**** and ****_Lilo & Stitch_**** do not belong to me they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**When Spooky Knocks!**

**Location: Outskirts of Pallet Town**

Water sprays out of the nozzles of squirt guns that the kids keep firing at each other this nice evening; the air is warm, humidity surprisingly low, and all with a fantastic sunset. A boy and girl of the age of six arm themselves with freshly reloaded water guns as they search for their target.

"Where do you think Johnny is hiding?" the girl asks her friend. The boy looks at her and shrugs.

"Who knows; you know good he is at hiding."

The two continue looking around the deserted area unaware that they're being watched by enemy eyes. There's a sudden chill in the air as the sun continues to set and the moon begins to rise.

"Brr," the girl shivers. The boy does the same.

"Johnny where are you?" the boy hollers as the two wander dangerously close to a bush when...

"Ah!" the boy and girl scream as cold water sprays them, from a water gun wielded by Johnny.

"Ha, ha, I got you!" he cheers with triumph.

The two drenched kids look at each other and share a grin and turn their water guns on Johnny…and squirt! "Hey, stop it!" the boy pleads with a chuckle. The water stops.

"That will teach you to sneak up on us like that," the girl playfully scorns before noticing something: and she's not the only one who notices it.

"Wow, it's really late," the unnamed boy announces. The barely noticeable sun has just now sunk below the horizon and the moon now illuminates the night.

"I think we better get home; our parents are probably getting worried," the girl says. Suddenly the air drops around them; the three shiver from the cold and their moistened skin and clothes is not helping either.

There's a low growling hiss. "Did you hear that?" Johnny asks, visibly worried.

"You're probably hearing thing," the other boy replies. The girl walks over to him.

"Yeah, now we better get going before we get in trouble," she suggests.

Everyone gasps upon hearing the growling hiss. The trio huddles together. "Still think I was just hearing things?" Johnny asks.

"Okay, we believe you," the girl replies. That's when the growling hiss catches their attention, again and this time they see the source.

Before them stands a dull green colored blob with stubby limbs and lime-green colored eyes as it hisses at them. "What is that?" the girl gasps in fright, while the two boys shiver violently.

"I don't know," the two boys cry.

Suddenly the green blob's shape and color begins to change: green skin becomes black and its blobby molecular structure changes to become like that of the shadows of night with a ghostly fog-like substance billowing from its head. Its stubby arms morph into long arms with claws, and its legs vanish as the creature begins to float. The creature stares at them with its green eyes and roars a terrifying shriek.

"Darkrai!" the three terrified kids shriek and run to safety.

The creature laughs at the fright it just caused while it morphs back to its true form. It looks around and makes its way further into Pallet Town, until it reaches Professor Oak's ranch and spots an all too familiar face.

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

"Warning! Experiment 300 activated. Primary function: Morphs into victim's worse fear," the experiment container announces with the projected image of said experiment.

No one hears the container's warning due to the sawing sound of wood. By the time Jumba is finished with the saw he takes his earplugs out and turns off the heavy metal music that's being played on the radio; by then, the experiment container has all ready gone dormant but continues to flash until someone looks at it.

"Perfect," the four-eyed alien exclaims admiring the woods beauty. "Hmm, perhaps when I am finished I will see if professor would be liking room to be updated with plasma cannons and shielding."

As he walks around the destroyed room he sees through the hole in the wall, which leads to the undamaged room, and gasps. "Experiment has activated? Hmm, better be seeing which one it is."

He walks over to the container and presses the replay button with a slight smile. "Warning! Experiment 300 activated. Primary –" Jumba gasps in fright.

"Experiment 300?! Where is origin of activation?" he pleads and presses a button. A low growling hiss answers his question. "Experiment 300! Ah!"

Said experiment grins as he begins to morph. "Oh no; not dreaded ex-wife!" he pleads, and suddenly the morphing process halts during mid transformation. Something on Jumba's mind catches 300's attention that he's never noticed before, till now that is.

The morph begins to shrink and the purple skin the morph once had turns to black fur. As the figure finishes taking shape Jumba literally falls to his back in horror and pushes himself away from the nightmare experiment.

His eyes widen in fright at the sight as the experiment finishes its morph and clenches its metallic claw. "No, anything but him," Jumba pleads in a cold sweat.

"I've returned," 300's morph exclaims before it laughs a crackling laugh.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please let me know what you think. **

**What Jumba is so scared of won't be revealed till when the story is coming to an end, but it will be worth the wait. Not much will be given about the physical appearance of Jumba's greatest fear. It will all be a surprise for when he finally arrives. **


	37. Encounter of the Spooky Kind!

**So, I apologize for the long wait but I did say that I will be taking more time to write these; I'm very busy now and I don't have as much free time to write. So please be patient. I will only write when I have the time to. I estimate it will probably be around five to six ****months****, maybe even more, before I start posting after this chapter.**

**Coming up with chapters is a lengthy process that requires time that I currently do not have much of right now. **

**So I hope you'll enjoy this story. Please comment and review. And if you spot any spelling/ grammar errors, feel free to let me know and I'll correct it.**

**I do not own ****_Pokémon_**** or ****_Lilo & Stitch_****, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Encounter of the Spooky Kind! **

**Location: with Team Rocket **

Today the infamous trio rests peacefully for the evening. "Agh, this is the life," Jessie sighs with content.

James can only nod in agreement with that statement – this is the life – and he replies with a, "Mm-hmm, you can say that again."

"Nothing can ruin this day," Meowth exclaims thrusting his fists out as the three lie on their own individual bed.

Pop! "Wobbuffet!" the patient pokémon chimes upon exiting his poké ball. Jessie just grabs his poké ball and returns him, returning the serene silence. That's when a sudden tapping sound attracts the trio's attention and they turn to see the store employee.

He glares at the three with a frown; his brows lowering. "Excuse me, but this is a store: you either buy something or scram," he warns with a rising tone.

Jessie stands up and pouts, "Fine, like we need anything from this dump," she retorts and walks away with her head held high. Her comrades just sigh and follow her.

"And don't come back!" the employee yells as they exit the store's premises. Just seconds after exiting the store the EH machine hums to life.

The trio quickly find a hiding spot behind some cars, so no one hears the warning. "Warning! Experiment 300 activated. Primary function: Morphs into victim's worse fear," it announces with the holographic image of the experiment.

"Did it just say…" the trio gulps before continuing the sentence, "morphs into your worse nightmare?" The three imagine their nightmares and shiver in fright.

"Does the boss really need a nightmare maker?" James questions, stuttering on a few words. "And besides, we caught two."

"And plus it's late outside we might catch a cold," Jessie reasons. "Can't catch experiments with a runny nose."

"Come on guys, you know what will happen if the boss and Hamsterwheel find out if we allow the twerps to catch this one," Meowth refutes calmly. Jessie's cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello? It's for you," she says and gives the cat scratch pokémon the phone.

"Hello?"

"Viel! Hamsterviel!" the gerbil shouts and hangs up. Meowth returns her cell phone.

After his hearing recovers he chimes, "And plus, there are many ways the boss could use experiment 300."

James is skeptical but he dryly inquires, "How so?"

"Well, picture this," he replies: another one of his fantasies begins. "Let's say the boss is walking alone in the park; we all know it can get really spooky there at night."

The two humans nod in agreement; they've spent numerous nights in the park and those are always the scariest places at night. "So anyway; let's say on this particular night the boss gets jumped by a rogue darkrai; he'd be so scared he wouldn't be able to move. But that's when experiment 300 shows up and morphs into its worst nightmare, scaring it off for good. The boss would be so happy he'd say, Thanks to my dedicated agents I may now walk the parks at night assured that with experiment 300 by my side I will be safe against any threat. So as a reward I will be less harsh on them."

"And that's a joyous day for all of us!" the three cheer.

"Watch out experiment 300…" Jessie starts.

"…for Team Rocket is on the way!" the three finish together.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

**Location: Professor Oak's lab**

Jumba's nightmare continues to step closer as it grins at him with a malicious smile. "It's been sometime," he hisses.

The scientist only continues to scoot away from the nightmare as he breathes heavily. "No, you are 300!" Jumba yells to no effect as the experiment continues to step closer. "But is still very terrifying."

The sound of footsteps grabs their attention. "Hey Jumba, we just got back with some supplies and – Ah! What in the world is that?!" the professor screams at 300's morph, dropping the bags he is, or was, carrying. The experiment turns and stares at the professor with its glowing green eyes and starts to morph.

The black fur turns into pale skin: the morph is of a woman in a purple dress, with grey hair, and big glasses. She appears to be twenty years older than the professor. "Ah! My mother-in-law!" the professor screams, hardly paying attention to the green eyes.

"Samuel Oak, look at this mess! I can't believe my precious baby went for a man like you when she could have had better!" the morph bitterly nags. "And look at this place! It looks like some moron crashed a rocket in here!"

"Make it stop!" the professor pleads, curling himself into a fetal position for protection.

The cavalry arrives! "Muk!" the sludge pokémon barks to defend the professor by firing a sludge bomb. The mother-in-law morph dodges the attack and then glares at the living sludge with its green eyes, and begins to morph into Ash!

Glaring angrily at the living sludge, 300's realistic morph – if you exclude the green eyes, that is – yells, "Get out of my sight; of all the pokémon I've ever captured you are the absolute worst!" Muk knows this isn't the real Ash but the words still hurt. Tears begin to form as the sludge pokémon storms out of the room to cry. Having heard the commotion, Tracey comes running in to the room with a broom and tries to strike the counterfeit Ash.

300 just scoffs at the watcher's attempt and swiftly grabs the broom, yanking it from his hands, snaps it in half, and tosses it to the other side of the room and begins morphing into Professor Oak. The morph lowers his brows at the apprentice. "Tracey, you are fired!"

"Professor, no!" the watcher pleads, going to his knees and sobs.

"I am sorry – no, I'm not sorry – but your incompetence is inexcusable! Get out of my sight at once!" The Oak morph is quickly blown off his feet from Yaarp's hyper voice attack, angering the nightmare experiment in the process. The Oak morph then transforms himself into Jumba!

"Come experiment 613. Is time to be dehydrating you!" Yaarp freaks out and runs!

Charging out of the electrical outlet rotom charges up for an attack in rage. "Rotom!" the plasma pokémon cries and fires an electro ball. Still in its Jumba morph 300 uses shadow ball; the two orbs collide, merging before they explode and fill the room with smoke to the point only the experiment's green eyes is visible, followed with a growling hiss.

The smoke clears to show a giant rubber monster with Styrofoam teeth and claws. It roars at the plasma pokémon making it flee for dear life, taking shelter within the electrical outlet. 300 hisses a chuckle as he morphs back to normal and slithers past the traumatized people as he heads out to frighten the rest of Pallet Town.

**Location: Ash's house **

Inside, Delia and Mimey are busy with some chores this evening. Ash called earlier saying he's going to be arriving soon, so she decides to get dinner going. "So far so good," she says to herself while checking on the meatloaf.

The doorbell rings. Hearing the doorbell Delia closes the oven door and begins to untie her apron. "I wonder who that can be," she says to herself, now taking off her apron and then hangs it up. "Mimey, can you keep an eye on the oven please?"

With a nod he happily replies with, "Mr. Mime."

Delia smiles and walks out of the kitchen and heads over to the door and opens it. She's mildly surprised to see an officer standing in front of her. "Officer Jenny? What a surprise: would you like to come in?" she asks.

The officer nods as she steps inside. "Thank you," the officer in sunglasses replies.

Closing the door Delia turns her attention back to the officer. "Would you like anything? Ice tea? Water?" she inquires.

"No thank you, for I'm afraid I have bad news," she replies, catching the mother by surprise. "I'm sorry to tell you that your son is under arrest on several charges for theft, poaching, and conspiracy."

Delia gasps at the news in complete shock that her son is under arrest for crimes she knows he would never commit. The news causes her to collapse on to the couch, which Mimey hears and runs over to her. As Mimey comforts her the officer stands there unemotionally to the scene as she watches. The mime pokémon can't place it but he feels something is off about this officer.

**Location: Jumba's and Pleakley's ship**

The enormous craft flies towards Oak's ranch while the occupants rest inside, after the long and excruciating day of convincing people to count to ten. Leaning back on the chair Pleakley covers his eye and groans. "So many people. I can't believe how many people just one experiment could cause that many arguments in such a tiny span of time," he whines, recollecting the day.

Everyone on board the ships groans at the memory. "Please don't remind us," Iris pleads.

"Axew ew."

"Pika."

"Well at least we'll be home soon...and be rewarded to Mom's cooking." Ash's words seem to revitalize them. The thought of her food makes their mouth's water.

"We coming for landing!" Stitch hollers, then returns his attention to the controls.

"Yes. Soon we can eat and forget about the day and not have to worry about the little monsters," Pleakley exclaims.

Outside the craft its landing gear comes out of the hatch and comes for a gentle landing; afterwards the staircase opens to allow the occupants to exit the craft. "Finally home!" Lilo exclaims while stretching her arms. Everyone follows her lead as they exit the ship one by one.

Once everyone is out Stitch presses a button on the keyless push button to recall the ship's stairs. Once the stares finish with folding themselves back into the ship Stitch presses another button to activate the ship's alarm system; it beeps twice to allow everyone to know that it's activated.

It isn't long till someone feels that something is off. "Hey guys."

Everyone looks at Lilo, who looks very concerned about something. "I'm trying to call Jumba but no one's picking up," she explains gesturing to her xtransceiver.

"Hmm, this is a strange thing indeed," the connoisseur remarks, trying to surmise a reasoning for this.

"I'm sure every things fine; perhaps they're using heavy equipment," Iris suggests.

Lilo thinks about but something in the environment makes her discredit that theory. "I don't know: don't you think we would have heard it by now?" Lilo asks.

"Well don't forget we do have to park the ship far from the lab so no one spots it so that might explain the lack of noise," Pleakley enlightens.

"Hmm." Stitch perks his ears to listen for any sound: it's quite, too quite. He shakes his head and says, "Naga. There nothing."

Concerned with the events, or lack of events, Ash takes action. "Well what are we standing around for? We better go check it out," Ash states and starts running towards the lab.

Lilo nods, "Right behind you." Everyone follows them to Oak's lab and as they near they learn how right Stitch is: dead silence is their greeting.

Walking through the undamaged back door Lilo and the others gasp at the sight of their friends curled up into a fetal position on the floor. "Was so horrible," Jumble mumbles to himself while he rolls back and forth.

The professor continues to shiver. "Too real. Too real!" the professor adds.

"What happened here?" Ash asks with a loud gasp, earning the occupants attention.

""Is everyone all right?" Lilo adds.

"Muk!"

Ash screams as the sludge pokémon cries happily while ramming in to him – the real Ash that would never say those nasty words to him – to the floor, comforted by his master's very presence.

The trainer tries desperately tries to pry the living sludge off of him. "Muk…what's…gotten in…to you?" he gasps in-between breaths. Muk can't hear him as he's too busy crying in joy.

"Glowing green eyes. Glowing green eyes," the watcher repeats as he slowly, and shakily, gets back up and recovers from the horrifying experience.

"What?!" "Gaba?!" Lilo, Stitch, and Pleakley shout.

"There was this thing with glowing green eye; it turned into all of our worst nightmares!" the professor explains.

"Is true, experiment 300 scared us all!" Jumba says, revealing the terrifying truth. "And he seems more terrifying than the last time."

"Who's that experiment?" Iris asks.

"That's Spooky. He's designed to morph into your greatest nightmare," Lilo elaborates. Everyone gulps dreading the idea of facing their nightmares. Especially Stitch. Despite having beaten his fear of water, that was only for circumstantial reasons and the fear still remains.

"Which way did he go?!" Pleakley screams. Jumba gets back to his feet.

The four-eyed alien points to the direction. "He went that way!" The news hits Ash like a ton of bricks, his face becoming a ghostly pale.

"That's where Mom lives! Pikachu hurry, we got to get home." The mouse hops on to his shoulders and the boy charges out the door.

"Don't forget us, we're coming too," Lilo announces and follows him with Stitch right behind her.

Iris, Cilan nod and say, "And don't forget us!"

"You can count me in!" Tracey proclaims.

"And me as well," the professor states.

"And I better be coming with you," Jumba adds, and follows the group as they leave.

"Maybe I should just wait here and tidy up the room," Pleakley suggests, all ready having a feather duster in hand, but has a sudden change in attitude when Jumba grabs him and drags him out the door.

**Location: Ash's house**

Delia continues to cry while Mimey tries comforting her. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum," the officer says in an emotionless monotone, "but evidence points to your son."

The door swings open with a loud slam. "Mom!" Ash hollers, grabbing the occupants attention. Officer Jenny gives a low growling hiss as she glares at the group.

"Ash tell me it's not true!" Delia sobs.

Stitch lunges at the officer and knocks her to the floor with his battle cry, "Chuppy cheepa!" Pikachu does the same with a volt tackle.

"Stitch, Pikachu what are you doing?" Delia screams as Mimey uses psychic to get them off the officer. During the process Stitch grabs the officer's sunglasses and reveals the glowing green eyes, exposing the officer for who she really is!

Delia thrusts her hands to her mouth and gasps while the officer begins changing shape. "What is that?!" she asks while the green experiment now towers over them. Delia runs over to the others.

"That's Spooky: experiment 300; he morphs into your worst nightmare!" Ash explains.

300, now known as Spooky, raises his stubby arms and his eyes glow a brighter shade of green as he uses psychic to slam the door shut and locks them, as well as the windows. Suddenly his gooey molecular structure begins to shift into a liquid!

"What's going on?" the professor questions as water soon covers the floor.

Stitch's heart gegins to race as his greatest nightmare returns to him. "Water!" the experiment shrieks. Fleeing he climbs to the ceiling and shivers. All that can be seen is the experiment's eyes.

"Is turning into 626's worse nightmare!" Jumba realizes while the water continues to rise, eventually to the point that they're no longer even touching the floor. Everyone screams.

"He's trying to drown us!" Cilan reveals.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash orders. Pikachu is about to execute the attack but…

"Wait! You cannot be using attack while we are all submerged!" Tracey warns.

"Sketcher boy is right; doing so would be catastrophic for all of us!" Jumba adds.

"What are we going to do?!" Pleakley hollers.

Lilo grabs her poké ball. "I think I have an idea; Pudge Junior slam the door down with tackle!" A white light bursts out of the contraption to release the fish pokémon. The fish heard the command and obeys it as soon as he exits the poké ball.

"Magikarp!" he cries as he uses tackle on the door and blows it off its hinges. The water gushes out of the house; the rip current drags everyone along with it.

Their clothes saturated with water everyone gets back to their feet and Lilo immediately recalls Pudge Junior. Instantly the water begins to recollect itself back into the greenish blob, Spooky.

Iris immediately steps up to face the experiment. "Axew use –!" But Iris never finishes her command as Spooky morphs into her's and Axew's greatest nightmare.

"Regice!" the nightmare experiment cries, after taking the form of the iceberg pokémon.

"Ah! Ice type!" the girl shrieks and takes cover behind everyone else with Axew tightly wrapped within her grasp. The morph raises its arms as it morphs back to normal, his eyes glowing brighter than normal. The group gasps as they find themselves being lifted in to the air. The experiment tosses them to the side and they land with a loud thud.

"He's powerful!" Pleakley remarks.

"Too powerful!" Jumba adds.

Having enough of Spooky's games Pikachu stands his ground with the experiment. "Pika!" the mouse barks, then glances at his trainer. Ash, all ready knowing what Pikachu wants, nods.

"Pikachu use volt tackle!" Pikachu obeys and charges with the electricity forming around his body.

"Pika pika pika pika!" he cries his battle cry. Spooky just smirks at what he calls a pathetic move. Looking at the mouse's greatest fear the experiment begins to morph: his green body morphs into purple scales; his blobby girth becomes more serpent in appearance.

The volt tackle comes to a sudden stop as Pikachu's eyes widen in horror. "Pi!" the mouse cries in fright. Everyone gasps at Pikachu's worst fear, which now stands before him: a three-headed arbok, two of its heads making up the arms. Spooky hisses at Pikachu.

The intensity of the hiss frightens the mouse beyond belief; he can swear that it feels like that his heart literally skipped a beat. "Pika!" the mouse cries and launches himself in to his friend's arms for shelter, shivering violently; for once, Pikachu really wishes he was in his poké ball.

"Pikachu!" Ash shrieks, holding on to his friend, trying to comfort him. The trainer glares at the experiment and grabs a poké ball. "Charizard use flamethrower!"

The poké ball opens to release the flame pokémon who lands with a loud thud. He roars loudly before executing the attack. Spooky acts quickly and rises out his arms and immediately surrounds himself in a green shield: barrier. As the smoke clears, Spooky's eyes glow brighter, being the first thing everyone sees as the smoke dissipates. Everyone gasps at the morph standing before them.

With an eerie smirk, the distinctive face with blue hair walks closer, sending chills down Charizard's spine. The morph continues to approach with an overly confident smile; his very presence makes the room feel like the temperature has fallen. "Say, Ash, I really want to thank you for giving me your Charizard," the morph sneers, giving a good glare at Charizard.

"Ash, who is that?" Lilo asks.

"Damian!" Ash growls while staring intently at the counterfeit. Charizard looks the counterfeit and then to Ash with disbelief of being Damian's pokémon again.

"You mean that's the creep that abused Charizard when he was a charmander?!" Iris gasps. Ash nods and glances over to Charizard.

Ash senses Charizard's feeling of betrayal. "Charizard, that's Spooky! You know I would never do that to you! You have to believe me!"

"Shut it! We made a deal that he goes with you to become strong and then return him once we meet again," the counterfeit Damian lies.

"Charizard don't believe him!"

Everything is becoming too real for the dragon-like pokémon; his deepest nightmare of Ash returning him to Damian as some sick act coming to reality. "Come on Charizard, we have _training_ to do," the counterfeit Damian hisses cheekily, holding stones in his hand.

"Charizard!" Ash cries. Memories return to the flame pokémon: his days as a charmander; his days of being a disobedient charmeleon; and the day he finally listened to him when Ash nursed him back to health from an ice beam attack. Charizard begins to breathe heavily as the Damian morph approaches. An emotion consumes Charizard that he is very familiar with: rage!

"Now let's begin," Spooky hisses.

In rage, Charizard uses his most powerful flamethrower at the experiment, doing significant damage, and finally conquering his fear. The pokémon violently roars; to the humans it's just a roar but to the pokémon and experiments it's a declaration: _"Never shall anyone ever make me doubt my trainer and friend Ash!"_ and fires another fearsome flamethrower. Spooky's eyes widen and immediately uses shadow ball while he morphs back to his normal form.

The two attacks collide and merge to create a powerful explosion that sends the two back a few feet and knocks everyone else to their feet. Spooky uses another shadow ball attack.

Charizard dodges it and uses wing attack; he carefully aims so that he can strike in just the right spot. Spooky jumps in to the air and dodges it. The flame pokémon turns around to try again. "Charizard, try using flamethrower!" Without hesitation he obeys the command and fires it.

Forming another shadow ball in his hand Spooky bowls the ball which collides head on with flamethrower, again. The two opposing attacks collide and try to out power each other, only to merge before erupting into a catastrophic explosion. Everyone shields themselves from the blast and debris that hurdles at them. When the smoke begins to clear a golbat with green eyes flies away from the scene.

"He's getting away!" Iris and Pleakley shriek.

"Ash do something," Lilo says. But it's too late. Spooky vanishes under the cover of the storm clouds that are beginning to form. Charizard roars in anger at having failed to defeat that experiment.

"What are we going to do now?" Delia asks, frightened by the idea of such an experiment being loose in Pallet Town.

"We will have to return to lab and devise a plan of action," Jumba explains before taking a more somber look. "And hope for miracle," he murmurs lowly to himself, the frightening encounter bringing back many memories.

**Location: Team Rocket's hot air balloon **

"Did you see that?" Jessie asks while they watch the group head off somewhere. The other two remove their binoculars and nod.

"Maybe we should let the twerps handle this one; after all, we caught two experiments in a row. We made up for our failure," Meowth explains.

James nods and adds, "I agree; running away sounds safer."

Jessie's anger builds before she slaps them both. "Are you two idiots serious?! We're all ready here – and it was your idea – so we're staying put and catching that experiment!" she yells. "Now set us course to experiment 300!"

"Aye aye," the two respond and lower the balloon.

**Location: with Spooky**

Spooky lands back on to the ground, and morphs back to normal durring the process, and begins slithering on the dirt road. As he heads off to find more to terrify in this peaceful little community some chattering catches his attention. Chuckling menacingly at the opportunity, he investigates the sound to come across several bird pokémon species: pidgeys, pidgeots, a few spearows, and a lone murkrow all foraging this late evening.

Spooky chuckles in delight at the fear they all share and begins to morph – bird-like pokémon have the same fear as normal birds back in Hawaii. While the bird-like pokémon go about their business the snap of a twig catches their attention and look at the source of the sound.

The birds' eyes dilate even more than what should even be possible as they all gasp at the most horrifying thing a bird can ever witness! Before them is Nurse Joy with a pair a scissors! "Clip, clip!" the morph hisses. The bird-like pokémon take flight in absolute fear to protect their precious flight feathers from being clipped away – all but one anyway.

Spooky laughs at what he has done, that is until the experiment hisses in pain after being on the receiving end of a peck attack: the murkrow is the attacker! Spooky glares at the bird to discover his greatest fear only to find none!

"Murkrow!" the darkness pokémon squawks before unleashing a wing attack. Spooky is too stunned by not being able to discover and morph into the bird's fear. The glowing wings hurdle in to Spooky's side; the pain so powerful it forces the experiment out of its semblance. _"So that's what your true form is!"_ the bird caws at.

Spooky doesn't know what makes this bird different from the rest but none shall dare mock him! Spooky roars before summoning a ball of shadows within his hand and bowls it at the darkness pokémon.

Murkrow dodges it by taking flight and begins a series of pecks; Spooky counters with psychic only for it to fail! In desperation he fires another shadow ball for a close range attack and strikes at full force. On the ground Spooky attempts to leave when he hisses in pain from a sharp peck from Murkow's pursuit attack. Spooky attempts another shadow ball with success. The blast blasts the darkness pokémon several yards back.

To finish it off Spooky opens his mouth for his last shadow ball and fires. The impact knocks it out and Spooky gloats his victory as he makes his leave. He doesn't get very far however, for a shadow ball from up above strikes him, and hard too: James's yamask is the culprit! Recovering from the impact the experiment growls and faces them; in his mind they are nothing but cowards for attacking from behind. He quickly changes that notion to idiot as they start their motto and jump out of the basket.

The three land in front of him and finish with, "And we're here to capture you for the boss!"

Spooky stares blankly at the trio: that has to be the dumbest introduction he has ever had the displeasure of ever having. All well. All are welcome to feel his fright. With a low growling hiss Spooky opens his mouth and fires a shadow ball to separate the three. "Ah!" they scream.

The female grunt jumps to her legs, angry, and yells, "What was that for?!" She also notices that she is a good couple yards away from the others. Before they can regroup the genetic experiment opens his mouth and releases a thick blanket of smoke. The haze plunges the grunts into a scary darkness leaving them to cower as they loose all visibility. The dark skies and storm clouds sure aren't helping the situation.

The three blindly walk around in the darkness trying to find each other – each calling out each other's name – but they only seem to become further separated.

"Jessie where are you? Meowth?" James hollers through the dark. He continues his quest by calling. As he presses on he sees the back of a woman in a long white wedding dress. The hair is like Jessie's but it's in a double curled pigtail. The presence causes James to fill up in Joy. "Jessie!" he hollers.

"I'm so glad I found you!" the girl shrieks in joy. "Now marry me!"

James freezes on the spot in fright! "J-J-Jessiebelle!" the man cries in fright as the Jessiebelle morph lunges towards him. "Ah!" he cries and runs away. Spooky chuckles at his deed and wanders off.

"James!" Jessie hollers. She flinches when she hears James's cry. "Meowth where are you?" she calls timidly, feeling more uneasy by the minute.

"Jessie!" a masculine voice calls, making said person jump.

Jessie spins around with an angry look but soon gasps at who's in front of her. "Time for a trim!" the barbaric looking barber morph hisses, wielding a pair of over sized scissors and shavers. The shaver begins to make an exaggerated buzzing sound.

Jessie screams loudly at her most horrible fear! "Leave my beautiful hair alone!" she cries and blindly runs off.

With no remorse Spooky reverts back to normal for he has just one left to go.

"James?" There's only a scream when Meowth calls his name. He hesitantly calls, "Jessie?!" Another scream is his response. Meowth nervously wanders through the haze attack in hopes of finding his friends.

"Anyone –" is all the cat scratch pokémon says before a loud hiss makes him gasp. It's behind him! Hesitantly, Meowth slowly twists his head and, "Ah!"

Standing before him is a giant vacuum cleaner monster! The intake port of the vacuum monster roars with a loud vroom-like roar! The nozzle of the monster lunges for the cats scratch pokémon. "Ah!" Meowth screams at the top of his lungs, dodging the strike, and blindly runs away not wanting to be captured.

The Rocket trio meet up outside the haze as they continue to blindly run and scream, "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!"

**Location: Oak's lab **

The holographic image of Spooky spins in midair above a holographic projector that the four-eyed alien had retrieved from his ship. "These are being all files I have about experiment 300," he reveals. "Now for us to be discovering experiment's type."

"Gaba?" Stitch asks.

"Why does that matter?" Lilo asks.

"I think I might know why: you want to figure out if we might have a type advantage!" the watcher states. Jumba nods.

"Is exactly what I mean; and not so little, little girl, you should be understanding this since I gave brief introductory after revealing experiments' origin."

Lilo and Stitch both rub the back of their heads and blush. "We sort of forgot," Lilo admits. The machine beeps.

"Okay, analysis of 300's files and genetic blueprint has been recovered; now to be seeing what is in genes." Jumba presses a button.

"Chosen experiment: 300. Selected folders: genetic codes. Purpose: Analysis. Analysis status: Complete!" the machine states.

"So what does this tell us about Spooky?" Delia asks.

"Is important because now I can question computer about experiment's type," Jumba responds.

"Oh, but if I asked you all would have –"

"Shush!" everyone shushes the one-eyed alien. Pleakley just folds his arms. Jumba types a few commands into the machine.

"Request: Experiment 300's type, ability, and attacks." There's a slight hum. "Type identified! Type: psychic. Ability identified: new to pokémon world. Allows morph into darkest fear. Attacks: Inconclusive."

The machine then shuts off. "So how does this help us catch Spooky?" Pleakley asks. Jumba glances at Ash, Tracey, Iris, and Cilan.

"Are any of you having in possession of pokémon being dark type?"

Everyone, but Ash, shakes their heads. "I have a krookodile and a scraggy," Ash divulges.

"Excellent, this will be helping greatly in catching experiment!" Jumba cheers.

"So how does this help?" Pleakley questions.

Cilan snaps his fingers in understanding. "I got it! Now that we know Spooky is a psychic type we now have a slight advantage because Krookodile and Scraggy will be immune to his nightmare morph ability!" he states, giving Spooky's unnamed ability a suiting name.

"Remarkable: simply genius!" the professor states. This is an absolute discovery.

"Now all we need is a plan!" Tracey states.

"And I am having excellent plan of action," Jumba reveals. "Now please to be coming closer." After a few minutes everyone breaks.

"Perfect" Iris remarks.

"Axew!"

"Now please to be following me outside," Jumba says, gesturing for them to follow. Once they arrive to their destination Ash grabs two of his poké balls.

He throws them in to the air and hollers, "Krookodile, Scraggy come on out!" The balls burst open in the air to release the pokémon within. After they cry out their respective name Ash relays the plan. "So you two in?"

"Krookodile!" "Scraggy!" the two confirm with a curt nod, tightening their respective claw or paw into a fist.

"Now it's time to catch the experiment!" the trainers cheer. But first, Ash kneels down to his partner.

"Pikachu, I think it might be best you stay here with Mom," Ash says, surprising his starter. "After that scare I think it might be safer for you." Pikachu thinks about Ash's suggestion before giving an answer.

"Chu," the mouse replies and jumps on to Ash's shoulders.

"You want to come? Are you sure?"

"Pi!" the mouse replies. Pop! One of Ash's poké balls opens and the swirling light forms itself into Charizard, who roars upon exiting the contraption.

Charizard's actions surprise Ash: the last time he did this was when he was a charmander, back when he and his earlier pokémon were in that snow cave. "Charizard, you want to help?" Charizard answers with a powerful flamethrower in to the air. "Very well," he replies with a smile.

As everyone looks at Charizard, two members of the group slowly make their way to the door. "You know, Pleakley and I were discussing and we feel that it would be best for us to stay back as well. You know, keep an eye on the place," Cilan explains.

"Oh no, you're coming with us!" Iris growls. Dragging the connoisseur from the door.

"And walking noodle is joining as well," Jumba reveals with a low grumble, dragging Pleakley from the door as well.

"Okay everyone, let's go capture Spooky!" Lilo declares.

The group huddles back together to quickly revise their plan and then set it in to motion! Charizard roars loudly before taking flight with Ash and Pikachu on his back, the three soon disappearing in the distance through the storm clouds; Lilo, Stitch, Iris, Pleakley, and Professor Oak go off with Scraggy; Cilan and Jumba go off with Krookodile; and Tracey will stay behind with Delia and Mimey. **  
**

**Location: with Lilo, Stitch, Iris, Pleakley, Professor Oak, and Scraggy**

The thunderous crackling in the sky continues to rumble as the dark clouds block out the illuminating rays of the moon and stars. There's a bright light in the sky that is soon followed by a large bang that shakes the ground.

"It looks like we're going to have a storm," Iris theorizes.

"Then we better hurry," the professor suggests. Everyone nods and continues trailing down the dirt road, keeping a good surveillance for the nightmare experiment. As they trail the dirt road a faint cry catches their attention.

"Murkrow."

"What was that?" Lilo asks, responding to the barely audible sound.

"Gaba?"

"Are we under attack!?" Pleakley cries.

"It sounds like a murkrow," the professor divulges.

"And it sounds injured, too," Iris adds, worried about its health.

Another faint cry calls from a brief distance, just a few yards further from where the group currently stands. They rush over to the source of the sound to find the injured murkrow covered by some tall grass. Lilo immediately points her pokédex at it.

"Murkrow, the darkness pokémon. This pokémon is surrounded by superstitions, the most famous being that if you see one at night bad luck will descend upon you."

"Run!" Pleakley screams in an attempt to flee but gets nowhere, for Stitch grabs him.

"It's hurt," Lilo points out, while scooping up the injured pokémon gingerly. "Is there a pokémon center nearby?"

"No. So we'll have to take it to my lab," the professor explains, urgently.

Lilo nods in understanding. "Would you and Pleakley be fine with just Scraggy?" she asks Iris.

The dragon expert nods. "Definitely. Right guys?"

Clenching his fist, the shedding pokémon nods confidently. "Scraggy!"

"Uh," the one-eyed alien hesitantly starts. "Maybe you should have some help from nurse Pleakley." Everyone just stares at him. "Fine, I'll be fine."

The professor looks back at Lilo. "Come, we better hurry."

"Right!" the Hawaiian native replies and follows the professor. She looks back at the group. "Coming Stitch?"

"Ih!" The experiment follows after them.

The group now consisting only Iris, Pleakley, Axew, and Scraggy, they continue onward to find Spooky. There's another thunderous boom in the sky and, unbeknownst to them, a pair of glowing green eyes is following their every footstep.

After walking half a mile one member of the group is starting to get a little panicky. "Keep calm Wendy; you no longer fear you mother," Pleakley whispers to himself. "We're on good terms now; you call just about daily now."

A couple snorts grab the alien's attention. "You're name's Wendy?" Iris asks, Axew and Scraggy trying (and failing) to contain their laughter.

He sweat drops. "No!" Everyone stares at him. "Okay, it's true! But it means brave worrier in Florgnart!

Honestly, the three believe him but they still can't help but let a few snickers escape. The three continue onward when Pleakley feels something tap his shoulder. He brushes it off, thinking it is just a bug or something. The tapping continues and he turns to investigate.

"Ah!"

Everyone turns their attention to Pleakley and then gasp at the giant creature before them. Pleakley's worst fears roars to reveal its large incisors. "Dust bunny!" the alien shrieks.

"Axew use dragon rage!"

"Axew!" the dragon cries and fires the attack. Spooky's dust bunny morph counters with psychic and fires it back, with a direct hit!

"Axew!" Iris cries, grabbing her friend.

"Somebody do something!"

"Scraggy!" the shedding pokémon growls, facing the experiment. Spooky attempts to discover his worst fear but fails! Scraggy puts his palms together and fires a focus blast, hitting Spooky.

The nightmare pokémon cries in pain, then retaliate with shadow ball. Everyone dodges the incoming attack but the blast wave knocks them down. Locking on to Iris and Axew Spooky morphs once again. "Regice!"

"Ice type!"

"Axew!"

Jumping in to defend his friends, Scraggy smashes his skull into the experiment, with a powerful headbutt. "Scraggy scrag scraggy!" he scolds. The impact surprisingly does a good amount of damage, even reverting the experiment back to its true form.

Spooky attempts to use psychic to attack, lifting the gang up in to the air, but with Scraggy immune to the attack he hurls himself with a hi jump kick to the gut! The experiment whelps from the pain: and in anger retaliates with a powerful shadow ball to blast the pokémon back. Knowing it's useless to continue the fight he uses haze as a cover and takes flight, using a fearow as his disguise.

"He's getting away!" Pleakley screams, still coughing from the haze.

"We have to warn the others.

**Location: Oak's lab**

Delia sits calmly on the couch worrying about her son, and Mimey calmly sweeps the floors as Tracey takes some time from sorting files to glance out the window. He glances over to Delia. "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I'm sure Ash and the others are doing fine."

Mimey nods in agreement; he doesn't know Ash as well as the others but he can definitely say that he is one resourceful kid. Delia absorbs the watchers words and smiles. "Thank you Tracey and I know you're right but I still worry," she replies. Rotom, Yaarp, and Muk suddenly jerk their heads towards the sound of the front door being opened.

"Okay Lilo, please place the murkrow on to my desk?" the professor instructs as he enters the room. Lilo nods and does so. "Tracey, will you please get the first aid?"

Without question the watcher obeys the request and follows with a, "Right." Lilo gingerly places the darkness pokémon on to the desk.

"What happened?" Delia asks, getting off the couch to investigate.

"Mr. Mime?"

"We found an injured murkrow," Lilo explains. "We brought it back here for treatment.

"How is it?" she asks again.

The professor approaches the desk and gently grasps the wing to examine it. "It seems fine but some full restores will help him out," the professor replies to her question, not averting his gaze from the pokémon.

Tracey comes back in to the room with the first aid in hand. He announces, "I have first aid Professor." He places it right on to the desk.

The professor nods. "Thank you," he replies. The professor reaches in and pulls out a full restore and begins applying it. "Lilo, would you mind massaging the medicine so that it gets beneath the feathers?"

"No problem," she replies, and begins doing so.

As the medicine from the full restore gets beneath the feathers, making contact with skin, the stuff starts taking immediate effect. The bird-like pokémon's eyes begin to open as he examines the unfamiliar room through his blurry vision.

"Murkrow?" the bird asks – his vision still a little fuzzy.

As his vision begins to recover he spots the Hawaiian native. "Hello there, it's good to see you're feeling better."

"Murkrow!" the darkness pokémon cries in panic, using a peck attack. The attack isn't given a chance to strike the girl as Stitch immediately uses focus blast.

Murkrow falls to the ground uninjured and Stitch lands in front of him. The experiment glares at the pokémon. "You naga hurt Lilo!" he warns.

"Murkrow krow krow mur murkrow," the bird defends his actions, and then sticks his tongue out.

"Murkrow, I'm sorry if I startled you but we brought you here for treatment," Lilo explains.

Stitch gives off a low as the murkrow looks away from her. "Yeah! Now youga apologize!"

"Murkrow krow murkrow!"

Stitch covers his mouth in shock. "Ugh, naughty!" Stitch growls and lunges at the bird, leaving the bewildered humans to wonder what this about.

As the two fight everyone just sighs and Lilo goes to intervene: she places each hand on Stitch and the wild murkrow, separating them. "Calm it you two!"

The two just grunt and turn their heads from each other; the murkrow then walks towards the door. "Hold on a second; you aren't fully healed enough to just leave," the professor explains. The bird just simply ignores him.

Stitch just huffs and huffs, "Good riddance."

Lilo just sighs annoyingly at Stitch's attitude and looks back at Murkrow. "Where are you even going?" Lilo asks.

The crow-like pokémon just glares at Stitch for him to translate. _"To get revenge on the green blob,"_ he hisses.

Stitch gasps, surprisingly earning the attention of the pokémon. "Spooky!"

_"So you know the beast that attacked me?" _

"Is cousin," Stitch explains. "Ohana."

While the murkrow and Stitch continue chatting Lilo walks over to the two. "Murkrow, I'm sorry that Spooky attacked you but I don't think you're quite ready to leave yet."

"Murkrow krow," he insists. Murkrow looks back at Stitch.

"He fine." The experiment then looks away from the bird.

Lilo just sighs. "Are you sure? Because I don't feel comfortable with you going alone." The murkrow is staring at the door.

Could he really be considering about listening to her? "You know, if you want, you can come with us," she offers, catching Murkrow's and Stitch's attention.

"Naga! He fine in wild," Stitch retorts. The murkrow looks at the girl's face.

_Should I?_ Staring at Stitch, who's pleading at him to say 'no' he puts in some serious thought. _"Hmm…"_

Tracey walks in-between the professor and Lilo, as something is on his mind. "I'm sorry to interrupt but what about the experiment?"

"That's right; we need to catch Spooky," Lilo exclaims.

**Location: With Ash, Pikachu and Charizard **

Thunder continues to rumble loudly, especially at the altitude Charizard's flying at, and the occasional flash of lightning would occasionally catch their attention. "Ah!" Ash and Pikachu cry with Charizard grunting as he swoops out of the path of a stray lightning bolt.

"Charizard, should we fly above the clouds?" Ash suggests, for everyone's safety.

The flame pokémon shakes his head no and grunts an 'I got this.' Though honestly, he can sense his trainer's worry but Ash has every ounce of confidence in Charizard, the same being true for Pikachu.

As the fully evolved starter flies the skies Ash and Pikachu keep a good visual from the sides and up above while Charizard scans the ground, his eye sight better designed for seeing more detail at these kinds of heights than humans and non-flying types.

At least the trio can be thankful that the winds aren't very strong today. Charizard decides to soar a little lower as something's shadow begins to engulf them.

"Fearow!"

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widen in horror as the beak pokémon comes lunging at them. "Ah!"

Charizard dodges the oncoming attacker, just before the angry bird can hit. "It's that one fearow!" Ash realizes, the one he threw the rock at during the start of his journey.

"Fearow!"

Angry about the attack Charizard unleashes a powerful flamethrower at the bird, which dodges and fires a… "Shadow ball?!" Ash shrieks in confusion. The attack slams in to Charizard's chest, making him roar out in pain.

The fully evolved starter plummets but soon regains control of his flight. "How did Fearow learn shadow ball? They're not supposed to know that move," Ash explains: the glowing green eyes answers his question, stunning everyone.

"Spooky!"

"Pika!"

The fearow, now revealed as Spooky, chuckles in a low hiss as he flies closer, and fires another shadow ball. "Charizard, look out!"

He dodges it by mere inches. "Charizard use flamethrower!" Charizard obeys and exhales a powerful furry of flames that engulf Spooky's morph. "Yes!" Ash cheers, all ready grabbing an empty poké ball.

The flames are then blown back revealing that Spooky's barrier is in effect. The barrier fades and he fires another shadow ball! "Flamethrower!"

The ghost orb and flamethrower collide and merge, growing larger before exploding. The shockwave blast both parties back a few feet. Charizard flies out of the smoke cloud, following Spooky's trail. "Okay, let's give him everything we got!"

Charizard roars in agreement, elongating his claws as they flash white: the fire/flying type lunges for the nightmare experiment and slashes him. Spooky cries in pain as he shifts his position to face his attackers. Still in his fearow morph, Spooky opens his mouth – technically, still a beak – and summons another shadow ball.

"Dodge, then wing attack!"

Spooky's eyes flash green and then a greenish outline surrounds the trio, trapping Charizard in mid-air. "Charizard!" Ash screams.

"Pika!"

Charizard struggles to break free but Spooky is too strong. Opening wide, the experiment fires one last shadow ball at close range. There's a large explosion, the blast leaving the trio to plunge to the ground. Spooky smirks to himself and flies away for more targets to terrify.

"Charizard!" Ash cries to no effect; the flame pokémon is out cold. There's no way Charizard can wake up from such a close range attack. Ash grabs his poké ball and points it at Charizard. "Return!" The red beam recalls the fire/flying type and Ash retrieves a second poké ball: this one has a yellow lightning bolt on it.

"Pikachu, I want you to go into your poké ball," Ash commands.

The mouse protests. "Pi!"

"Pikachu, please! I don't want something happening to you!"

"Pi! Pika pika chu, chu pika chuchu!" the mouse continues to protests further, gripping tighter to the boy's shirt.

This is so moving for Ash; this really brings back memories from when they were in that snow cave, or with the flock of spearows. His eyes begin to tear. "You actually want to stay out here with me?"

"Chu!"

Putting away Pikachu's poké ball Ash grips his friend in to a tight hug as they plummet closer to the ground.

**Location: With Cilan, Jumba, and Krookodile**

With Krookodile in the lead Jumba and Cilan keep a good eye from behind, for any sign of the experiment. Jumba looks to his side to see the connoisseur shaking a little so he decides to start-up a conversation. "So I see you are shaking like you are having the flu virus," he points out.

"What? I am not!" he lies loudly, straightening himself up. His knees then quickly begin to tremble.

Jumba lightly chuckles to himself and pats his back lightly – kind of rough on Cilan's point of view. "Not to be worrying, I calculated experiment's flight path from when we were last seeing it; and according to my calculations… our chances of seeing experiment is practically zero," the alien gloats, his smile fully confident.

Thunder roars from the sky and then the three continue on, as a large shadow begins to engulf them. "Purrloin!" a loud, deep voice bellows from above.

The three look up and a loud, girlish shriek cries from Cilan. There's a loud thud and tremor when the thirty foot tall purloin morph lands on the ground.

"Ah! Is leafy green headed boy's worst nightmare!" the scientist yells, as Cilan ducks for cover, behind Jumba.

The intimidation pokémon jumps in front of the two and then lunges with an aerial ace! But the pokémon is only swiped away. Spooky hisses at the crocodile-like pokémon with revulsion, actually frightening the ground/ dark type, regardless of type advantage.

Jumba places his hand on to his chin to contemplate on the issue. "Hmm, I am thinking we should probably be…Running!"

No saying that twice: the three run at full speed, crying at the top of their lungs. The experiment chases after the terrorized three in one step. Spooky kneels down and glares at them with a large smirk. "Purrloin!" he hisses, revealing two razor-sharp fangs freaking the connoisseur beyond belief who cries in fright.

The three try to run but Spooky thrusts his paw when, "Shadow use peck!"

"Murkrow!

Spooky's face turns and he gasps in absolute shock. Before he can even react, the peck attack slams in to the experiment's face, reverting the experiment back to his normal form. Spooky growls in annoyance. "Give it up, Spooky, there's no way you're escaping us!" Lilo proclaims.

"That's right! You will soon be back on the side of good!" Tracey yells.

Lilo orders, "Shadow use another peck, Stitch use fire punch!" The two obey and Spooky attempts to dodge but the attack collides in to his chest, knocking him back several feet. As the smoke clears a red and black pulsating field of energy slams in to everyone, knocking them back by several feet. Spooky has just now learned a new move.

Everyone slowly gets back to their feet as Iris and Pleakley arrive on to the scene. "What was that?" Pleakley asks, scared of this new power.

The professor is the first to answer. "That was night daze! Look out!" the professor yells as Spooky summons another night daze! The blast sends them back. Spooky prepares another shadow ball and everyone closes their eyes to await the strike.

"Pidgeot use quick attack!"

Everyone gasps at the loud chirp. They turn to see the bird pokémon and cheer at the sight of Ash and Pikachu on its back. The bird pokémon rams in to the experiment before Spooky could finish his shadow ball. With Spooky high in to the sky Pidgeot flies above the nightmare experiment. "Use hurricane!"

The bird pokémon obeys, and with its wings glowing blue it flaps a powerful whirlwind that slam the experiment in to the ground, finally defeating him. When Pidgeot lands Ash immediately hops off. "Now Lilo, here's your chance.

Lilo looks at him and nods, a poké ball in her hand. "Right. Go poké ball!" The red and white sphere hits the experiment's gooey exterior and engulfs him inside. Rocking back and fort, for what seems like hours, the ball then...ding!

Lilo and Stitch jump in to the air. "I captured Spooky!"

"Yeah!" "Murkrow!" Stitch and Shadow cheer alongside the Hawaiian native.

"Now we can find his one true place," Delia sighs happily.

"And that true place is with us!" a familiar feline voice cries as a a rubber glove grabs Spooky's poké ball then recoils back to the device in Meowth's paws.

"Team Rocket!" everyone gasps.

"You may be a nightmare, but it's time for you to prepare for a fright!" Jessie warns with a modified version of the motto. There's a light chuckle from James before he continues the motto.

"And don't forget to make the spooks double!"

"To frighten the world with goblins and ghouls!"

"To frighten all people within our nightmares!"

"To announce the arrival of horror and terror!"

"To extend our grasp until horrors abound!"

"Jessie: the queen of darkness!"

"And James: the prince of fright!"

"Team Rocket, blast off to the realm of shadows!"

"Surrender now or prepare for fear!"

"Meowth! The fright is most definitely right!"

"Yamask!" "Frillish!" "Woobat!" the three cry, wanting to add to the spooky theme for the motto.

"And we of Team Rocket have won for the third time in a row!" the trio cheer in triumph!

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Give back my experiment!" Jumba orders furiously.

"We don't think so!" Jessie sneers, sticking her tongue out at them childishly.

James continues on with, "So if you don't mind, we'll be making our leave."

Meowth presses a button. "So long twerps!"

"We don't think so!" Ash and Lilo scowl.

"Pidgeot use wing attack on the balloon!" Ash orders.

"Shadow, you go help too!" Lilo instructs.

The two flying types obey and take flight. "Frillish use bubble beam!" Jessie orders.

"And Yamask, you use shadow ball!" James commands.

"Murkrow!" the darkness pokémon caws as he slams the shadow ball away with an improvised wing attack. Not finished there, Shadow continues his wing attack to attack Yamask, slamming him in to the basket.

Pidgeot dodges the bubble beam and uses his wing attack to do the same with Frillish, knocking her back in to the meowth themed balloon, slicing a hole in to the fabric. The sudden jolt of being blasted away causes Meowth to lose grip of Spooky's poké ball, where Shadow is quickly able to snatch it.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the infamous trio holler.

The two bird-like pokémon land and return Spooky's poké ball. The girl takes the orb and thanks them both. "Okay, Spooky, you have some apologies to make." A white flash of white and the nightmare experiment is back in front of the group. Now that he is good again the guilt of his actions now bother him, and he does apologize. Stitch translates his words for hims and the group forgives him.

As everyone acquaints themselves with the new experiment Ash is the first to realize something. "So Lilo, I see you caught a Murkrow," he says. Lilo nods happily as the darkness pokémon perches on her shoulders.

"Shadow, say, Aloha to everyone."

"Murkrow krow krow." The darkness pokémon flies off her shoulders and goes to greet the other pokémon.

However, now there is one question that needs to be answered. What are they going to do with a nightmare experiment?Tracey walks over to Lilo and asks, "So what are we going to do with Spooky now that he's good?"

"This is a good question, indeed. What are we to do with a nightmare experiment?" the connoisseur verbally ponders.

Ash's eyes widen as he snaps his fingers, earning everyone's attention. By looking at his face, Pikachu all ready has an idea at what the trainer is going to suggest. But that's going to have to wait a bit, as everyone but Ash begin to snicker. Before they find Spooky's one true place there's something the nightmare experiment really wants to do first.

Ash feels someone tapping his shoulder and he turns to look. "Misty?" The trainer is absolutely confused. "Misty, what are you doing here?" he asks the youngest Cerulean Gym leader.

She opens her green eyes –revealing herself to actually be Spooky – and lifts up several over sized shopping bags. With a sinister grin, he hisses in Misty's monotone, "Princess Day!"

Ash's eyes dilate before he, "Ah!" The trainer then runs away in fright, fearing of being dragged to so many, many malls. Everyone laughs at Ash's fear, including Pikachu.

**Location: Lavender Town, Pokémon Tower**

The doors creak loudly as Jessie, James, and Meowth try to sneak inside the tower, each carrying a net and poké ball. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" James asks, uncertain about the plan.

"Yeah, Jessie, I really don't feel comfortable with this," Meowth adds, carefully walking around the hole in the floor.

The girl just rolls her eyes at his behavior. "Grow up, we need to keep our quota. So quit your blubbering!" she warns, then looks at the hole remembering how Ash's charmander set her hair on fire. She internally growls at the memory.

Creak!

The three tense up when they hear the high-pitched sound. They look at the door they entered from... clear. They look at the other side of the room to see a figure standing by an open door. Their eyes widen as they scream and drop their spray paint. This isn't some ordinary figure: it is six feet tall, adorns a black suit and red tie, is faceless (minus the green eyes), and has six wavy tentacles from its back! The creature shrieks and lunges.

"Slender Man! It looks like Team Rocket's -!" they scream and try to vacate the building, only to fall down the hole.

Spooky morphs out of his Slender Man form and chuckles at having terrified them. Also, Gengar and Gastly, who live there with Spooky, join in with him.

**Spooky – shadow ball, psychic, barrier, night daze**

**Formerly known moves: haze**

**Type: psychic**

**Ability: nightmare morph**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait. What do you think of Lilo's new pokémon? Please comment and review.**


End file.
